Uturona
by iriswest
Summary: ** ships: hauptsächlich jason/tim, aber auch: dick/damian, cass/steph, tim/steph, damian/colin, bruce/selina, erwähnt: dick/barbara, kory/roy, dick/kory, damian/steph, tim/conner, conner/cassie freunde: jason/dick/barbara, jason/roy/kory, tim/bart/conner, dinah/jason, helena/karen
1. Motiv

1 - Motiv

Es gibt einige Dinge auf der Welt, die Tim Drake möchte. Er möchte eine normale Familie haben, erfolgreich sein, sein Studium mit einem guten Durchschnitt abschließen, vielleicht heiraten, Kinder kriegen. Aber das, was er am meisten will, kann er nicht in _dieser _Welt kriegen.

Und so ging es wohl auch den tausend anderen Bewerbern um die wenigen Stellen in Wayne Industries. Und hierbei ging es nicht um das allgemeine Wayne Industries, weder um die Abteilung der Waffenherstellung, die Stiftung für Kinderheime, oder um die Abteilung der Ernährung. Hier ging es um keines der vielen Tochterunternehmen, die Bruce Wayne besaß. Hier ging es um _das _Unternehmen, das in der Wirtschaft am meisten verspricht. Hier ging es um das Unternehmen, dass Bruce Wayne selbst gegründet hatte und nicht seine Vorfahren. Hier ging es um die Wayne Industries Eceal GmBH.

Und Tim wollte unbedingt die Praktikumsstelle haben. Das wollte hier jeder. Die fünfzig anderen Jugendlichen, die mit ihm in diesen Raum saßen vor allem. Alles unbekannte Gesichter, doch vielleicht würde er sie später kennenlernen. Tim hatte es so weit gebracht und das hatte natürlich seinen Grund: Er studierte die Odaiarlogie auf einer der besten Universitäten Amerikas, wird schon seit seiner Kindheit als Genie angesehen, hat tausende von Auszeichnungen und dazu hatte seine Bewerbung überzeugt, sodass er in die letzten fünfzig gekommen ist.

Doch von Amerika werden von den tausend Bewerbern nur eine Handvoll von Plätze vergeben. Genauer zu sagen zwei: Zwei Ecealhunter und zwei Odaiarlogen. Es gibt zwar noch andere Bereich, wie die im Securitybereich und all das, aber das waren nicht die zwei Bereiche, die die höchsten Ränge einnehmen. Nun, es sei denn man ist Damian Wayne, Sohn von Bruce Wayne und späterer Erbe.

Nicht jeder hatte so viel Glück als ein Wayne geboren zu werden. Tim zumindest nicht. Er musste um diese Stelle kämpfen, aber er wusste dass all die Jugendlichen um ihn herum auch hochqualifiziert waren. Auch sie mussten eine dreißigseitige Bewerbung einreichen (wer zur Hölle verlangte so etwas?).

„Stephanie Brown", ertönte die Stimme in den Sprechanlagen.

Das Mädchen Tim gegenüber stand auf und ging nervös zu der weißen Tür. Sie war hübsch, blonde Haare, helle Haut, schlank und muskulös. Sie trug an ihrer Brust wie jeder hier eine Karte, von der Tim entnehmen konnte, dass sie sich für die Stelle eines Ecealhunters bewarb. Also war sie somit keine Konkurrentin für Tim. Dafür aber die andere Hälfte dieses Raumes.

B. Sie waren bei B. Dann kam C und dann D- was hieß, dass er bald dran war. Am liebsten würde Tim jetzt sein Handy herausholen und mit Bart oder Kon telefonieren. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, er musste diese Aufregung irgendwo loswerden. Und er wusste von seinen Freunden, dass sie ihn abregen konnten. Oder wenigstens Cassie. Aber wer weiß? Wahrscheinlich waren in diesem Raum Überwachungskameras, die sie überwachten. Wahrscheinlich sahen sie sein Verhalten dann als nicht annehmbar.

Vielleicht wie das Verhalten von dem Kerl der etwa fünf Sitze weiter von ihm saß. Während alle still sind, viel zu aufgeregt, plappert er fröhlich vor sich hin. Und zudem ist er viel zu alt- also im Vergleich zu den anderen. Die meisten waren zwischen achtzehn und zwanzig, er jedoch schien etwas älter.

„Mein Kumpel ist auch Ecealhunter", verkündete er zu seinem Nebenmann. Tim beugte sich nach vorne, sodass er ein Blick auf den jungen Mann erhaschen konnte. Rotes, kinnlanges Haar, grüne Augen, breites Grinsen. Auf seiner Karte stand: Roy Harper. Wie war der Kerl überhaupt so weit gekommen? Und dann stand da noch: Ecealhunter / Odaiarloge. Das hatte Tim bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen: Dass jemand Odaiarloge _oder _Ecealhunter sein könnte.

Es war einfach Odaiarlogen und Ecealhunter auseinander zu halten. Es war, als wäre man wieder in der High School. Die coolen Kids und die… Nerds. Ecealhunter sind stark, sportlich und arbeiten mit Waffen. Roy Harper sah aus wie einer, mit seinen Muskeln und seiner Statur. Odaiarlogen, wie Tim, brauchten das jedenfalls nicht. Sie mussten im Notfall selbstverständlich auch Hand anlegen, aber sonst… Nun, sonst waren sie nur verantwortlich für die Odaiar.

„Ich war früher Odaiarloge für Oliver Queen", fuhr Roy Harper fort. Er passte so was nicht ins Bild der anderen. „Hatte aber Streit mit dem Ollie-„

Das Mädchen, das direkt neben Tim saß, beugte sich vor und sah Roy an. „Danke, Roy Harper. Aber wir _alle _kennen die Geschichte zwischen dir und Oliver Queen. Und jetzt würdest du bitte still sein?"

Sie lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Roy sie mit offenen Mund ansah, leise lachte und dann wirklich still war. Tim entlas ihrer Karte, dass sie Carrie Kelly hieß, sie hatte stacheliges, ebenfalls rotes Haar und eine große Brille auf der Nase. Wahrscheinlich um modisch zu wirken.

Die Geschichte zwischen Roy Harper und Oliver Queen? Tim fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, weil er sie ganz sicher nicht kannte. Er sollte mehr über die Konkurrenz wissen. Tim verfluchte sich selbst. Wenn du die Stelle nicht kriegst, sagte er sich, ist das deine Schuld!

* * *

„Ach komm schon, Tim!" Bart legte den Arm um Tim. „Du kriegst den Job. Du bist der schlauste Kerl, den ich kenne."

„Danke. Aber da saßen noch fünfzig andere Supergenies", erwiderte Tim seufzend, während er auf seinem Handy rumtippte.

„Also. Wir sollten feiern. Weil du es hinter dir gebracht hast", fuhr Bart fort. Er erinnerte Tim nun an diesen Roy Harper. Von dem er keine Ahnung hat. „Cassie und Co kommen bald."

Deren Clique, die seit der High School schon anstand. Bald würde Tim sich- falls er überhaupt die Stelle bekam- von ihr entfernen müssen. Nie wieder die Sticheleien von Bart- und Cassie (die übrigens seine Exfreundin war), nie wieder die Schwärmerei für seinen Kumpel Conner. Okay, nie wieder war übertrieben.

„Was googlest du?", erkundigte sich Conner und sah auf sein Handy. „_Roy Harper_?"

„Wer zur Hölle ist Roy Harper?", fragte Bart.

„Das will ich auch wissen. Er hat für Oliver Queen gearbeitet und sich auch beworben. Ist wahrscheinlich berühmt. Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot, weil ich es nicht weiß." Tim seufzte, doch Conner entriss ihm das Handy.

„Ihr beide seid wirkliche Idioten. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wer Roy Harper ist?"

Tim und Bart sahen sich beide an und schüttelten dann langsam den Kopf. Conner lachte und reichte Tim sein Handy wieder.

„Roy Harper, hyperintilligenter Junge, der schon mit dreizehn bei Queen Industries anfing. Oliver Queen selbst hat ihn eingestellt und von was- weiß- ich- woher aufgefunden. Und danach ist er Queens Liebling geworden und er ist wohl der jüngste legale Ecealhunter. Vor einem Jahr haben sie sich an die Haare gekriegt und Roy ist ausgestiegen." Conner zuckte mit den Schultern, während Tim ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Woher verdammt noch mal weißt du das alles?", fragte Bart lachend.

„Ich dachte ich wäre derjenige, der sich auf diesem Gebiet auskennen sollte", stimmte Tim fassungslos zu.

Conner lachte. „Mein Onkel, Clark, hat doch mal dort Interviews gemacht. Mit Oliver Queen."

Das erklärte alles. Conners Onkel, Clark Kent, war berühmter Journalist. Aber er war nicht gerade jemand, den man einen netten Onkel nennen konnte. Er hatte kaum etwas mit Conner zu tun, außer als er damals, kurz nach Conners Geburt, ihm seine DNA gespendet hatte. Es war der Anfang der neuen DNA Technik und Conner war einer der ersten kranken Säuglinge, die durch diese Technik geheilt wurde. Zwar hatte Conner oft versucht seinen Onkel zu kontaktieren, doch Clark ist nie drauf eingegangen.

Netter Onkel. Niemand mochte ihn von ihrer Clique. Aber Conner sah ihn immer noch als Helden und Vorbild, den er anhimmelt und dessen Zeitungsartikel wie Schnipsel sammelt- auch, wenn er es nicht zugeben würde.

Tim verzog das Gesicht. „Der Kerl hat ja bereits Erfahrung. Ich wette sie werden ihn und nicht mich nehmen."

„Naja. Da gibt es aber zwei freie Plätze. Guck, da ist schon Miguel." Bart wandte sich ab und begrüßte deren Kumpel, der gerade auf sie zu ging.

* * *

Tim ging erst nach einem viel zu langen Tag in sein Zimmer. Er wurde von einen seiner Professoren aufgehalten und sie haben sich in ein Gespräch vertieft. So war es seitdem er sich für die Stelle als Odaiarloge beworben hatte schon lange. Die Professoren mochten Tim und haben ihn bei der Bewerbung unterstützt und dies schätzte Tim sehr. Als er dann zu den letzten fünfzig Bewerbern gehörte, wurde er bekannt in der Universität und viele Professoren wurden auf ihn aufmerksam.

Seine Eltern haben sich seit dem sogar gemeldet. Davor hörte man von ihnen kaum was, Tim hatte nicht wirklich Kontakt zu ihnen. Sie finanzierten sein Studium, aber eigentlich brauchte er das nicht. Er könnte ein Stipendium kriegen mit seinem IQ und seinen Leistungen. Den Reichtum des Namens Drake benötigte er nicht, er konnte selbst alles für sich machen.

Er trat in sein Zimmer ein und zog sich seine Jacke aus, die er auf sein schneeweißes Bett fallen lies. Dann noch seine Schuhe und Socken, sodass er unter seinen nackten Füßen den glatten, weißen Boden spürte. Tim interessierte sich für Geschichte; er wusste, dass es früher nicht gewöhnlich war, alles so sauber, hell und nüchtern zu halten. Er sah aus seinem riesigen Panoramafenster und drückte auf seine Fernbedienung, sodass man ihn von draußen nicht sehen konnte.

Dann drückte er auf sein Telefon um Anrufe zu überprüfen. Währenddessen warf er sich neben seiner Jacke auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen.

„_Guten Abend, Mister Timothy Drake. Sie haben zwei in Abwesenheit enthaltende Anrufe_", ertönte die weibliche und klare Stimme seines Telefons. „_Es hat Sie _Bart Allen _und eine unbekannte Nummer angerufen. Beide haben Ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen._"

„Abspielen", sagte Tim und setzte sich auf.

_„Nachricht von dem_ 23.07.2054 _um _14:34_ von _Bart Allen." Ein lautes Piep ertönte, ehe Barts Stimme zu hören war. „Hi, Timmy. Bart hier. Das weißt du ja sowieso. Hör mal: Mein beschissener Onkel Barry- okay, das beschissen nehme ich zurück- will, dass ich nach den Ferien bei ihn anfange! Für wen hält er mich? Für Wally?" Bart lachte. „Okay, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich anrufe. Am Wochenende hat Cassie Geburtstag und wir wollten eine Überraschungsparty schmeißen. Idee? Von mir. Okay, meld dich sofort, wenn du das hörst!"

Ein weiteres Piep ertönte. „_Nachricht von dem _23.07.2054 _um _16:07 _von einer unbekannten Nummer._" Noch ein Piep. „_Guten Nachmittag, Timothy Drake. Hier ist Kory Anders von Wayne Industries Eceal GmBH. Sobald Sie diese Nachricht abhören, bitte ich Sie unmittelbar mittels Video zurückzurufen. Auf Wiederhören._"

Tim sprang auf. Sein Herz schlug wie verrück. War er angenommen worden? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein! Aber warum sonst, konnten sie ihm die Nachricht nicht indirekt überreichen?

„Zurückrufen. Videoanruf", sagte er mit angekratzter und nervöser Stimme.

_„Rückruf wird gestartet."_

Tim stellte sich vor seinem Spiegel. Er strich sich seine Haare glatt und drehte sich dann zu seinem Monitor um. Noch war das Bild vor ihn schwarz, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde er nervöser. Dann erschien ein Bild. Es war eine junge Frau, anfangs zwanzig. Sie war wunderschön, mit braungebrannter Haut, dunkelroten Haaren und grünen Augen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren perfekt und ihre Lippen voll.

„Kory Anders, Wayne Industries Eceal GmBH", meldete sie sich.

„Guten Abend", sagte er und spürte, wie er zitterte. „Ich… bin Timothy Drake."

Sie lächelte und nickte. „Ah, Mister Drake. Ich darf Ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass Sie die Praktikumsstelle bekommen haben."

Tim sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Anscheinend verschwand dabei ihre geschäftliche Maske, denn Kory lachte.

„So sahen die anderen zwei auch aus."

Zwei?

„Ich gratuliere."

„Wow, ich meine, danke. Vielen dank."

„_Mir _brauchen Sie nicht zu danken, Mister Drake. Ich werde ihn bald die Unterlagen mailen, der Flug startet am ersten August, nehmen sie nicht unbedingt viel Gepäck mit. Hier in Uturona haben wir alles nötige."

„Ja, werde ich." Er schien wohl immer noch ganz aus dem Häuschen zu wirken, denn Kory lachte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen Guten Abend. Es ist doch Abend?"

Tim nickte und sie lächelte wieder. Dann fand er seine Stimme. „Ja, danke. Ebenfalls… guten Morgen."

Sie nickte und die Verbindung brach ab. Dann ließen auch Tims Knie nach und er stürzte auf den Boden. Das konnte nicht sein. Im nächsten Moment lachte er und jubelte. Dabei riss er die Arme in die Luft und schrie. „Ja! Yes!" Er sprang auf und lachte. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war einer von tausenden. _Er, _Timothy Drake.

Und in genau einer Woche würde sein Flug starten. Nach Uturona. Er starrte in den Spiegel. Er war noch nie wo anders, als auf der Erde gewesen. Aber im Moment war er wohl der glücklichste Mensch der Erde- nein, der _Welt_, Uturona mit eingeschlossen.


	2. Welt

2 - Welt

Der Space Shuffle hatte groß und fett WAYNE INDUSTRIES auf seinem Körper stehen. Es war normal für Damian über all einen Namen zu sehen. Oder den seines Vaters. Beeindrucken tat ihn das nicht gerade, er hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und hob seine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er die Masse sah.

Er würde nicht alleine fahren, das war klar. Sein Vater würde ihm keinen Privat Space Shuffle geben. Falls er so etwas hatte, dann nur für sich selbst. Seine Mutter hatte ihn bis zum Flughafen gebracht, aber nicht weiter. Verabschiedet haben sie sich auch nicht herzlich, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn vermissen würde. Das würde Damian natürlich auch.

Normalerweise, wenn er seinen Vater besuchte, dann im Wayne Anwesen in Gotham. Nicht in Uturona, einem ganz anderen Planeten. Und dann blieb er für zwei Wochen, vielleicht etwas mehr. Und nicht ein ganzes Jahr. Aber sein Vater hatte Uturona als seinen neuen Planeten gemacht, auf dem er lebte. So was kam war, nur hatte Damian nicht erwartet, dass Bruce einer von ihnen war.

Aber andererseits, sein Vater war einer der reichsten Männer der Welt, vor allem auf Grund der Ecealwirtschaft. Und Eceal gab es nur auf Uturona- kein Wunder, dass er nun dort mit seiner Freundin wohnte. Damian hatte nichts gegen Selina, auch wenn sie sich manchmal anstellten. Sein Vater und sie haben seit Jahren eine On und Off Beziehung und wenn nicht, dann will er sie heiraten, aber Selina nicht. Ehrlich, diese Beziehung ging schon seit vielleicht zwanzig Jahren- länger, als Damian überhaupt lebte.

Etwa so lange, wie seine Halbschwester Helena lebte.

Damian ging auf den Shuffle zu und merkte all die Blicke, die er auf sich zog. Ist klar, er war der zukünftige Erbe von all dem. Und eigentlich nicht nur von Wayne Industries. Er war auch der Erbe von dem Vermächtnis von Ra's Al Ghul- er war reich und mächtig von beiden Seiten seiner Familie. Sein Vater wollte nicht, dass er von Bodyguards seiner Mutter beschützt wurde, weshalb diese ihn beim Flughafen verlassen musste.

Bruce Wayne und die Al Ghul Familie verstanden sich nicht gerade gut. Wäre Damian nicht, würde sein Vater sich gar nicht mehr darum kümmern müssen. Nicht, dass Damian Bodyguards brauchte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn seit er ein Kleinkind war schon darauf gedrillt Kampfsportarten zu erlernen.

Er sah zu den anderen Neulingen, die nun Mitarbeitet von Wayne Industries Eceal GmbH waren. Es waren etwa zwanzig, doch keiner von ihnen interessierte Damian. Vielleicht Roy Harper, von dem er schon einiges gehört hatte. Wahrscheinlich ärgerte sich Oliver Queen gerade darüber, dass sein Vater ihn nun unter seine Fittiche hatte. Die Nachrichten haben vieles darüber berichtet.

Damian ging in den Shuffle und setzte sich in seinen Privatbereich hin. Ein Jahr in Uturona. Das konnte ja klasse werden.

* * *

„Wir teilen uns wohl ein Zimmer", stellte Roy fest.

Tim sah ihn an und nickte dann wohl und grinste schief. Er konnte sich bereits vorstellen, wie es war. Er hatte schon öfters bei Bart übernachtet und dieses Kind laberte auch die ganze Zeit. Okay, vielleicht war Bart schlimmer. Bart war wie jemand, der rund um die Uhr Energydrinks trank und dann nicht still sitzen konnte. Und nein, er hatte kein ADHS, das hatte man bereits geprüft.

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„Ein bisschen mehr Freude bitte!" Roy nahm alles gelassen und Tim konnte sich vorstellen, dass er nicht ausgerastet ist, als er die Nachricht bekam. Wie Kory Anders sagte: Die anderen _zwei _haben genau so wie er reagiert.

Tim sah zu Damian Wayne, der aus dem Shuffle ausstieg. Er sah anders aus, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber wiederum hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er sich den jüngsten Wayne Sohn vorgestellt hatte. Damian Wayne hatte goldene Haut, kurze, stachelige und schwarze Haare, dafür helle blaue Augen, ein grimmiges Gesicht und war für einen fünfzehnjährigen noch ziemlich klein.

„Hab gehört, dass er ein königliches Balg ist", sagte Roy.

Tim konnte sich das nur zu gut vorstellen.

„Hey." Stephanie sah die Roy warnend an und dieser grinste nur breit. Sie würde gemeinsam mit Roy Ecealhunters sein, während Carrie und Tim Odaiarlogen waren.

Tim sah sich um. Der Planet an sich ähnelte der Erde schon etwas; ebenfalls größtenteils mit Wasser. Jedoch gab es keine großen Kontinente, nur viele kleine. Sehr viele kleine Kontinente, überall verteilt. Und es war dicht bewalded, nicht wie die Erde, die fast jede Art von Natur zerstört hatte. Uturona war zudem kleiner, was hieß, dass die Tage kürzer waren.

Es würde verwirrend werden mit den Tagen und der Uhrzeit klarzukommen.

Die Base, wo die Eceal GmBH angelegt war, war etwa in der Nähe des Äquators, weshalb es wirklich heiß hier war, wenn auch nicht zu heiß. Es würde das ganze Jahr über mitte zwanzig Grad sein, nie weniger, wenn, dann mehr. Tim wusste bereits vieles über diesen Planeten, der so viele Schätze beinhaltete. Der Planet, der immer noch unbekannt war und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr zu entdecken hatte.

Die Base war wie auf der Erde die meisten Sachen: Metallisch.

Tim wollte sich am liebsten jetzt nur ausruhen und sich darauf einstellen, dass er nicht mehr auf der Erde war. Es war ihm alles viel zu fremd. Aus einer riesigen Tür kamen mehrere Personen rein. Ganz vorne war ein weißer Mann, Mitte vierzig mit einem Schnurrbart und einer Uniform in Grau mit blauen Streifen.

„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist James Gordon, Securitychef hier. Sobald ihr in euren Zimmern seid, müsst ihr eure Kleidung wechseln auf Grund von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Ebenfalls teilt gleich Mister Grayson euch Melder aus, die uns jeder Zeit von eurem Aufenthaltsort bekannt geben. Darüber hinaus reguliert der Melder die verschiedenen Einflüsse dieses Planeten auf den menschlichen Körper und misst alle Daten. Morgen früh ist der erste Sicherheitsunterricht, den sie stets einmal die Woche haben und das für die nächsten zwei Monate. Wenn Sie zu spät sind, oder nicht auftauchen, fürchte ich, dass sie vielleicht diesen Planeten nicht überleben." Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen von James Gordon, doch das heiterte Tim nicht gerade auf.

Der Mann nickte einem anderen zu. Er war jung, vielleicht zwanzig oder etwas älter. Er hatte schwarze Haare und strahlend blaue Augen, trug dieselbe Uniform wie James Gordon, doch dieser hatte einige blaue Streifen weniger. Er sah gut aus, wie ein Model. „Ich bin Richard- oder eher Dick. Ihr werdet viele von uns hier rumlaufen sehn, keine Angst, wir sind nicht schlimm. Wir machen meistens Checks und prüfen, ob alles okay ist. Ich teile jetzt die Melder aus."

Er ging um die Reihe und verteilt schwarze, kleine Dinger, die wie eine Armbanduhr zu tragen waren. Er reichte Tim einen der Melder und er machte sich den um.

„Hi, Dick. Schon viel von dir gehört", sagte Roy.

Dick grinste. „Ich auch von dir."

„Ach? Jason redet von mir?"

Tim sah zu Damian Wayne, er sich mürrisch den Melder umlegte. „Wann kann ich zu meinem Vater?"

„Bald. Erst müssen die Zimmer ausgegeben werden. Außerdem kriegt jeder einen Kommunikationslink." Es war Kory Anders, die hübsche Angestellte, die Tim die Nachricht überreicht hatte. In echt sah sie noch hübscher aus. Aber sie war riesig, größer als er. Vielleicht grenzte sie an eins achtzig. Und davon waren wohl ein Meter wunderschöne, lange und schlanke Beine. Sie verteilte kleine Headsets, die man kaum im Ohr spürte. „Wenn sie mir bitte zu den Schlafsäälen folgen würden."

Sie drehte sich um und ging voran und die anderen folgten ihr.

„Gott, ist die scharf", flüsterte Roy Tim zu. „Davon hat Jason mir nicht erzählt."

Tim fragte sich auch warum. „Ja, das stimmt."

„Sie ist… Sex auf Beinen."

„Und nicht in deiner Liga", fügte Tim hinzu und Roy verdrehte die Augen.

„Man kann doch noch träumen, oder?"

* * *

Damian mochte die neue Kleidung, die er nun trug, nicht. Sie war so… seltsam eng. Und einteilig. Es war, als würde er eine Uniform tragen. Aber im Gegensatz zu anderen, sagte seine Uniform nicht aus, was er hier arbeitete. Denn er arbeitete im Grunde genommen nichts davon. Er war schließlich Damian Wayne. Viel zu jung um hier zu arbeiten. Wobei, Jason schon ziemlich früh Ecealhunter geworden.

Aber sein Vater beabsichtigte ihn nicht zu einen Ecealhunter zu machen, sondern von dem Chef von Wayne Industries. Damian stopfte sich einen Kaugummi in seinen Mund, der noch in seiner Jeans war. Er durfte doch noch Kaugummis kauen, so seltsam war die Welt hier nun auch wieder nicht.

Damian starrte sich im Spiegel an, der in seinem Badezimmer war. Für einen Fünfzehnjährigen war er mit seinen Eins fünfundsechzig ziemlich klein. Dabei sollte doch bald sein Wachstumsschub kommen! Nun, da sein Vater groß war, würde er es wohl wahrscheinlich nichtsdestotrotz sein. Wahrscheinlich war er ein Spätentwickler. Damian fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch seine hochstehenden Haare und seufzte.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer um seinen Vater zu treffen. Zu seinem Zimmer konnte man nur durch Augenerkennung- wie die meisten Orte hier, die nicht frei zugänglich war. Mit Damians Stand nahm er an, dass er überall hinkonnte, wie sein Vater. Und eventuell auch Selina und Jason.

Damian fragte sich, ob das früher mal Helenas Zimmer gewesen ist. Nahe an dem seines Vaters und dem Stand gerecht. Seine Halbschwester kannte er kaum, als sie abgehauen ist war sie vierzehn- und er zehn. Durch das Verschwinden seiner Schwester wurde er Alleinerbe. Falls sie aber doch je zurückkehren würde, würde das sich ändern. Aber was soll's?

Er hatte noch die Al Ghuls. Er war ein Wayne _und _ein Al Ghul. Damian ging durch die leeren, grauen Gänge und dann stand er schon vor der Tür zu dem Büro seines Vaters. Aus dieser trat Jason Todd.

„Todd." Damian musterte seinen Bruder, den er wirklich nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Biest."

Jason Todd wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Seine silberfarbenen Strähnen verdeckten schon fast seine blauen Augen. Damian musterte Jasons Kleidung, die rote Streifen hatte. Ecealhunter.

„Ich treffe meinen Vater." Damian lies die Augenerkennung seine Pupille scannen, ehe sich die Tür öffnete.

„Sehe ich. Immer noch ziemlich klein." Jason musterte ihn nur kurz, ehe er den Gang runter schritt. Damian sah ihn nach kurz nach und ging dann rein. Das Büro seines Vaters erinnerte ihn an das vom Wayne Anwesen. Hell, weiß und sauber- abgesehen von all den vielen Unterlagen und Zettel auf dem Tisch seines Vaters und den vielen und tausenden von Bildschirmen, von den sich sein Vater einkreisen lies. Im Moment, als Bruce Wayne seinen Sohn bemerkte, lies er all die Bildschirme ausblenden.

„Damian." Er lächelte und stand auf. Er saß natürlich an seinem Tisch und vor ihm auf dem Stuhl saß Selina. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ebenfalls, mit einer Katze auf ihrem Schoß.

„Vater."

Sein Vater ging sogar auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich sehe du bist gut angekommen."

„Selina." Damian nickte ihr zu. Es wird mal endlich Zeit, dass sie seine Stiefmutter wird. Aber andererseits hatte er nichts dagegen, dass sie es nicht war.

„Hallo, Damian. Du bist wohl nach all den Jahren doch hier."

Damian nickte. „Meine Mutter wollte es nicht."

„Ach, Talia." Bruce setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, während Damian sich auf den neben Selina niederließ. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut nehme ich an." Damian redete nicht gerne über seine Mutter mit seinem Vater. Es fühlte sich einfach weder richtig, noch gut an. Bruce nickte nur.

„Was hast du dir angesehen, Vater?", fragte Damian.

Bruce hob die Hände und die Bildschirme tauchten wieder vor ihnen auf. Damian musterte die verschiedenen Diagramme und Statistiken, die dort aufgezeichnet sind.

„Sieht aus, als wäre Wayne Industries ganz hoch oben", stellte er fest.

„Von Lex Luthor abgesehen, ja." Sein Vater nickte und beförderte mit einer Handbewegung einen weiteren Bildschirm in seine Richtung. „Dafür steigt auch die Zahl der Schwarzmärkte und des illegalen Dealens mit Eceal."

„Das ist auch zu erwarten", erwiderte Damian. Wenn ein Stoff wie Eceal gefunden ist, dass so vielfältig war, dann würde es sich natürlich ausbreiten wie ein Feuer. Vor allem für den illegalen Markt- es würde diesen sogar erhöhen. Heutzutage ist Eceal schon fast das Grundmittel für das Leben eines jeden Menschen. Willst du reich werden? Investiere in Eceal. Forsche Eceal oder studiere Odaiarlogie. Alles drehte sich nur noch um diesen Stoff.

„Deine Schwester ist in einer dieser Geschäfte." Sein Vater seufzte. Er hatte immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Kein Wunder. Sie war seine erste und älteste Tochter- und die Mutter war immer noch seine Freundin.

„Wir werden sie finden. Ich bin dann weg." Selina stand auf und lies dabei ihre Katze auf den Boden. Das war wohl die einzige Katze in ganz Uturona. Sie küsste Bruce und lächelte Damian zu. Dann verschwand auch sie durch die Tür.

„Wie viel Zugang habe ich?", fragte Damian.

„Darüber habe ich mir lange Gedanken gemacht, Damian." Sein Vater lächelte. Er vertraute Damian nicht, das wusste er. „Aber am Ende des Tages habe ich dir doch vertraut. Du bist mein Sohn und später gehört dir all das sowieso. Du hast Zugang zu jedem Ort. Abgesehen von meinem Zimmer vielleicht."

„Und Selinas und Todds."

„Ja."

Damian lehnte sich zurück. „Habe ich wenigstens mehr Zugang als Todd?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum das so wichtig ist. Aber ja, das hast du. Jason ist Ecealhunter und er will auch nicht höher aufsteigen." Sein Vater seufzte und Damian nickte.


	3. Base

3 - Base

„Hey, Jaybird." Dick grinste ihn an und diese verdrehte nur die Augen. „Was geht heute?"

„Was wohl?" Jason holte sich seine Waffe wie jeden Morgen ab. Eigentlich musste er das nicht. Er hatte das Privileg von einen der wenigen, eine Waffe rund um die Uhr tragen zu dürfen, ohne dabei dem Securityteam anzugehören. „Neulinge einführen."

„Sind die nicht süß? Vor allem Roy." Dick lachte und legte seine Waffe in die Aufladestation, die sich mit der Augenerkennung von ihm aktivierte.

„Haha." Jason steckte sich seine Waffe in den Gürtel. Dick sah, dass dort nun links und rechts eine steckte. Wie immer trug Jason zwei. Die eine legte er ab und holte sich am nächsten Tag ab, die andere trug er rund um die Uhr und lud sie immer zur selben Zeit wie Dick auf.

„Ich nehme an, _ihn _musst du nicht einführen."

„Er war Odaiarloge, kein Ecealhunter", erwiderte Jason. „Keine Ahnung, warum Selina wollte, dass ich die kleinen Pisser ausbilde."

„Hey! Achte auf deinen Ausdruck!", ermahnte Dick ihn. „Du warst auch mal einer von ihnen."

Jason hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Eigentlich nicht."

„Vergiss es, Jaybird." Dick seufzte. Mit Jason konnte man wirklich nicht darüber streiten. „Ich jedenfalls bin auch gleich am Einführen der Neulinge."

„Ich weiß. Zeigst du ihnen Filme oder bist du heute nicht so faul?", erkundigte Jason sich. Dick nahm seine Waffe von der Aufladestation und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jason, was denkst du von mir? Natürlich zeige ich keine Familie. Ich habe einen Star zwischen meinen Schülern."

„Das Biest kannst du in die Tonne klopfen, ich sag's dir." Jason grinste schief.

„Du musst es ja wissen."

„Leider tragen wir denselben Namen. Viel Glück", rief Jason noch Dick zu, als er aus der Tür des Waffenraums ging. Dick seufzte. Er hatte schon viel von Damian gehört- das meiste war nicht gut. Aber er konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Fünfzehnjähriger ‚durch und durch böse' war, wie Jason es immer bezeichnete. Er war bestimmt in irgendeiner Weise gut. Als Fünfzehnjähriger hatte man doch noch gar keine Probleme, vor allem nicht, wenn man der Sohn von Bruce Wayne war.

Dick wiederum vermied Probleme so gut es ging. Außer das nötigste sprach er nie wirklich mit James Gordon, seinem Vorsitzenden und Vater seiner Exfreundin Barbara. Dabei sollte James Dick nicht immer böse anstarren. Barbara hatte Schluss gemacht! Wäre es nach Dick gegangen wären sie ja nie auseinander gekommen. Okay, mittlerweile war er darüber hinweg. Und mit Barbara verstand er sich eigentlich auch halbwegs wieder besser. Er redete noch oft mit ihr, denn auch wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, lag sie ihm am Herzen.

Er mochte es zu sehen, wie sie mit jedem Tag stärker wurde. Er erinnerte sich daran, als sie im Rollstuhl saß und er ihr half. Barbara mochte es nicht, geholfen zu werden. Aber weil er es war, hatte sie damals nichts dagegen gehabt. Nachdem die Ecealtechnik selbst ihre Krankheit heilen konnte und sie wieder gehen konnte, war es Schluss zwischen ihnen. Irgendwie… war es anders gewesen.

Dick ging in die Cafeteria. Wenn Eceal eins nicht konnte, dann Lebensmittel sein. Dick wünschte sich, es könnte es. Denn Eceal war schließlich in jeder Hinsicht fantastisch- ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Essen hier. Sein Bauch knurrte und er nahm sein Tablett, das er auffüllen lies. Neben ihn stand Kory.

„Na, Hübsche?", fragte er sie.

„Uns geht es ja wieder gut heute", stellte sie fest und lächelte.

„Sitzen wir zusammen?", fragte er.

„Du kannst dich zu uns setzen."

„Zu wem?"

„Jason, Roy und mir."

„Oh nein, bitte nicht Jason", witzelte Dick. Kory seufzte und ging auf Jason und Roy zu, wobei Dick ihr folgte. Die anderen Neulinge saßen zusammen- aber Roy tanzte schon die ganze Zeit aus der Reihe. Da half es auch nicht, dass sein bester Freund Jason Todd Wayne war. „Man sieht sich wieder."

Kory verabschiedete sich als erstes von ihnen allen und Roy drehte sich sofort zu Dick.

„Mann, habt ihr was?", fragte er ihn.

Dick hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist nur…"

„Seine Exfreundin", erklärte Jason.

„Nicht wirklich Freundin", verbesserte Dick. „Wir waren nie wirklich zusammen. Kory macht keine Beziehungen." Aber sie hatten eine gute Zeit gehabt und sie war die erste Person, mit der er nach Barbara auf diese Weise zusammen war.

„Und du, Jason?"

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Wieso hast du mir nie was von ihr erzählt?"

„Ganz einfach: Weil Jason auch schon mit ihr geschlafen hat." Dick lehnte sich zurück und Roy klappte den Mund auf.

„Was? Sie mit so einem Kerl wie dir? Sie gibt sich nicht auf dein Ni-„

Jason schlug Roy an der Seite, der leise knurrte. „Ja. Einmal." Dann stand er auf. „Ich bin dann weg. Wir sehen uns später, viel Spaß mit Dickiebird."

„Ist das so ein Ding, dass ihr euch gegenseitig Bird nennt?", fragte Jason an Dick gerichtet.

„Jap. Willst du auch ein Vogel sein?" Das meinte Dick natürlich ironisch.

* * *

Tim wusste nicht, was er vom Securityunterricht halten sollte. Die ersten fünf Minuten hatten sie auf Damian gewartet, der nicht auftauchte, weshalb sie dann doch angefangen hatte. Währenddessen hörte er, wie Stephanie Carrie zuflüsterte, dass man sich doch gar nicht konzentrieren konnte, wenn so ein Kerl wie Dick Grayson sie unterrichten sollte.

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen bekamen sie von Katherine Kane- deren Ausbilderin- Waffen. Die Ecealhunter hatten Zugang zum Waffenraum und einigen der zugehörigen Waffen, doch als Odaiarloge waren Waffen nicht gerade das, womit man sich befasste.

„Die Waffen sind nur im Notfall zu benutzen- also wenn kein Ecealhunter oder einer der Securityleute da ist", erklärte Katherine. „Ist das klar?"

Carrie und Tim nickten. Tim wusste doch bereits, dass er als Odaiarloge sich so gut wie möglich von Gewalt fern halten sollte. Ecealhunter kümmern sich um die Sachen: Greift dich ein Odaiar an, dann bleib still. Bist du aber alleine, setze deine Waffe ein. Aber alleine zu sein ist selten. Odaiarlogen werden meistens in Zweiergruppen mit Ecealhunter eingeteilt.

Tim nahm die Waffe in der Hand. Er hatte schon öfters eine gehalten, aber diese hier war anders. Ihre Oberfläche war fast komplett glatt und weiß. Und auf ihr stand zudem noch: Wayne I. & K. K stand für Kane, was Tim vor kurzem mitbekommen hatte. Katherine Kane war nicht nur deren Ausbilderin und Odaiarlogin, sondern auch die Tochter von den Vorsitzenden des Waffenarsenals von Wayne Industries.

„Die Ecealhunter haben viermal die Woche Training. Ihr habt es zwei mal im Monat", erklärte Katherine. Sie befestigte ihre Pistole an ihrem Gurt. „Sie sind nur von Mitarbeitern von Wayne Industries zugänglich, denn sie reagieren nur auf die Fingerabdrücke von uns."

Tim tat es ihr gleich und befestigte seine Pistole an seinem Gurt.

„Aber wie auch immer, das ist nicht wichtig für uns." Katherine musterte die beiden. „Wir sind insgesamt vierzig Odaiarlogen hier, Hundert Ecealhunter. Nicht jeder Ecealhunter hat einen Odaiarlogen als Partner. Ihr wisst, was eure Aufgabe ist, nehme ich an. Diese Woche werde ich euch begleiten, ab nächste Woche werdet ihr euren Ecealhunter zugeteilt. Da ihr noch Anfänger seid, werdet ihr dem ersten und zweiten Ecealhunter zugeteilt. Mit ihnen seid ihr auch mit den anderen Praktikanten."

Tim sah zu Carrie. Er hätte gewünscht, dass sie nicht getrennt werden. Dann hätte er jemanden, an dem er sich orientieren konnte. Aber er würde mit zwei Ecealhunter wohl schon ab nächste Woche arbeiten müssen- niemand würde da, der ihn helfen könnte.

„Noch Fragen?"

„Wer sind die ersten und zweiten Ecealhunter?", fragte Carrie.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Bruce' süße Selina Kyle ist die Erste und sein Sohn Jason Todd der Zweite." Katherine drehte sich um und nahm zwei Rucksäcke, die sie jeweils Carrie und Tim reichte. „Hier ist alles notwendige. Nahrung und Lebensmittel findet ihr in dem ersten Abteil. Das ist für euch. Im zweiten sind Messer, Laser und im dritten Medikamente. Ihr habt vielleicht schon vieles über Odaiar gelernt, aber in der Praxis sind sie noch schwieriger. Tretet ihnen nicht zu nahe, es sei denn sie müssen. Im dritten sind zudem noch Melder. Odaiar, die keinen um den Hals haben, muss einer angelegt werden. Das ist fast so schwer, wie sie zu impfen."

Tim schluckte und fragte sich, ob sein Studium ausreichend war, um das zu schaffen. Odaiar waren empfindlich und nicht wirklich freundlich.

„Sonst stört sie nicht bei ihrer Lebensform, es sei denn es ist nötig. In eurem Tablet schreibt ihr bitte alles auf. Ob sie noch genug Bäume haben, Früchte, Lebensmittel. Alles, was die Odaiar benötigen. Aber das werde ich euch später noch erklären." Katherine runzelte die Sturn und überlegte. „Normalerweise seid ihr bis zu sieben Stunden draußen. Es sei denn euer Ecealhunter hat da was einzuwenden. Am Ende des Tages geht ins Labor um dort eure Beobachtungen ein zureichen. Ihr beide gebt die Reporte bitte immer an Barbara Gordon an. Rote Haare, Brille- kaum zu übersehen."

Was hatten hier alle rote Haare? Carrie, Roy, Barbara, Kory, Katherine. Als wäre das ein Dresscode hier.

„Alles klar?"

„Ja", sagte Tim und Carrie stimmte dann noch mal zu.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen gehen wir nach draußen. Die ersten paar Tage ist es seltsam. Hier drinnen ist die Anziehungskraft wie auf der Erde- aber dort draußen ist sie leichter. Nicht so wie auf dem Mond und fliegen könnt ihr auch nicht. Aber wenn ihr hüpft, kommt ihr schon ziemlich weit. Aber Odaiar natürlich auch."

Tim musste lachen, auch wenn es nicht angebracht war. Er stellte sich einen Odaiar vor, der vom Baum auf ihn runter sprang und in sein Gesicht landete. Dabei verebbte sein Lachen sofort wieder.

Sie trafen auf dem Weg auf viele Ecealhunter und Odaiarlogen, die sie begrüßten.

„Das sind die Neuen?", waren die meisten Ausdrücke. Odaiarlogen- grüne Streifen, Ecealhunter- rote. Es war einfach sie voneinander zu unterscheiden. Oder die Rangstufen. Tim und Carrie hatten nur zwei Streifen, quer über ihre Schulter und ihren Arm. Je höher der Rang, desto mehr Streifen. Katherine hatte viele: Um ihre Beine, über ihren Körper welche durchkreuzt, an ihren Armen, Rücken- überall. Sie war schließlich der Erste Odaiarloge hier.

Sie trafen auf Selina Kyle. Tim hatte sie selbstverständlich schon öfters gesehen. Im Fernseher oder in Magazinen. Sie war eine Berühmtheit und ihre Beziehung mit Bruce Wayne war erst seit dem sie in Uturona waren nicht mehr alle Manns Sache.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen trug sie einen schwarzen Anzug- zwar waren dort immer noch die roten Streifen, aber sie unterschied sich von den anderen. „Wie sind deine Neulinge?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Wie jedes Jahr auch", erwiderte Katherine.

„Naja, ich kann das nicht behaupten. Ich hab Ollies Liebling Roy bei mir."

„Wie ist er?"

„Nervig."

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich dir gesagt habe, dass du dich bewerben solltest", raunte Jason an Roy gerichtet.

„Ich kenne mich aus, Mann. Hab Jahre lang neben Ecealhunter gearbeitet, ich weiß, was die tun", erklärte Roy.

„Wie war dein Ecealhunter?", fragte Stephanie.

„Hat sich abgewechselt. Erst irgend so ein Kerl, der keine Ahnung hatte. Hab's Ollie gesagt und dann ist er gefeuert worden. Dann so ein junges Mädchen, Artemis Crock, Ollies Nichte oder so." Roy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hatte Ahnung."

„In welcher Hinsicht?" Stephanie grinste und Roy verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht in _so_ einer Hinsicht."

Stephanie wusste nicht, wie sie mit Roy mithalten sollte. Er arbeitete schon seit Jahren hier auf Uturona. Ihm war das alles nicht fremd, aber ihr schon. Ihr waren die leichten Schritte viel zu fremd, dass sie immer etwas höher sprang als gewöhnlich. Es war ihr fremd, dass hier überall Grünes war und dicht besiedelter Wald mit vielen ekligen Alieninsekten.

„Wie werden wir ab nächste Woche getrennt?", fragte Stephanie.

„Ich bin bei Todd!", rief Roy.

Jason schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nehme Brown mit."

Stephanie grinste Roy breit an und nickte dann. „Ist Tim oder Carrie bei uns?"

„Keine Ahnung." Jason zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie seufzte.

Also sah sie sich die Natur an. Der Wald war so wunderschön, es war unglaublich. Auf der Erde war der Großteil der Natur verschwunden, kaum Wälder mehr, nichts grünes. Hier auf Uturona war es noch unbetastet, wenn auch nicht ganz. Und grün war es auch nicht wirklich. Stephanie hatte Bilder von früher gesehen, von den damaligen Wäldern. Und sie waren anders als hier. Hier waren Alien Bäume, Pflanzen, Blumen. Sie waren anders, arbeiteten anders, sogar ihre Fotosynthese verlief unterschiedlich. Oder die Bestäubung. Aber anscheinend hießen bunte Blumen immer noch dasselbe, denn es gab ziemlich viele hier. Nicht nur Blumen, sogar viele bunte Blätter. Sie waren so leuchtend, dass sie fast neonfarben waren. Es war einfach unglaublich und wunderschön.

„Wieso willst du mich nicht mitnehmen?", fragte Roy.

Jason hob eine Augenbraue und sagte daraufhin nichts. „Die meisten Anfänger haben Odaiarlogen", erklärte er nur. „Ist einfach mit ihnen Eceal zu finden. Oder zu beschaffen. Odaiarlogen lenken die Tierchen ab." Jason lachte, denn das war ganz und gar nicht was Odaiarlogen tun sollten. Aber sie taten es. „Währenddessen besorgt man das Eceal. Die… Ausgebildeteren brauchen keine."

„Also du", schlussfolgerte Stephanie.

„Er hat tausende von Streifen, ich _bitte _dich." Roy grinste. „Ich finde das Konzept lustig. Bei den Queens war das nicht so. Da hatte man solche Abzeichen, als wäre man bei der Army oder so."

„Jeder der seine." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selina ist zwar Erste Ecealhunterin, aber sie ist nicht darauf erpicht euch auszubilden. Und ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber einer von uns musst das tun." Er seufzte und sah die beiden an. „Achja, habe ich bereits erwähnt, dass Schießen auf Odaiar so gut wie möglich verhindert werden sollte?"

„Was glaubst du haben wir studiert? Oder zumindest ich?", fragte Stephanie.

„Wie auch immer. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass unsere Beschaffer nichts mehr produzieren." Jason trat voran und Stephanie folgte ihm.


	4. Trennung

4 - Trennung

„Tt." Damian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Der Unterricht war um _acht _Uhr. Glaubst du ich wache um acht Uhr auf? Ich hatte nur fünf Stunden Schlaf."

„Das wären auf der Erde fast sieben", erwiderte sein Vater.

„Nein. Ich habe schon auf Erdzeit umgerechnet, Vater", entgegnete Damian.

„Du kannst nicht einfach die erste Sicherheitsstunde schwänzen, Damian. Das ist- wortwörtlich- zu deiner Sicherheit." Sein Vater seufzte und Damian schob seine Unterlippe hervor.

„Ich wette es gibt auch irgendeinen Film, den ich dazu sehen kann", konterte er.

„Du bist aber mein Sohn, du wirst keinen Film sehen."

Mann, da denkt man, man hat das Privileg dort nicht hinzugehen, aber man hat eigentlich nur das Privileg kein Film zu sehen.

„Wie auch immer. Dick hat sich bereit erklärt die Stunde mit dir nach zu holen." Sein Vater drückte auf einen Knopf und die Türen öffneten sich. Damian drehte sich um und sah einen jungen Mann reinkommen. Der Securitytyp. „Morgen, Dick."

„Morgen, Bruce."

Was nannte dieser einfache Securitykerl seinen Vater Bruce? Wieso benannte er ihn mit seinem Vornahmen? Das war Damian wirklich seltsam, aber es gab hier vieles seltsames. Er musterte Dick, der ihn ebenfalls zu mustern schien. Damian grunzte und stand auf.

„Meinetwegen." Er ging auf Dick zu und an ihn vorbei durch die Tür, die sich hinter ihn schloss. „Können wir das schnell hinter uns bringen?"

„Schnell gibt's nicht", erwiderte Dick lachend. „So schlimm ist es nicht."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Dick", sagte er. „Nenn mich Dick."

Damian musterte ihn und sagte daraufhin nur: „Grayson reicht."

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, worauf Dick nur leise lachte und voran ging. Der Raum, in den sie gingen, war klein. Es sah aus wie ein Klassenraum, mit neben- und hintereinander gereihten weißen Tischen und weißen Stühlen. Ebenso wie der Bildschirm an der Wand.

Damian setzte sich unaufgefordert hinten hin und Dick anstarrte. Er war seltsam. Die meisten Menschen würden bereits jetzt nicht mehr versuchen nett zu sein oder all das mit Humor zu nehmen. Sie würden so reagieren wie Jason es meistens tat. Oder eher immer. Jason hatte schnell die Nase von Damian voll bekommen und Damian konnte nur dasselbe behaupten. Er war sieben gewesen, als er seinen Stiefbruder das erste mal getroffen hatte. Damals, als auch heute, sah er ihn nicht als seinen Bruder an. Jason war fünfzehn Jahre jung gewesen und damals ein idiotischer Teenager.

Mit dem Alter wurde er auch nicht viel besser, wenn, dann nur schlimmer. Damian war froh, wenn er ihn nicht sah, jedes mal, wenn er seinen Vater besuchte. Und da Jason das ebenfalls war, war er meistens nicht da. Es war aber erst vor einigen Jahren, wenn Jason durchdrehte. Okay, das konnte man nicht wirklich sagen. Entführt von einem verrückten Killer um den berühmten Bruce Wayne in der Hand zu haben klang nicht gerade verlockend. Als Jason wieder kam- anderthalb Jahre später- war er nicht mehr derselbe gewesen.

„Wie lange dauert das?", erkundigte Damian sich.

„Ich glaube gold steht mir ziemlich gut, findest du nicht?", fragte Dick ihn. Damian starrte ihn an und dann auf seine eigene Kleidung. Er trug eine schwarze Uniform mit goldenen Streifen.

„Klappe, Grayson. Du hast mir nicht geantwortet."

„Es dauert etwa vierundfünfzig Minuten. Lehn dich zurück, Dami."

„Nenn mich nicht Dami!"

„Kleines D."

„Ich nehme an, dass du dann großes D bist?" Damian hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Dick lachte.

„Dami oder kleines D, du hast die Wahl."

„Fang einfach an."

* * *

„Hi, Tim, Carrie", begrüßte Stephanie ihn wie jeden Morgen, als sie gleichzeitig aus ihren Zimmer gingen und in Richtung Cafeteria.

„Hi, Steph." Tim hatte es bereits aufgegeben Roy jeden Morgen zu wecken. Es war besser so, dann würde niemand ihn den Platz im Badezimmer wegnehmen. Sie bogen in der Cafeteria ab, wo er sich sein Tablett abholte.

„Ein weiterer Tag", sagte Carrie seufzend.

„Bist du nicht aufgeregt?", fragte Tim sie. Es rutschte ihn aus. Denn er war aufgeregt, all das war für ihn aufregend, selbst nach einer Woche. Vor allem, weil sie heute alleine los waren, ohne Katherine.

„Doch. Ich bin gerade nur verdammt müde." Carrie gähnte daraufhin sogar und Tim grinste. Er holte sich das Essen ab und sie setzten sich an einen Tisch.

„Ist das Gold?", fragte Stephanie auf einmal und Tim hob den Blick. Er folgte dabei natürlich den von Stephanie, wie die meisten es taten. Alle sahen zum Eingang, wo der kleine Damian Wayne mit seinem schwarzen Anzug und den goldenen Streifen reinging und sich umsah.

„Was macht der Waynejunge hier?", fragte Tim.

„Oft blicken hat er sich auch nicht lassen in den letzten Tagen", stellte Carrie fest. Das stimmte. Tim sah ihn manchmal durch die Gänge laufen, aber sonst nicht. Als sie und Carrie im Trainingsraum Schießen gelernt haben und mit den Waffen umzugehen, kam Damian nach ihnen für eine Trainingssession rein. Aber ansonsten hatte er ihn nicht gesehen. Nicht im Sicherheitsunterricht, auch nicht in der Cafeteria. Er hatte angenommen, dass er Essen in sein Zimmer geliefert bekam oder so.

Und Damian schien auch nicht gerade erfreut sein hier zu sein. Er sah sich um und nahm eines der Tabletts.

„Wollen wir ihn fragen, ob er sich zu uns setzen will?", fragte Stephanie. Tim starrte sie entsetzt an. „Was denn?"

„Er ist… wie eines dieser typisch reichen Kinder", erwiderte Tim.

„Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du ihn nicht näher kennenlernst?", fragte Stephanie grinsend.

Tim sah zu Damian, der sich sein Essen geholt hatte und dann sich mürrisch im Raum umblickte. Wahrscheinlich nach einem Platz. Er sah, dass Dick Grayson seine Hand in seine Richtung hob, doch Damian verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Dick hat ihn einen Platz angeboten, vergiss es", raunte er Stephanie zu.

„Er will den Platz aber nicht." Stephanie hob die Hand und wedelte Damian zu sich.

„Und warum sollte er diesen haben wollen?", fragte Tim.

Und tatsächlich, Damian bewegte sich in deren Richtung und blieb vor ihnen mit seinen Tablett stehen.

„Hi, Damian. Ich bin Steph", stellte sie sich vor und er musterte sie. Ging es nur Tim so, oder war er etwas nervös und wurde sogar _rot_?

„Carrie. Setz dich zu uns."

Damian legte sein Tablett gegenüber von Tim ab und setzte sich an.

„Und das ist Tim. Redet nicht gerne", erklärte Stephanie.

„Ich rede sehr wohl gerne."

„Warum hast du dich dann nicht vorgestellt?", konterte sie nur, worauf er nun nichts zu sagen wusste.

„Also, was treibt dich hier her?", fragte Carrie ihn.

„Vater will, dass ich mich unter die Menge mische." Damian rümpfte die Nase, als wäre es gar nichts für ihn.

„Ach wirklich? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", rutschte es Tim aus, woraufhin ihn Carrie unter den Tisch trat. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Naja, dann kannst du jeder Zeit zu uns. Wir sind zwar gleich draußen aber sonst." Stephanie lächelte und Tim seufzte. Mussten die beiden so überaus freundlich sein?

* * *

„Süße Waffe", sagte Jason, wirbelte die Waffe mit seiner Hand herum und grinste. Erst dann reichte er sie Tim.

„Danke", antwortete Tim sarkastisch und steckte sie sich ein. „Ich bin übrigens Tim. Aber das weißt du bestimmt schon." Er reichte Jason die Hand, doch dieser überging dies nur.

„Jason, aber das weißt du auch." Er drehte sich zu Stephanie um, die aus dem Waffenraum kam und mit ihrer Waffe um den Gurt zu ihnen ging.

„Ich freu mich so mit dir unterwegs zu sein!" Sie lächelte und Tim erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass Roy weg ist", flüsterte sie dann leise.

„Glaub ich dir. Ich wohne mit ihm in einem Zimmer", entgegnete Tim. Er sah zu Selina, die gerade Carrie ihre Waffe aushändigte und dann zu Jason zu und ihm zu nickte. Dieser wandte sich wieder zu ihnen.

„Okay, haben wir alles?"

Tim hantierte an den Gurt seines Rucksacks und nickte dann. „Ja."

„Klasse, hab noch nie Odaiarlogen im Einsatz gesehen." Stephanie stemmte ihre Hände in ihren Hüften.

„Ist nicht interessant", bemerkte Jason nur und ging voran. Tim war sich noch unschlüssig, was er von ihm halten sollte. Er war nicht gerade der netteste Kerl. Und ein aber gab es eigentlich nicht.

„Finde ich schon", entgegnete Tim nur. Es rutschte ihm aus. Vielleicht sollte er nicht so etwas zu jemanden sagen, der über ihn stand. Aber Jason lachte nur und setzte sich in den Zug. Es war so ähnlich wie ein Zug, nur kleiner. Um ihnen herum waren die hundert anderen Ecealhunter und die vierzig anderen Odaiarlogen, die jeweils ans ihren Stationen ausstiegen.

Selina, Carrie und Roy stiegen eine Station vor ihnen aus, ehe Jason aufstand und rausging. Tim versuchte sich wie jedes mal erst zu sammeln. Uturona war schließlich wortwörtlich immer noch eine völlig neue Welt für ihn. Er sog den frischen Duft ein und sah sich faszinierend die Pflanzen ein, über die er schon viel gelernt hatte.

Er wusste, welche giftig waren oder welche die Odaiar gerne aßen. Er wusste, in welchen die Odaiar sich gerne versteckten oder von welchen sie die Blätter nahmen um ihr Heim zu schmücken.

Tim nahm sich als erstes sein Tablet hervor und schrieb auf, an welchem Ort er war. Es war die vierte Station gewesen.

„Hier waren wir letztes mal schon gewesen. Ist ein ganzes Nest voller Eceal", erklärte Jason.

„Wo sind die Odaiar?", fragte Tim.

„Keine Ahnung." Stephanie zuckte mit den Schultern. War mal wieder typisch für Ecealhunter. Interessierten sich nicht für Odaiar, solange sie ihr Eceal hatten. Tim murmelte etwas vor sich hin, während er Jason und Stephanie durch das dichte Gestrüpp folgte. Er musste natürlich herausfinden, wo die Odaiar waren. Wenn es soviel Eceal gab, dann müssten sie in der Nähe sein. Oder sie sind gestorben. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es zumindest nicht.

Jason bückte sich und hob etwas auf. Er hielt es in die Höhe, wo das Licht der Sonne das bunte Ecealglas reflektierte und in alle Richtungen bunte Farben schmiss. Eceal war wunderschön, stellte Tim wie jedes mal fest. Selbst ein kleines Stück. Es gab Menschen, die Eceal als Schmuck trugen, aber das waren nur die reichen.

Jason schmiss das Stück Stephanie zu, die es auffing.

„Hier, kannst du behalten."

„Aber-„"

„Ist viel zu klein. Ist höchstens hundert Dollar wert."

_Höchstens. _Stephanie lächelte und steckte das in ihren Rucksack ein. Jason führte sie immer weiter hinein bis zu einer Höhle. Er nahm eine Taschenlampe hervor und Stephanie und Tim taten es ihnen gleich. Die ganze Höhle glänzte beim Schein der Taschenlampen abwechselnd. Es funkelte und glitzerte auf dem Boden, in den Ritzen- überall. Tim riss die Augen weit auf.

„Wow."

„Noch nicht oft Eceal gesehen, Drake?"

Drake? „Nein." Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedenfalls nicht so vieles."

„Sind dumme Biester, die Odaiar", sagte Jason seufzend. „Kleine Stücke, überall verteilt. Höchstens Faustgroß."

„Die Odaiar sind hochintelligente Lebewesen, ihr Gehirn ist komplexer als in der Erd-", verteidigte Tim sie sofort.

„Interessiert mich nicht."

Tim seufzte und Stephanie sah ihn entschuldigt an.

„Ich sammele das Eceal", sagte Stephanie.

„Ich sehe mich nach den Odaiar um", erwiderte Tim.

„Mach das." Jason sah ihn gar nicht an. Toller Kerl. Er fragte sich, ob es Carrie besser ging. Tja, Ecealhunter hielten sich für etwas besseres. Sollte er weiter in die Höhle rein gehen oder raus? Raus, sagte er sich. Er drehte sich um und ging aus der Höhle, um deren Umgebung zu prüfen.

Er sah sich um. Weit und breit keine Odaiar oder keine typischen Merkmale, die auf sie zeigten. Dann entdeckte er einen See. Es müssten mehrere hier sein, stellte Tim fest. Er entdeckte dann in diesem Moment einen, der über ihn auf dem Baum herumkletterte. Sie erinnerten ihn schon immer an kleine Affen, nur mit größeren Augen, mehr bunten Farben, sodass sie sich im Gestrüpp der bunten Blätter und Blüten verstecken konnten. Ihre Ohren waren spitz und ihr Fell… nun, es war kein Fell. Es war nichts, was man wirklich mit einer Oberfläche auf der Erde vergleichen konnte. Tim hörte deren lautes Schmatzen, das sie immer von sich gaben.

Wunderschöne Geschöpfe. Er hatte einen Melder um den Hals, aber der nächste nicht. Verdammt. Sein erster Tag alleine und dann trifft er auf einen Odaiar ohne Sensor. Es sah aus wie ein Junges, das gerade erst anfing nicht mehr bei der Mutter- oder dem Vater- anzuhängen. Und dann war es noch auf dem Baum. Tim sah sich um und dann entschloss er sich zu klettern.

Er war sportlich, weshalb es ihm gar nicht so schwer fiel hoch zu kommen. Er schlich sich so leise und ruhig wie es ging an den kleinen Jungen an, der in die Gegend starrte und schmatzte. Er streckte seinen Arm vorsichtig aus, während er mit den anderen von seinem Rucksack einen Melder nahm. Der Odaiar sah in seine Richtung und scheuchte dabei zurück.

Nein! Tim fluchte leise und kletterte näher an den Odaiar ran. Vorsichtig und langsam. Er atmete tief und sah herunter. Unter ihn war der See. Würde er fallen würde er wenigstens nicht sterben. Sofort jedenfalls, keine Ahnung, ob das Wasser vergiftet war. Er streckte beide Arme aus und legte den Melder um den Hals des Odaiars, so gut es ging.

Dann grinste er triumphierend. Doch der Melder ging schnell von Grau zu Grün zu Rot. Nein, bitte, bitte nicht.


	5. Kontakt

5 - Kontakt

„Wo bleibt Tim?", fragte Stephanie besorgt.

„Komm schon, er ist höchstens erst seit einer Stunde weg." Jason war sich aber auch unsicher. Er war nie ein guter Ausbilder gewesen. Er mochte es eigentlich mehr der Einzelgänger zu sein und Selina ging es auch so. Aber er musste wohl oder übel nun den Verantwortlichen übernehmen und stand auf. „Ich sehe nach ihm. Bleib du hier."

„Aber…"

„Mach so lange weiter." Jason rief mittels Kommunikationslink bei Tim an, doch dieser nahm nicht an. Verdammt. Also lokalisierte er Tims Aufenthaltsbereich und fand ihn anfangs nicht. Er sah nur einen See und einige Odaiar, die scheu herumliefen und sobald Jason eintraf, wegrannten. Er sollte vorsichtiger sein, redete er sich ein. Aber das war ehe die Aufgabe von Odaiarlogen.

„Drake?", fragte er laut.

„Sei still!", zischte eine Stimme. Jason legte den Kopf in den Nacken und entdeckte den Ort, von der die Stimme kam. Tim lag etwa in zehn Meter Höhe auf einem Ast eines Baumes und schien unsicher zu sein. Kein Wunder, er könnte jeden Moment runterstürzen.

„Verdammt, was machst du da?", fragte Jason.

„Leise, der Odaiar kriegt gleich Angst. Nein, _jeder _Odaiar im Umkreis von dreißig Metern kriegt gleich Angst." Es war nur ein Flüstern, dass Tim von sich gab, dass Jason ihn fast kaum verstand.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht neu hier."

„So verhältst du dich aber."

Wenn der Kerl eins konnte, dann Jason zum lachen bringen. Aber da er das ja nicht durfte, grinste er nur. „Was machst du da?"

„Psss! Oh… verdammt."

„Was ist?" Jason seufzte. „Ich komme gleich hoch."

„Nein. Ich meine- oh nein!" Tim rutschte ab und hielt sich nur noch mit seinen Armen am Ast fest. Jason riss die Augen auf.

„Fuck! Drake! Was zur…" Okay, er kannte ihn noch kaum, aber der Junge wusste es, wie man sich in Gefahr brachte. „Wir sind gerade mal eine Stunde hier und schon passiert dir _so _etwas."

„Tu doch was!" Tims Stimme zitterte und er sah ängstlich hinunter.

„Was denn? Lass dich fallen!"

„Ist das Wasser safe?"

Jason runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Ahnung, lass dich einfach fallen!", rief er.

Und das tat er. Er schrie nicht, planschte aber laut stark in das Wasser. Vielleicht hatte er Glück, dass die Schwerkraft nicht so stark war, denn tief tauchte er nicht ein. Jason rannte zu ihn und fischte ihn aus dem See. Am Ufer angelangt, keuchte Tim schwer und hustete.

„Alles okay, Drake?" Jason stand auf und Tim nickte schnell.

„Toller erster Tag solo", murmelte er nur und Jason lachte. Tim stand auf, wobei seine Beine noch wackelig waren und er fuhr sich durch seine nassen Haare, die ihm die Augen verdeckten.

„Was hast du überhaupt gemacht?", fragte Jason.

„Melder an einen Odaiar angelegt. Ist aber rot aufgesprungen. Als ich nachgesehen habe, was ihm fehlt, stand da, ich muss ihm eine Impfung geben. Das ist der wirklich beste erste Tag, den man haben kann. Ich kenne ja mein Glück." Tim seufzte und fischte sich eine seltsame lilafarbene Wasserpflanze aus den Haaren, die er angewidert in den See schmiss. „Nun, das habe ich versucht. Bis ich ausgerutscht bin."

Jason hob die Augenbrauen. „Na, wie auch immer. Wir sollten zu Steph."

„Ich muss eine Wasserprobe nehmen", entgegnete Tim. Er war gerade in den See gefallen, von etwa zehn Meter Höhe und er dachte immer noch an so was? „Und den weg gelaufenen Odaiar finden."

„Du bist verrückt", stellte Jason fest. Aber eigentlich war er es nicht. Er war genau richtig für diesen Job.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", entgegnete Tim. „Ich komme gleich nach." Er bückte sich und nahm Sachen aus seinem Rucksack hervor. Er nahm eine Wasserprobe und packte sie dann zurück.

Es war seltsam einen so engagierten Jungen zu sehen. Aber das waren sie anfangs alle, bis sie später irgendwann den Reiz verloren. Wie jedes Jahr. Er musterte Tim. Recht klein, keine eins fünfundsiebzig. Eigentlich nicht allzu klein, aber im Vergleich dazu, dass Jason eins neunzig war, winzig. Für Jason war fast jeder klein. Vor allem Dick, der ihn früher geärgert hatte, dass er so viel kleiner war. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Jason ihn aufgeholt hatte.

„Bleibst du hier?", fragte Tim.

„Was? Nein." Jason schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Mach nicht wieder solche Dummheiten, das nächste mal schicke ich Steph. Du weißt, wo wir sind." Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück.

* * *

Helena sah durch das Fernglas. Es war kein Klauen, wenn es sowieso dir gehört, dachte sie. All das gehörte sowieso ihr. Nun, würde sie zurückkehren. Aber das würde sie natürlich nicht. Sie sah, wie die Kästen in die Züge geladen würden. Heute Nacht würden sie einbrechen und das war einfach. Helena hatte soweit sie wusste nach wie vor den Zugriff zu der Base. Sie konnte ganz einfach rein, ein oder zwei Kästen klauen und abhauen. Und ein Kasten war schon hunderttausende von Dollars wert.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das kannst?", fragte ihr Boss.

Helena lachte nur leise. „Du _weißt_ die Antwort bereits." Warum zweifelte er nach fünf Jahren immer noch an ihr? Wovor hatte er Angst? Dass sie sentimental wird und ein schlechtes Gewissen kriegt? Dass sie zurückkehrt und sie alle auffliegen lässt?

„Ich brauche aber einige Leute, die mir beim Tragen helfen. Ich kann höchstens zwei Kästen kriegen", sagte sie. Ein Kasten war wahrscheinlich schon zwanzig Kilo schwer, mit zwei kam sie nicht gut klar.

„Alles klar, drei Leute", sagte er. Sie nickte nur und sah nicht mal, wie ihr Boss in die Dunkelheit verschwand. Sie wartete, bis es Nacht wurde und sie hinuntersprang. Sie war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, trug sogar eine lilafarbene Maske. Sie ging auf den Eingang zu, wo sie ihr Auge scannen lies. Sofort öffneten sich die Tore bereitwillig und sie huschte schnell rein. Keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit sie hatte, bis denen auffiel, dass das Auge der vermissten Helena Wayne gehörte.

Sie fand die Kästen sofort und trug unter Ächzen zwei nach draußen, wo die Männer ihres Bosses auf sie warteten und sie ihr abnahmen. Mission erledigt. Helena hatte doch nur ein Stück ihres Erbstücks abgeholt, dachte sie sich unschuldig und grinste. Kein Grund gemein zu werden. Doch sie sah die Securityleute schon rausrennen. Sie hielten ihre Waffen in die Höhe und schossen.

„Hey, hey, ihr wollt doch nicht die Tochter eures Chefs anschießen?", fragte sie lachend. Mit diesen Worten verwirrte sie sie kurz.

„Helena?" Es war Dick, der sie entsetzt fragte. Sie salutierte und dann sprang sie in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Dick drehte sich um, als die Tür sich öffnete und Damian eintrat. Neben ihn saß bereits James, Selina und Jason, ihm gegenüber Bruce und Alfred. Dick setzte sich rechts neben seinen Vater, als wäre er die wichtigste Person von ihm. Damian grinste den Jungen an, doch dieser erwiderte das Grinsen nicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dick.

„Da sind das Biest und ich uns mal in einem einig", stimmte Jason zu.

„Gordon." Bruce sah zu James Gordon, der angestrengt dreinblickte.

„Ich habe nicht genau sehen kennen. Aber… gestern Nacht ist Helena eingebrochen."

„Helena?" Jason setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Er schien ebenso verwundert zu sein wie die anderen zuvor. Bruce nickte und seufzte, während er sich mit seiner Hand die Schläfe massierte. Er suchte seit Jahren nach seiner vermissten Tochter und nun tauchte sie auf, fünf Jahre später und beraubte ihn einfach.

Naja, sie hatte nur etwas Taschengeld der letzten fünf Jahre abgeholt.

„Wie ist sie reingekommen?", fragte Damian.

„Sie hat noch Zugang", erklärte Bruce. „Ich… _Wir_ habe gehofft, dass sie dadurch irgendwann wiederkehrt."

Damian schnaubte verächtlich. „Das war dumm von euch. Ich habe mehr erwartet, Vater."

Bruce sah seinen Sohn wütend an, dass sogar der verstummte und auf den Tisch sah.

„Dick, du hast sie gesehen…", sagte er leise.

Dick nickte. Er war ihr am nächsten gestanden. „Ich habe sie erkannt. Wirklich schwer, das letzte mal war schließlich, als sie ein vierehnjähriges Mädchen war." Damals war Dick schließlich schon neunzehn gewesen. Aber Helena war nun eine ausgewachsene junge Frau im Alter von neunzehn. „Keine Ahnung, wieso. Ich wusste einfach, dass sie es war, dabei hat sie sich so verändert."

„Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte Selina.

„Wie du. Wir ihr. Keine Ahnung, sie hatte eine Maske! Aber ihre Uniform war wie unsere, nur komplett schwarz." Jeder wusste, was er damit andeutete. Die Uniform von ihnen war hauteng und zeigte eigentlich so gut wie alles. Und das sah man auch bei Helena. Die fünf Jahre hatten sie zu einer Frau mit Kurven und Proportionen gemacht. Ja, verdammt, sie war _sexy. _Auch wenn er nicht viel erkannt hatte.

„Tt. Hat ihr Körper dich abgelenkt, Grayson?"

Dick verdrehte die Augen. „Lass Big D aussprechen."

Damian verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Das hatte Dick auch nur selten gesehen. „Ja, sie sieht gut aus. Aber ich hab sie nicht ganz gesehen. Sie sagte: Ihr wollt die Tochter eures Chefs anschießen?"

James nickte daraufhin. „Das hat einige von unseren Männern verwirrt."

„Selbstverständlich hat es das." Selina sprang auf. „Unsere Tochter ist dort draußen, wie wir befürchtet haben und arbeitet für irgend ein illegales Unternehmen!"

„Wir werden sie finden", sagte Bruce. „Jetzt wissen wir ja, dass sie dort draußen ist. Wir brauchen Suchtrupps."

„Ich bin dabei", sagte Dick.

„Gut. Gordon, fünf Trupps à zehn Leute. Du und Dick führen eine Truppe an."

James Gordon sah Dick an. Er mochte es nicht, dass Dick so gut war und wahrscheinlich der nächste erste Securitychef. Er spielte zu sehr den beschützenden Vater, fand Dick. Dass Dick und Bruce sich gut kannten half auch nicht gerade dabei, dass Gordon ihn mehr mochte.

„Ich muss die anderen kontaktieren." Die anderen. Oliver Queen und Co. Bruce seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ihnen könnte das auch passieren. Und ich will nicht, dass Helena was zustößt."

„Nun, Vater. Sie ist neunzehn ich glaube sie weißt genau, worauf sie sich einlässt", entgegnete Damian.

„Was willst du sagen? Wenn du ihnen davon erzählst kommen wir schwach", sagte Selina. „Unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Das ist schlechte Publicity, die unsere Konkurrenten ausnutzen werden."

„Aber Oliver wird mir zuhören", sagte Bruce.

„Nicht seit dem wir Roy haben", meldete sich Jason. „Er war sein Schoßhündchen."

Schoßhündchen. Nun, viel mehr war er das für Bruce, was Jason war. Bruce vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände und seufzte. „Jason, du bist noch mit Dinah befreundet?"

„Es geht." Jasons Kiefer verhärtete sich.

„Hoffentlich kann sie Oliver beruhigen", sagte Bruce und lehnte sich zurück.

Jason lachte. „Das tut sie ihr ganzes Leben lang."

Nachdem Jason entführt wurde, hatte er sich eine Auszeit gewährt. Er war wütend auf alles, vor allem aber auf Bruce. Irgendwie hatte Dinah ihn unter die Fittiche genommen und aufgepusht, ehe er wieder hier anfing. Dinah Lance, damals Freundin von Oliver Queen. Jetzige Verlobte. Oder hatten sie schon geheiratet? Dick kam nicht wirklich mit all dem Klatsch mit.

„Ich hoffe das reicht." Bruce Stimme versagte langsam und Selina strich ihm über die Schulter.

„Wie du bereits sagtest. Wir werden unsere Tochter wieder finden."

„Kontaktiere die Caines", sagte Bruce.

Selina holte geräuschvoll Luft. Die Caines waren eine ebenfalls illegale Truppe, zu der Selina gehört hatte. Natürlich, bevor die Familie Caine sie übernommen hatte. Sie ließen sie in Ruhe und andersherum. Selina hatte aber schon trotzdem öfters sicher gestellt, dass ihre Tochter nicht dort war.

„Master Bruce", setzte Alfred an.

„Nein, das muss so sein." Bruce stand auf. „Und Damian."

Damian hob den Blick. „Ja, Vater?"

„Falls die Al Ghul auch irgendetwas mit Eceal zu tun haben, dann bitte sag mir Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg, weshalb jeder wusste, dass das Gespräch hiermit beendet wurde. Damian schien beleidigt zu sein, sprang als erstes vom Stuhl und rannte schon fast durch die Tür. Dick folgte ihm so schnell es ging und holte ihn kurz vor der Tür ein.

„Was bist du so beleidigt, Dami?", fragte er ihn.

„Ich bin nicht beleidigt, Grayson", grunzte er.

„Klar, du bist wie ein beleidigter kleiner Teenager aus dem Zimmer gerauscht." Dick hob die Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte den kleinen Erben.

„Vater sollte sich aus den Angelegenheiten meiner Familie mütterlicherseits raushalten", erwiderte Damian daraufhin nur.

„Also streitest du es nicht ab?", witzelte Dick und Damian seufzte.

„Geh weg, Grayson."

„Es ist für deine Schwester, Damian."

„Ich kenne sie kaum."

„Na und? Ich kenne dich kaum und ich würd's auch tun, Dami." Er zerstruppelte Damians Haare, wobei er fauchte. Als wäre er eine kleine Katze. Dann drehte sich Dick um und ging den Gang runter.


	6. Mitleid

6 - Mitleid

Cass schaute nicht zurück. Das durfte sie nicht, wenn sie zurückschaute verlor sie. Sie würde vielleicht langsame werden und das durfte sie nicht. Sie würde vielleicht über einen Ast stolpern und das würde noch viel mehr Probleme mit sich ziehen. Deshalb rannte sie schneller denn je, wobei sie größtenteils auch sprang, damit sie weiter voran kam. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr so gut daran, wie es auf der Erde war- dafür lebte sie viel zu lange auf Uturona.

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau wie es war nach oben zu springen und sofort wieder am Boden zu sein. Sie rannte und rannte und doch wusste sie nicht wohin. Man konnte sie dumm nennen. Ja, vielleicht war sie das. Aber was soll's? Cass sah keuchend vor sich die Zuglinien von Wayne Industries. Sie war bereits in dem Gebiet der Waynes stellte sie fest. Feindliches Territorium. Ob man sie bis hier hin verfolgen würde?

Cass rannte wahrscheinlich schon den ganzen Tag und die Sonne ging bald unter. Sie wurde schwach und atmete schwer. Sie brauchte Wasser, ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt, sie brauchte Wasser, sie hatte Hunger, sie brauchte Wasser, sie war müde, sie brauchte Wasser. Aber das Wasser hier war nicht sicher. Für Menschen zumindest. Sie brach zusammen- mitten auf dem Boden.

Nein, das war nicht sie. Sie musste stark sein, wieder aufstehen, weiter gehen. Einfach abhauen.

„Hey! Hier ist jemand!", rief eine Stimme. Nein, bitte nicht. Cass versuchte wieder aufzustehen und riss aus ihrem Gurt ihre Pistole raus, die sie auf die Person richtete, die sich ihr näherte. Einer von den Waynes, erkannte sie sofort an der Uniform. Ihre Hand zitterte, aber sie wusste, dass sie den Kerl trotzdem zu Boden bringen konnte.

Erst hielt er die Hände in die Höhe und sah sie erschrocken an. „Hey, sorry. Alles ist okay. Bist du ein Alien?"

Cass starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Der Mann lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dabei fielen ihn rote Strähnen von seiner Cap. „Ich bin Roy. Beruhige dich, nimm die Waffe ab. Leute?" Er drehte sich um.

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Cass und ging auf ihn zu. Dabei nahm sie seine Waffe ab. Verdammt, sie war viel zu schwach. „Wasser."

„Alles klar, okay." Roy nahm von seinem Rucksack eine Wasserflasche und warf sie ihr zu. Cass zielte mit ihrer Waffe immer noch auf ihn, während sie begierig das Wasser austrank. Es war erfrischend und wunderschön. Sie brauchte noch mehr! Die Wasserflasche beinhaltete höchstens vier Schlucke. sie warf sie zu Boden. „Hey! Ich glaube sie war teuer!"

„Roy?", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme von Weitem.

„Dreh dich um und sag ihnen, dass es falscher Alarm war", sagte Cass.

„Sie werden sich fragen, wo meine Waffe ist", entgegnete Roy nur. Verdammt. Cass starrte ihn wütend an.

„Geh zurück!"

Roy sah sie an. „Hey, alles okay. Chill. Komm mit rein, wir werden um dich kümmern."

„Die Waynes?" Cass schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ja, die Waynes", erwiderte Roy. „Komm, mich haben sie auch genommen und ich gehörte zu den Queens. Also, was kann an dir schon viel schlimmer sein?"

Cass musste lachen. Was an ihr viel schlimmer war? So viel mehr. „Nun geh, oder ich schieße."

Von der Ferne hörte sie aber, wie jemand: „Roy!", rief und dann hörte sie ein Schuss. Und Cass ging zu Boden.

* * *

„Hallo, Barbara." Damian ging in den Raum und Barbara drehte sich zu ihn um. Der jüngste Wayne und sie haben sich noch nicht wirklich oft unterhalten, aber er achtete sie. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Personen, wie sie gehört hatte. Jason hasste er, aber Barbara und Jason waren schließlich auch nicht gerade eng miteinander befreundet.

Damian war so jung und doch hatte er schon eine solch starke Persönlichkeit. Und Arroganz. Er trat ein und musterte das Mädchen, das vor ihnen lag.

„Das Alienmädchen", stellte er fest.

Barbara lachte leise. „Sie ist kein Alien."

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte einen Blick auf sie werfen." Damian legte den Kopf schief. „War Vater schon hier?"

Barbara nickte. „Aber es hat sich nichts getan. Ich weiß gar nicht mal was _ich _hier tue. Ich bin keine Ärztin. Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Vielleicht erwartest du, dass sie doch ein Alienmädchen ist", schlug Dick vor, der reinkam.

„Witzig." Barbara schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das Mädchen war eindeutig ein Mensch. Sie musste von irgendeiner anderen Base stammen, aber die nächste war schon weit weg. Sie hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, eine goldene Haut- wäre sie nicht so blass wie jetzt- und eine Stupsnase. Sie war muskulös und durchtrainiert, aber nicht gerade groß. Sie war wirklich am Ende ihrer Kräfte gewesen, als sie hier herkam. Dass Selina sie noch angeschossen hatte- wenn auch nicht gefährlich- half nicht gerade, dass es ihr besser ging.

„Lasst uns raten. Ich sage sie arbeitet für Luthor und hatte die Nase voll von diesem Idioten", sagte Dick. „Oder natürlich die Alientheorie."

„Sie hatte nicht die Kleidung von Luthors Leuten", entgegnete Barbara. Das Mädchen hatte fast vollkommen normale Kleidung wie auf der Erde getragen, nur mit einigen luftregulierenden Sensoren.

„Einer der Mafiosi", schlug Damian vor. Im nächsten Moment öffnete das Mädchen die Augen. Erst langsam, dann sah sie sich verwirrt um.

„Wo…", flüsterte sie benebelt, ehe sie ruckartig ihre Augen öffnete. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?" Sie wurde laut und wütend. Einige Ärzte kamen rein.

„Miss, beruhigen Sie sich!", sagte eine.

„Ich beruhige mich nicht!" Das Mädchen stand auf und riss sich einen der Schläuche ab, dann krümmte sie sich zusammen. Anscheinend bemerkte sie nun die Wunde an ihrem Bein, die Selina ihr gegeben hatte. „Was?"

„Selina hat dich angeschossen, sie dachte du bist eine Gefahr. Aber da du die Waffe auf Roy gerichtet hast, war das berechtigt", erklärte Dick ihr.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder hin! Und Sie, gehen Sie!" Die Ärztin wandte sich zu den drei um, doch Damian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe."

„Mister", setzte ein Arzt an, doch Damian schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe."

Barbara seufzte, stand auf und ging mitsamt Dick raus. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah, wie die Ärzte dem Mädchen Beruhigungsmittel gaben. „Sie ist noch sehr jung."

„Sechzehn, mindestens", erwiderte Dick daraufhin.

„Ich glaube Damian hat recht", fuhr Barbara fort. Dick schwieg kurz und nickte dann.

„Er hat öfters recht."

* * *

Cass mochte es hier nicht. Sie war seit einer Stunde wach und konnte nicht weg. Sie fühlte sich schwach, nicht nur körperlich. Sie ist aus ihrem Käfig ausgebrochen und weggerannt, nur um in einem anderen zu landen. Schlimmer, bei den Waynes. Sie seufzte, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein großer Mann reinkam. Er sah gut aus, schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, schwarze Uniform. Warte… das war Bruce Wayne persönlich!

„Ich bin Bruce Wayne." Er schüttelte ihre Hand, und sie erwiderte den Händedruck stark genug.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie.

„Das fragen Sie mich?", entgegnete er daraufhin.

Cass merkte, dass es eine schon idiotische Frage war, weshalb sie ihren Mund schloss.

„Wie heißen Sie? Wir wollen Sie nicht weiterhin Jane Doe nennen."

„Cassandra. Behalten sie das Doe", erwiderte sie.

„Cassandra Doe?", fragte er verwirrt. „Ist das wirklich Ihr Name?"

„Ich habe keinen Nachnamen. Also ja."

„Sie haben keinen oder wollen ihn nicht verraten?"

Viele Menschen hatten keinen Nachnamen, dort wo sie herkam. Deshalb nickte sie. „Ich habe keinen."

„Woher kommen Sie?", fragte er sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihren Bett. Cass zögerte.

„Ich bin abgehauen. Von den Cains."

„Sie haben für die Caines gearbeitet?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Wie meine Eltern davor und deren Eltern. Ich bin Ecealhunter. Zumindest nennen wir uns so. Ausgebildet sind wir nicht." Cass log dabei eigentlich gar nicht. Sie war wirklich Ecealhunter, und ihre Eltern davor haben auch gearbeitet. Zwar waren sie damals nicht die Anführer, aber in den Verband schon. „Ich bin abgehauen. Ich habe das Leben nie gewollt." Wieder keine Lüge. Sie lies nur aus, dass sie ein Cain war.

Bruce nickte. „Das kann ich verstehen."

Sie musste ihm alles vorlügen. Sie musste irgendwie hier bleiben, hier wäre sie in Sicherheit und ihre Eltern würden sie nicht finden. Sie drückte auf die Tränendrüse. „Ich… ich wollte doch nur weg. Ich wollte nie etwas Böses tun. Illegales." Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen ab. „Ich habe lange gewartet, ehe ich mir sicher war, dass ich es schaffe. Ich war in Panik, als… Roy mich gefunden hat. Ich dachte, vielleicht gehört er zu den Cains." Sie schniefte dabei schon. „Und… und da bin ich in Panik geraten. Ich wollte nicht zurück, sie würden mich töten."

Okay, das war gelogen. Man würde sie nicht töten, sie war ein Cain.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Du kannst hier bleiben", sagte Bruce daraufhin.

„Danke. Vielen Dank." Sie schluckte.

„Das Versteck der Caines ist weit weg nehme ich an", sagte Bruce. „Ich kenne den genauen Ort nicht, aber es ist einige Meilen entfernt."

Cass zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man hat mir gelernt gut zu rennen." Ungelogen. Bruce lächelte jetzt sogar schwach.

„Du wirst bald auf Beinen sein. Wenn du willst, kannst du Ecealhunter werden."

„Ein… richtiger?" Sie klang hoffnungsvoll, weil sie wusste, dass er so etwas hören wollte. Er nickte.

„Ja."

„Vielen Dank, Mister Wayne."

„Ruhen Sie sich aus." Bruce stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Cass war aber verwirrt davon. Hatte er nicht Angst, dass sie eine Spionin war? Sie rollte sich in ihrer Decke ein und schloss die Augen.

„Das Alienmädchen wird Ecealhunter", sagte Selina an Jason gerichtet.

„Nimm du sie."

„Nein, du wirst sie nehmen. Ich habe sie bei unserer ersten Begegnung angeschossen und sie hat versucht Roy umzubringen", erwiderte Selina. „Du musst sie gut beobachten, Bruce traut ihr nicht. Die anderen will er sie auch nicht anvertrauen."

„Glaubst du ich traue ihr?" Jason hob eine Augenbraue und reichte Tim seine Pistole, die er annahm und am Gurt befestigte.

„Du traust kaum jemanden, Jason." Selina lächelte schwach und ging zu Carrie und Roy, sodass sie Jason mit Tim und Stephanie alleine lies.

„Ich bin nicht mehr die einzige? Oh menno." Stephanie blies sich eine blonde Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und Tim grinste.

„Wir sind wahrscheinlich die größte Truppe", stellte er fest.

„Ja. Leider." Jason seufzte und sie gingen in Richtung Züge. Tim stieg ein und setzte sich zwischen Jason und Stephanie. Um ehrlich zu sein fand er es unfair. Er und Stephanie haben sich unter tausenden durchgekämpft, haben eine dreißig Seiten Bewerbung geschrieben nur um hier zu sein. Das Mädchen kam einfach und bekam sofort eine Stelle.

Aber ihm war es nicht erlaubt Bruce Waynes' Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen. Sie stiegen in Station fünf aus, wo sein Tablet auf einige rote Melder hinwies. Einige Odaiar, die Medikamente brauchten, oder sogar vielleicht tot waren. Das eklige war, dass er diese zurück transportieren sollte- für wissenschaftliche Zwecke.

Sie fanden zusammen verflochtene Bäume, dessen Stämme sich beugten und dessen Äste ineinander liefen. Dort wohnte eine ganze Odaiarfamilie, und überall funkelte das Eceal. Während Stephanie und Jason sich über das Eceal hermachten, sorgte sich Tim um zwei kranke Odaiar.

„Da ist noch ein roter Punkt. Ich sehe mal nach."

„Brauch nicht zu lange, Drake", rief Jason nur zu, ehe Tim sich in das Gestrüpp fallen lies. Er folgte dem roten Punkt seines Tablets für eine lange Zeit, bis er den leblosen Körper eines Odaiars fand. Verdammt, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Tim hielt die Luft an und sah sich die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Odaiars an. Das war nicht richtig, sie sollten geschlossen sein. Die Augen waren schon so riesig, sie waren so nur noch gruseliger. Tim schüttelte sich. Er konnte den Odaiar nicht einfach mitnehmen. Aber er musste.

„Was brauchst du so lange, Drake?" Jason kam auf ihn zu und Tim merkte erst jetzt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

„Tut mir Leid. Das… ist nur mein erster Toter." Tims Magen schnürte sich zusammen. „Ich muss die Todesursache herausfinden und… seine Leiche…" Er holte tief Luft und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Gib mir den Beutel."

Tim nahm den Beutel aus seinem Rucksack, der sich dann in einen Kasten entfaltete, als Jason ihn aktivierte. Dann reichte Jason den Kasten Tim. „Los."

„Was? Ich… ja. Warte." Tim nickte, kniete sich hin. „Ruhe in Frieden, kleiner Odaiar."

„Das sind nur Tiere", sagte Jason. „Noch nie eine überfahrende Katze gesehen?"

Tim sah ihn wütend an. „Ja. Aber so reagiere ich auch bei denen."

„Oh." Jason klang belustigt und Tim verdrehte die Augen. Das war alles andere als lustig. Er zog sich Handschuhe an und beförderte den Körper des Odaiars in den Kasten.

Tim schloss die Augen und stand auf.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm, was, Drake?"

„Doch", sagte Tim leise.

Jason musterte ihn und es war kein belustigter Blick, sondern eher besorgt. „Ähm. Alles okay?"

Tim nickte nur langsam. „Früher oder später hätte ich es sowieso gesehen."

„Mann, hast du… keine Ahnung habt ihr im Studium keine Odaiar seziert?"

Tim schüttelte sofort und ruckartig den Kopf. „Simulationen. Nicht dasselbe."

„Oh. Dann… geht es dir jetzt besser, Drake?"

Tim sah Jason an. Seine Freundlichkeit wunderte ihn und er nickte nur. „Tim. Nenn mich Tim."


	7. Vorstellung

7 - Vorstellung

„Hi, Cassandra. Ich bin Stephanie", stellte sich Stephanie vor.

„Cass", verbesserte Cass sie nur.

„Okay, Cass, dann Steph. Wie auch immer. Wir werden für die nächsten… Wochen? Monate? Keine Ahnung, wohl zusammen arbeiten." Stephanie lächelte das asiatische Mädchen an, dass daraufhin nur nickte.

„Das Alienmädchen", sagte Damian.

„Ssh", raunte Stephanie und lächelte schwach. „Er kann sich nicht so schwer benehmen."

„Wer bist du?", fragte Cass ihn.

Damian sah zu Stephanie, als würde er nicht richtig hören. Nun, das kam wirklich nicht oft vor, dass jemand ihn hier nicht erkannte. Stephanie zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Tja, kann man wohl nichts machen.

„Damian Wayne", erklärte er daraufhin.

„Du kannst dich zu uns setzen", sagte Stephanie.

„Danke." Cass folgte Stephanie, die sich den Weg zu ihren Tisch in der Cafeteria bahnte. Tim und Carrie saßen dort bereits und- welch ein Wunder!- Roy. Stephanie sah kurz zu Cass. Die Geschichte, wie man sie gefunden hat, hatte sich bereits umgesprochen.

„Hi, Cassandra. Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich noch an mich. Ist schwer es nicht zu tun. Ich bin Roy, falls doch." Er reichte ihr die Hand, doch sie ignorierte sie nur und setzte sich hin.

„Ich erinnere mich."

Stephanie lächelte. Anscheinend war Cass nicht gerade einer der gesprächigen Personen. Nun was soll's, sie war froh nicht mehr alleine mit Jason zu sein. Nun, sie waren nicht immer alleine, aber Tim war auch schon oft weg und kam erst später wieder zu ihnen.

„Also, wir beide haben wohl schon Erfahrung bevor wir hier herkommen, was?" Roy lächelte sie an und Cass zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„Übrigens, ich bin Carrie."

„Und ich Tim."

Cass nickte und musterte jeden für kurze Sekunden, ehe sie ihr Frühstück aß.

„Ich verzeihe dir übrigens", sagte Roy.

Stephanie trat ihn unter dem Tisch am Bein, doch es war Tim, der aufschrie. „Uups, sorry, Tim."

„Mann, Steph, du musst aufhören Leute unter dem Tisch zu treten!", warf Tim ihr vor. Stephanie lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Ab morgen geht's los", sagte Carrie dann lächelnd. „Wie lange bist du schon Ecealhunter?"

Cass schwieg eine Weile und sagte dann: „Seit ich sechs bin."

Daraufhin wusste niemand mehr etwas zu sagen und sie schwiegen für eine Weile, während sie sich still über deren Essen hermachen. Stephanie sah auf und merkte, dass Damian ein belustigtes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Sie sah ihn warnend an und er lächelte nur unschuldig.

„Ich gehe etwas in den Trainingsraum", sagte Damian dann und stand auf.

„Du gehst da immer hin", erwiderte Carrie.

„Was soll ich sonst tun?" Damian zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Stephanie wusste, dass er jeden Tag etwa zwei Stunden im Trainingsraum verbrachte. Wahrscheinlich schon mehr als die Securityleute. Sie sah Damian nach, wie er aus der Cafeteria ging, und wandte sich dann wieder zu den anderen.

„Wir haben heute auch Training", sagte Tim dann seufzend.

Steph fragte sich, was er hatte. Er brauchte Training und sie liebte das Training. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Besser als die Praxis, als der erste Odaiar sie wie ein verrückter angegriffen hatte, hätte sie fast die ganze Zeit nur geschrien, während Jason sich darum gekümmert hatte. Aber mittlerweile kam sie auch recht gut damit klar.

„Na, dann viel Spaß beim Training euch beiden", sagte Roy lächelnd. „_Ich _habe ein Date mit Kory."

„Nein", erwiderte Tim nur.

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Hey, ich nehme das als Beleidigung."

Tim lachte nur und Carrie fiel in das Lachen mit ein. „Sorry, Kory würde dich nicht wollen", sagte Carrie.

„Tut sie aber." Roy stand beleidigt auf. „Ich weiß nicht was ihr habt, meine Ex war das Model Donny Troy."

„Du warst damals auch Queens Schoßhündchen", warf Stephanie lächelnd ein. „Tut mir Leid. Viel Spaß und Erfolg beim Date."

„Das könnt ihr euch sparen." Roy lachte und entfernte sich von ihnen.

* * *

Der Trainingsraum war nicht gerade Tims Lieblingsraum. Er mochte die Lehrer nicht, die sie hatten. Sie wechselten sich wohl mit jedem male und er war erst zum dritten mal hier. Die anderen zwei mochte er nicht, sie waren gemein und streng gewesen. Okay, nun hörte er sich an wie ein kleines, ängstliches Kind.

Er mochte es nicht, dass er mit Carrie getrennt war. Mit ihr verbrachte er von allen am wenigsten Zeit und sie war schließlich auch Odaiarloge. Abgesehen von den Sonntagen, an denen sie Unterricht hatten oder zusammen in der Bibliothek an ihren Berichten schrieben, die sie ihrer Universität schickten.

Gleich würde er sich in sein Zimmer setzen und hoffen, dass Roy von seinem ‚Date' noch nicht zurück war, sodass er Conner oder Bart anrufen würde. Oder Cassie. Ja, wahrscheinlich Cassie, von ihr hatte er lange nichts mehr gehört. Es war auch seltsam von seiner Clique so lange getrennt zu sein. Sie alle waren die ganze High School zusammen geblieben und auch danach haben sie nur Colleges gewählt, die in der Nähe waren. Jede Woche haben sie sich getroffen, sie haben das geschafft, was viele andere Freunde nicht schafften.

Aber sie verstanden, dass das hier wichtig für Tim war. Aber er war auf einem völlig anderem Planeten. Nicht Land, nicht Kontinent. Planet. Tim wartete wie immer geduldig neben Carrie, doch die wurde vor ihn von ihrem heutigen Lehrer abgeholt. Er sah von hier aus hinter den Gläsern und Türen, wie Damian trainierte. Er war erst fünfzehn und schon so muskulös, denn er trainierte mit freiem Oberkörper. Kein Wunder, wenn er das immer tat. Außerdem durfte er alleine trainieren.

„Tim."

Tim sah auf und sah vor sich Jason stehen. Jason Todd, schwarze Haare, silberne Streifen, tiefblaue Augen, kantige und harte Gesichtszüge, manchmal Ansatz von Bartstoppeln, wunderschön muskulöser Körper.

„Tim", wiederholte Tim nur. Es rutschte ihm aus und er schüttelte sich verwirrt, während Jason daraufhin grinste. „Ich meine, Jason. Bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr Drake bin."

„Es gibt schlimmeres als mit dem letzten Namen genannt zu werden. Damian ist das Biest. Oder der Balg", erklärte Jason. Das hatte Tim bereits mitbekommen. „Steh auf."

„Ich warte auf meinen heutigen Trainer-", protestierte Tim.

„Rate mal, wer das ist. Nun auf die Beine, Dr- Tim."

Tim blinzelte kurz und stand dann auf. „Du bist einer der Trainer?"

„Manchmal, wenn ich Lust habe und nicht selbst trainiere. Kommt nicht oft vor. Hab einmal mit Roy trainiert." _Mit _Roy trainiert, nicht Roy trainiert. Denn das war der Unterschied, Roy konnte all das schon vorher. Tim stand auf und folgte Jason zu einen der Abteilungen.

Sie befanden sich im Abteilung der Schusswaffen. Tim sah links und rechts von sich durch einige kleine Gläser, wie andere trainierten. Selbstverständlich ohne Trainer. Sie schossen einen Dummy an. Der Dummy war kein Mensch, sondern Odaiar. Es war seltsam, Tim war Odaiarloge und sorgte dafür, dass es ihnen gut ging. Die Odaiar produzierten kein Eceal, wenn sie nicht in einer harmonischen Umgebung waren und alles hatten, was sie brauchten. Er musste also dafür sorgen, dass es ihnen gut ging. Aber er trainierte auch dafür, sie umzubringen.

„Alles klar." Jason wandte sich zu dem Wand zu, an dem ein ganzes Waffenarsenal war. Er nahm die Waffe von Tim. „Wie oft hast du sie benutzt?"

„Null mal", sagte Tim.

„Ich weiß." Jason reichte sie ihm. „Was hast du die letzten male getan?"

„Training. Kampfsport. Kampfsport um Odaiar zu bekämpfen", erklärte Tim. Als wüsste er nicht schon bereits die empfindlichen Stellen dieses Tieres.

„Odaiar sind gefährliche Biester, ein Mitarbeiter ist schon wegen ihnen gestorben", erklärte Jason. Anscheinend hatte er Tims Unterton rausgehört. Tim mochte all das hier nicht. Jason reichte ihm die Pistole und Tim nahm sie. Dann legte Jason ihn Ohrschützer um und auch sich. Es war seltsam, dass Jason sie ihm nicht reichte, sodass er sie selbst aufsetzen konnte.

Aber egal, Tim, denk nicht weiterhin darüber nach.

„Okay", sagte Tim und streckte sein Arm aus.

„Schieß."

Und Tim drückte ab. Früher hatten Pistolen Munitionen, kleine gefährliche Dinger. Aber nun waren sie mit Laser ausgestattet. Früher, so hieß es, waren sie so stark, dass man dabei zurückschreckte und zusammen zuckte. Jetzt waren sie so stark, dass Tim etwas nach hinten stolperte. Er war perplex, als er merkte, dass er gar nicht den Dummy getroffen hatte. Er sah zu Jason, der grinste, als würde er sich ein Lachen verkneifen müssen.

„Nicht witzig, To- Jason."

Dass sie sich nun beim ersten Namen nannten war fremd, aber Tim mochte es. Verdammt, du solltest das nicht mögen, sagte er sich selbst.

„Versuche es noch einmal. Etwas mehr nach links. Brauchst du eine Brille?"

Tim senkte seinen Arm wieder und drehte sich zu Jason um. „Ist das dein _Ernst_?"

„Du schießt wie ein Blinder."

„Es gibt keine Blinde mehr!", fuhr Tim ihn dann an und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, Arme ausgestreckt. Er zitterte etwas, als er wieder schoss und schreckte dabei zurück. Wieder einmal. Sein Griff wurde fester und er schoss wieder. Nun, so schlecht war das nun nicht.

Doch Jason seufzte. „Langsam glaube ich, dass es doch Blinde gibt." Er ging auf Tim zu und bewegte seinen Arm etwas nach links. „Und halt das nicht so doll. Du erwürgst die Pistole noch."

„Seit wann versuchst du lustig zu sein?", presste Tim hervor und schoss.

„Seit dem all das viel zu lustig ist und ich es mit meinem Humor runterspülen muss, bevor ich anfange loszuprusten", erwiderte Jason mit komplett kalter Miene. Tim seufzte.

„Können wir nicht einfach Kampfsportart üben?", fragte er.

„Nächstes mal. Nun schieß."

Nächstes mal. Wieso musste Tim lächeln, als er wieder schoss? _Nächstes mal._ Das hieß, dass Jason ihn wieder trainieren wollte. Dabei war er kein Fan davon anderen Leuten etwas zu trainieren. Und doch sagte er diese zwei Worte.

* * *

Dass Cass schon seit sie sechs Jahre alt ist Ecealhunter war, merkte man. Sie war sicher und wusste vieles. Sie war besser als _Jason_. Aber kein Wunder, das Mädchen war seit elf Jahren schon im Geschäft.

„Hast du schon mal…" Stephanie sah zu Tim und dann wieder zu Cass. „Du weißt schon. Ecealt?"

„Was?" Cass sah Stephanie verwirrt an.

„Heißt das so? Es eingenommen, konsumiert, eingespritzt, gekifft- ich weiß nicht wie man Eceal konsumiert." Cass runzelte die Stirn. „Tut mir Leid, wenn du nicht antworten willst, musst du nicht."

„Doch. Die Antwort ist nein. Zwar war das die hauptsächliche Nutzung von Eceal der Cains aber… ich habe noch nie." Cass schwieg daraufhin eine Weile und Stephanie fragte nichts mehr. Das war Jason war das nur recht, denn es war schon schlimm mit einer rumzulaufen mit gleich drei war noch schlimmer. Dass Cass nicht der gesprächige Typ war, war ihm willkommen.

Er sah zu Tim, der gebannt auf seinem Tablet rum tippte und nebenbei sein Gesicht berührte. Das tat er immer, hatte Jason festgestellte. Über den nichtvorhandenen Bart streichen, seine Wange berühren oder seine Stirn. Wahrscheinlich fällt das Tim selbst gar nicht auf. Er bemerkte Jasons Blick und sah auf, weshalb Jason langsam wegsah.

Er beobachtete ihn zu oft, stellte Jason fest. Verdammt, du weißt sogar Dinge, die der Junge selbst gar nicht von sich weiß. Zum Beispiel, dass er immer an den Gurten seines Rucksacks hantiert, ehe sie losgingen. Dass er sich immer zwischen ihm und Stephanie setzte und dabei die Füße kreuzte und Kreisbewegungen auf dem Boden nachahmt. Oder, dass er manchmal seine Uniform glatt strich, obwohl sie gar keine Falten haben konnte.

Gott, Jason, hör einfach auf damit. Der Junge war was noch ein Kind. Etwas naiv noch, mag den Gedanken nicht, gegen Odaiar zu kämpfen, klettert auf Bäume um welche zu impfen, noch voller Entschlossenheit. Außerdem brach es ihm das Herz die Leiche eines Odaiars einzusammeln.

„Eceal." Cass sammelte einen Stein vom Boden auf, etwa so groß wie ein Fingernagel auf und inspizierte ihn. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich zu einem Baumstamm, in dem ein Loch war. Sie griff mit ihrer Hand rein und als sie diese wieder rausnahm, lagen in ihrer Handfläche mehrere, kleine Stücke.

„Seid vorsichtig", sagte Tim. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das Zuhause eines Odaiars."

Ach und das noch.

„Wir sind vorsichtig, Timmy." Stephanie lächelte ihn an.

„Nehmt eine Schaufel, nicht die Hand", sagte Jason daraufhin nur. Stephanie nahm aus ihrem Rucksack eine hervor und Cass eine Box, in der sie das Eceal auffing, dass Stephanie herraus nahm.

„Das war's."

„Dann weiter." Jason wollte weiter gehen, doch Tim blieb stehen.

„Geht vor, ich sehe mich um."

Jason seufzte und nickte. Er fragte sich, was Tim immer machte, wenn er dort blieb. Abgesehen von den malen, wenn Jason nach ihn suchte. Tat er nur seine Arbeit oder lies er sich von all dem faszinieren? Das konnte er sich wirklich bei ihm vorstellen.

Nein, Jason, hör auf dir vorzustellen, was Tim dort macht. Es ist nicht wichtig. Vergiss es einfach. Der Kerl ist nur der Sohn von zwei reichen Leuten, nur ein hyperintelligenter Nerd, wie jeder andere Odaiarloge hier. Er ging weiter voran, während die Mädchen ihn folgten.


	8. Kondition

8 - Kondition

„Bart Allen. Videoanruf", sagte Tim, als er in sein Zimmer ankam. Roy war noch nicht da, weshalb er nun wohl in Ruhe mit seinem Kumpel telefonieren konnte. Vielleicht waren die anderen ja auch da, wer weiß? Er wartete eine Weile, zog sich die Handschuhe aus und schmiss sie auf seinem Bett, während sein Blick auf dem Monitor haftete.

„Yo, Tim!" Bart tauchte auf dem Monitor auf. Er sah aus wie immer, hochstehende, braune Haare, breites Grinsen. Und neben ihn saß Kiran, die ihm entgegen strahlte.

„Hi, Tim!"

„Hey, Bart, Kiran." Tim grinste seine Freunde an. Er vermisste sie. Er hatte zwar auch hier viele gute Freunde gefunden, aber seine alten Freunde würde er natürlich nie vergessen können.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich habe wirklich lange nichts mehr von dir gehört", sagte Kiran.

„Ganz gut." Tim setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Wie spät ist es gerade?"

Bart sah auf die Uhr. „Äh, neun Uhr morgens." Naja, es sah auch grad aus, als wäre erst aufgewacht. Er trug seine Boxershorts und ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt, während Kiran ebenfalls nur ein T-Shirt trug.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören oder so", sagte Tim lachend.

„Tust du nicht", versicherte Kiran ihm sofort.

„Was gibt's?", erkundigte Tim.

„Ich fange jetzt bei meinem Onkel an. Ich meine, ja, das ist nicht mein Ding. Aber irgendwie habe ich auch auf alles andere kein Bock. Und", Bart zuckte mit den Achseln, „da dachte ich mir: Warum nicht? Ein Praktikum bei ihm sieht gut auf der Bewerbung aus. Und Wally ist ja auch da."

Tim lachte. „Ja dann, viel Glück. Und Spaß."

Bart schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Nun, wir haben letztens einige Sachen vom neunzehnten Jahrhundert gefunden und deshalb bin ich bald wegen einer Ausstellung in England", erklärte Kiran.

„Wow." Tim pfiff. „Glückwunsch."

„Okay, jetzt zu dir. Du hast den coolen Job", sagte Bart.

„Was stellst du dir darunter vor?" Tim hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Keine Ahnung? Du bist derjenige, der eine Pistole überall mit sich rumträgt!", erwiderte Bart und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen.

„Hab sie noch nie benutzt. Außer während des Trainings natürlich." Tim dachte an das Training mit Jason. Seit dem hatten sie nie wieder trainiert. Oder noch nicht. Insgeheim hoffte er sich, dass Jason wieder sein Trainer wird.

„Das ist so was von cool!", rief Bart.

Tim verzog das Gesicht. „Naja. Es ist Selbstverteidigung gegen Odaiar." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Naja, Miguel datet in letzter Zeit so'n Kerl, von dem er uns nicht erzählen will, Conner… wie immer halt." Bart zählte alles an seinen Fingern ab. „Und Cassie tut das, was böse Mädels halt tun."

Tim lachte leise. Früher hatte ihn das an Cassie gefallen. Sie war unabhängig und energisch, laut und nicht zurückhaltend. Aber sie war auch nur ein Mädchen, hinter all dem. Und das Mädchen war aber leider nicht das, was er in einer Beziehung wollte. Sie… waren wohl nur für Freunde gemacht.

„Hi, Timmy. Mit wem telefonierst du?" Es war Roy, der durch die Tür schritt und sich Tim gegenüber auf seinem Bett nieder lies.

„Mit paar Freunden", antwortete Tim. „Leute, das ist Roy."

„Der Roy?", fragte Bart, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits wusste. „Hi, ich bin Bart! Viel von dir gehört!"

„Ich auch von dir", erwiderte Roy nur.

„Hey! Ich bin Kiran." Kiran lächelte und Roy grinste dann. „Und ich bin weg, duschen." Sie stand auf und Bart sah ihr noch nach.

„Sorry, Timmy. Ich… ähm…" Er deutete auf Kiran.

„Ja, geh ihr nach, du kannst eine Dusche gut gebrauchen." Tim lachte und Bart nickte dann schnell.

„Danke, Mann."

„Grüß die anderen von mir."

„Mach ich! Bis dann!" Die Verbindung brach ab und Tim sah zu Roy.

„Und der Kerl erinnert dich an mich?" Roy hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Tim nickte.

„Oder eher du erinnerst mich an ihn. Wo warst du?" Tim legte sich auf sein Bett und nahm von seinem Nachttisch sein eBook.

„Kory. Hat mich abblitzen lassen. Was ich wirklich nicht verstehe. Ich meine, erst schläft sie mit mir und dann das!" Roy seufzte und legte sich auf sein Bett hin, während er an die Decke starrte.

„Warte du und sie…" Tim stoppte und starrte seinen Zimmernachbarn an. Roy stöhnte auf und klatschte sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht.

„Ja, ups. Sag das niemanden. Bin duschen." Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer nebenan. Wer hatte das gedacht.

* * *

Damian schlug zu. Immer wieder. BAM! BAM! Er atmete schwer und schlug wieder zu. Eine Pause erlaubte er sich nicht, seine Mutter hatte ihn auch nie Pausen erlaubt. Er musste immer weiter machen, bis sie sagte, dass er es nicht mehr sollte. Bis ihm alles weh tat. Und bloß, weil er hier war, hieß es nicht, dass er das nicht weiter tun würde.

Er konzentrierte sich auf kaum etwas anderes, bis er ein lautes: „Au!", hörte.

Hinter dem Boxsack tauchte Dick auf, der diesen festhielt.

„Was willst du Grayson?", fragte Damian schwer atmend. Er griff nach der Wasserflasche auf dem Boden und trank mehrere große Schlücke.

„Für einen Fünfzehnjährigen trainierst du ziemlich oft", stellte Dick fest.

„Du nicht?", erwiderte Damian, als er seine Flasche von seinen Lippen ablegte.

„Ich bin 1. Nicht fünfzehn und 2. Nein, so viel Freizeit habe ich nicht", sagte Dick daraufhin und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Freizeit", wiederholte Damian verächtlich und sah Dick an, der dann lachte.

„Naja, _jetzt _habe ich sie ja schon. Man hat wenig Freizeit, wenn die Tage kürzer sind auf der Erde", erklärte Dick. „Ich sollte schlafen, ich habe Nachdienst. Und morgen sind wir wieder auf Patrouille und suchen nach Helena."

Helena, seine Schwester. Von ihr hörte man immer noch kaum ein Wort. Damian hatte sich wirklich an seine Mutter gewendet, die beleidigt war, dass er es überhaupt tat. Nach einer Weile sagte sie aber dann, dass man von ihr nichts gehört habe. Und dann war ihr Gespräch auch beendet gewesen.

„Wieso schläfst du nicht?", fragte Damian ihn.

„Kann nicht. Wollen wir trainieren?" Dick zog sich von der Wand Handschuhe an und hielt seine Hände vor sich in die Höhe. Damian musterte ihn kritisch und seufzte dann.

„Nun gut, Grayson. Aber ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten."

„Das hoffe ich doch, Dami." Dick grinste ihn herausfordernd an und Damian schlug zu. „War das alles?" Damian haute mit seiner Faust gegen Dick, doch dieser lachte nur leise. „Ich nehme an, das _war _alles." Damian schlug zu, wieder und wieder, bis Dick immer weiter zurück zuckte und schneller reagieren musste. Damian benutzte seine Beine und Füße und bald seinen ganzen Körper, bis Dick auf dem Boden fiel und seine Hände abwehrend über sich hielt.

Er lachte, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich, während er tief nach Luft holte, sodass Damian schließen konnte, dass Dick außer Atem war. Er war das auch und er musste auch lachen. Seltsamerweise. Damian zog seine Handschuhe aus und warf sie auf der Matratze, was Dick ihm nachtat. Dann hielt er Dick die Hand hin.

„Sehr gut, Kleiner D." Dick ergriff Damians Hand und zog ihn mit runter. Damian war so verwundert, dass er schnell den Halt unter den Boden verlor und runterstürzte, wo sich Dick auf ihn stürzte und mit ihm kämpfte. „Ich gebe aber nicht auf!"

Damian grinste. „Ich auch nicht, Grayson!" Sie kämpften für eine Weile, bis Dick anfing ihn zu kitzeln und Damian lachte und nach Luft rang. „Finger weg, Grayson! Ich schwöre, wenn du nicht aufhörst!"

Dick sprang zurück und grinste. „Der Kleine D ist also ziemlich kitzelig", stellte er fest.

Damian setzte sich auf und starrte Dick an. „Nenn mich nicht so."

„Dami." Dick musterte ihn, als ob er auf eine Reaktion erwarten würde, doch Damian versuchte ein vollkommen neutrales Gesicht beizubehalten.

„Woher kennst du meinen Vater so gut?", fragte Damian dann. Er hatte es sich schon seit längerem gefragt.

„Schneller Themenwechsel, was?" Dick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du nennst ihn _Bruce_. Er vertraut dir und das nicht nur, weil du einer der besten Männer der Security bist-", zählte Damian auf.

„Wow, danke." Dick lächelte und Damian verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Er vertraut dir mehr als James Gordon", stellte Damian nur fest.

„Nun, das hat wohl mit Jason zu tun", erklärte Dick.

„_Todd_?" Damian mochte Todd nicht, hatte er noch nie, würde er auch nie. Dass Dick, einer der wenigen passablen hier, ihn in die Geschichte mit rein schmiss, verwirrte ihn.

„Ja, Todd. Weißt du, wie Bruce ihn gefunden hat? Er war zwölf, ich war sechzehn. Und du… sechs. Wie auch immer, ich war damals ein Kind im Waisenhaus und Jason ist von Zuhause abgehauen. Er wohnte glaube ich schon länger auf der Straße. Wie auch immer, dein Vater hat uns beide zusammen aufgefunden."

Damian war verwundert über die Geschichte, das hatte er noch nie gehört.

„Er hat Jason adoptiert, aber ich brauchte keinen… _Vater_. Ich war bereits sechzehn. Aber seine Hilfe habe ich schon angenommen, sonst wäre ich schließlich jetzt nicht hier." Dick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erklärung genug?"

Damian nickte und stellte sich vor, wie der sechzehnjährige Dick- kaum älter als Damian jetzt- den kleinen Jason gefunden hatte. Damals war er wohl noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, vermutete er.

„Ich glaube ich leg mich noch etwas auf's Ohr. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich weg bin, also pass auf dich auf." Dick stand auf und verwuschelte Damians Haare, der dann auf fauchte. „Du bist wie eine Katze." Und mit diesen Worten ging Dick aus dem Trainingsraum.

* * *

„Ist das eigentlich zu fassen? Wir sind hier schon über zwei Monate." Carrie rückte ihre Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht. Tim fragte sich, weshalb sie überhaupt eine trug, schließlich war ihre Blickfähigkeit perfekt. Aber sie direkt gefragt hatte er bisher noch nie.

„Nein, wirklich nicht", antwortete Tim daraufhin.

„Auch Training?" Stephanie kam auf die beiden zu und strahlte. Wie immer. Sie trug ihre Trainingsklamotten und ihre blonden Haare zu einen straffen, hohen Zopf. Hinter ihr stand Cass. „Wir beide dürfen zusammen trainieren."

„Unfair", sagte Tim. Er würde auch gerne mit Carrie trainieren. Dann war er wenigstens nicht der einzige, der nichts konnte. Aber vielleicht war sie ja trotzdem besser als er.

„Naja. Cass ist seit sie sechs ist Ecealhunter, ich glaube sie kann Jason leichthändig zu Boden bringe. Oh, da ist Damian." Stephanie drehte sich zu den kleinen Jungen um und winkte ihm zu. Damians Kopf war hochrot, wahrscheinlich vom Training. Vielleicht aber auch wegen Stephanie. Er nickte ihnen nur zu und ging aus einem anderen Ausgang raus.

„Da ist unser Trainer", sagte Cass.

„Okay, bis nachher." Stephanie ging mit Cassie zu einer der Trainer und dann tauchte vor ihnen Jason auf.

„Hi", begrüßte Tim ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer seine Freude zu verbergen, dass Jason wieder hier war. Nun, freu dich nicht zu früh, dachte er sich. Vielleicht ist er nur hier um selbst zu trainieren. Oder er trainiert wieder mit Roy. Oder er übernimmt Carrie.

„Habt ihr Roy gesehen?", fragte Jason.

Sofort verflog Tims Freude und er sackte innerlich zusammen. Natürlich war er nicht für ihn gekommen.

„Nope." Carrie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Idiot wollte mit mir trainieren. Komm, Tim." Jason ging einfach voran und Tim war verwirrt und sah Carrie an.

„Ich schätze mal das ist dein Trainer für heute", sagte diese daraufhin nur.

„Wird's bald?", hörte Tim Jason rufen.

„Äh, klar. Ich komme schon." Tim rappelte sich auf und beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er Jason folgte. Es war keines der gewöhnlichen Trainingsräume, es war eine riesige Sporthalle. Tim sah sich um und wunderte sich, dass sie alleine hier waren.

„Zehn Runden einlaufen", sagte Jason nur.

„Was?" Tim starrte ihn an.

„Zehn Runden sind nicht viel. Ein Kilometer. Ich mach mit, fang du schon mal an." Jason grinste ihn an und Tim nickte dann langsam, ehe er anfing seine Runden um den Sportplatz zu machen. Er sah zu Jason, der an einem Gerät an der Wand hantierte. Im nächsten Moment dröhnte durch die Sporthalle laut Musik und Jason fing genau dann mit an, als Tim zum zweiten mal an ihm vorbeilief.

Tim musste darüber lachen. Die ganze Situation kam ihm seltsam vor, aber nicht in negativer Weise. Er mochte es, die Musik lockerte die Stimmung auf.


	9. Vereinigung

9 - Vereinigung

Nach dem Familienabendessen, das nicht wirklich gerade gut lief- Damian und Jason kamen nicht gerade gut miteinander aus- und einem Videoanruf mit Dick, war Bruce am Ende des Tages ausgelaugt. Er war müde und erschöpft und darüber hinaus auch noch enttäuscht.

„Master Bruce, Sie sollten sich ausruhen", sagte Alfred.

„_Bruce_", verbesserte Bruce und seufzte dann. „Ich habe noch genug Zeit mich auszuruhen. Lass mich noch einiges durchgehen."

„Miss Selina wünscht Ihre Anwesenheit", sagte Alfred. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Bruce lächelte den alten Mann an, der für ihn wie ein Vater war. „Ich weiß, Alfred. Ich hätte nur gerne einige Reporte der Arbeiter." Alfred nickte daraufhin und wenig später saß Bruce vor den Monitoren von vielen verschiedenen Arbeiter, die man für wichtig genug hielt, dass Bruce sie las.

Und zu seiner Überraschung fand er einen Report von Jason. Jason tut das nicht, er schrieb keine Reporte. Bruce hatte anfangs gedacht, dass er sie nicht vorgelegt bekam, weil sie nicht wichtig genug waren, aber es war, weil Jason so etwas nicht tat. Bruce hatte sich daran gewohnt, es wäre seltsam, wenn Jason es tat. Es passte nicht. Und doch war vor ihn ein Bericht.

Das brauchte Jason gar nicht zu tun. Er konnte Bruce alles Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen. Und der Bericht weckte Bruce' Aufmerksamkeit. Er war nicht lang und hielt sich nicht an das gewöhnliche Muster, doch es interessierte ihn. Jason schrieb eigentlich nur von seinen Praktikanten, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra und Tim Drake. Jeder von ihnen war besonders, stellte Bruce fest.

Stephanie Browns Familie war nicht gerade eine Familie, die man perfekt nennen konnte. Obwohl sie es nie gesagt hatte, hatte man bereits recherchiert, ehe man sie eingestellt hatte und um Bruce' Einverständnis gefragt. Ihre Familie dealte wie die von Cassandra mit Eceal. Aber sie waren auf der Erde, nicht in Uturona und sie waren nur einfache Dealer und Kriminelle. Stephanie hatte nie etwas damit zu tun gehabt, weshalb Bruce ihr eine Chance gegeben hatte. Man konnte nie für etwas, womit man geboren ist.

Cassandra war natürlich ein sehr interessanter Fall, doch Jason beschrieb sie nur mit ihren guten Fähigkeiten. Mehr aber berichtete er über diesen Tim Drake. Die Drakes waren eine reiche Familie, sehr wohlhabend. Aber es war ungewohnt, dass Jason so viel über den Odaiarlogen berichtete, da es nicht sein wirklicher Schützling war. Außerdem verbrachte der Ecealhunter nicht so viel Zeit mit einem Odaiarlogen. Und doch schrieb Jason viel über den Jungen.

Bruce entschied sich ihn morgen darüber nachzufragen, heute war er fertig. Er ging aus seinem Büro und in sein Schlafzimmer, wo seine Freundin, Selina auf ihn wartete.

„Du musstest nicht warten", sagte er.

„Oh doch, musste ich." Sie grinste und küsste ihn. Bruce zog sich dann um und sie setzte sich auf deren Bett. „Ich habe eine Antwort."

„Eine Antwort worauf?", fragte er sie, als er sich neben sie setzte.

Selinas Katzenaugen musterten ihn und sie berührte mit ihrer Hand sein Gesicht. Was hatte die Frau nur, dass er immer wieder zu ihr kam? Trotz all dem, wo durch sie gegangen sind, sie war immer die Eine gewesen.

„Die Antwort auf alle deine Heiratsanträge, die ich abgelehnt habe. Sie hat sich geändert. Ja. Die Antwort ist ja, ich will dich heiraten."

Bruce starrte sie an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte sie bereits oft gefragt, verdammt, sie hatten seit über zwanzig Jahre eine On- Off Beziehung. Sie hatten eine neunzehnjährige Tochter und trotzdem wollte sie ihn nie heiraten. Jedes mal hatte er ein Nein gekriegt, und doch hatte er sie immer wieder alle paar Jahre gefragt.

Er lächelte und küsste sie. „Das ist… fantastisch. Aber wieso?"

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Bruce. Ich werde dich genau in dem Moment, nein, noch am selben Tag, heiraten, wenn unsere Tochter zurückkehrt." Sie lächelte und legte sich unter die Decke. Bruce holte tief Luft und legte sich neben ihr, wobei er seine Arme um sie legte.

„Wir wird zurückkehren", sagte er.

„Und wir werden eine Familie." Sie nickte daraufhin und küsste ihn.

* * *

„Nein, stop!", rief Tim laut mit einer alarmierenden Stimme.

„Was ist?", fragte Stephanie und stoppte mitten in ihrer Bewegung.

„Das ist ein verfluchtes Odaiarnest", raunte Tim.

„Ich habe bereits viele Odaiarneste gesehen", räumte Jason ein. „Und ich sag dir, Tim, so sieht keins aus."

„Es ist in der Anfangsphase. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat die Mutter oder der Vater das Nest noch nicht zu ende gemacht, ehe das Kind kam. Seht ihr? Dort sind die kleinen Blasen." Er deutete auf einige Blätter, doch Stephanie konnte wirklich nichts sehen.

„Das einzige, was ich sehe, ist faustgroßes Eceal", erwiderte sie.

„Er hat recht", sagte Cass und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Sie zog ihre Pistole hervor und Stephanie zog ihren Arm zurück.

„Von einer Skala von eins zu hundert, wie sehr rasten Odaiareltern aus, wenn ihr Junges gestört wird?", fragte Stephanie vorsichtig.

„Hundert", flüsterte Tim. „Die Blasen sind äußerst empfindlich, wer sagt, dass ihr deren Babys nicht umgebracht hatte?"

Oh, hoffentlich hatte sie das wirklich nicht. Stephanie rechte ihren Kopf und sah dort drei Odaiar die von den Ästen auf sie runtersahen. Das nächste, was sie bemerkte, war, dass sie schrie. Die Odaiar ließen sich fallen, während zwischen ihren Armen und ihrem Körper sich deren flatterhaften und dünnen Gleitflügel ausbreiteten.

Stephanie sprang nach hinten und hörte Tim sie wütend ansehen.

Verdammt. Im Gegensatz zu Tim kannte sie sich nicht so gut mit Odaiar aus. Und im Gegensatz zu Cassie und Jason war sie nicht so erfahren. Denn mit ihrem Schrei hatte sie wohl noch unzählige anderer dieser scheußlichen Alienbiester aufmerksam gemacht, die sie nun verfolgten.

„Nicht Schießen!", bat Tim.

„Tim, was glaubst du _wofür _wir die Waffen haben?", raunte Jason.

„Was glaubst du _woher _das Eceal kommt?", erwiderte Tim nur.

Verdammt, wie soll man sie denn bitte schön nicht anschießen? Sie überfielen einen und krallten sich mit ihren Händen in die Haut. Sie rissen an Stephanies Haaren und sie befreite sich mit schnellen Griffen, die sie im Training gelernt hatte von einen der Odaiar. Das Training brachte doch was, abgesehen von den Bauchmuskeln.

„Trennen wir uns!", rief Cass. Sie rannte voran und Stephanie rannte ihr nur nach. Oh, verdammt, verdammt. Sie mussten gegen diese scheußlichen Biester kämpfen, aber das weckte nur viele andere aus ihren Verstecken.

„Sollen wir sie nicht anschießen? Gleich wird jeder geweckt und dann produzieren diese Dinger für ein Jahr kein mehr Eceal oder so", schlug Stephanie vor.

„Nicht Schießen! Injiziere Gift." Cass hantierte an ihrer Pistole, drückte den Knopf für ihr Vorhaben und schoss damit ein oder zwei Odaiar an. Stephanie tat es ihr dann nur noch nach. Sie war fasziniert, wie gut Cass sich auskannte, obwohl sie vorher auch keiner dieser Pistolen gehabt hatte.

Sie war sowieso von Cass fasziniert. Das Mädchen konnte alles und wirkte kein Stück wie siebzehn. Sie war erwachsener als Stephanie. Nach einer Weile waren die meisten Odaiar weg und Cass und Stephanie waren wieder alleine.

„Alles okay?", fragte Stephanie sie.

„Das wollte ich dich fragen." Cass schüttelte ihre Haare und musterte Stephanie. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie überall Kratzer. „Wir sollten deine Wunde schnell verbinden und säubern. Wer weiß, ob dein Gegner das Serum schon ausgespritzt hat."

Stephanie schüttelte sich vor Ekel, während Cass aus ihrem Rucksack Verbindungsmittel hervorholte. Sie behandelte Stephanies Wunder an ihrer Wange, die etwas blutete. Sie wollte sich um ehrlich zu sein gerade gar nicht selbst sehen.

„Was ist mit den allen Odaiar, die wir jetzt… vergiftet haben?", fragte Stephanie zögernd, als Cass fertig war. Sie konnte sich bereits vorstellen, was für Vorwürfe Tim ihnen machen würde. Dann stellte sie sich vor, was für Vorwürfe Tim Jason jetzt in diesem Moment machte.

„Tim wird sich darum schon kümmern. Deren Melder sollte jetzt rot werden, die anderen Odaiarlogen kümmern sich auch darum", erklärte Cass nur Achsel zuckend und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Ach ja: Danke." Stephanie lächelte sie an und Cass erwiderte das Lächeln sogar.

„Nichts zu danken."

* * *

Tim fiel rückwärts hin auf den Boden und konnte kaum denken.

„Alles noch dran?", fragte Jason ihn erschöpft und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare. Tim nickte langsam und sah auf seine Uniform. Sie war zwar wirklich fest, doch selbst gegen die Krallen der Odaiar konnte sie nicht wirklich auskommen. „Ich hätte sie anschießen sollen."

„Das hast du", erwiderte Tim und stand auf. „Bei dir alles okay?"

Jason nickte. „Nun, wenn ich geschossen hätte dann schon. Ich weiß nicht einmal, weshalb ich auf dich höre." Er schnaubte und eigentlich hatte er recht. Er was Jason Todd- Wayne, Zweiter Ecealhunter, seit Jahren im Geschäft. Tim war nur ein einfacher Praktikant, seit keinen drei Monate mit dabei. Und er hatte trotzdem auf Tim gehört.

Jason blutete an einigen Stellen, ebenso Tim. Quer über seine Brust hatte ein Odaiar einen Riss in seine Uniform gemacht und obwohl Jason sich eigentlich um seine Wunden kümmern musste, wandte er sich Tim zu und sog tief Luft ein. „Das sieht schlimm aus, Tim."

„Wahrscheinlich schlimmer, als es ist." Tims Schädel pochte stark und er schloss die Augen. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. „Okay, vielleicht doch schlimm. Ja, sehr schlimm. Alarmstufe orange."

„Alarmstufe _orange_?" Jason lachte nur leise und riss sein Rucksack auf. „Setz dich wieder hin, Tim. Hey, alles… verdammt, du kannst ja kaum stehen."

Tim hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie der Boden unter ihn nachließ. Oder waren es seine Beine, die nachließen? Er lies sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Wir haben zwei Stunden, oder? Ich muss dich zur Base bringen. Du wurdest verdammt noch mal vergiftet." Jason sah ihn besorgt an und Tim lächelte schwach.

„Erst wasch die Wunde aus", sagte Tim.

„Was? Ich meine klar. Verdammt." Jason seufzte und Tim schloss wieder die Augen. Er hatte gelernt, lieber die Augen zu schließen. Dann siehst du nicht alles verschwommen und verzerrt, dann siehst du nur schwarz. Damit würde er länger bewusst sein bleiben. Aber er hätte am liebsten gerne gesehen, wie Jason ihn verheilte. Oder eher die Wunde. Tim spürte das kalte Wasser über seine Brust und Jasons Stimme. Viel hörte er nicht. „Okay, ich… ich werde ich jetzt stützen."

„Tragen", verbesserte Tim nur. „Infizierte kann man nicht _stützen._"

Jason schnaubte. „Du bist der Boss." Er zog Tim vom Boden aus und es war noch viel schlimmer. „Gut, dass die Anziehungskraft nicht so hoch ist, du bist leicht."

„Wie im Wasser?", murmelte Tim. Die Symptome schlugen schnell ein. Er laberte schon Müll, stellte er fest.

„Ja, wie im Wasser." Jason lachte und verstummte dann wieder. „Bleib hier. Ich meine, bleib wach. Wir sind gleich da. Okay, hörst du mich eigentlich?" Er klang sogar panisch und Tim stöhnte nur auf.

„Ja. Ja, ich… höre dich. Red weiter." Jasons Stimme hielt ihn wach. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen. Er konnte nicht wirklich klar denken, Jason könnte theoretisch alles sagen und Tim könnte es nicht wirklich in irgendeinen Kontext fassen können.

„Okay. Ich schlag dich, wenn du bewusstlos wirst. Da sind Cass und Steph. Oh Mann, Steph sieht auch angeschlagen aus. Wenigstens kann sie gehen. Leute! Wo ist die nächste Station?"

Tim spürte nur das Ruckeln und, wie sich alles drehte. Sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch und er zuckte zusammen. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Es war heiß und Jason fühlte sich noch viel heißer an. Er musste von ihm weg, das war ja unerträglich. Er musste einfach weg von all dem hier. Ins Wasser, in die Kälte, ins Schnee.

„Verdammt, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Stephanie.

„Gift. Sucht mal nach der Station. Hey, Tim, noch da?"

Tim zuckte zusammen und brachte ein Nicken hervor.

„Cass, such nach der Station und Steph, benachrichtige die in der Base. Ich muss Tim… unterhalten." Jason zögerte kurz. „Okay, Tim. Wir sind gleich da. Die Station ist… wie weit entfernt?"

„Dreihundert Meter", antwortete Cass.

„Siehst du? Gar nicht so viel. Ich bin nicht der Gesprächigste, willst du das übernehmen, Steph?"

Tim schüttelte sich vor Schreck und klammerte sich an Jason ran. Dann spürte er wieder die Hitze und versuchte sich von ihm wegzudrücken.

„Ganz ehrlich, wieso gibt es keine Impfung gegen diesen Odaiargift? Aliens sind die Schlimmsten. Ach, Tim. Du hättest sie uns killen lassen sollen." Stephanies Stimme war direkt neben Tim. Oder unter? Oder über? „Hey, Tim! Bleib bei uns! Tim?"

Doch Tim hörte sie bereits nicht mehr.


	10. Ruhe

10 - Ruhe

Als Tim das erste mal aufwacht, war neben ihn eine Ärztin. Ehe er etwas sagen kann, schläft er wieder ein.

Als Tim das zweite mal aufwacht, war neben ihn Jason.

„Tim?" Jason starrte ihn an. Tims Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen flatterten. Aber er spürte die Erleichertung in Jsaons Stimme. Ja, er hörte sie nicht nur, er _spürte _sie. Er wünschte, er könnte etwas sagen, aber das ist ihm nicht möglich. Dafür ist er viel zu ausgelaugt. „Soll ich den Arzt rufen?"

Tim öffnet den Mund, seine Lippen sind trocken und er kann kaum etwas sagen.

„Warte hier, ich hole ihn. Bleib wach, okay? Bleib wach, Baby bird."

_Baby bird._

Und Tim schläft wieder ein.

Als Tim das dritte mal aufwacht, ist neben ihn Barbara Gordon und Stephanie und unterhalten sich leise. Sie bemerken gar nicht, dass er aufgewacht ist und er kann sich kaum bewegen, damit sie es merken. Dann schläft er wieder ein.

Als Tim das vierte mal aufwacht, lag neben ihn Jason. Sein Kopf ist auf Tims Bett und er schläft. Das Fenster zeigt, dass es Nacht ist und Tim streckt sein Arm aus. Nein, wie lange er auch hier war, es hatte ihn müde gemacht und er ist eingeschlafen. Tim sollte ihn nicht wecken. Hatte er ihn wirklich _Baby bird_ genannt? Ist all das wirklich geschehen? Er musterte Jason, der sogar leise schnarcht. Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Kind, nicht wie der große Jason.

Tim bringt ein Lächeln zustande und schlief neben den schlafenden Jason wieder ein.

Als er das nächste, und zum fünften mal, wieder aufwacht, strahlt die Sonne durch die Fenster und Tim muss blinzeln. Die Wärme ist wunderschön und fühlt sich gut auf seiner Haut. Am Ende des Bettes sitzt schlafend auf dem Stuhl Roy und neben ihm ist Stephanie.

„Tim! Du bist ja wach!", rief sie fröhlich und springt auf. Dabei weckt sie Roy, der verwirrt um sich schlägt.

Tim lächelte und nickte. „Ja, bin ich."

„Oh! Hi, Tim! Zurück von den Toden?" Roy grinste dabei und Tim erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Stephanie.

„Gut." Das war ungelogen. Sein Kopf schmerzte nicht mehr und eigentlich waren alle Symptome weg. „Ich habe nur etwas Hunger."

„Roy, hol mal einen Arzt. Keine Sorge, Jason ist gerade Frühstück holen gegangen."

Tim musste erst einmal verdauen, dass Jason wieder hier war. Oder, dass er ihn zweimal angetroffen hatte. War es Zufall oder war Jason für eine lange Zeit hier? Er dachte daran, wie Jason auf seinem Bett geschlafen hatte. Oder daran, dass er ihn Baby bird genannt hatte.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte Tim und sah Roy nach, der aus dem Zimmer ging.

„Zwei Tage", antwortete Stephanie. „Wir drei wollten noch kurz rein, bevor wir wieder los sind."

„Ihr geht wieder los?", fragte Tim.

Stephanie nickte dann langsam. „Ja, die Arbeit ruft. Wir kommen ja später wieder."

Eine Ärztin kam herein und ihr folgten Barbara und Jason. „Guten Morgen, Mister Drake. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Besser. Sehr gut eigentlich", antwortete Tim.

„Das hoffen wir auch. Miss Gordon hat ein neues Gegengiftsserum entwickelt, das wirklich bei dem Heilungsprozess geholfen hat", erklärte die Ärztin und lächelte. „Morgen können sie entlassen werden."

„Oh. Gut." Tim nickte und sah zu Barbara, die noch ihren weißen Kittel trug.

„Hunger, Tim?", ertönte Jasons Stimme. Tim sah ihn an, wie er an der Türschwelle stand und ihn ansah. War das ein Grinsen oder ein Lächeln? Er wusste es nicht, aber er war froh ihn zu sehen.

„Ja. Verdammt großen Hunger."

„Achte auf deine Sprache", sagte Jason tadelnd und ging auf sie zu. Er hatte ein Tablett voll mit Essen geladen und legte es auf Tims Schoß.

„Wieso? Ich spreche Englisch."

„Versuche nicht lustig zu sein. Ist mein Job", sagte Roy daraufhin und griff nach dem Brot, das auf dem Tablett lag. Stephanie drückte ihren Ellenbogen gegen Roys Oberarm und er jaulte leise auf. Tim musste lachen.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht", sagte Jason. Tim sah ihn an, in seine tief blauen Augen und lächelte dann nach einer kurzen Sekunde.

„Danke. Ich auch."

Sie sahen sich etwas zu lange an, bis Jason sagte: „Nun, Stephanie, Roy, wir sollten an die Arbeit."

„Och menno. Ich will auch einen freien Tag." Stephanie seufzte.

„Lass dich von einem Odaiar vergiften", schlug Roy vor, während sie mitsamt Barbara aus der Tür gingen.

„Wir besuchen dich später wieder!", rief Stephanie noch und Tim winkte ihr zu.

* * *

Wo genau Dick jetzt war, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Er stieg von seinem Motorrad ab und nahm seinen Helm ab. Er sah zu den anderen, die auf seine Anweisungen warteten. Männer und Frauen, die länger hier arbeiten und älter waren- und doch hörten sie auf Dicks Anweisung. Nun, es half wirklich dabei mit Bruce Wayne und Jason befreundet zu sein.

„Maurice, Jackson dort lang. Klarisse, Mike dort…", er wies sie in verschiedene Richtungen. „Ich gehe hier lang. Begleite mich, Dave."

Dick ging in die letzte noch mögliche Richtung, während sie mit ihrem Kommunikationslink zusammen blieben. Dave folgte ihm, seine Hand um seine Pistole. Security. Das war ein lächerliches Wort, warum nicht gleich Außerirdischer Polizist? Dick ging den Weg- wenn man das überhaupt Weg nennen konnte- entlang.

Helena. Er kannte Helena, er mochte sie. Sie waren Freunde gewesen und er hat sie immer wie eine kleine Schwester angesehen. Sie war schließlich zehn, als er sie das erste mal kennengelernt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Jason, er und Helena waren nicht gerade die engsten Freunde.

Es war seltsam Helena letztens wieder zu sehen. Wo war das junge Mädchen hin? Nein, anstatt dieser stand eine hübsche junge Frau- vollkommen verändert. Ein lauter Schuss ertönte und Dick drehte sich um. Dave fiel zu Boden, sein Bein wurde angeschossen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Dick, ging auf die Knie und stütze Dave, während er die Umgebung absicherte.

„Hat mein Vater dich geschickt?"

Die Stimme kam von oben, wo auch Dicks Blick sich legte. Helena. Am helllichten Tag. Sie saß auf einem Baum und war nun deutlicher denn je zu erkennen. Vor allem auch, weil sie keine Maske mehr trug. Sie sah aus wie Selina und Bruce. Derselbe Ausdruck, den ihre Mutter stets trug, die blauen Augen der Waynes. Ihre schwarzen vollen Haare hingen ihr bis zu ihrer Schulter und ihr ganzer Körper war durchtrainiert und perfekt. Sie sah auf Dick hinab, mit einer Pistole in der Hand, während sie auf einem Ast bequem saß.

Dick zielte auf sie. „Warum?", fragte er.

„Redest du von ihm?" Helena sah auf Dave und Dick nickte, während er gleichzeitig versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Helena sprang leichtfüßig vom Baum, während sie dabei noch eine Drehung vollzog. Was ist nur mit ihr geschehen? „Richte meinem Vater aus, dass er mich nicht suchen soll. Und meiner Mutter."

„Sie werden immer suchen. Das weißt du, Helena. Sie sind deine Eltern. Komm zurück. _Bitte._" Dick sah sie flehend an, doch Helena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst mich nicht anschießen. Kümmere dich besser um deinen Freund."

„Dave wurde angeschossen, ich habe Helena hier", sagte Dick nur durch sein Kommunikationslink.

„Kann man sich nicht mehr normal zu zweit unterhalten?", fragte Helena.

„Komm bitte wieder, Helena. Dein Bruder ist da." Dick sah sie flehend an und sie lächelte.

„Ich habe bereits gehört, dass Damian hier ist. Ich kenne ihn kaum, was interessiert mich der Junge, der mein Imperium erben wird?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und Jason interessiere ich sowieso nicht."

„Aber mir. Und deinen Eltern." Dick sah sie an und für einen Moment waren sie wieder kleine Kinder. Er, ein Jugendlicher, sie, ein junges Mädchen.

„Ich habe dich von allen immer am meisten gemocht", gab Helena mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu. Dick hörte von Weitem die Stimmen der anderen. „Ich muss weg. Sag meinen Eltern, was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Warte!", schrie Dick, doch sie war fort.

* * *

Selbst Damian hatte Tim besucht und Damian und er waren wirklich nicht die engsten Freunde. Zwar stand Damian nur neben Carrie rum und hat am Anfang irgendetwas gemurmelt, doch war Tim froh darüber. Dabei brauchten sie ihn gar nicht zu besuchen, morgen würde er wieder entlassen werden. Und doch freute er sich, dass seine engsten Freunde gekommen sind.

Alle außer…

Jason, der in diesen Moment reinkam. Er trug eine schwarze Lederjacke über seine Uniform- konnte man das überhaupt? Anscheinend schon, denn schließlich tat er das gerade. Sein Blick fiel auf Tim, der dann schief grinste.

„Hi", sagte Tim.

„Tim." Jason nickte nur und lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber von Tims Bett, wobei er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. „Du bist morgen wieder raus."

Tim nickte. „Und ich kriege überall Besuche, als wäre ich hier noch Wochen", sagte er und seufzte. „Ist nur Odaiargift."

Jason schnaubte. „Ich weiß wie das ist, hatte ich schon zwei mal. Keine schöne Angelegenheit."

„Du auch?", fragte Tim dann mit großen Augen. Was für eine Frage? Jason war schon lange Ecealhunter. Nur hatte Tim nicht erwartet, dass dem perfekte Jason überhaupt solche Fehler unterkommen.

Dieser nickte nur. „Habe mich nicht so gut geschlagen wie du."

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte Tim sich.

„Ich kenne die Schmerzen und Symptome. Und doch hast du einen klaren Kopf behalten." Nun war es an Tim der schnaubte- aber im Kopf. Er hatte ganz sicher keinen klaren Kopf gehabt. „Du wusstest immer noch, was zu tun war." Jason sah ihn wirklich an, als wäre er beeindruckt und Tim lächelte daraufhin schwach.

„Du warst hier zwei mal."

„Was?"

„Ich bin fünf mal aufgewacht. Das erste und dritte mal warst du hier", klärte Tim ihn auf. Jason sah ihn an, als würde er am liebsten nicht mehr darüber reden, weshalb Tim dann den Mund hielt.

„Du bist noch einmal aufgewacht?", fragte er.

„Du hast geschlafen", antwortete Tim. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Jasons Arme lösten sich aus der Verschränkung und er lächelte sogar. Gott, was war an seinem Lächeln nur? Oder an seinem… allem? Und dann kam er noch rein mit einer verdammten Motorbike Lederjacke!

„Noch was, woran du dich erinnerst?", hakte er nach.

Tim errötete und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seinen Haaren. „Ähm. Du hast mich Baby bird genannt."

„Auch im Schlaf?"

„Du redest im Schlaf?", fragte Tim verwirrt.

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und Tim musste daraufhin lachen. Wie Jason die unangenehme Situation umwandeln konnte, war ihm ein Wunder. Jason drückte sich von der Wand ab und ging auf Tim zu.

„Ich hoffe du bist morgen wieder topfit", sagte Jason.

„Topfit ist mein zweiter Vorname", erwiderte Tim daraufhin nur fröhlich und Jason hob eine Augenbraue kritisch in die Höhe.

„Das nächste mal lässt du sie uns anschießen."

„Nein." Tim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso? Das sind nur Aliens. Dafür trainieren wir. Bist du Pazifist? Falls ja, dann ist dieser Job nicht besonders passend für dich."

Tim seufzte daraufhin und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich hatte einmal eine Katze." Jason sagte daraufhin nichts, weshalb Tim einfach fortfuhr. „Meine Eltern waren nie da und… naja, ich hatte eine Katze. Eines Tages wurde sie überfahren. Ich habe ihre Leiche von der Straße… entfernen müssen und habe sie dann begraben."

Jason sah ihn an. Aber nicht so, als würde er denken, dass Tim ein Schwächling oder ein Idiot wäre. Er sah ihn an, als würde etwas in ihn Klicken, als würde er Tim nun verstehen und es nach vollziehen.

„Ich weiß. Odaiar sehen nicht aus wie Katzen…" Tim zögerte, doch Jason unterbrach ihn.

„Schon verstanden, Baby bird." _Baby bird. _Schon wieder. Und Tim wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Schon wieder. Immer dasselbe mit Jason.

„Danke." Tim lächelte deswegen nur und Jason nickte nur.

„Wir sehen uns morgen. Sei pünktlich, niemand wartet auf dich." Jason grinste Tim an und ging aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Baby bird- was war das für ein Spitzname? Fast so schlimm wie der Spitzname Timmy. Baby bird klang viel zu süß, zu klein. Und das war er schließlich nicht! Okay, für Jason war wohl fast jeder klein. Er dachte daran, dass er aber sonst niemanden Spitznamen gab. Außer Damian, dem Biest, den Dämon, den Balg. Und dann noch Dick- wie war der Spitzname, den er Dick gab noch einmal? Wie auch immer, es hieß wohl, dass Jason ihn als jemanden ansah, mit dem er eng verbunden war. Gut befreundet. Und das zauberte Tim ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	11. Vertrauen

11 - Vertrauen

Damian bückte sich runter zu Selinas Katze. Er mochte Katzen, sie waren unabhängig. Und flauschig. Er mochte Tiere in Allgemeinen, auch wenn viele das vielleicht nicht von ihn erwarten würden. Er hockte sich vor ihr und streichelte sie, bis sie schnurrte und sich an ihn drückte.

„Sie mag dich", sagte Selina lächelnd, als sie reinkam.

Damian sah sie an. Die Freundin seines Vaters, seine wahrscheinlich zukünftige Schwiegermutter. Er sprang auf und legte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, während er gleichgültig mit den Schulter zuckte.

„Was gibt's neues?", fragte er.

In diesem Moment kam sein Vater in das Büro hinein. „Dick ist wiedergekommen, er hat Helena wohl wieder getroffen."

Damian wusste auf diese Neuigkeit nichts zu sagen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah dabei zu, wie Selina die Katze aufhob und sich neben ihn setzte. Nun war es Jason, der durch die Tür reinspazierte und neben ihn Alfred. Nachdem sie sich alle versammelt hatten, merkte man, wie nervös sein Vater war.

Als Dick endlich reinkam, sprang er fast auf. Selina drehte sich auf ihren Sessel zu ihn um und musterte Dick. Dieser sah jeden einzelnen an und holte tief Luft.

„Setz dich erst einmal", schlug sein Vater vor und Dick nickte daraufhin. Er setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben Damian.

„Ich habe sie wiedergetroffen. Wir haben uns alle in Zweiergruppen getrennt, Dave und ich waren zusammen. Sie hat ihn von einem Baum aus angeschossen", berichtete Dick.

Sie hatte Dave angeschossen? Damian hatte keine Ahnung, wer Dave war, doch fand er es erstaunlich, zu was seine Halbschwester fähig war. Wie sie sich geändert hatte. Viel mit ihr am Hut hatte er auch vorher nicht, es schien, als wären alle Wayne Geschwister nicht wirklich gut miteinander befreundet.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", erkundigte Selina sich. Sie war besorgt, das sah man. Vor Nervosität streichelte sie ihre Katze, die auf ihrem Schoß saß.

„Dass ich euch ausrichten soll, dass ihr nicht nach ihr suchen sollt", erklärte Dick. „Und dann ist sie abgehauen. Ich musste mich um Dave kümmern, es tut mir Leid. Ich habe versucht sie dazu bringen mit zu kommen, aber…"

„Wir machen dir keine Vorwürfe, Dick", versicherte Bruce ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wie sah sie aus? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Nun, wie gut kann es einem Mädchen geben, das von Bäumen Leute anschießt?", erwiderte Dick schnaubend. „Ja, es scheint ihr gut zu gehen. Auf ihre Weise. Sie ist groß und hatte dieses mal keine Maske. Sie… sieht sehr aus wie Selina."

Selina lächelte schwach. „Ich dachte immer sie käme mehr nach Bruce."

„Es ist ihr Ausdruck", erwiderte Dick nur.

Damian versuchte sich an Helena zu erinnern. Oft hatte er sie nicht gesehen und viel hatte er auch nicht mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Vier Jahre älter als er, Tochter von der Freundin seines Vaters, während er… nun ja. Sein Vater und seine Mutter kamen nicht wirklich miteinander klar, außer zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er gezeugt wurde.

„Sie ist wohl hier in der Nähe", sagte Jason nach einer Weile.

„Das ist aber Wayne Territorium. Einer der Ecealhunter hätte sie gesehen", entgegnete Selina. „Alles ist hier abgeriegelt, einfach kommt hier niemand rein."

„Anscheinend schon, denn sie war hier bereits _zwei mal_", zischte Damian nur.

„Neuigkeiten von Dinah?", erkundigte sich sein Vater bei Jason.

Damian wusste, dass Oliver Queen nicht wirklich kooperativ war, da er und sein Vater nicht gerade die dicksten Freunde waren. Aber Jason versuchte nachzuhelfen.

„Ja. Sie halten nun ein Auge offen, aber niemand hat sie gesehen. Bisher", erklärte Jason.

Sein Vater massierte seine Schläfe und seufzte. „Nun gut. Ihr könnt gehen. Jason, bleib hier."

Damian war verwundert, dass sein Vater Jason bei sich haben wollte. Nicht Alfred, Selina oder er. Aber die anderen waren es wohl nicht, zumindest sagten sie nichts. Sie schwiegen alle nur, nickten und gingen raus. Und deshalb musste Damian das wohl oder übel auch tun.

* * *

„Wann warst du das letzte mal auf der Erde?", fragte Stephanie.

Cass sah das blonde Mädchen an und überlegte für eine Weile. „Vor fünf Jahren."

Stephanie sah sie erstaunt an, aber was sollte Cass darauf denn schon sonst noch sagen? Sie war nicht oft auf der Erde, außer auf Grund von einigen Angelegenheiten, die ihre Eltern dort noch lösen mussten.

„In einem halben Jahr sind wir für paar Wochen auf der Erde. Kommst du mit?", fragte Stephanie dann weiter.

„Was soll ich da?" Cass starrte Stephanie an, die zögernd mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Keine Ahnung. Du könntest zu mir." Sie lächelte. „Ich habe eine eigene Wohnung. Ein bisschen Erdluft tut gut."

Cass wusste nicht, ob das für Stephanie normal war. Sie war immer so nett und freundlich, dabei kannten sie sich doch gar nicht so lange. Aber sie war froh und musste lächeln. In Stephanie hatte sie eine wirklich gute Freundin gefunden.

„Danke", sagte Cass.

„Würdest du also gerne mit kommen?" Stephanie strahlte und als Cass dann nach kurzem Zögern nickte, jubelte sie und umarmte Cass. Cass war viel zu überrumpelt und umarmte dann zurück und lachte. „Das wird so was von _cool._ Wir werden Übernachtungspartys machen und dann werden wir Carrie einladen und die Nacht durchmachen!"

Cass musste lachen. „So was macht man?"

Stephanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja klar. Hör mal, Cass. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst."

„Wie bitte?" Cass starrte Stephanie an, die sich dann neben ihr setzte und seufzte.

„Das habe ich noch nie jemanden erzählt. Außer einmal Bruce Wayne. Wir haben uns unterhalten, kurz nachdem ich eingestellt wurde", erklärte Stephanie.

Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Cass verstand nicht, was los war, weshalb sie einfach schwieg und wartete, dass Stephanie ihr alles erklärte.

„Meine Eltern dealen auch mit Eceal. Nicht auf Uturona, sonder auf der Erde. Mein Dad ist ziemlich hoch im… Geschäft. Ich bin schon früh von Zuhause abgehauen…" Stephanie lächelte schief. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich gelebt habe. Seit ich dreizehn war, lebte ich in Kinderheime für Kinder, die von ihren Eltern schlecht behandelt werden. Es war wirklich… naja, wie auch immer. Ich habe immer hart gekämpft. Ich bin nicht wie Roy oder Tim. Roy war bei Oliver Queen, Tim ist reich. Ich habe alles nur durch Stipendien erreicht. Und dann bekam _ich _die Stelle als Ecealhunter. Du kannst gar nicht glauben wie froh ich war."

Stephanie drehte sich zu Cass um, die sie interessiert ansah.

„Ich habe es geschafft. Ich meine, ich bin nicht reich wie die anderen, ich kann mir kaum was leisten und all das. Und ich kriege eines der besten Jobs der Welt." Sie atmete tief ein. „Nun, was soll ich sagen. Dann wollte sich Mr. Wayne mit mir unterhalten. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass er mich nach Hause schicken wollte, als er über meine Eltern geredet hat. Aber er war furchtbar nett und hat gesagt, dass er mir alles finanzieren würde. Dabei bin ich nur _Praktikantin." _Sie lachte. „Ich wette, wäre ich nicht achtzehn, würde er mich auch wie Jason adoptieren."

„Das dachte ich auch", gab Cass lächelnd zu. „Ja, Mr. Wayne ist wirklich nett…" Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie ihn nun angelogen hat. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf Stephanies Schulter. „Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast."

„Du bist meine beste Freundin, Cass!", erwiderte Stephanie nur grinsend und umarmte sie wieder. Cass errötete bei diesem male.

„Du auch meine."

* * *

Barbara sah von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf und sah in die Gesichter von Jason und Dick.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte sie und starrte auf den Apfel, den Dick auf seinen Händen jonglierte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und musterte die beiden Jungs. Sie sahen sich eigentlich ähnlich: Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen. Aber doch waren sie anders. Wo Dick weiche Gesichtszüge hatte, waren die von Jason scharf. Dick sah aus wie ein typisches Model, der typische Schönling, kein einziger Fehler. Perfekt geformt, hübsches Gesicht und sanftes Lächeln. Jason hingegen war nicht schön. Das passte nicht. Er war… anders. Er war gut aussehend, ja. Er war _scharf. _Er hatte etwas an sich, sie konnte nicht sagen was. Sie fühlte sich nicht zu ihn angezogen, denn irgendwie mochte sie das nicht. Sie mochte diese Badboy Aura nicht.

„Wir wollten dich besuchen, Babs. Wie in den alten Zeiten." Dick grinste und setzte sich neben ihr.

In den alten Zeiten, bevor sie und Dick kein Paar mehr waren und bevor Dick etwas mit Kory am Laufen hatte. In den alten Zeiten, wo anstatt den zwei Rothaarigen- Roy und Kory- nur eine Rothaarige- Barbara- in deren Leben war.

Barbara war nicht eifersüchtig gewesen, sie war sogar froh, dass Dick über sie hinweg gewesen ist. Aber das zwischen Dick und Kory war wohl noch komplizierter und ehe daraus was wirklich werden konnte, war es auch schon vorbei. Dann hatte Kory was mit Jason gehabt, wenn auch nur einmal. Und nun schienen sie und Roy ein Paar zu sein. Barbara verstand es selbst nicht.

In den alten Zeiten, als sie noch nicht gehen konnte, dachte sie nur und sah zu Jason, der auf ihre Aufzeichnung sah.

„Augen weg, Jason!", rief sie.

Jason lachte nur tief. „Es ist spät abends. Wieso bist du noch hier?"

„Bin auf etwas gestoßen. Ich konnte nicht einfach bis morgen warten", erklärte Barbara.

Dick stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „So kenne ich dich."

„Und ihr?"

„Langeweile. Wir wollten etwas machen, bevor ich morgen in die weite Welt gehe, um die verschollene Ms. Wayne wieder zu finden", antwortete Dick und schnappte sich den Apfel mitten in der Luft und biss in ihn rein.

„Jungs, ich fühle mich wirklich _geehrt_, dass ihr zu mir kommt", sagte Barbara seufzend. „Aber ich _arbeite._"

„Bezahlt man dich für die Überstunden?", fragte Jason dann mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Barbara starrte ihn nur an und sagte dann: „Nein. Aber das ist nicht wichtig."

„Ihr seid solche Langweiler, ehrlich", beschwerte Dick sich.

„Dann geh doch zu dem Dämon", warf Jason ihn vor. Dick verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Muss ich mich wiederholen? Damian ist kein Dämon!"

„Nun. Die Namen ähneln sich." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber mit Biest komme ich auch klar. Little D und Big D."

Barbara musste lachen. Damian Wayne war zwar sehr arrogant, aber sie fand es süß, dass der kleine und Dick gut klar kommen. Andererseits kam fast jeder gut mit Dick klar, abgesehen von ihrem Vater.

„Tja, müssen wir dann den Spitznamen diskutieren, den du Tim gegeben hast?" Dick schnappte theatralisch nach Luft und Barbara grinste. Sie hatte das wirklich vermisst bemerkte sie jetzt. Die drei, Barbara und ihre Jungs.

„Meinst du _Baby bird_?"

„Moment, du nennst Tim _Baby bird_?", fragte Barbara dann und stieß fassungslos Luft hervor. Dann lachte sie. „Wie das? Ich wollte ihn mal Timmy nennen, aber da wurde der nette Junge seltsamerweise nicht nett."

„Ach, ihm gefällt sein neuer Spitzname auch nicht gerade." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deshalb benutze ich ihn ja."

„Nun, du bist aber _Jaybird _und ich _Dickiebird_- du kannst nicht einfach noch jemanden so nennen! Wie würdest du es halten, wenn ich… Damian Biest bird nenne?" Dick sah ihn herausfordernd an und Jason lachte.

„Ich fände es klasse. Und bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Grayson?"

„Oh, komm schon. Ich?" Dick sah zu Barbara, als würde er nach Bestätigung suchen. „Nun, von mir aus. Tim wird ein Vogel. Muss ein netter Kerl sein, wenn du ihn nerven willst."

„Was?" Jason klang verwirrt und das machte es noch besser.

„Dick hat recht. Du magst den Kleinen." Barbara sammelte ihre Aufzeichnungen ein. Heute würde sie daran nicht mehr tüfteln können.

„Oh, fickt euch doch." Jason seufzte nur und Dick legte seinen Arm um Jasons Schulter, wobei er auf die Zehen gehen musste. Barbara erinnerte sich daran, wie Dick Jason immer fertig gemacht hatte, weil er kleiner war. Nun, die Pubertät hatte Jason zu einen Riesen wachsen lassen, denn er ist immer weiter in die Höhe gewachsen.

Barbara stand auf und klemmte sich einen Ordner unter ihren Arm. „Nun, dann lasst uns mal zurück. Du musst ja ausgeschlafen sein, Dick."

„Hoffentlich finde ich sie wieder." Dick seufzte.

„Nun, dann kann ich ja selber sehen, ob meine Schwester _heiß _geworden ist", brummte Jason, während sie raus gingen. Er stoppte dann und bog ab, in den Schlaftrakt der Ecealhunter.

„Ach, suck my Richard", murmelte Dick nur. „Gute Nacht, Babs."

„Nacht, Dick." Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann in ihr Zimmer.


	12. Annahme

12 - Annahme

„Ah, Jason." Bruce tauchte hinter ihm auf dem Gang auf.

„Du solltest als alter Mann niemanden von hintern erschrecken, Bruce", entgegnete Jason nur, worauf Bruce lachte.

„Komm doch in mein Büro." Bruce führte ihn mit seiner Hand einladend in das große, weiße Büro. Bruce setzte sich hinter den riesigen Arbeitstisch, während Jason sich umsah. Er kannte das Büro sowieso schon, aber ihm war nicht nach hinsetzen. Er musterte das seltsame Dekor, das stets mit optischer Täuschung spielte.

„Selina ist nicht gerade nach feiern", sagte Bruce nach einer Weile seufzend.

Jason drehte sich zu ihn um. „Heißt das kein Feuerwerk?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich werde nicht die Feier streichen, auf die sich tausende von Mitarbeiter freuen", erwiderte Bruce.

„Nun, ich finde das irrsinnig. Wir leben sowieso nicht nach derselben Zeit wie auf der Erde. Ein Jahr hier dauert tausende von Tagen. Wir sind alle quasi nur paar Jahre alt", sagte Jason abwesend.

„Dasselbe hat Damian auch gesagt."

Jason stockte. „Nun, dann nehme ich das zurück."

Bruce lachte nur. „Du und Damian kommen nach wie vor nicht miteinander auseinander?"

„Niemand kommt mit ihm klar, Bruce. Außerdem ist das typische Liebe zwischen Brüder." Selbstverständlich meinte Jason das nicht ernst. Aber wirklich abgrundtief hassen tat er Damian auch nicht.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir über deinen Bericht reden", sagte Bruce.

„Schon wieder?" Jason sah ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte sich schon einmal mit Bruce darüber unterhalten. Bruce hatte ihn über Cassandra ausgefragt und auch über Stephanie. Dann hat er noch gefragt, weshalb er überhaupt einen Bericht geschrieben hatte. Jason würde sowieso nie wieder einen mehr schreiben, wenn Bruce jedes mal mit ihm darüber reden wollte.

„Ja. Dieser Tim…" Bruce öffnete die Datei vor seinem Auge und Jason lehnte sich an die Wand. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass über die Hälfte des Berichts sich um ihn handelt."

„Über die Hälfte ist übertrieben."

„Nun, nach wie vor ist er kein Ecealhunter, keiner deiner Schützlinge. Und dazu noch ist seine Vergangenheit nicht so interessant wie die von Cassandra oder Stephanie", beharrte Bruce. Jason zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht schreibe ich so viel über ihn, weil er mir auf den Sack geht", schlug Jason vor. Bruce hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, die ihn aufgrund seiner Wortwohl tadelte.

„Wieso das?", fragte Bruce nur neutral.

„Nun, der Junge ist… ein Schwächling. Ich meine- sieh ihn dir an. Hast du wahrscheinlich nicht." Jason überlegte. Tim Drake sah nicht aus wie ein Schwächling, der Punkt zählte nicht. „Wobei, nein, tu das nicht. Er ist schwach, er kümmert sich zu sehr um die Odaiar, als wären das seine Kinder. Sein Job ist nicht, deren Vater zu werden. Er ist viel zu… naiv. Und leichtsinnig."

„Das ist nicht gerade das, was du in den Bericht geschrieben hast", sagte Bruce daraufhin.

Jason schnaubte. „Das passt aber überein."

„Du hast den Jungen hoch gepriesen. Seine Liebe zu den Odaiar hast du als positiv dargestellt. Er ist vorsichtig, geht an seine Grenzen, tut alles für den Job. Er steigert sich mehr hinein, als jeder andere Odaiarloge, intelligent und aufmerksam", zitierte Bruce. Jason seufzte und setzte sich Bruce gegenüber.

„Nun gut, ist auch egal. Was ist daran schon so wichtig?", fragte er nur abfällig. Dann bemerkte er erst, dass Bruce ihn angrinste. Oder lächelte? „Was guckst du so?"

„Du magst den Jungen", stellte Bruce fest.

„Ich mag niemanden."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Jason." Bruce seufzte und schloss die Datei vor sich. „Also…"

„Können wir das Thema nicht wechseln?" Jason mochte Tim nicht. Wie gesagt, er mochte _niemanden._ Er war nicht Dick oder Roy, die sich so viel aus Kory machten. Und vor allem mochte er nicht Tim. „Wir könnten über Damians Schwarm Stephanie reden."

„Damian…" Bruce schien verwundert und er sah Jason verwirrt an.

„Ja, glaubt man kaum, oder? Aber ich sehe den Dämon sonst nicht auch immer rot werden, also nehme ich an, dass er auf Steph steht", entgegnete Jason.

Bruce Lippen wandelten sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass er Freunde hat."

„Wieso? Weil es so ziemlich unmöglich ist mit so einer Einstellung ist, Freunde zu machen?", schlug Jason dann vor und stieß ein kurzes Lachen hervor. „Der Junge hat kaum männliche Freunde."

Bruce hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Dick-"

„Muss ich mich wiederholen? _Jeder _mag Dick. Außerdem ist Dick zehn Jahre älter, ich meine Freunde in seinem Alter." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Ich bin dann auch weg."

* * *

„Aufwachen! In… vier Stunden ist das nächste Jahr!", rief Roy und sprang aus dem Bett. Tim stöhnte auf und presste sein Gesicht auf sein Kissen. Scheiß Uhrzeiten, dachte er wütend. Wenn auf der Erde das neue Jahr anbrach, war es hier immer noch Tag. Und erst paar Stunden später könnten sie das Feuerwerk anzünden.

Aber andererseits mochte er den Gedanken diesen Feiertag zu feiern. Er stand auf und wartete auf Roy, der im Bad war. Als dieser rauskam, ging Tim rein und duschte sich. Er machte sich fertig und zog sich dann seine Kleidung an.

„Hast du dir schon Vorsätze aufgeschrieben?", fragte Roy ihn neugierig.

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht mehr Fotos machen", sagte er dann. Er war hier schon ein halbes Jahr und bis jetzt war seine SD- Karte immer noch nicht voll. Dabei gab es hier so viel zu fotografieren. „Und du?"

„Was glaubst du? Die größte Herausforderung meines Lebens ist Kory." Roy seufzte und spähte zu der hübschen Sekretärin. Tim schmunzelte, niemand von ihnen hätte je gedacht, dass das zwischen Roy und Kory je wirklich ernst werden könnte. Aber so langsam schien es das wohl zu werden.

Tim holte seine Kamera. Heute würde er genug Fotos machen können.

„Hi, Tim!" Stephanie ging auf ihn zu und lächelte. „Freust du dich auch schon so?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte und nickte. Als sie in der Cafeteria ankamen, war dort schon längst Musik. Das am helllichten Morgen, dachte Tim. Aber anders konnte man Silvester nun nicht feiern. Obwohl Tim noch müde war, schienen alle anderen ziemlich aufgeheitert zu sein. Es gab sogar bunt, leuchtende Dekorationen und ein leckeres Buffet. Überall unterhalten sich Leute, einige tranken sogar schon Sekt.

Tim führte seine Kamera zu sich hoch und machte einige Bilder. Stephanie war ein gutes Objekt, sie schien immer zu lachen und ihr schien es nichts auszumachen, wie den meisten. Sie schnitt Grimassen und strahlte in die Kamera. Als Carrie kam und er ein Bild von ihr machte, lachte diese auch nur.

„Hey, Damien! Wollen wir ein Foto machen?", fragte Stephanie den Jungen. Er schien, als würde er in einer Krise stecken. Einerseits wollte er wahrscheinlich keine Fotos, andererseits war es Stephanie, die ihn fragte.

„Von mir aus. Aber wehe das kriegt jemand anderes zu sehen, Drake."

Stephanie schüttelte den Kopf und zog Cass, Carrie und Roy zu sich, sodass Tim ein Gruppenfoto machen konnte.

„Und nun Essen", sagte Carrie lächelnd und Tim konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Er aß einiges vom Buffet- obwohl es eigentlich das Frühstück sein sollte, war es das nicht. Ihm war das recht, er hatte so lange nicht mehr so etwas gutes gegessen.

„Hi, Tim", grüßte ihn Dick. Tim war verwundert und grüßte ihn ebenfalls. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel mit Dick zu tun. „Du machst Fotos? Wusste ich nicht."

„Äh, ja. Ist mein Hobby." Tim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du solltest eins von mir machen. Ich höre oft, dass ich ein _Model _bin." Dick setzte sich dabei übertrieben in Szene und Tim musste lachen.

„Alles klar", sagte er.

„Ich meine wir sollten uns näher kennenlernen."

Tim starrte den jungen Mann an. „Was?" Daraufhin musste Dick lachen.

„So meine ich das nicht. Keine Sorge, ich versuche mich nicht gerade an dich ranzumachen. Es ist nur, dass Jason dich wohl _Baby bird_ nennt. Ich bin sein Dickibird und er mein Jaybird. Ich muss sicher gehen, dass du dem Vogelteam würdig bist", erklärte Dick.

Tim schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich will ihn gar nicht würdig sein!"

„Ach komm schon, Jason gibt nicht gerade jedem einen Spitznamen. Sei froh." Mit diesen Worten drehte Dick sich um und ging zu Barbara.

Tim seufzte und daraufhin fragte Stephanie sofort, was er gesagt hatte. „Nichts. Besonderes jedenfalls." Sie aßen zusammen und tranken sogar auch Sekt. Dann machte er einige Fotos, von dem Raum, von allen Menschen. Ohne es zu ahnen fand seine Kamera Jason.

Dick war ein schönes Modell, da hatte er recht. Er sah bei allem gut aus, die Kamera zog ihn förmlich an. Aber Tim war nicht die Art von Fotograf der wunderschöne Models ablichtete. Und das Bild von Jason war unglaublich, es hatte etwas. Ob es an den Ausdruck von Jason lag, oder an Jason selbst, das wusste er nicht. Mann, er war ja schon heiß.

Tim ertappte sich bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte sich schnell. Jason. Nein, der noch nicht. Und doch hatte er das Verlangen weitere Fotos zu machen.

„Okay, wer geht mit mir tanzen?", fragte Stephanie.

„Gott, wir sind seit knapp ein einhalb Stunden wach", sagte Carrie grinsend und Stephanie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wandte sich zu Cass.

„Komm schon!" Stephanie sprang auf, zog Cass auf die Beine und dabei auch noch Damian der rot anlief. Tim musste lachen.

„Ich will sehen wie du tanzt, Damian", sagte er.

„Halt die Klappe, Drake", fauchte Damian nur.

* * *

Tanzen war nicht gerade etwas, was Damian mochte. Er sah kurz dabei zu, wie Stephanie auf der Tanzfläche anfing zu tanzen. Sie blühte förmlich auf und Damian fragte sich, wie sie so viel Energie haben konnte. Er und Cass standen eigentlich nur unangenehm an ihrer Seite, bis Stephanie Cassie an den Händen nahm und sie zum tanzen aufforderte. Damian nahm diese Gelegenheit um schnell wegzugehen.

Seit dem hatte sich die Tanzfläche immer mehr gefüllt, es war schließlich in einer halben Stunde schon Neujahr. Damian sah zu seinem Vater, der selbst an den Feierlichkeiten teilnahm. Er wollte erst auf ihn zugehen, als Dick vor ihn stand.

„Du magst Stephanie!", rief er nur.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Grayson", erwiderte Damian nur schnippisch. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und Dick lachte.

„Wusste ich es doch. Du wirst rot. Das ist wirklich süß, Dami." Dick fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Damians stacheligen Haare und Damian zischte, während er Dicks Hand von ihm schubste.

„Behalte deine Pranken bei dir, Grayson!" Damian verzog das Gesicht und Dick lächelte nur.

„Okay, sorry." Dick hob seine Hände abwehrend vor sich. „Es ist mir nur nie vorher aufgefallen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte dann wieder. „Ist sie nicht etwas zu alt für dich?"

Damian starrte Dick an. Er wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage und stieß nur ein leises: „Tt", hervor. Dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu den anderen. Aber Dick folgte ihm schnell.

„Sorry, noch einmal. Ich glaube dein Vater hält gerade eine Rede, du solltest hin."

Da hatte Dick recht. Sein Vater stand auf einem Podium und fing an, eine Rede zu halten. Über Zusammenarbeit, blabla, über neue Hoffnungen und Ziele, über all das, blabla. Dann hob er sein Sektglas an und alle jubelten und klatschten. Damian tat das auch, er klatschte jedoch nur.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Selina, als sie herunterkam und Bruce lächelte dankbar und küsste sie auf ihrer Wange.

„Nicht schlecht, Vater." Damian nickte ihm zu.

„Danke, Damian. Eines Tages wirst du die Rede halten." Sein Vater sah ihm mit einem vielsagenden Blick an und Damian verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, _bitte. _Ich wäre viel besser als du."

„Das glaubst auch nur du, kleiner Dämon." Jason tauchte hinter ihm auf und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Erinnert mich daran ihn zu feuern, wenn ich übernehme", murmelte Damian und Alfred lachte sanft.

„Es sind noch fünf Minuten", stellte Selina fest.

„Ja, auf der Erde ist es wahrscheinlich gerade wirklich toll", murmelte Jason. „Wieso feiern wir nicht abends? Wir müssen nicht die amerikanische Zeitzone befolgen."

„So wollten die meisten es." Bruce seufzte und nahm ein weiteres Sektglas. Auch Damian griff nach einem.

„Dann lasst uns diese Unsinnigkeit schnell hinter uns bringen."

„Du bist eine wirkliche Nervensäge, du Biest", brummte Jason.

„Ebenfalls, Todd."

„Jungs, reißt euch doch für die nächsten paar Minuten zusammen!", ermahnte Bruce sie und Damian grunzte leise. „Ich bin froh, dass wir alle zusammen sind." Er sah zu Selina, nahm ihre Hand und lächelte.

„Nicht alle", sagte diese nur mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Unsinnig. Wenn Helena nicht wiederkommen sollte, sollten sie sie doch lassen. Sie war bereits neunzehn, erwachsen. Sie durfte ihre eigene Entscheidungen treffen.

„Eine Minute!", rief Dick, der auf sie zukam. Neben ihm waren Roy und Kory. „Okay, wer von euch will einen Silvesterkuss von mir?"

„Ich warne dich", sagte Roy daraufhin nur und Dick verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht _du._"

„Küss irgendwen, Dick. Jeder wäre froh", schlug Jason vor.

„War das eine Einladung?"

„Ich warne dich."

Langsam ertönte von allen Seiten die Rufe des Countdowns und Damian seufzte. Er sah zu, wie Dick laut mit zählte, wie vor ihn das Konfetti und die silberne Fäden von der Decke hinabsausten.

„Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier…"

Roy nahm Korys Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Drei, zwei, eins!"

Er küsste sie, sein Vater und Selina küssten sich, Dick drückte Jason und ihn an sich und lachte.

„Finger weg, Grayson!"

„Süß, dass das deine ersten Worte in diesem Jahr sind, Little D."


	13. Freundlichkeit

13 - Freundlichkeit

Cass ging zu Kory.

„Ich möchte Mr. Wayne sprechen", sagte sie dann.

Kory sah auf und musterte sie. „Dafür brauchst du ein Termin."

„Dann gib mir bitte einen. Mir ist egal, wann." Cass hatte das bereits befürchtet. Selbstverständlich hatte Bruce Wayne nicht Zeit für sie. Und auch nicht so plötzlich.

Kory nickte dann. „Dürfte ich wissen worum es geht?", fragte sie, während sie auf ihrem Bildschirm nach einen freien Zeitpunkt suchte.

„Lieber nicht."

Zum Glück sagte Kory daraufhin nichts, sondern nur: „In acht Tagen hätte er Zeit. Um sechzehn Uhr."

„Acht Tage?", rutschte es Cass aus. Doch dann nickte sie schnell. „Nun gut, okay. Danke."

Kory lächelte sie an, doch dann ertönte vor ihrem Bildschirm ein Videoanruf. Es war Bruce selbst. „Kory, würdest du bitte Cassandra in mein Büro lassen?" Kory schien verwirrt zu sein und auch Cass war das. „Selbstverständlich." Kory sah zu Cass und lächelte. „Nun, weniger als acht Tage."

Cass lächelte schwach und nickte, ehe sie dann den Weg zu Bruce Wayne's Büro ging. Die Tür öffnete sich von selbst und sie sah den großen Mann schon hinter seinen Schreibtisch sitzen. Wie konnte Damian so klein sein, wenn sein Vater fast zwei Meter riesig war?

„Setze dich doch, Cassandra."

„Cass", korrigierte sie ihn und setzte sich vor ihn. „Danke."

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte er.

„Wieso lassen Sie mich einfach ein?" Sie musterte ihn kritisch, doch sein Gesicht verzog keine Miene.

„Ich will selbstverständlich wissen, was du von mir willst." Er lächelte höflich und Cass schwieg für eine Weile. Bruce Wayne war kein schlechter Mann, erinnerte sie sich. Er war nett zu Stephanie. Er hat Jason Todd adoptiert. Er behandelt seinen Sohn Damian besser, als man ihn behandeln sollte. Er hat sie bei sich arbeiten lassen.

„Ich war nicht immer ehrlich mit Ihnen", gab sie dann zu.

„Willst du etwas trinken?" Bruce sah zu seinen Butler, den Cass erst jetzt bemerkte.

„Nein danke."

Es störte sie, dass er sie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Bruce sah zu Alfred. „Bitte ein kaltes Wasser für mich."

„Ja, Sir." Alfred verschwand durch eine Tür und Bruce wandte sich wieder zu Cass.

„Nun, in wiefern?"

Sie fasste sich schnell wieder und holte tief Luft. Sie sollte ehrlich sein. „Mein Name ist Cassandra Cain."

Bruce hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „In wiefern bist du mit den Cains verwandt?"

„Nun, David Cain ist mein Vater." Sie brachte diese Worte nur schwer hervor. Sie fühlten sich nicht an wie Verrat, mit ihrem Vater hatte sie schon lange abgeschlossen. Aber sie hatte Angst auf das, was folgte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihn."

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Ich will mit meinem Vater nichts zu tun haben. Sie tun keine… guten Dinge, das habe ich bereits erkannt. Ich wollte es Ihnen nur sagen. Ich habe mich schlecht gefühlt und Stephanie meinte, Sie hätten es bei ihr verstanden. Ich verstehe, dass es bei mir anders ist…" Cass stoppte. So viel redete sie nun normalerweise nicht. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht vorher gesagt habe."

Mr. Wayne lächelte nur. „Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

Warum war er nicht wütend? Warum war er nicht einmal verwundert oder überrascht? Dann fiel ihr ein, weshalb. „Sie wussten es."

Er nickte. „Ja, ich wusste es."

„All die Zeit… Sie wussten wer ich bin! Und doch haben Sie mich hier weiter arbeiten lassen", stellte sie fest und starrte ihn an.

Mr. Wayne seufzte. „Ich wusste, dass du es ehrlich meintest. Ich habe gewartet, bis du mir genug vertraust, um es mir selbst zu sagen. Cass, du brauchst nicht von deiner Vergangenheit fortzulaufen. Wir akzeptieren dich, du bist eine gute Arbeiterin."

Sie starrte ihn an und lächelte. „Danke. Vielen Dank, Mister Wayne."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Du kannst hier solange bleiben wie du willst, ich zwinge dich zu nichts", sagte er daraufhin. „Und nenne mich Bruce. Weißt du schon, wo du während Sommer hingehst?"

„Ich… würde wohl bei Stephanie bleiben", sagte sie.

Bruce nickte daraufhin. „Das Wayne Anwesen hat sonst auch immer viele Zimmer frei."

Cass war verwundert, dass er ihr so schnell vertraute. Nun, sie war hier schon einige Monate, aber es war ungewohnt für sie.

* * *

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen Kory und Roy?", fragte Barbara.

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube sie sind zusammen."

„Also flirtet Dick nicht mehr mit ihr?" Barbara sah durch ihr Mikroskop, als sie dies sagte. Jason nahm einen der Ecealsteine von dem Tisch und inspizierte es.

„Glaube nicht." Dick und Kory waren schon immer seltsam gewesen. Obwohl zwischen ihnen wohl noch tausend unausgesprochene Dinge waren, hatten sie immer noch stets ein Flirt für den jeweils anderen offen gehabt.

„Lass das liegen", sagte Barbara, ohne auch nur aufzusehen. Jason seufzte und legte den Stein wieder zurück.

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Steht Babs wieder auf Dickiebird?", fragte Jason schroff und musterte die Rothaarige. Sie sah auf, schob ihre Brille zurecht und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier, Jason?"

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darf ich nicht? Ich nehme mir für paar Tage frei. Ich springe unserem Dick bei meine Schwester zu suchen."

Barbara sah ihn verwundert an. „Wirklich?"

Jason nickte. „Ich darf sogar ein bisschen auf Queens Territorium. Dinah hat ihn überredet, aber nur Selina und ich." Er lachte schroff. „Was denken sie was wir tun? Sie ausspionieren?"

„Selina auch? Wer übernimmt die Praktikanten?"

„Die können für eine kurze Zeit auch ohne mich klar kommen. Außerdem unsere Cassandra ist auch schon so besser als ich. Bruce kommt auch."

Barbara drehte sich zu ihn um. „Bruce? Wer übernimmt all das _hier_?"

_„_Alfred. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht auch das Dämon."

„Und du bist hier um dich zu verabschieden?", fragte Barbara dann und lächelte. Jason starrte sie an und ging auf die Tür zu. Er wollte sich umdrehen und noch etwas kontern, doch fiel ihm nichts ein, weshalb er raus ging. Er suchte seine Praktikanten zusammen. Vor ihn standen Stephanie, Cass und Tim.

„Selina und ich sind für paar Tage weg. Keine Ahnung wie lange. Solange übernimmt Cass das Kommando", erklärte er ihnen.

Stephanie lächelte und drückte Cass' Arm.

„Wohin geht's denn?", erkundigte sich Tim.

„Geht dich nichts an, Baby bird", erwiderte Jason und Tim funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ihr könnt gehen. Warte, nicht du. Letztes Training, bevor ich gehe?"

Cass und Stephanie gingen raus, wobei Stephanie schon anfing auf das kleine Mädchen einzureden. Tim blieb stehen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Heute ist kein Trainingstag", stellte er nur fest.

„Ach echt?" Jason runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Nun, zur Hölle, scheiß drauf."

„Sprache", erinnerte Tim ihn.

„Wieso? Ist doch Englisch."

Tim musste lachen und Jason ebenfalls. Okay, verdammt. Er mochte den Jungen. Er war anders und er mochte es, wenn er lachte. Oder wenn er derjenige war, der ihn zum lachen gebracht hatte.

„Und gib doch zu, du magst es mir, wenn ich dein Trainer bin, als die anderen." Jason musterte Tim, dessen Wangen sich sogar dabei rot färbten.

„Ich bin kein Fan vom Training im Allgemein", sagte dieser daraufhin.

„Aber von meinem."

Tim verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen. „Nimm dich nicht so wichtig, Jay."

„_Jay_?", wiederholte Jason und sah Tim gespielt verwundert an.

„Du nennst mich _Baby bird_, das ist noch viel diskriminierender. Lasst uns trainieren."

Jason wird weg sein, für wer weiß wie viele Tage. Zwei, drei. Es könnte aber auch eine ganze Woche sein. Vielleicht sogar zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen, in den er nur mit den Mädels arbeiten würde. Jason würde nicht da sein, um nach ihn zu sehen, wenn er für eine längere Weile weg war. Er würde nicht mit ihm trainieren, er würde wieder die anderen schlimmen Trainer kriegen.

Und er musste zugeben, dass er schon traurig darüber war.

Die heutige Trainingseinheit hatte nicht wirklich viel mit Kampfsport zu tun.

Die meiste Zeit hatte er nur geschossen und er war nun eigentlich viel besser. Er traf recht gut, fand er. Jason hatte kaum etwas gesagt, sondern stand nur da und sah ihm dabei zu. Es war seltsam. Normalerweise fand er es nicht schlimm zu schweigen, wenn Jason da war. Es war keine unangenehme peinliche Stille, es war angenehmes Schweigen. Er mochte es, dass er sich nicht verpflichtet fühlte etwas zu sagen, wenn Jason da war.

Aber heute nicht. Heute fand er das Schweigen schrecklich. Es fühlte sich an, als würde Jasons Augen in ihn reinbohren und er ihn die ganze Zeit beobachten- was er auch tat. Es machte Tim sogar etwas nervös. Nein, nicht nur etwas. Es machte ihn _schrecklich _nervös. Da war nicht nur die Stille, es war die seltsame Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden und sie zerriss Tim fast.

„Muss ich einfach die ganze Zeit schießen?", fragte Tim dann nach einer Weile und seufzte. Er drehte sich dabei zu Jason um, der den Blick hob. Wo zur Hölle hatte er eigentlich diese silbernen Strähnen her? Hatte er sich einfach eines Tages gedacht, dass es cool aussah? Weil das tat es ganz und gar nicht! Er und seine doofen Strähnen, sie sahen lächerlich aus (Nein, das taten sie nicht. Tim liebte sie). Und dann trug er keine Uniform der Ecealhunter. Anstatt der roten Streifen trug er nun goldene, wie nur Damian und Bruce Wayne es taten.

„Es sei denn du willst mit mir etwas fechten", erwiderte Jason daraufhin.

„Nein." Tim schüttelte den Kopf und wünschte sich, er hätte seine Kamera. Der Ausdruck in Jasons Gesicht, sein Körper in diesem goldenen Anzug… Verdammt, Tim. Hör auf damit. „_Kannst _du überhaupt fechten?"

„Oh bitte, zeig mir etwas, was ich nicht kann."

„Klavier spielen", schlug Tim vor.

„Wer kann das schon? Klaviere sind so… alt." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und Tim hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich?"

„Oh, sorry, Baby bird. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." Jason sah ihn belustigt an, als täte es ihm alles andere als Leid. Tim verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Du magst alt", sagte Tim dann nach dreimaligen Schießen.

„Wie bitte?"

Tim drehte sich wieder um. „Ich habe dich gesehen. Öfters. Lesen. Du ließt nicht von eBooks, du liest alte Bücher, die wahrscheinlich ziemlich teuer sind. Die Bücherdiebin. Erschien vor etwa fünfzig Jahren. Der Große Gatsby, mitte Zwanzigstes Jahrhundert. Ich habe dich sogar einmal gesehen wie du Les Misérables gelesen hast, Mitte neunzehntes Jahrhundert."

Jason starrte ihn fassungslos an und Tim errötete. „Ich… äh. Hab's nur manchmal mitbekommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast mich dabei beobachtet, wie ich _lese_?"

Wenn er könnte, würde er wahrscheinlich noch roter anlaufen, ging aber nicht. Dafür färbten sich aber nun Jasons Wangen rot und das war verdammt süß. Tim hatte Jason zum erröten gebracht.

„Ich habe dich nicht beobachtet."

„Na sicher hast du das nicht. Du Stalker."

„Hey, ich habe hier die Pistole, pass auf was du sagst." Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte es cool weg spielen und wedelte mit der Pistole in der Luft rum.

„Pass auf!", warnte Jason ihn, ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach der Pistole. Tim holte tief Luft und hielt diese an, während Jason die Pistole aus seinen Fingern befreite. Er sollte ihm nicht so nahe treten, dachte Tim, als dieser hochsehen musste, um Jason in die Augen zusehen. Er sollte einfach wieder zurück gehen, weil Tim nicht weiter nach hinten gehen konnte. „Wir sollten weiter trainieren."

„Sagte ich doch", entgegnete Tim nur.

„Du hast gar nichts gesagt."

„Oh. Ich hab's aber gedacht." Tim starrte Jason an, der dann einen Schritt zurück ging. Verdammt, was hatte der Kerl nur? Im nächsten Moment ging Tim aber einen Schritt auf Jason zu und schlang seine Arme um Jason. Seine Lippen fanden sofort Jasons und es schien, als wäre Jason gar nicht verwundert über Tims Reaktion. Er reagierte sofort und erwiderte den Kuss.

Und Tim schmolz dahin. So einen Kuss hatte er noch nie gehabt. Einen Kuss, der den Boden unter ihn wegzog und ihm seine Luft weg schnürte. Ein Kuss, wo sein Herz gegen seine Brust hämmerte und das von Jason sogar auch spürte. Und er spürte Jason überall. Er spürte seine Arme und seine Hände an seinen Körper, er spürte seine Haare und sogar seine kleinen Bartstoppeln. Er spürte Jasons Körper, als wäre er verdammt noch mal nackt, weil deren Uniformen so eng waren. Er spürte Jasons Atem, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten und seine weichen Lippen. Er roch den Geruch von Zigaretten, Leder und Vanille und fragte sich, woher letzteres kam.

Tims Kopf und Gedanken war wie benebelt, er konnte kaum klar denken. Und doch war das einzige, woran er dachte: Warum habe ich das nicht schon vorher getan?

Er seufzte und dann merkte er erst, was er tat. Er sprang zurück, wobei er gegen die Wand knallte. Er starrte Jason an, aber nicht genau Jason. Er sah auf Jasons rote Lippen, die er gerade geküsst hatte.

„Ich… äh… Tut mir Leid. Sorry, ich… wirklich, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Tut mir Leid, sorry." Es klang dumm, wie oft er sich entschuldigte. Er spürte Hitze in seinen Kopf steigen, doch Jason sagte nichts. Er sah ihn einfach nur erschrocken an, weshalb Tim aus der Tür rannte.

Oh Gott, Oh Gott. Er hatte Jason Todd- Wayne geküsst.


	14. Erfolg

14 - Erfolg

Stephanie fand es toll, dass Jason nicht dabei war.

Sie mochte es, dass sie die Verantwortung nun selbst trugen und so arbeiten würden, als wären sie richtige Ecealhunter. Aber auch nur fast. Richtige Ecealhunter hatten nicht noch einen Partner. Aber sie fand es klasse, dass Cass dabei war. Cass war ihr richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Ebenso Tim, der etwa fünfzig Meter weiter entfernt war und irgendwelche Proben nahm.

„Weißt du noch von unserer Unterhaltung?", fragte Cass.

„Welcher? Wir unterhalten uns oft, weißt du. Mehrmals am Tag", witzelte Stephanie und grinste.

„Über deine Eltern und Bruce", erklärte Cass.

Stephanie nickte, ehe sie dann innehielt. „_Bruce_? Hast du Mr. Wayne gerade _Bruce _genannt?"

Cass zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte nervös. „Ja, mag schon sein."

Stephanie schmunzelte und lachte. „Was glaubst du würde er dazu sagen?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn so nennen darf." Cass sah Stephanie an. Obwohl sie mindestens fünf Zentimeter größer war als die Siebzehnjährige Cass, schien man das nie zu merken. Cass wirkte aus welchen Gründen auch immer, riesig. Dabei war sie die kleinste von allen, kleiner als Damian selbst.

„Warum das?"

„Ich habe mit ihm geredet. Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich mit dir, Steph." Cass seufzte. „Ich kann dir aber vertrauen, nehme ich an."

„Natürlich kannst du das! Wir sind doch beste Freundinnen!" Stephanie strahlte sie an und drückte ihren Arm. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Worüber hast du mit Burcie geredet?"

„Brucie?", ahmte Cass sie nach und lachte. „Nun, es ist nur so. Mein Vater ist der Leader einer Gang hier. Ich bin nicht einfach die Tochter irgendeines Dealers. Meine Eltern sind sozusagen ganz oben." Sie seufzte arber mals und sah weg. „Mein Name ist Cassandra Cain."

„Hübscher Name. Passt", rutschte es Stephanie aus. „Aber… wow. Das ist wirklich überwältigend. Das habe ich nicht kommen sehen. Er ist also so ‚ne Art Mafiaboss? Das hättest du mir sagen können. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, du bist ja abgehauen. Glaub mir, wenn dich jemand versteht, dann ich."

„Ich weiß." Cass lächelte sie an und Stephanie fand es klasse, dass ihre Freundin nun komplett ehrlich mit ihr war. Sie drückte sie.

„Danke, dass du's mir gesagt hast. Ich werde es auch niemanden sagen, versprochen!"

„Das weiß ich auch. Ich vertraue dir."

Stephanie strahlte. Das Vertrauen von Cass wollte sie nicht missbrauchen. „Okay. Und was hat Mr. Wayne gesagt?"

„Er wusste es. Er hat nur gewartet, bis ich es ihm sagte", antwortete Cass ihr.

Stephanie musste daraufhin lachen. „Irgendwie habe ich das schon kommen sehen."

„Ich nicht. Aber er ist wirklich nett und verständlich gewesen", fuhr Cass fort. „Er hat mir angeboten die Ferien im Wayne Anwesen zu verbringen."

„Wow. Das kannst du schlecht abschlagen."

„Ich wollte sie mit dir verbringen."

„Hälfte, Hälfte! Und du lädst mich ein! Ich will das Anwesen sehen." Stephanie pfiff. „Wärest du nicht schon selbst bald achtzehn, würdest du wahrscheinlich Cassandra Cain- Wayne heißen."

Tim kam auf die beiden zu. „Habt ihr was gefunden?", fragte er dann.

Stephanie lächelte und musterte den Jungen. „Bist du eigentlich gewachsen?"

„Was? Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er verwirrt.

Stephanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Jason nicht hier ist. Er hat uns alle so klein wirken lassen." Mit Ausnahme von Cass. Jeder hatte Respekt für Cass, auch Jason, der ihr schließlich seinen Posten gegeben hatte.

Tim verdrehte nur die Augen. „Das einzige, was gewachsen ist, sind meine Haare."

„Lasst uns weiter", sagte Cass daraufhin und ging voran.

„Aye, Kaptain!" Stephanie salutierte und folgte ihrer Freundin.

* * *

Vielleicht war sie ja schon ein Vampir. Helena ging nur in der Nacht raus und hielt sich am helllichten Tag drinnen auf. Nun, entweder das, oder sie war eine Fledermaus. Wie das Logo der Waynes. Welch eine Ironie. Hamster waren auch Nachtaktiv, dachte sie. Aber lieber war sie eine Fledermaus als ein Hamster.

Helena balancierte auf den Bäumen und sprang von einem Ast zum anderen. Als sie ein kleines Mädchen war und noch im Wayne Anwesen trainiert hatte, war sie schon sportlich gewesen. Sie hatte oft mit Dick trainiert, manchmal mit Jason. Wie Jason wohl nun aussah? Ihr Bruder war mittlerweile einundzwanzig. Sie hatte viel über ihn gehört, über seine Entführung und dass er ihren Vater für eine lange Zeit verstoßen hatte, ehe er wiederkam.

Obwohl sie sich mit Dick besser verstand hatte sie wahrscheinlich mehr mit Jason gemeinsam. Und dann war da noch Damian, ihr Halbbruder. Sie erinnerte sich kaum an ihn. Er wäre wahrscheinlich gar nicht froh, wenn sie wiederkommen würde. Dann würde er nicht mehr der alleinige Erbe sein. Aber eigentlich war Helena all dieser Reichtum egal. Es war sogar eines der Gründe, dass sie abgehauen ist. Warum sollte sie die Geschäftsführerin von Wayne Industries sein? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach das sein, was sie wollte?

Helena sprang herunter von etwa zehn Metern Höhe. Dabei landete sie elegant und ohne Probleme. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und spürte etwas kaltes an ihrem Hinterkopf. Sie hielt die Luft an. Das war kein Problem für sie, wer auch immer hinter ihr stand, sie konnte die Person leicht zu Boden werfen.

„Denk nicht daran, Schwesterherz."

_Schwesterherz_?

„Ich habe übrigens zwei." Der junge Mann hinter ihr legte eine weitere Pistole an ihrem Hinterkopf. Er hatte eine kratzige, tiefe und etwas rauchige Stimme. Schon _sexy._

„Jason?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich nehme das Schwesterherz zurück. Hände hoch."

Helena hob ihre Hände und drehte sich um. Dabei wirbelte sie dann blitzschnell in der Luft herum, kickte Jason die Pistolen aus den Händen und warf ihn mit einer Beinschere zu Boden. Jason war aber nicht umsonst auch ein Wayne. Sie hatten als Kinder miteinander trainiert. Er konnte die Situation schnell zu seinen Gunsten umdrehen und später lag sie auf dem Boden.

„Hast dich ziemlich verändert", stellte er fest und sah sie an. Er hob eine Pistole auf und richtete sie auf Helena.

„Du auch." Als sie abgehauen ist, war er sechzehn gewesen. Erst ein Jugendlicher, der gerade mitten in seiner Pubertät war. Noch nicht entführt worden. Zwar schon Anzeichen für ein gutes Aussehen, aber er hätte Dick nie schlagen können. Helena war früher etwas in Dick verknallt gewesen. Aber Jason war nun größer geworden, älter, erwachsener. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit den goldenen Streifen ab und seine Gesichtszüge waren hart. Er hatte silberne Strähnen, die fast über seine tiefblauen Augen fielen. Er sah gut aus, wie ein typischer Badboy. Aber nicht ihr Typ.„Hab gehört du wurdest entführt."

„Hab gehört, du bist einfach abgehauen."

„Hab gehört, Daddies drittes Kind ist bei euch."

„Du meinst den Dämon?" Jason lachte kurz und schroff auf.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir alle nicht miteinander klar kommen?", fragte Helena, während sie überlegte, wie sie sich freikriegen konnte.

„Wir kommen alle miteinander klar. Über Dick." Dann redete Jason durch das Telefon in seinem Ohr. „Ich habe sie."

„Du von allen würdest doch verstehen, dass ich nicht zurück gehe", fauchte Helena. „Ich bin neunzehn. Niemand kann mich zwingen."

„Außer das _Gerecht_**_. _**Du hast Wayne Industries ausgeraubt", erwiderte Jason. „Du kannst immer noch hinter Gittern landen."

„Ich habe nur Teil meines Erbes frühzeitig abgeholt", entgegnete Helena und schob ihre Unterlippe hervor.

„Helena!" Die Stimme kannte sie. Nein, verdammt, sehr gut sogar. Es war ihre Mutter. Helena sah auf und sah sie. Selina Kyle. Sie war wie in ihrer Erinnerung, kurze Haare, immer noch wunderschön. Obwohl ihre Mutter nicht so stark ihre Emotionen zeigte, merkte man, wie herz zerrissen sie zurzeit war.

Und Helena musste zugeben, dass sie es auch war. Sie hatte sie fünf Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

Selina ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Helena. Ich habe dich weder, endlich."

Helena erwiderte nichts daraufhin und sah zu Jason, der langsam von ihr runter ging. Sie könnte jetzt angreifen, dachte sie. Aber Jason zielte auf sie und so wie er jetzt war, würde er nicht zögern ihr Bein oder so anzuschießen. Sowie sie.

„Komm, wir gehen zurück."

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, Mutter", sagte Helena. Sie musste die Seifenblase ihrer Mutter zerstören. Ihre Mutter starrte sie an und dann sah sie zu Jason, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Lasst uns alleine."

„Sie wird dich nieder schlagen, Selina. Hat sie mit mir auch", entgegnete Jason.

„Ich werde schon mit ihr alleine fertig."

Jason zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wette Bruce kocht gerade vor Wut." Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich von ihnen und Helena sprang auf.

„Denk nicht daran, Helena." Ihre Mutter sah sie ernst an. „Du kommst wieder mit uns. Wir werden wieder eine Familie. Bitte." Sie nahm ihre Hand und Helena zuckte zusammen und zog ihre weg.

„Nein."

„Bitte, Helena. Dein Vater und ich vermissen dich." Sie hatte schon Tränen in den Augen. Hatte Helena ihre Mutter je weinen sehen? Hatte überhaupt jemand sie je weinen sehen? „Wir lieben dich. Es ist schrecklich zu sehen… du bist so erwachsen geworden. Eine wunderschöne Frau. Und ich konnte nicht dabei sein."

„Um mit mir _das _Gespräch zu haben?", spottete Helena, doch ihre Stimme klang brüchig. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht ihre Mutter bei sich zu haben um mit ihr zu reden?

Selina lächelte. Helena bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nun größer als ihre Mutter war. Lag wahrscheinlich an den Wayne- Genen.

„Keine Sorge, ich verhüte immer brav."

Selina nahm ihre Handschuhe ab und berührte Helenas Wange. Helena sah in die Augen ihrer Mutter. Sie war so jung gewesen, als sie Helena bekommen hatte. Etwa wie Helena jetzt war. „Bitte. Komm wieder heim."

„Ich… kann nicht einfach wiederkommen!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Darum. Und _gold _steht mir überhaupt nicht. Ich trage lieber lila."

„Lila ist die Farbe derjenigen, die im Büro arbeiten", sagte Selina nur lächelnd. „Ich trage rot."

Rot. Wofür stand rot noch einmal? Achja, Ecealhunter. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre Mutter nicht zum Vorstand gehörte. Oder nicht nur. „Ich habe dich vermisst", gab Helena zu.

„Ich auch. _Wir _auch."

* * *

Tim wollte mit irgendjemanden darüber reden. Egal wem.

Nun, nicht wirklich egal wer. Aber er konnte es nicht für sich behalten. Es zerfraß ihn. Wenn er es nicht jemanden erzählte, dann glaubte er bald selbst gar nicht, dass es überhaupt passiert ist. Aber wem? Kon oder Bart? Niemand von ihnen würde es verstehen. Sie waren zwar seine beste Freunde, verstanden aber die Umstände nicht. Das war _Jason Todd._ Sex auf Beinen, fast zwei Meter riesig, totaler Badboy Look und rauchige Stimme. Es war Jsaon Todd. Adoptivsohn von Bruce Wayne, Ecealhunter- zwar nicht sein Mentor, aber der von Stephanie und Cass.

Und mit denen konnte er auch nicht reden. Er mochte die beiden, aber so gut war er nicht mit ihnen befreundet. Nicht wie mit Kon und Bart. Und wenn er es ihnen erzählen würde, fühlte er sich schlecht, dass er es seinen besten Freunden nicht erzählt hatte.

Ebenso mit Carrie. Und die würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mal verstehen. Mit den Waynes kam sie nicht gut klar- abgesehen von Damian. Mit dem Tim natürlich nicht gut zurecht kam. Und Roy kam selbstverständlich überhaupt nicht in Frage. Er konnte ernst sein- wie hätte er denn sonst so langsam mit Kory zusammen kommen können?-, aber er war Jasons Freunde. Vielleicht sogar bester.

Vielleicht war es gut, dass Jason weg war. Dann musste Tim ihn für eine Weile nicht sehen, denn das würde ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso verrückt machen. Also behielt er den Kuss für sich. Wie sollte er überhaupt reagieren, wenn er Jason wieder traf? So tun, als wäre nichts passiert? Aber es _ist _etwas passiert. Und Jason hatte den Kuss sogar erwidert.

Oh Mann, warum hatte Tim ihn überhaupt geküsst? Das war Jasons Schuld gewesen. Er hätte nicht so nahe rücken sollen, er hätte sich früher von ihm entfernen sollen. Er hätte ihn nicht so ansehen dürfen. Dann hätte Tim ihn wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht geküsst.

Bereute er es? Tim wusste es selbst gar nicht. Der Kuss war fantastisch gewesen. Ob Jason das überhaupt auch fand? Tim spürte Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen, alleine beim Gedanken an den Kuss. Er dachte an Jasons überraschend weiche Lippen, seine Bartstoppeln und seine Zunge…

„Sie sind wieder da. Und haben Helena dabei", berichtete Carrie.

„Äh. Was?", fragte Tim verwirrt, als sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Gott, Tim. Du bist knallrot", stellte Carrie fest und musterte ihn. „Bist du krank?" Sie berührte seine Stirn und Tim schüttelte den Kopf.

Stephanie kicherte. „Er war in Gedanken versunken. Ich habe deinen lüsternen Blick gesehen, Tim."

„Ich.. Was?" Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf und Stephanie lachte. Sie stand auf.

„Lasst uns mal sehen, wie die Miss Wayne aussieht. Bilder von _ihr _findet man auf Google Images nur vom Jahr 2049."

Wenn sie wieder da waren, hieß es, dass auch Jason wieder da war. Tim stand auf, nachdem alle anderen aufgestanden sind, da er nicht alleine dort sitzen bleiben wollte. Sie machten sich den Weg zum Ausgang frei, wo schon viele Schaulustige standen. Die schweren Türen öffneten sich und als erstes waren es das Securityteam, das reinkam.

Tim sah zu Damian, der ganz vorne stand. Der kleine Junge hatte die Arme verschränkt und verdrehte die Augen, als Dick ihn breit angrinste.

„Sie ist total hübsch. Das ist unfair", murmelte Stephanie leise.

Tim sah zu Helena Wayne- oder zumindest vermutete er, dass sie es war. Sie trug andere Kleidung als der Rest und ja, er merkte sofort die Ähnlichkeit von ihr und Selina Kyle und Bruce Wayne. Aber er achtete weniger auf sie, sondern eher auf Jason. Er trug immer noch die Uniform mit den goldenen Streifen und es schien, als hätte er sich die ganzen Tage nicht rasiert. Jetzt konnte man die Bartstoppeln wohl nicht nur fühlen, sondern auch sehen.

Und Jason starrte ihn an, direkt in seine Augen. Tim senkte schnell den Blick.

Das werden die schrecklichsten einhalb Monate seines Lebens, entschied Tim.


	15. Spannung

15 - Spannung

Damian musterte die fremde junge Frau. Sie war groß, größer als er.

Wayne- Gene, die er (noch) nicht hatte. Sie war etwa so groß wie Drake, hatte langes, volles, schwarzes Haar und ebenso blaue Augen wie alle Waynes. Er hatte Helena Wayne noch nie wirklich gekannt, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu Jason mit ihm blutsverwandt war. Gab es eigentlich einen Grund, weshalb keiner der Wayne Geschwister wirklich ein fröhlicher und positiver Mensch war?

Sie trug eine Uniform mit lilafarbenen Streifen, während sie mit Alfred redete. Dieser drehte sich dann um und verschwand, um das Essen zu holen. Jeder mochte Alfred. Dasselbe galt wohl für Dick. Nun, Helena Wayne sollte kein großes Problem für ihn sein. Selbst _wenn _sie ihm das Erbe nehmen wollen würde, hatte er noch mehr als genug. Und dann noch das der Al Ghuls. Damian würde nie ein Nichts sein. Aber Helena Wayne schien nicht interessiert an all dem- genau sowie Jason, der nicht gerade darauf erpicht ist, etwas von diesem Imperium zu erben.

War das der Grund weshalb Helena immer noch lila trug und Jason rot?

Sie war seit zwei Tagen wieder da, aber Damian merkte, dass sie nicht wirklich viel Vertrauen zu den anderen hatte. Die meiste Zeit war sie wie er im Trainingsraum und viele Freunde hatte sie auch nicht gefunden. Damian wusste, dass sie auch manchmal mit Dick trainierte und aus irgendeinem Grund auch immer störte es Damian. Es störte ihn mehr, als wenn Stephanie über jemanden schwärmte.

Dick konnte nicht mit jedem Außenseiter Wayne trainieren. Wobei- jeder von den Waynekinder war ein Außenseiter, dass es gar nicht mehr zählte.

„Wayne", ertönte Jasons Stimme. Damian und Helena drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihn um und Jason grinste belustigt. „Nicht du, Damian. Ich nenne dich den Dämon."

„Ich bin auch ein Wayne", erwiderte Damian und drehte sich um. Verdammt, er konnte doch nicht durch sie ausgewechselt sein. Er war Damian Wayne, Damian Al Ghul. Und Helena konnte nicht der _Wayne_ sein, das war _er. _„Witzig, Todd", brummte Damian dann noch. Wo war sein Vater und Selina nur hin, dass sie die drei Kinder hier alleine auf sie warten ließen?

„Auch Ecealhunter?", stellte Helena fest und sah auf Jasons Uniform.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ab morgen bin ich wieder im Dienst, ja."

„Tt. _Dienst_", äffte Damian ihm nach.

„Ist er immer so?", fragte Helena. Diese Frage machte sie nicht gerade beliebter bei Damian. Jason grinste nur.

„Scheint, als ob du einen Bruder hast, den du noch mehr hasst als mich."

„Ich hasse dich nicht", entgegnete Helena nur. „Aber du hast recht. Hätte nicht erwartet, dass es geht."

Damian starrte sie an. „Redet nicht so, als sei ich nicht anwesend."

Helena erwiderte seinen Blick nur und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist anstrengend."

„Gott, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns in einem einig sind", murmelte Jason.

Damian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Für _mich_ mussten monatelang keine Suchtrupps ausgeschickt werden."

Helena erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern drehte sich zu Jason um. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich weniger anstrengend finde."

Jason hob seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Für mich mussten monatelang keine Suchtrupps ausgeschickt werden."

„Klaue mir nicht die Wörter, Todd!", fauchte Damian.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin, Biest."

„Tt. Als würde ich es wollen."

„Du nimmst dich ziemlich wichtig, Damian", bemerkte Helena.

Damian kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er seinen Blick wieder auf seine Halbschwester richtete. „Nun, bin ich es denn nicht?"

Jason lachte nur schroff. „Ihr streitet euch wie kleine Kinder."

Daraufhin fauchten Helena und Damian gleichzeitig und sahen Jason an.

„Du bist keine zwei Jahre älter als ich, Jason", zischte Helena.

„Ich bin kein Kind!", schimpfte Damian und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Jason musste lachen. „Du bist ein Kind. Du bist fast dreißig Zentimeter kleiner als ich."

„Ich bin gewachsen. Außerdem ist mein geistlicher Zustand älter als deiner."

Jason sah zu Helena und dann wieder zu Damian. „Hast du Bengel mich gerade als _zurückgeblieben _abgestempelt?"

„Nun, bist du schon", sagte Helena.

„Fresse, Wayne. Ich habe mir nicht umsonst par Tage frei genommen."

„Aw, wirklich süß von dir, großer Bruder."

„Haltet die Klappe!", fauchte Damian dann, doch dann räusperte sich jemand und die drei drehten sich um. Dick stand an er Tür, mit einem belustigten Blick auf den Lippen.

„Dick! Wie lange stehst du da schon?", fuhr Jason ihn an.

„Seit… Helena meint, dass Damian sich ziemlich wichtig nimmt. Ihr drei seit die schlimmsten Geschwister auf Uturona, wisst ihr das?" Dick ging auf sie zu und Damian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warte, nein. Im ganzen Universum. Ihr seid Geschwister und keiner kommt mit den anderen klar. Helena ist erst seit zwei Tagen wieder da. Und doch könnt ihr euch alle so schnell in die Haare kriegen?" Er musterte jeden. „Und wieso zur Hölle seid ihr dann alle mit mir befreundet?"

„Halt dich daraus, Grayson", murmelte Dick.

„_Dich _mag ja auch jeder", sagte Jason schroff.

„Danke, bin sehr geschmeichelt. Ah, da ist Alfred. Und wenn eure Eltern kommen, haltet euch verdammt noch mal zusammen. Ich fühle mich wie der vierte, ältere Waynebruder."

Helena verdrehte die Augen. „Okay."

* * *

Es war das erste mal, dass er Jason Angesicht zu Angesicht seit dem Kuss gesehen hat. Tim war den ganzen Tag nervös gewesen, hatte kaum was geredet. Das war auch nicht nötig gewesen, Stephanie und Carrie haben Damian nach Helena ausgefragt. Was man entnehmen konnte war, dass er Helena nicht mochte. Und, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Vielleicht würde Tim dafür mit ihr gut klarkommen, dachte Tim dann. Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund.

Aber Damian war nicht direkt sein Feind. Obwohl sie sich immer noch ab und zu an die Haare kriegten, kam er schon langsam klar mit ihm. Ausdruck deren Freundschaft? Er wusste es nicht. Und er fand es süß, dass Damian auf Stephanie stand.

Aber nach dem Frühstück kam die Realität. Denn während des Frühstücks sah er nicht zu dem Tisch von Jason, Roy und Kory. Aber nach dem Frühstück… da musste er mit ihm wieder arbeiten. Tim hatte sich entschieden nichts zu tun. Als wäre nichts geschehen. Es sei denn, Jason würde ihn darauf ansprechen. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann nicht klar reden können, sondern die ganze Zeit rot anlaufen und eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen stammeln- wie letztes mal.

Er nahm sich seinen Rucksack und hantierte an diesem herum, während er auf Jason vor dem Waffenzimmer wartete. Stephanie und Cass kamen früher heraus und Stephanie strahlte.

„Weißt du was wir gehört habe? Insiderinformation, darf niemand wissen." Stephanie beugte sich zu Tim vor. „Bruce Wayne und Selina Kyle sind verlobt."

„Nicht dein ernst", sagte Tim. „Die… die würden doch nie."

Stephanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich finde es süß. Jetzt, wo ihre Tochter wieder da ist. Das wird die Hochzeit des Jahres."

„Was wird die Hochzeit des Jahres?" Jason tauchte hinter Stephanie auf, die zusammenzuckte.

„Meine Cousine heiratet bald", sagte Stephanie schnell. „Ich hoffe ich fange den Blumenstrauß."

Jason schnaufte nur und Cass unterdrückte sich ein Grinsen. Dann sah Jason zu Tim. Er sah ihn direkt an und Tim konnte den Blick nicht standhalten, sondern sah weg. Es war unangenehm für ihn, Jason in die Augen zu sehen. Dann lief er wahrscheinlich auch rot an. Jason reichte ihm die Pistole und Tim griff nach ihr. Gott, so hat es auch angefangen. Jason hatte ihm die Pistole weggenommen…

Tim steckte sie schnell ein. „Danke."

„Wie war's ohne mich?"

Tim hoffte, dass Jason ihn nicht meinte und sah auf. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass Jason zu Cass und Stephanie sah.

„Ganz gut", sagte Cass. „Könnte ich öfters tun."

Jason lachte. „Werdet ihr sowieso nach den paar Monaten. Außer du, Baby bird."

Tim zuckte zusammen, als Jason ihn ansprach. Er lächelte nur schief. „Kann's kaum erwarten." Dann drehte er sich um. Mann, Jason kam viel besser damit klar so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Ähm… okay. Dann sollten wir los." Jason ging an ihn vorbei und voran.

„Er ist heute seltsam, findet ihr nicht?", flüsterte Stephanie Tim und Cass zu.

„Natürlich ist er das. Er hat gerade seine Schwester wiedergefunden", murmelte Tim nur und senkte den Blick. Drei einhalb Monate, schwer wird das nicht. Spätestens nach den Ferien war sowieso alles wieder vergessen.

Es war wirklich schwer so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen.

_Wirklich schwer. _Und all das war Tims Schuld. Er könnte wenigstens sich bemühen, damit Jasons Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. Aber nein, der Kerl schaffte nicht einmal das. Es war unmöglich nicht zu ihn rüberzusehen. Und Jason war froh, als er während deren täglichen Arbeit wegging. Aber auch dann erwischte sich Jason dabei, dass er öfters als früher aufsah und nach ihn sah. Tim, der auf dem Boden hockte und seine Konzentration auf die Odaiar lenkte. Tim, der den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Bäume inspizierte. Tim, der seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog und nachdenklich auf sein Tablet starrte. Überhaupt _Tim._

Wie konnte man nur so… hinreißend sein? Er war einfach verdammt süß. Er merkte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was für ein Effekt er haben konnte. Und seine Haare… will er sie gar nicht schneiden? Sie waren viel zu lang, entschied Jason. Bald würden sie nicht mehr hochstehen, sondern runterfallen. Sie waren fast so lang wie Jasons und er fand seine schon viel zu lang- nicht so wie Roy, aber immerhin.

Und dann war der Anzug noch so verdammt eng. Es war, als würden sie nur eine zweite Haut tragen. Er konnte fast alles sehen. Tims sehnige Muskeln und… Gott, an dem Tag hatte er sie gespürt. Er hatte Tim gespürt, seinen ganzen Körper. Was würde er dafür geben um es wieder zu tun.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder zurück zu kommen, als er im Zug saß. Normalerweise saß Tim zwischen ihn und Stephanie. Heute nicht. Heute saß er neben Cass und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Gut so. Jason wäre viel zu sehr abgelenkt, wenn Tims und seine Beine sich berühren würden. Oder überhaupt der Fakt, dass Tim neben ihn saß.

Tim und sein süßes, perfektes Gesicht. Jason wollte ihn dafür hassen und gleichzeitig küssen.

Als der Zug stoppte, sprang Jason sofort raus. „Guter Tag. Sehen uns morgen." Er entschied sich das Abendessen mit Bruce und den Rest seiner Familie zu nehmen, auch wenn er diese gerade nicht gerne sah. Besser als in der Cafeteria zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass Tim auch da war.

„Hey, Jaybird." Dick legte die Hand auf Jasons Schulter.

„Isst du heute mit?", fragte Jason.

„Bruce will es." Dick seufzte. „Selbst er kann euch drei Streithähne nicht auseinander halten. Aber ich."

Jason grunzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Wir werden uns schon benehmen."

„Ach? Lässt man euch für paar Minuten aus dem Auge ist schon die Hölle bei euch los!", warf Dick ihm vor.

Jason verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss eine rauchen." Weniger wegen der Familie. Mehr wegen Tim. Er hantierte in seinem Gurt rum, bis er seine E- Zigarette fand. Dick verdrehte nur die Augen und nachdem Jason seinen ersten Zug nahm, schnappte Dick sie ihm weg.

„Hör auf, Mann."

„Warum? Wir sind ja nicht im Jahr 2020 oder so, wo ich davon sterben könnte." Jason schnappte sich seine Zigarette wieder und blies eine Rauchwolke in die Luft. „Hoch lebe Eceal."

„Ja. Aber es stinkt."

„Glaubst du, dass mich das juckt?" Jason nahm einen weiteren Zug, atmete tief ein, hielt kurz inne und atmete wieder aus.

„Ich weiß, weshalb du das tust."

„Ja, Helena und Damian sind wirkliche Nervensägen", bestätigte Jason. Die eigentliche Nervensäge war Tim. Idiotischer Tim.

„Ich habe euch gesehen. Ich meine… gerade eben war ich bei den Aufnahmen. Hab meinen Dienst gemacht und paar Videos angeschaut." Dick lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich wollte doch nur gucken, wie du deine Schützlinge trainierst. Wie Helena oder Damian und ich halt."

Jason hielt inne. „Du hast was zur Hölle getan?"

„Ich habe den Kuss gesehen", erklärte Dick daraufhin.

Jason wollte seinen Freund am liebsten eine reinhauen. Kinnhaken, damit er auf dem Boden ging. „Verfickt, Dick!"

„Ist… das jetzt als Beleidigung oder als mein Name gemeint?"

Jason grunzte. „Keine Ahnung. Beides. Was weiß ich. Verflucht, warum schaust du dir verfickt noch mal Aufnahmen von vor paar Tagen an?"

„Wie gesagt!" Dick hielt die Hände in die Höhe. „Ich hab mich doch nur gefragt, was für'n Trainer du bist!" Dann grinste er breit. „Ein ziemlich guter, nehme ich an."

„Halt die Fresse, Grayson."

„Du hörst dich an wie Damian."

„Halt die Fresse, _Dickiebird._"

„Aw. Der Kuss war wirklich süß. Vor allem, wie Tim abgehauen ist danach. Ich konnte zwar nichts hören oder viel erkennen, aber… Wow, paar Sekunden hat er schon angehalten. Du magst den Baby bird wirklich", zog Dick ihn auf.

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber: Fresse, Richard."

„Was denn? Du solltest mit ihm reden. Er ist ja schon süß, Jay. Ich meine, er sieht aus wie wir."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, duh! Helena, du, ich, Damian!" Dick verdrehte die Augen. „Hast das Muster wohl noch nie bemerkt, oder was?"

Jason nahm einen weiteren Zug. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Dick es gesehen hatte. „Sag es niemanden, oder ich schwöre..."

„Natürlich nicht. Nur… rede mit dem Kerl. Du magst ihn doch, oder?" Jason lief rot an. „Aw, hab das ja noch nie bei dir gesehen." Jason hielt seine Faust hoch und Dick sprang lachend zurück. „Okay, okay, sorry. Ich find's nur süß."

„Steck dir dein süß sonst wo hin, Dick."

„Ich wusste doch, dass du ihn magst!" Dick lächelte. „Das habe ich wirklich noch nie bei dir erlebt. Weißt du, auf Uturona kann man nicht viel machen, aber ein Date ist immer drin."

Jason zeigte ihm seinen Stinkefinger und presste, während die Zigarette noch zwischen seinen Lippen lag, hervor: „Ach, lutsch meinen Richard."

„Wieso? Würde das Tim nicht gerne tun?"

Als Dick das sagte, drehte sich Jason um und ging.


	16. Anziehung

16 - Anziehung

Dick hatte in letzter Zeit oft Zeit mit den Wayne- Geschwister verbracht. Mit allen zusammen verbrachte er die meiste Zeit beim Abendessen, zusammen mit Bruce, Selina und Alfred. Jason sah er sowieso oft, wenn er mit Barbara abhing. Zwar wusste Dick, dass Kory und Roy noch nicht keine wirkliche Beziehung hatten, wie normale Menschen, aber er sah es kommen, weshalb er nicht mehr mit Kory flirtete. Es war schwer sie zu bändigen- und Roy machte es einfach gar nicht. Kory war eine unabhängige Frau, die sich nicht an jemanden bindet. Aber Dick wollte Roy nicht verärgern, wenn er mit ihr flirtete, weshalb er nicht mehr mit den zwei Rothaarigen abhing.

Dann war da noch Helena, mit der er öfters trainierte. Sie war oft im Trainingsraum, wie Damian damals. Die Trainingseinheiten erinnerten ihn an früher, als er sie alle im Wayne Anwesen manchmal besucht hatte.

Damian war kaum noch in den Trainingsräumen aufzufinden und wenn, dann redete er kaum mit Dick oder trainierte nicht mit ihm. Dick fragte sich, aus welchen Grund er so abweisend geworden ist, aber Jason meinte, dass es an Helena lag. Der Junge war wohl… eifersüchtig. Damian wusste wohl noch nie, wie es ist, etwas zu teilen. Und jetzt, wo Helena wieder da war, änderte sich alles. Denn Helena war nicht Jason, Helena war die leibliche Tochter von Bruce Wayne. Und sie war aber nicht auch nur die Tochter einer von Bruces Ex, sondern die seiner Verlobten und großen Liebe. Tja, da war es wohl schwer. Er war nicht mehr der Goldjunge oder Alleinerbe.

„Hast du nichts zu tun?", fragte Barbara ihn. Sie sah ihn musternd an und Dick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hab gerade frei. Und mir ist langweilig."

„Hast du keine Köpfe zu verdrehen?"

Dick schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Dass er den Ruf als Playboy hatte, war ihm nicht unbekannt. Aber viele wussten, dass sie sich nicht auf Dick einlassen sollten, falls sie etwas ernstes anfangen wollten (es sei denn sie haben rote Haare- anscheinend hatte Dick eine Schwäche für die). „Ich kann deinen Kopf verdrehen", schlug er vor.

Barbara kicherte. Sie _kicherte_. Es war ungewohnt für Dick, weshalb er verwundert ansah. In diesem Moment kam Jason rein.

„Hab dich gesucht", sagte er an Dick gerichtet.

„Hey, Jaybird, schon mit ihm geredet?" Mit diesen Worten grüßte Dick Jason in letzter Zeit stets. Jason wurde davon meist angepisst und hatte dann keine Lust auf eine weitere Konversation.

„Nein, Dick. Dieses mal meine ich die Beleidigung."

„Autsch."

„Ich werde langsam neugierig! Mit _wem _geredet?", fragte Barbara.

„Geht dich nichts an, Babs." Jason sagte diese Worte nichtsdestotrotz freundlich und Barbara verdrehte die Augen.

„Weißt du was? Ich rede mit ihm. Ich habe sowieso Langeweile." Dick stolzierte aus dem Raum und Jason ging ihm nach.

„Was? Nein! Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Wieso nicht?" Dick sah Jason unbeirrt an. „Wir sind Freunde. Weißt du, wir verstehen uns gut… glaube ich jedenfalls. Du hast doch gesagt, dass mich jeder mag."

Jason klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen seine Stirn, während Dick weiter ging in die Bibliothek. Dort war Tim wohl öfters.

„Du kannst da nicht einfach hingehen, Dick!"

„Aw, bin ich dir peinlich?", zog Dick ihn auf und Jason starrte ihn wütend an.

„Gott, du bist fast zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner als ich, ich schlag dir gleich eine rein, wenn du einen weiteren Schritt machst und da rein gehst", warnte Jason ihn.

„Das nehme ich in Kauf. Und nichts gegen meine Größe." Es schien, als ob Jason seine Größe oft als Argument nahm. Bloß, weil er Dick überholt hatte? Aber es war auch teils Dicks Schuld, da er ihn früher damit aufgezogen hatte, dass er größer war. Dick ging über die Türschwelle und sah sich um.

„Gut, er ist nicht hier. Lasst uns gehen."

„Du verhältst dich wie ein süßer, verliebter Teenager, Jason. Entspann dich."

„Und du verhältst dich wie einer der idiotischen Freunden besagter Teenager."

„Also gibt's du's zu? Du bist verliebt? Ich will mich doch nur mit ihm unterhalten, Jay." Dick fand Tim auf dem Sofa, mit einem Laptop auf dem Schoß und neben Carrie Kelley sitzen. Ihnen gegenüber waren Roy und Cass, die sich leise unterhalten.

Jason fluchte und reihte dabei anstoßende Begriffe nacheinander auf.

„Achte auf deine Sprache, Mister Todd." Dick hob seine Stimme, sodass man ihn hören konnte. Er zog Jason eigentlich nur auf, weil er seinen Freund noch nie so erlebt hatte. Jason war immer cool, hatte eine dunkle und mystische Aura. Aber nun? Zuckersüß. Tim sah auf und sah zu Jason, der Dick wütend ansah.

„Lasst uns raus", zischte Jason und zog Dick am Arm.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht über dich reden, Jay." Dick seufzte. „Vielleicht will ich mich ja nur mit Roy unterhalten. Es wäre doch noch peinlicher, wenn wir reingehen und dann schnell wieder umdrehen?"

„Ich geh eine rauchen", sagte Jason daraufhin nur noch. „Und wenn du irgendeine Scheiße sagst, hat dien letztes Stündlein geschlagen."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb." Mit diesen Worten ging Dick auf die vier Jugendliche zu. „Hi, Leute."

„Wieso ist Jason abgehauen?", fragte Roy.

Dick sah über seinen Rücken, wo Jason wirklich nicht mehr stand. „Er wollte eine rauchen." Dabei sah er zu Tim, der sogar enttäuscht aussah. Oder bildete Dick es sich nur ein?

„Wo sind Steph und Dami?"

„Zeit miteinander verbringen", antwortete Carrie, ohne von ihrem Laptop aufzusehen.

„Das ist ja süß." Dick lies sich neben Cass nieder.

* * *

„Hi, Damian", begrüßte Stephanie den kleinen Jungen. „Lust mit uns zu trainieren?"

Nun, klein war übertrieben. Er war genauso groß wie Stephanie und größer als Cass. Wobei…

„Bist du gewachsen?", fragte Cass dann. Sie hatte noch in Erinnerung, dass Damian dieselbe Größe wie Stephanie hatte. Aber jetzt überragte er sie sogar.

„Du bist ja wirklich gewachsen!", rief Stephanie fröhlich. Damian sah an sich herunter.

„Tt. Lasst uns trainieren."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall." Stephanie grinste Cass an und zog Damian an der Hand, wobei sie ihn in einen der Trainingsräume mitzog. „Wir werden tanzen."

Cass musste grinsen. Stephanie war so erfrischend und voller Energie, das mochte sie an ihr. Es war das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. Aber dasselbe galt wohl auch für Damian. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, man merkte, dass er in Stephanie verknallt war. Er lief sogar rot an, während Stephanie Musik anmachte.

„Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich tanzen, Brown", sagte er.

„Du bist aber jetzt größer als ich. Du kannst mich führen", schlug Stephanie vor. Sie wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen und Cass musste sogar schon fast lachen. Damian zögerte.

„Wenn das so ist…"

Dieses mal konnte Cass es kaum zurückhalten, weshalb sie ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund hielt. Stephanie strahlte. „Okay." Sie legte ihre Hand an Damians Schulter und mit der anderen hielt sie seine. „Du musst deine Hand an meine Hüfte legen." Damian tat das auch.

„Tiefer", sagte Cass, wobei Damians Wangen wieder rosa wurden.

„Caine, ich weiß, was ich tue." Nichtsdestotrotz wanderte seine Hand leicht hinunter, wenn auch nicht viel.

„Tiefer", wiederholte Cass.

Damian drehte sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Aber der Blick war einfach nur viel zu süß. Stephanie nahm Damians Hand und platzierte sie an sich. „So."

„Ich kann tanzen", sagte Damian. „Ich hatte einer der besten Tanzlehrer…"

„Gut. Dann führe mich", entgegnete Stephanie. Nach einer Weile vom formellen Tanzen änderte sich das Lied, Stephanie lies los und tanzte fröhlich. Sie wirbelte im Kreis herum und unter Damians Arm, den sie immer noch hielt. Dann ging sie auf Cass zu und nahm ihre Hand. „Das ist so viel besser als Training!"

„Willst du etwa mit den Odaiar tanzen?", fragte Damian spöttisch.

„Ach gib doch zu, dass du es gemocht hast!" Stephanie streckte ihm ihre Zunge aus und sah dann zu Cass. Sie tanzten zusammen. Es war ungewohnt für Cass, sie hatte früher nicht oft getanzt. Aber Stephanie steckte an. Sie war wirklich die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen konnte… Kein Wunder, dass selbst Damian sie so mochte.

* * *

„Bist du wirklich nicht sauer auf mich?", fragte Conner.

Tim schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein… gar nicht. Ich find's nicht schlimm." Nur seltsam. Es war verdammt seltsam. Conner lächelte schwach.

„Tut mir Leid. Wir beide fanden es am Anfang auch komisch, aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war wie gesagt sehr seltsam. Er fand es nicht schlimm, dass Cassie und Conner nun zusammen waren. Aber der Fakt, dass Cassie seine Exfreundin war, Conner sein bester Freund und früherer Schwarm… das war wirklich einfach nur verrückt. Am liebsten würde Tim Conner nun von allem erzählen, aber er konnte nicht.

„Ist schon okay. Grüß sie von mir."

Conner schien erleichtert. „Danke. Und ja, werde ich."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich seine Zimmertür und Tim drehte sich um. Dort stand Jason. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, dass er halluzinierte. „Äh. Ich muss dann weg. Ich leg auf", sagte Tim an Conner gerichtet. Er sah noch, wie Conner ihn angrinste, ehe der Bildschirm schwarz wurde.

„Kann ich rein?", fragte Jason.

Tim fasste sich an seinen Hinterkopf und nickte schnell. Er war nervös, verdammt nervös und sein Herz klopfte. „Äh. Ja, klar. Komm nur rein."

Jason trat ein und hinter ihn schloss sich die Tür wieder. „Sorry. Ich habe Zugriff zu jeden Zimmer. Ich hätte anklopfen sollen."

Tim schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte gleichzeitig seine Schultern. „Ist schon okay. Ich meine ich hab… nur telefoniert." Mann, er hörte sich an wie ein kompletter Vollpfosten. Was wollte Jason hier? Er hatte in die Wochen fast ignoriert, zumindest nur soviel Aufmerksamkeit gegeben, wie nötig. Sie beide hatten so getan, als wäre all das nicht geschehen.

„Dick hat uns bei den Überwachungskameras gesehen", platzte Jason dann aus.

„Was?" Tim starrte ihn an.

„Er hat gesehen, wie wir uns geküsst haben", wiederholte Jason.

Oh Verdammt. Tim wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Wahrscheinlich fand Jason das genauso schlimm und ging nur deswegen zu ihn. Damit er sicher ging, dass auch Tim es niemanden erzählen würde. Idiot.

„Oh. Was nun?"

Jason sah sich um, ehe er wieder Tim ansah. Er war so riesig und Tim saß auf seinem Bett, was ihn nicht gerade größer machte. „Er will unbedingt, dass ich mit dir rede."

Also wollte er es gar nicht. Dick zwang ihn, weil sonst er selbst was machen würde. War ja klar, Jason wollte nicht wegen Tim hier. Er war hier, weil Dick ihn dazu zwang und er eigentlich den Vorfall vergessen wollte. Tim wollte ihn auch lieber vergessen, es war unmöglich nicht dabei rot zu werden, wenn er darüber dachte.

„Ist schon okay. Ich sage es niemanden. Vergessen." Tim machte eine seltsame Handbewegung in der Luft und Jason musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, dass Tim rot wurde und seine Hand wieder sinken lies. „Ich meine, es ist ja meine Schuld gewesen."

„Nun, ich habe auch nicht gerade etwas dagegen getan", entgegnete Jason schroff.

„Äh. Ja. Aber ist auch egal, oder?" Bei diesem Satz wurde Tim immer leiser und Jason biss sich auf die Lippe. Gott, musste er dabei so gut aussehen? Oder überhaupt so heiß sein?

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

„Mhm." Tim nickte und berührte nervös mit seiner Hand sein Gesicht.

„Ich geh dann."

Tim nickte wieder einmal. „Sehen uns morgen."

Jason nickte ebenfalls und ging dann raus. Tim wollte sich am liebsten genau in dem Moment, wenn Jason weg war, auf den Boden werfen und seinen Kopf gegen die Wand stoßen. Aber bevor er das tun konnte, drehte Jason sich um und Tim hielt die Luft an.

„Mann, Baby bird. Warum bist du eigentlich nur so…"

„So was?", fragte Tim. Dumm? Idiotisch? Peinlich? Kindisch? Ihm fielen mehrere Beleidigungen ein.

„Süß. Du bist verdammt süß."

Tim wurde rot. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Ich… bin nicht _süß_."

Jason ging auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in seine großen Hände und küsste Tim. Tims Herz klopfte wie verrückt und er war viel zu verwirrt um den Kuss zu erwidern, da hatte Jason seine Lippen wieder von seinen entfernt. „Doch. Du bist süß. Es ist wirklich verdammt schwer… Dich nicht anzusehen. Ich meine, alles was du machst ist einfach…" Er machte eine frustrierende Geste. „Du machst es unmöglich für einen, dich nicht zu mögen!"

So etwas hatte Tim noch nie gehört. Er starrte Jason an, griff ihn an seinen Kragen und drückte ihn weiter zu sich runter, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Er schmiegte sich an ihn, während er den Kopf schief legte und mit seinen Lippen Jasons öffnete. Dabei stöhnte Jason leise auf, griff in Tims Haare und berührte mit seiner Hand Tims Rücken. Tim Körper wölbte sich bei der Berührung und er sog Jasons Geruch ein. Rauch, Leder, Vanille. Jason lies ihn ruckartig los und Tim atmete schwer auf.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Roy kam rein.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Roy Jason und sah dann zu Tim.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet", erwiderte Jason nur.

Roy grinste. „Echt? Na dann, hier bin ich."


	17. Neuigkeit

17 - Neuigkeit

Stephanie sah zu den großen Mann auf. Man hätte eigentlich meinen können, dass Jason sein leiblicher Sohn war, da beide so riesig waren. De ganze Wayne Familie war zu sehen, Damian zwischen ihnen, nur etwas größer als Selina Kyle. Helena trug immer noch lila Streifen. Nun, würde Stephanie sich einfach ihre Streifen aussuchen können, hätte sie auch lila gewählt. Das war ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Aber sie war keine Sekretärin wie Kory.

„Wie ihr bereits wisst, ist unsere Tochter Helena Wayne seit einigen Wochen wieder hier", sagte Bruce Wayne. Er sah zu Helena und lächelte ihr zu. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und für einen Moment fragte sich Stephanie, was für eine Kluft zwischen ihnen gelegen hat. Jetzt sahen sie aus wie eine friedliche Familie, selbst Damian. „Diese erfreuliche Nachricht ist aber natürlich schon älter. Deshalb freut es mich sehr hiermit meine Verlobung mit Selina zu veröffentlichen."

Sofort wurde geklatscht und Fotos gemacht. Mr. Wayne sah zu seiner Freundin- nein, Verlobte. Die Liebe war den beiden im Gesicht geschrieben. Stephanie war selbstverständlich nicht überrascht, sie hatte das ja schon gehört. Aber sie freute sich selbstverständlich, dass Mr. Wayne endlich heiratete. Er war über vierzig, man wurde ja auch nicht jünger. Und Selina Kyle und er waren seit Jahren zusammen, nun, ihr Kind war schließlich schon zwanzig.

Das wird sich so schnell wie ein Feuer rumsprechen, entschied Stephanie.

„Glaubst du, du wirst auf deren Hochzeit eingeladen?", fragte Stephanie dann Cass. Cass sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber Stephanie war sich sicher, dass jemand, der die Ferien im Wanye Anwesen verbrachte, auch auf der Hochzeit eingeladen wird. „Ich wünschte ich könnte da sein."

„Wenn ich eingeladen werde, nehme ich dich mit", sagte Cass lächelnd.

„Als dein Date?"

Cass errötete sogar leicht. „Als meine beste Freundin."

Stephanie lächelte und drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Danke, Cass."

„Und wenn nicht, dann lädt dich das Biest ein", flüsterte Tim von der Seite.

„Tim!", ermahnte Stephanie ihn und auch von Carrie erntete er einen warnenden, jedoch belustigten Blick.

„Außerdem: Hab ich es euch nicht gesagt?", fiel Stephanie viel zu spät ein.

„Zu spät", sagte Carrie und Stephanie seufzte. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah zu Cass und Roy.

„Wollten wir nicht lernen?", fragte Cass dann, als sie Stephanies Blick bemerkte.

„Ach ja", murmelte Roy seufzend. „Die Abschlussprüfungen!"

„Wie ich diesen Theoriescheiß hasse", bestätigte Stephanie. „Ich meine ihr beide seid zwar schon seit Jahren Ecealhunter und doch könntet ihr durchfallen. Außerdem sind wir Praktikanten. Keine… Azubis."

„Das seid ihr aber nächstes Jahr. Und beschwer dich nicht, eure Prüfungen dauern nur drei Stunden", sagte Tim und Stephanie lächelte schief.

„Dafür mögt ihr Odaiarlogen Theorie."

„Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte Carrie herausfordernd.

„Sachte. Wir Hunters gehen jetzt ‚ne Weile pauken." Roy legte seine Hand auf jeweils Stephanies und Cass' Schulter, während sie in Richtung Bibliothek gingen. Beide Mädchen schüttelten seine Hände selbstverständlich ab.

„Glaubst du, dass du eingeladen bist?", fragte Stephanie.

„Klar. Ich bin Jasons einziger Freund", erwiderte Roy.

„Das bist du nicht."

„Aber einer seiner wenigen."

Stephanie sagte daraufhin nichts. „Warst du eigentlich auf Oliver Queens Hochzeit eingeladen?"

Roy schnaubte. „Ollie hätte nicht auch nur daran gedacht, mich einzuladen. Und ich wäre auch nie gekommen."

Es schien, als ob niemand hier wirklich in Hochzeitsstimmung war. Sie seufzte. Damian wäre es wohl auch nicht. Nun, sie könnte sich mit Helena anfreunden. Aber die lies sich kaum sehen, außer im Trainingsraum. Manchmal entdeckte Stephanie sie durch die Gläser. Das nächste mal, nahm sie vor, würde sie sich mit ihr unterhalten.

* * *

„Hi, Kleiner D."

Damian atmete schwer und drehte sich dann um. Er sah zu Dick, der in Trainingskleidung stand und seine Arme verschränkt hatte.

„Nenn mich nicht so, Grayson." Damian versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und schlug weiter auf den Boxsack ein.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg."

„Es ist Zufall, dass unsere Wege sich nicht kreuzen. Nimm dich nicht so wichtig", presste Damian hervor. Aber eigentlich ging er Dick schon aus dem Weg. Er wollte sich nicht wirklich mit ihm unterhalten. Und er wusste den Grund dafür eigentlich auch gar nicht. Er war nicht eifersüchtig, dass Dick viel Zeit mit Helena verbrachte. Nein, das war er nicht.

„Nun. Unsere Wege kreuzen sich jetzt und du ignorierst mich. Das verletzt mich, Dami."

Damian starrte ihn an und sah dann wieder weg. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann, verhalte dich auch so."

„So wie du?", fragte Dick nach und hielt den Boxsack fest. Damian hörte auf, fuhr sich mit dem Handschuh über seine Stirn und zog diese dann auf.

„Ja."

„Du verhältst dich wirklich gar nicht wie ein Fünfzehnjähriger."

„Und du dich nicht wie ein Fünfundzwanzigjähriger", entgegnete Damian und nahm seine Wasserflasche.

„Sechsundzwanzig", korrigierte Dick ihn.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich hatte letztens Geburtstag", erklärte Dick.

Damian wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Alter oder Geburtstage spielten für ihn kaum eine Rolle. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", presste er hervor, meinte es aber nicht wirklich so. Er hatte noch nie eine Feier gehabt oder überhaupt seinen Geburtstag wirklich wahrgenommen.

„Danke." Dick klang nicht gerade überzeugt, sagte aber nichts.

„Das macht es eigentlich auch gar nicht viel besser, Grayson", fügte Damian hinzu. Dick musste lachen.

„Bist du eifersüchtig, Dami?"

„Wovon redest du?" Damian trank einige Schlücke und setzte seine Wasserflasche wieder ab.

„Auf Helena. Seit sie hier ist verhältst du dich anders." Dick musterte Damian. „Keine Sorge, wir alle haben dich nicht mit ihr ersetzt. Jason hasst dich noch mehr."

„Das ist schön zu hören, aber ich bin nicht eifersüchtig." Damian schnaufte. Eifersüchtig aus diesem Grund klang lächerlich. Damian befasste sich nicht mit solchen unnötigen Gefühlen.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Hey, bist du gewachsen?" Dick runzelte die Stirn.

Das hörte Damian in letzter Zeit von vielen. Und er hatte recht, er war nun eins neunundsechzig und würde bald die eins siebzig Marke überschreiten. „Scheint so."

„Du bleibst immer noch mein Kleiner." Dick umarmte ihn und Damian spürte, wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht schoss. Wahrscheinlich vom Training. Er bewegte sich kaum sondern lag nur schlaff in Dicks Armen.

„Lass mich los, Dick."

„Du hast geschwitzt", stellte Dick fest.

„Ich habe trainiert. Und nun lass mich los." Damian drückte Dick von sich, doch dieser lachte nur.

„Jeder mag meine Umarmungen. Gib's zu."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", erwiderte Damian und nahm seine Wasserflasche wieder. Das war doch lächerlich. Er mochte Dicks Umarmungen nicht… Aber sie fühlten sich auch nicht schlecht an.

* * *

„Hi, Baby bird", begrüßte Jason Tim. Tim musste wie immer noch seinen Blick heben, um Jason in die Augen sehen zu können. Er lächelte Jason an. Gott, alleine für das Lächeln könnte Jason ihn küssen. Über sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Hi, Jay."

„Ich hole dir deine Waffe."

„Mach das. Ich warte hier." Tim lächelte immer noch und Jason konnte nicht anders, als auch zu lächeln. Es war ein schlimmes Lächeln. Seine Wangen taten schon fast weh, als er rein ging. Er konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lächeln und dabei zeigte er wahrscheinlich auch noch seine Zähne. Man würde denken, er hätte gerade einen Massenmord begangen und war ein kranker Psychopath.

Aber er konnte es nicht lassen. Draußen war Tim und Tim brachte ihn zum strahlen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Der Gedanke an Tim lies etwas in seinen Bauch flattern. Er lud drei Pistolen auf und sah zu Roy, der neben ihn stand.

„Was grinst du so doof?", fragte Roy ihn.

„Fresse, Harper", erwiderte Jason nur und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„War nur'n Scherz. Ich find's witzig. Solltest du öfters tragen."

„Meine Lederjacke?", fragte Jason sarkastisch.

Roy musterte Jasons Lederjacke und machte dann ein gespielt angewidertes Gesicht. „Weder noch. Viel Spaß, euch vier." Jason drehte sich zu Cass um, die hinter ihm stand und ihre Pistole rausnahm.

Er ging aus dem Waffenraum und fand dort Tim wieder- natürlich. Wo hätte er sonst hingehen sollen? Tim spielte an den Riemen seines Rucksacks, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten. Er sah weg in die Ferne, als würde er Tag träumen. Jason fragte sich, woran er dachte. Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor Tims Gesicht und hielt ihm die Pistole hoch. „Hier."

„Danke." Tim nahm sie in die Hand und steckte sie an seinen Gürtel. Als er wieder aufsah, lächelte er Jason an. Dieser Junge war viel zu süß. Wahrscheinlich könnte er Kriminelle mit diesem Lächeln gut machen.

„Sorry, hab etwas lange gebraucht", sagte Stephanie, als sie aus dem Waffenraum stolperte. „Schlange war lang."

„Alles klar, lasst uns los."

Tim saß im Zug wieder zwischen ihn und Stephanie. Jason dachte daran, wie er daran gedacht hatte, dass Tim ihn sehr ablenken würde, wenn er neben ihn saß. Und das tat er, ja. Tims Anwesenheit lenkte ihn sowieso schon ab. Und dann saß er noch direkt neben ihn. Ihre Knie berührten sich und Jason sah Tim an. Und seine Augen. Seine Augen waren hellblau. Nicht wie die von Dick, die intensiv blau waren. Nicht wie Jasons, die schon fast dunkelblau waren. Oder die von Damian und Helena, die noch dunkle und helle Sprenkeln hatten.

Jason lächelte ihn an, denn Worte kamen kaum aus ihm heraus. Tim presste seine Lippen aufeinander und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Als er wieder zu Jason sah und merkte, dass Jason ihn immer noch ansah, wurde er sogar leicht rot. Oh Mann, der Kerl sollte aufhören. Jason musste fast lachen und zwinkerte ihm zu. Davon wurde Tim nur noch röter.

„Hör auf", flüsterte er.

„Womit?", fragte Jason.

„Keine Ahnung. All dem." Tim senkte den Blick und sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln wieder zu Jason.

„Wo wollen wir eigentlich aussteigen?", fragte Stephanie nach einer Weile.

„Jetzt. Wir sind schon in der elften Haltestelle", sagte Cass und sprang auf. Jason zuckte zusammen. Ja, Tim war eine viel zu große Ablenkung. Wie sollte er heute arbeiten?

„Äh ja. Lasst uns hier raus." Jason stand auf und sie stiegen aus dem Zug.

„Du bist unkonzentriert", bemerkte Cass.

„Lass das mein Problem sein", murmelte Jason nur.

„Geht nicht. Bist mein Mentor", entgegnete Stephanie darauf hin nur. Jason seufzte. Natürlich war er unkonzentriert. Würde sie auch sein, wenn Tim sie die ganze Zeit anlächeln würde.

Als Tim weg war, war es auch nicht besser. Einerseits war da nicht mehr diese Spannung, andererseits musste er dann immer an ihn denken. Oh Mann, Dick hatte recht. So war Jason noch nie gewesen. Er verhielt sich schlimm, wie ein kranker Teenager. Am Ende des Arbeitstages stiegen sie aus den Zügen und Stephanie und Cass gingen zu deren Schlaftrakt und Tim wollte zu seinen.

Jason nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Jay-", sagte Tim nur verwirrt. Es war niemand hier, wo auch immer sie gerade waren. Jason sah Tim an, den kleinen Tim. Was war überhaupt an ihn so besonders, dass er seinen Kopf verdreht hat? Als er dann Tims Erröten sah, fiel ihm ein warum. Was war an ihm eigentlich nicht besonders?

„Fuck. Du bist so verdammt süß", sagte Jason und zog seine Handschuhe aus. Er wollte Tim berühren, Haut an Haut.

„Ich bin nicht _süß_", entgegnete Tim. „Und achte auf deine Sprache."

„Wieso? Ist Englisch." Jason beugte sich zu ihn herunter und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen waren perfekt. Sie waren perfekt zum Küssen. Jason fragte sich, ob Tim das wusste. Sie hatten eine wunderbare Form und fühlten sich einfach gut an. So gut, dass Jason dahinschmelzen könnte. Er merkte erst dann, dass er sich nicht mehr wirklich bückte und Tim auf den Zehenspitzen stand- wenn überhaupt. Er berührte den Boden kaum und war an Jason angelehnt, seine Arme um Jasons Hals geschlungen, sodass er nicht umkippen konnte.

„Ups", murmelte Jason.

„Du bist zu groß", sagte Tim daraufhin und lachte leise. Jason grinste.

„Du bist zu klein."

„Ich habe eine normale Größe", verteidigte Tim sich und stellte sich wieder normal hin. Er zog Jason zu sich herunter. „Du musst dich anpassen."

„‚Kay." Jason küsste ihn abermals, stärker und bestimmender. Dabei ging Tim einen Schritt rückwärts, sodass sein Körper sich gegen die Wand presste. Er hörte Tims Seufzen und spürte Tims Hände. „Ich… will dich spüren. Zieh deine Handschuhe aus."

Tim stieß ein Lachen hervor. „Wehe du bist handfetisch." Er zog nichtsdestotrotz seine Handschuhe aus und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Jasons Haare, nach denen er dann griff, als er Jason wieder küsste.

„Bin ich nicht. Wobei, deine sind süß."

In diesem Moment knurrte Tims Bauch. Er stoppte und wurde rot. „Ich… hab wohl Hunger."

Jason entfernte sich leicht von ihm. „Das Abendessen steht auch an. Iss, um groß und stark zu werden."

„Haha." Tim verdrehte die Augen und lächelte dann. Seine Lippen waren rot angelaufen.

Jason fragte sich, was das nun zwischen ihnen war. „Hey… ähm. Lasst uns am Sonntag irgendwas machen. Oder so."

Tim sah ihn an und nickte dann schnell. Er strahlte. „Ja klar. Ich bin dann mal essen. Gehst du auch in die Cafeteria?"

Jason schüttelte den Kopf. „Esse mit Bruce und Co."

„Okay. Guten Appetitt." Tim wollte gehen, doch Jason hielt ihn fest. Als würde Tim bereits wissen weshalb, drehte er sich um und küsste Jason leicht auf die Lippen, ehe er wieder ging.


	18. Tragik

18 - Tragik

„Soll die Hochzeit groß oder klein werden?", fragte Selina. „Wir können nicht jeden einladen."

„Maximal Anzahl der Gäste: Siebenhundert", murmelte Jason nur.

„Dreihundert", entgegnete Helena.

„Hundert", brummte Damian.

„Manche Menschen hier haben Freunde, weißt du", bemerkte Jason.

„Wer? Du?" Damian hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Jason warf ihn einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wen willst du einladen? Die Al Ghuls?", schlug Jason dann vor.

„Tt. Und du hast deine zwei Rothaarigen", kommentierte Damian.

„Damian, Jason!", ermahnte Bruce sie dann und Helena grinste die beiden triumphierend an. Jason verdrehte nur die Augen und lehnte sich nach hinten, während Damian schmollte. Und mit denen war sie verwandt.

„Nun, ich habe Harleen als meine Trauzeugin. Ivy ist meine Brautjungfer. Helena…", begann Selina.

„Ich soll die Brautjungfer auf der Hochzeit meiner Mutter sein?", fragte Helena und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Solange Harleen Jack nicht mitnimmt", sagte Bruce.

„Wie wär's wenn der Dämon hier die Ringe bringt?", schlugt Jason vor. Helena musste zugeben, dass sie das lustig fände. Damian zischte wütend.

„Achte auf deine Zunge, Todd."

„Willst du sie mir rausschneiden?"

„Jason!", ermahnte Bruce wieder einmal.

„Er hat doch damit gedroht, sie mir rauszuschneiden."

Helenas Vater massierte seine Schläfe und seufzte dann erschöpft. Er sah zu Selina, die seine Hand nahm und lächelte. Ihre Eltern würden wirklich heiraten. Aber eine wirklich normale Familie würden sie sowieso nie werden. Und doch war Helena in diesem Moment glücklich.

„Ich lade Stephanie, Carrie und Cassandra ein", sagte Damian dann entschieden.

„Was, und Tim nicht?", fragte Jason. „Dann lade ich ihn ein."

„Wer ist Tim?", mischte sich Helena ein.

„Drake ist ein inkompetenter-"

„Halt die Klappe, Damian."

„Wieso seid es heute nur ihr? Seht doch, eure Schwester kann sich benehmen", bemerkte ihr Vater. Helena lächelte nun abermals triumphierend.

„Schon einen Trauzeugen ausgesucht?", fragte Selina.

Dick lächelte gequält. „Ja. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Jungs… Aber Clark ist mein Trauzeuge."

„Wir hätten auch nichts anderes erwartet", sagte Jason nur.

„Du bist immer noch mit Clark befreundet?", fragte Helena dann neugierig nach. Sie hatte viel verpasst. Hochzeit von Oliver Queen. Damian überhaupt. Jasons verrückte Phase. Ein vergebener Dick. Vielleicht war ja zwischen ihrem Vater und Clark Kent eine Kluft gewachsen. Doch ihr Vater nickte nur.

„Sonst würde er ja ihn ja nicht als Trauzeuge nehmen", bemerkte Damian.

„Ich wollte ja nur fragen", konterte Helena genervt zurück. „Können wir ihn _bitte _als Ringbringer machen?"

„Ich bin fünfzehn und nicht _fünf_", fauchte Damian.

„Verhältst dich aber so", sagte Jason belustigt.

„Helena, Jason, Damian!" Selina sah die drei streng an. „Wie machen wir das mit der Presse?"

„Keine Presse", antworteten sie alle wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Helena musste grinsen. Sie hasste die Presse. Sie war froh, dass ihre Eltern nun heiraten würden, sodass sie aus dem Blickwinkel der Presse verschwand. _Vermisste Wayne- Tochter wieder gekehrt!_ Bla, bla, bla. Wahrscheinlich heckten die Mafiosi gerade aus, wie sie sie assassinieren konnten.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja alle einig. Lädst du eigentlich… Diana ein?" Selina sah ihren Vater an, der seinen Kragen zurecht rückte.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich frage mich nur, ob es nicht seltsam auch für Clark wird."

Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind gute Freunde."

„Ich freue mich schon, Diana wieder zu sehen", sagte Jason dann mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Jason!", fuhr Helena ihn an.

„Mann, jeder steht auf Diana. Vor allem als Teenager, ich meine Dick-"

„Genug." Bruce schmunzelte und Jason verdrehte nur die Augen. Bruce sah dann zu Damian. „Bleibst du die Ferien über?"

Damian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke."

* * *

Tim war total nervös. Er war sogar zu nervös gewesen, um seinen wöchentliches Log aufzunehmen. Er ging auf und ab im Zimmer und als Roy reinkam starrte er ihn an, als wäre er behindert. Tim versuchte sich eine Ausrede zu finden.

„Mein bester Freund datet meine Ex", erklärte er nur und Roy nickte dann verständnisvoll. Mit diesen Worten ging Tim an ihn vorbei. Heute war Sonntag. Jason hatte zwar nicht genau gesagt, wann sie etwas machen wollten, nur, dass sie etwas machen sollten. Was wenn er es vergessen hatte? Quatsch, gestern hatte er es noch gesagt. Was, wenn er gar nicht mehr wollte?

Vielleicht hatte ihn ja etwas umgestimmt?

Natürlich. Er war Jason und Tim war nur… Tim. Klein, Nerd, macht zu viele Fotos. Nein, Jason konnte ihn unmöglich jetzt einfach fallen lassen. So war er nicht. Oder doch? Er hatte schon das Bad Boy Image, er könnte es auch einfach Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Aber dann waren da immer diese Blicke, die sie austauschten. Und Jason lächelte öfters als sonst und das war einfach nur süß. Und Tim musste auch lächeln. Wahrscheinlich dieses idiotische Verknalltsein Lächeln, das man nicht aus dem Gesicht kriegen konnte.

„Baby bird." Jason ging auf ihn zu und Tim lächelte.

„Jase."

„Klapperst du alle Spitznamen ab?", fragte Jason ihn und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Eventuell", gab Tim zu.

„Kennst du Selinas Katzenparadis?"

„Was?"

Jason lachte nur und ging vor, sodass Tim ihm folgte. Jason war viel zu schnell, seine Beine waren auch länger. Als Jason das bemerkte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und ging neben Tim her. Tim sah ihn an und lächelte. Er würde ihn nur zu gerne küssen. Und seine Haare berühren. Jason ging in einen Raum, wo er sein Auge zum Erkennen gab. Als Tim eintrat, waren sie in einem seltsamen Raum.

Der Boden war weich, mit Teppich ausgelegt. Es gab tausende von Katzenspielzeuge, Kisten und Boxen, Katzenbäume und kleine Tempel, in die eine Katze reinpasste.

„Ihr Name ist Isis."

„Das alles… für nur eine Katze?", stieß Tim dann hervor. Dann sah er von einen der Kartons den Kopf einer schwarzen Katze hervorlugen und er lächelte. Er ging auf sie zu und streichelte sie, bis sie schnurrte. Er hatte sich vor ihr gekniet und dann bemerkte Tim, dass Jason sich neben ihn gekniet hatte. So waren sie fast gleich groß. Jason beobachtete Tim und Tim lächelte.

„Ich hoffe, Isis kriegt nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit", bemerkte Jason witzelnd.

Tim lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er lies Isis los, berührte Jasons Wange und küsste ihn. „Keine Sorge."

In diesem Moment bekam er einen Anruf. Tim drückte an seinem Ohr den Link. „Sorry", sagte er zu Jason.

„'S okay", flüsterte Jason, der Tims Wange küsste. Tim musste leise lachen, wurde rot und nahm den Anruf an.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er fröhlich.

„Tim… Mr. Wayne würde dich gerne jetzt in seinem Büro sprechen." Tim sah zu Jason, der die Katze streichelte. Sein Herz blieb stehen. Was ist passiert?

„Ich… äh. Klar. Sofort." Tim legte auf. „Dein Vater will mich sprechen."

„Bruce?"

„Äh. Ja." Tim fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was hab ich gemacht?" Er war viel zu geschockt. Ein Fehler bei der Arbeit. Sie würden ihn feuern. Man hielt seine Facharbeit für Plagiatfälschung. Sie würden ihn feuern. Oh nein. Ihm fielen tausende Dinge ein, die er gar nicht gemacht hatte. Er stand langsam auf. „Sorry, Jase."

„Doofer Bruce. Das sollte doch unser erstes Date sein. Soll ich mitkommen?"

Tim wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich komm klar. Ich komme wieder, so schnell ich kann, okay?" Jason nickte dann. „Es sei denn, ich werde gefeuert." Dies murmelte Tim nur.

Jason schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Er würde dich nicht feuern. Du bist fast perfekt. Und wenn, dann schmeißt dich Katherine raus, nicht Bruce. Das muss was wichtiges sein."

„Wow. Das erleichtert mich wirklich."

„Oder er redet mit dir über uns. Die Wehe- Du- tust- meinem- Sohn- Weh- Rede. Wobei, das nicht passen würde." Jason runzelte die Stirn. „Weil er nicht von uns weiß."

Tim seufzte. „Bis gleich. Ich ruf dich an oder so." Er ging aus dem Katzenparadies und auf den Weg zu dem Büro von Bruce Wayne. Er war so nervös, dass der Weg ihm tausend mal länger vor kam. Kory sah ihn an und lächelte ihn traurig an. Sie sah aus, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, aber lies es sein. Als Tim an ihr vorbei ging, nahm sie sogar kurz seine Hand. Tim war verwirrt. Er würde so was von gefeuert werden.

Er ging rein und sah Bruce Wayne an dem Tisch sitzen.

„Hallo, Tim. Setz dich doch."

Tim setzte sich seinem Chef gegenüber. Er war viel zu nervös. Wenn er gefeuert werden würde, würde das Katherine machen, ermahnte er sich. Was, wenn es noch viel schlimmer war? Oh nein, verdammt.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das mitzuteilen", sagte Mr. Wayne dann.

Tim fasste in die Lehne des Stuhles. „Was… denn?"

„Dein Vater ist gestern gestorben."

Das war schlimmer. So viel schlimmer. Tim fühlte sich, als hätte man den Stuhl unter ihn weggezogen. Und den Boden. Und all das, was unter ihn war. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in ein dunkles Loch fallen. Sein Vater. Sein eigener Vater. Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Wie…"

„Er wurde getötet. Bis jetzt weiß noch keiner von wem."

Tim spürte, dass er zitterte. Sein Vater war ein reicher Mann, er lebte gefährlich. Tim brachte fast zusammen, er hielt sich mit seinen Händen fest, damit er nicht ineinander fiel.

„Mein tiefes Beileid. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mit dem Shuffle, der am Dienstag startet zurück zur Erde."

„Ja. Danke. Darf ich gehen?" Seine Stimme war brüchig. Bruce Wayne sah ihn an und nicke mit einem traurigen Blick. Tim stellte sich auf, was fast unmöglich war. Es schien, als könnte er gar nicht mehr gehen. Oder stehen. Er brach fast zusammen und hielt sich am Tisch fest. Dann spürte er die warmen Tränen seine Wange runter gleiten. Mr. Wayne reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, das Tim annahm und sich damit die Tränen wegwischte. Er wollte sich bedanken, aber dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft. Im nächsten Moment rannte er aus dem Büro und an Kory vorbei.

Er rannte durch die Gänge, wobei er merkte, dass alle ihn ansahen. Das war alles egal. Tim ging in sein Zimmer, lehnte sich gegen die verschlossene Tür und weinte. Seine Brust schmerzte, während er immer wieder die Worte vor sich hörte. _Dein Vater ist gestorben._

Und dann stellte er sich alles mögliche vor. Sein Vater auf dem Boden, Blut um ihn herum. Sein Körper seltsam verrenkt, seine Augen starr und weit aufgerissen. Und noch viel schlimmeres. Tim sieg zu Boden und lehnte sein Gesicht an seine Knie, die er hochzog.

Irgendwann stand er auf und legte sich auf sein Bett unter all den Decken. Als Roy reinkam, versuchte er aus Tim herauszubekommen, was passiert ist. Tim hörte nicht wirklich zu, was er dann sagte. Es war ihm egal. Wie ging es seiner Stiefmutter wohl? Dana würde damit auch nicht gut zurecht kommen.

Nach einer weiteren Weile kam Jason rein. Tim drehte sich um. Er wollte Jason nicht sehen. Er verdeckte sich unter der Decke. Er hörte, wie Jason fragte, was passiert ist. Er spürte Jasons Arme und Tim drehte sich langsam um. Er lehnte sein Gesicht an Jasons Brust und zitterte dabei stark. Er zitterte und weinte lautlos. Auch wenn Jason nicht wusste, was passiert ist, blieb er da.

Und Tim schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag ging er nicht zur Arbeit. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen. Es war erst Mitte April, er würde ein einhalb Monate früher nach Hause kehren. Seine Augen waren rot und er sah schrecklich aus, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Tim ging auch nicht raus. Roy und Stephanie kamen, um ihn das Essen zu bringen. Stephanie umarmte ihn und es tat gut. Viele besuchten ihn, selbst Dick. Und seine Umarmung tat auch gut. Aber Jason tauchte nicht auf.

Selbst Damian war da. Aber Jason nicht.

Am Tag darauf war Tim bereits los zu fliegen. Er ging zum Ausgang, wobei Stephanie seine Hand hielt. Sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied und dann umarmte Carrie ihn. Sogar Cass und Roy und Damian nickte ihm zu. Tim suchte gar nicht auf dem Platz nach Jason. Sogar Bruce Wayne höchstpersönlich war da und redete mit Tim. Tim erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau, was er sagte. Er ging nur in den Shuffle und wünschte sich, so schnell wie möglich wieder auf der Erde zu sein.


	19. Umkehrung

19 - Umkehrung

Damian war nicht oft hier draußen. Aber heute hatte sein Vater ihn erlaubt einen der Wagen zu nehmen. Einen der Wage. Pff. Er sollte seinen eigenen haben. Seine Mutter lies ihn schon seit vielen Jahren alleine fahren. Sein Vater unterschätzte ihn. Er war schließlich kein gewöhnlicher fünfzehnjähriger Junge.

Aber es war schwerer hier. Hier war noch überall Natur, es gab nur wenige Wege, die sich zwischen den Bäumen bahnten, weshalb Damian Probleme hatte zu fahren. Nichtsdestotrotz fuhr er die ganze Zeit. Er war wahrscheinlich schon fast eine Stunde lang auf dem Motorrad, als er anhielt, um etwas zu trinken und zu essen.

_„Master Damian, ich hoffe sie wollen nicht noch weiter fahren. In acht Kilometer haben Sie die Grenze erreicht"_, ertönte Alfreds Stimme.

„Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, Alfred", erwiderte Damian. Er hatte seine Pistolen und würde nicht zögern, sie einzusetzen. Viel Training hatte er in dem vergangenen Jahr sowieso gehabt. Was kann schon schief laufen?

„Du tötest paar Odaiar?", echote dabei Carries Stimme in seinem Ohr.

„Ich fahre nur noch etwas." Damian trank einige Schlücke und aß etwas, bevor er wieder weiter fuhr. Nach einer Weile hatte er auch die Grenze des Wayne Territoriums erreicht. Nun, großer Unterschied war es nun auch wieder nicht, dachte Damian. Er stieg von seinem Motorrad ab und sah sich um.

„Hey, du!", rief eine Stimme. „Kannst du mir mal kurz helfen?"

Damian drehte sich um. Hinter ihm rannte ein Junge an ihn vorbei und stolperte über einen Ast. Damian sah zu dem, wovon der Junge wegrannte. Es war ein verrückt gewordener Odaiar. Damian zückte sofort seine Pistole und schoss. Tim und Carrie würden ihn dafür den Hals umdrehen wollen, dachte Damian. Aber das Tier war 1. Nicht tot und 2. Nicht auf Wayne Territorium.

Dann wandte sich Damian zu dem Jungen um, den er soeben gerettet hatte. Er war in seinem Alter, hatte leuchtende rote Haare und grüne Augen. „Danke."

„Wer bist du?", fragte Damian. Dies war schließlich Niemandsland. Er ging auf den Jungen zu und musterte ihn.

„Colin. Colin Wilkes." Colin stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung. Er hatte fast normale Klamotten, wie die auf der Erde sie trugen. Er reichte Damian seine Hand.

„Damian." Damian schüttelte seine Hand und Colin lächelte. Als er sich komplett aufrecht hingestellt hatte, war er einige Zentimeter größer als Damian.

„Wie in Damian Wayne?", fragte er.

„Ja."

„Ist das dein Motorrad?", fragte Colin. Damian nickte daraufhin. „Das sieht ja so cool aus. Die Uniform übrigens auch. Darf ich…"

Damian nickte. Der Junge verhielt sie ziemlich unreif für sein Alter, stellte er fest. „Was machst du hier? Wo wohnst du?"

Colin ging auf Damians Motorrad zu und sah dieses mit großen Augen an. „St. Aden's Kloster. Wie alt bist du, dass du damit fährst?"

„Fünfzehn. Hier gibt es ein Kloster?"

Colin fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Leder des Sitzes. „Ich auch. Und ja, gibt's. Nicht weit von hier entfernt. Ich war nur etwas spazieren."

„Ohne Waffe?", fragte Damian spottend.

Der rothaarige Junge drehte sich zu Damian um. „Glaubst du, die Nonnen im Kloster würden mir eine Waffe geben?"

Damian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist gefährlich ohne."

„Ich hatte ja dich."

„Tt. Ich bin ja nicht immer da."

Colin lachte. „Nun, dann würde ich es wie Schwester Agnes sagen: Gott ist immer da."

Damian hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. Es schien ihm nicht gerade so, als würde Colin daran auch glauben. „Wieso ist auf Uturona ein Kloster?"

„Weil sie Religion hier verbreiten wollen. Auch die Aliens sollen den richtigen Gott anbeten", erklärte Colin und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du keine Eltern?"

Colin schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Hey. Ich weiß, ich schulde dir eigentlich was, aber…" Er sah Damian nervös an und lächelte leicht.

„Spuck's aus, Wilkes."

„Dürfte ich mit dir damit mal rumfahren?" Colin lächelte und Damian starrte den Jungen an. Er verhielt sich wie ein zehnjähriger. Mindestens. Als würde es das erste Motorrad sein, das er je gesehen hatte. Damian seufzte daraufhin.

„Nun gut. Setz dich hinten drauf. Wir fahren nicht lange."

„Danke, Mann." Colin strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Damian setzte sich vorne hin und Colin sich hinter ihm. „Ich brauch keinen Helm oder so?" Daraufhin schnaubte Damian nur.

„Ich habe keinen dabei." Mit diesen Worten startete Damian das Motorrad und er hörte Colin leise: „Ist das cool!", rufen. „Halt dich fest", sagte Damian ihm. Damit meinte er natürlich nicht, dass Colin sich an ihn festhalten sollte- was er auch zum Glück nicht tat. Er fuhr los und Colin jubelte. Nun, ein Waise, der in einem Kloster auf Uturona lebte, wusste wohl wirklich nicht, wie es war mit einem Motorrad zu fahren.

Und dabei war er ein Fremder. Aber Colin war harmlos, das wusste Damian. Was konnte er dann tun? Er war unbewaffnet. Er ist gerade von einem Odaiar weggelaufen. Tt. Damian würde so etwas nicht passieren. Er würde auch keine fremde Hilfe benötigen.

Nach einer Weile wurde die Straße holpriger und Colin hielt sich an Damian fest. Damian hielt kurz die Luft an und wollte dem Kerl am liebsten sagen, dass er loslassen sollte, aber er lies es sein und kehrte um. Colin stieg schnell ab und schüttelte sich, wobei er seine Augen weit aufriss.

„Wow. Das war hammer. Danke, Damian!"

„Nichts zu danken."

Colin hielt ihm die Faust hin und Damian schlug ein. Colin sah aus, als würde er sich ein Lachen zurück halten müssen.

„Was ist?", fragte Damian ihn fordernd.

Colin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Ich muss gleich weg. Die Schwestern suchen bestimmt schon nach mir. Kommst du irgendwann wieder?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Damian nur.

„Morgen?"

Damian sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern startete nur den Motor.

„Ich warte hier dann auf dich." Colin winkte ihm zu und ging.

„Hey, Tim." Es war das erste mal seit Monaten, dass Tim seine Freunde wieder sah. Sie waren alle da. Cassie, Conner, Bart, Miguel, Kiran. Tim sah auf und konnte sich nicht mal zu einem Lächeln zwingen.

„Hallo, Leute."

„Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Kiran dann als erstes und umarmte ihn.

„Wir sind für dich da", bestätigte Bart und umarmte ihn von der anderen Seite.

„Genau. Wenn du was brauchst, sag uns Bescheid, _muchacho_." Miguel schlang auch noch seine Arme um sie und dann kuschelte sich auch noch Cassie an Tim.

„Wir stehen bei dir. Vergiss das nicht", sagte sie.

Und dann kam Conner mit seinen breiten Schultern und umarmte sie alle. Tim wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Er hatte sie alle wirklich vermisst.

„Danke, Leute."

„Nicht doch." Bart war der letzte, der ihn noch umarmte und ging dann einen Schritt zurück. Sie sahen ihn alle besorgt an, doch Tim wusste, dass er sie nicht dazu bringen konnte, ihn nicht so anzusehen. Er seufzte.

„Ich sehe nach Dana", sagte er. Er ging zu seiner Stiefmutter, die vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet war. Sie war ebenso wie er. Vollkommen starr und konnte sich sogar kaum bewegen. Viel hatte sie nicht mit Tim geredet, manchmal murmelte sie etwas. Er wusste, dass sie ihren Vater gefunden hatte. Seit dem hatte sie wohl ein Trauma, denn er hörte sie manchmal in der Nacht schreien.

Dana sah ihn kaum an, als sie mit dem Wagen zum Friedhof fuhren. Er stand vor dem Stein und sah sich um. Überall waren unbekannte Gesichter, Geschäftspartner. Was, wenn einer unter ihnen der Mörder war? Tim hörte von tausenden ihr tiefstes Beileid ausgesprochen, doch was half das schon?

Er und Dana blieben noch länger als alle anderen am Friedhof. Selbst seine Mutter ging. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie im Auto. Tim war es egal, seine Mutter war wahrscheinlich nicht einmal traurig.

Tim konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten und brach in diesen aus. Er sah zu Dana, die ebenfalls weinte. Warum schien die Sonne überhaupt? Es passte einfach nicht. Der Himmel sollte weinen, Regen sollte fallen und die Welt sollte grau sein.

* * *

„Mein Zimmer ist so leer", sagte Roy.

Stephanie sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an. „Glaubt ihr, dass es zu früh ist, um ihn anzurufen?"

Es waren erst etwas mehr als zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem Tim weg war. Sie sah zu Carrie, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube schon", sagte Carrie dann. „Es ist seltsam alleine Unterricht zu haben."

„Und ohne Odaiarloge zu arbeiten", stimmte Stephanie seufzend hinzu. Sie vermisste Tim. Aber ihm ging es wohl noch schlimmer. Sie wusste, dass Tim und seine Familie sich nicht oft sahen und nicht gerade die perfekteste Familie waren, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es tragisch.

„Hey, Cass, willst du in mein Zimmer ziehen?", witzelte Roy dann nach einer langen Weile.

„Nein danke", antwortete diese dann lächelnd.

„Vielleicht hat das alleine leben doch die Vorteile", murmelte er und sah zu Kory, die etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt war.

„Roy!" Carrie schlug ihren Partner an der Seite und dieser seufzte nur.

„Wie ist das mit dem Abschlusstest?", fragte Stephanie Carrie.

„Ich glaube Tim macht den auf der Erde", erklärte Carrie. „Ich werde ohne ihn lernen müssen." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Da seid ihr." Damian ging auf sie zu.

„Hi, Dami", begrüßte Steph ihn.

„Wo warst du?", fragte daraufhin Roy.

„Das geht euch nichts an." Er pflanzte sich neben Stephanie und diese hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während sie ihn kritisch ansah.

„Nicht in so einem Ton, junger Mann", warnte sie dann.

„Wisst ihr was? Hier kann ich nicht lernen." Carrie stand auf. „Ich gehe in unser Zimmer."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihr. Kurz darauf stand auch Roy auf. „Hab'n Date. Adios."

Damian murmelte etwas- wahrscheinlich etwas herab lässiges- und stand ebenfalls auf. „Mein Vater möchte mich sehen."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Stephanie ihn.

„Anruf."

„Und du hast nichts gesagt?", fragte Cass. Damian sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern ging nur weg. Stephanie seufzte und sah zu Cass.

„Dann bleiben wohl nur noch wir", sagte Stephanie. Cass lächelte. Es waren oft nur die beiden- okay, während der Arbeit noch Jason. Stephanie hatte auch nicht wirklich viel Lust zu lernen, wahrscheinlich konnte sie sowieso schon alles. Und Cass sowieso. „Weißt du, irgendwie haben wir Timmy viel zu selbstverständlich genommen."

„Timmy?", wiederholte Cass.

„Ja. Jetzt, wo er nicht da ist, wird er uns dafür nicht umbringen. Außerdem, Jason nennt ihn _Baby bird_ und lebt immer noch." Stephanie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Cass sah so aus, als würde sie darauf etwas sagen wollen, lies es aber einfach. „Egal. Soll ich dich abfragen?"

„Ich will nicht mehr lernen", sagte Cass und Stephanie grinste. Ihre Freundin tickte in diesem Fall ja wie sie. Sie lehnte sich zurück.

„Gut. Dann können wir ja labern."

„Worüber?", fragte Cass.

„Wir könnten darüber labern, dass wir von Rothaarigen umgeben sind. Oder wir reden über die Wiederverfilmung von Harry Potter."

„Sie wollen Harry Potter wieder verfilmen?", fragte Cass dann.

„Okay, Harry Potter." Stephanie lächelte. „Ja, habe davon gehört. Ich habe die Bücher noch nie gelesen. Ich lese nicht wirklich, vor allem keine alten Bücher. Du?"

Cass nickte langsam. „Ja, habe ich."

„Nun, sind halt Klassiker. Weißt du, in den Ferien müssen wir Filmmarathons machen! Alle Filme, die wir schon immer sehen wollen!", schlug Stephanie dann vor.

„Ich habe in meinen ganzen Leben nur drei Filme gesehen", sagte Cass darauf.

„Oh." Stephanie vergaß oft, dass Cass in der Mafia aufgewachsen ist und nicht wie Stephanie noch ein halbwegs normales Leben geführt hatte- nun, normal konnte man das eigentlich auch nicht nennen. „Okay. Dann werden wir meine Lieblingsfilme gucken. Du wirst sie lieben." Sie lächelte und Cass erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Das würde mir gefallen."

„Und wir werden shoppen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten aus dieser Kleidung rauszukommen." Stephanie machte ein gespielt angewidertes Gesicht und Cass lachte daraufhin.

„Ich auch."

„Rot ist nicht meine Farbe."

„Aber lila?" Cass hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Stephanie lächelte nickend.

„Und du?"

„Keine Ahnung. Schwarz."

Stephanie hatte sich schon damit abgewöhnt, dass ihre Freundin eher der dunkle Typ war.


	20. Hinweis

20 - Hinweis

„Was macht ihr heute noch?", fragte Barbara.

Dick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also erst werde ich mit den Waynes essen. Und das wird wahrscheinlich Stunden dauern."

„Hey", protestierte Jason.

„Sie sind schlimm", flüsterte Dick Barbara zu. Diese lachte nur.

„Das glaube ich dir."

„Du Ich glaube ich habe gar keine Lust mehr mit euch zu essen", fügte Dick dann hinzu. Jason hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Bist ausgeladen."

„Ja ja. Außerdem: Damian redet sowieso nicht mehr mit mir", beschwerte Dick sich.

„Vielleicht hängt er lieber mit Gleichaltrigen ab?", schlug Barbara vor.

„Sei froh", sagte Jason gleichzeitig.

Dick sah ihn wütend an. „Ach, du Idiot. Morgen bin ich nicht mehr dabei. Barbara, essen wir was zusammen?"

Sie starrte ihn an und nickte dann. „Ja, klar. Ich geh zu Kaley."

„Okay, bis dann." Dick drehte sich zu Jason um, der ihn belustigt ansah. „Ist was, Jaybird?"

„Nichts", sagte Jason nur. „Das morgen ist ja kein _Date_, oder?"

Dick blieb für eine Weile stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ist es das, warum sie mich für eine Weile so angestarrt hat? Weil nein, das ist kein Date. Ich meine, wir sind nun Freunde und bloß, weil wir was zusammen essen gehen… Außerdem würde ihr Vater mit wahrscheinlich den Kopf ausreißen. Wieder."

Jason schnaubte daraufhin. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob _sie_ mit dir Schluss gemacht hast und du ein Wrack danach warst."

Dick verzog das Gesicht. „Erinnere mich nicht. Und Dates kann man hier auch schwer machen." Dann hielt er inne. „Apropos Dates, hast du schon Tim angerufen?" Er musterte seinen Freund, doch seine Gesichtszüge regten sich nicht. Er sagte einfach nichts, sondern öffnete die Tür. „Jason, gib mir eine Antwort!" Dick ging ihm schnell nach ins Esszimmer, wo Helena und Damian sich gerade stritten und Alfred auf sie einredete und den Tisch deckte.

Jason setzte sich so weit es ging von seinen Geschwistern entfernt.

„Hi Leute", begrüßte Dick die beiden. Helena begrüßte ihn und Damian nickte nur düster. Dick sah dann zu Jason. „Und?"

„Was und?", fragte Jason.

„Meine Frage!" Dick schnippte und Jason schüttelte den Kopf.

„Habe ich nicht."

„Du Idiot!" Damian lachte daraufhin.

„Gut, dass du das nun auch erkennst, Grayson."

Dick warf ihn einen wütenden Blick zu. „Dami." Er seufzte dann. Diese drei Geschwister in Frieden zu halten war wirklich anstrengend und langsam wurde er auch davon erschöpft. Lange könnte er es auch nicht mehr aushalten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Helena dann.

„Nichts", zischte Jason sie wütend an und Helena verdrehte genervt ihre Augen.

„Jungs", murmelte sie dabei nur, wobei die Tür aufging und ihre Mutter hineinkam. Selina begrüßte alle, inklusive Alfred, der ein belustigtes und besorgtes Gesicht zugleich machte. Dass das ging, hatte Dick nicht wirklich erwartet.

Nach ihr folgte Bruce und dann aßen sie zu Abend. Die Hochzeit war jeden Tag ein Thema, wenn auch heute nicht viel über sie geredet wurde. Nach einer Weile fragte Bruce Damian, ob er etwas von Tim gehört hatte. Damian sah seinen Vater an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

„Drake und ich sind nicht befreundet, Vater. Und auch die anderen haben noch kein Wort von ihn gehört."

„Auch du nicht, Jason?", fragte Dick, um ihn zu nerven. Jason warf ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Dick nun wohl tot. Er musste grinsen.

„Nein", brummte Jason.

„Was habt ihr heute gemacht?", fragte dann Dick, als es für eine Weile still wurde.

„Training", antwortete Helena. „Und ich habe recherchiert."

„Was recherchiert?", erkundigte sich Selina.

„Ich will meinen Abschluss nachholen. Auf der Erde", erklärte Helena. Sie zögerte dann. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht brauche." Natürlich, sie war die Tochter von einem Milliardär. „Aber ich fühle mich ungebildet."

„Ich finde, dass es eine fabelhafte Idee ist", sagte Bruce dann lächelnd und Helena erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Vaters.

„Tt. Willst du Privatunterricht beanspruchen?" Denn das war es, was Damian zumindest hatte. Helena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber ich will nicht wie du enden."

„Helena", warnte ihre Mutter sie und Helena seufzte.

„Nun, Damian. Du bist in letzter Zeit oft draußen", setzte dann Bruce an und faltete seine Hände vor sich, wobei er seinen Sohn interessiert ansah. Okay, so interessiert wie Bruce aussehen konnte.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, Vater?", erwiderte Damian nur.

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Aber du begibst dich außerhalb von unserem Grundstück, das ist gefährlich."

„Tt. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen", entgegnete Damian. Dieses mal lachte Jason.

„Was machst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Die Umwelt hier verschmutzen?", fragte Jason ihn herausfordernd.

„Vielleicht hat er ja ein Date", schlug Dick vor und sah Jason dabei vielsagend an. Jason war mit diesem Vorschlag nicht gerade erfreut und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Ich habe _kein _Date, Grayson", stellte Damian klar. „Und ich habe fertig gespeist." Er stand auf und ging weg. Bruce seufzte dabei nur und Helena sah aus, als würde sie ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Was ist mit ihm los? Ich kann auch kaum mehr mit ihm reden", murmelte Dick dann. Und irgendwie störte es ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

* * *

Damian wollte selbstverständlich nicht zugeben, dass er wütend war, dass Dick mit Helena trainierte. Nach einer Weile hatte er es natürlich in Betracht gezogen. Das Training war deren Sache gewesen, er und Dick. Aber dann dachte er, dass es lächerlich war. So eine Kleinigkeit sollte ihn nicht runter ziehen, es war nur _Dick _und er war Damian Wayne. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als sich mit solchen Emotionen abzufinden. Aber dann dachte er darüber, dass es einfach _Dick _war. Und Dick war anders als Stephanie. Stephanie war zwar ebenfalls eine fröhliche Person, aber sie war… nicht Dick.

Damian verdrängte diese Gedanken natürlich in der hintersten Ecke seines Gedächtnis. Und das fiel ihm in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr all zu schwer. Er war oft draußen und traf sich mit Colin. Natürlich nicht jeden Tag. Damian betrachtete Colin ja nicht als einen engen Freund. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er die Anwesenheit von Colin mochte.

Er stieg von seinem Motorrad ab und entdeckte bereits Colin. Er saß auf einen der dicken Stämme eines der riesigen Bäume. Dieser Baum hatte rot- blaue Blätter, die wie Federn aussahen und sanft hinunterfielen. Unter der Baumkrone saß im Schatten der rothaarige Junge. Er hielt etwas in seiner Hand und sah in dem Moment auf, als er Damian sah.

„Hi, Damian!", begrüßte er ihn, machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Hallo, Colin." Damian schmunzelte und setzte sich dann neben den Jungen. Er entdeckte, dass dieser in seiner Hand ein Messer und ein Ast fand, dass dieser an den Enden spitz schnitzte. „Was soll das werden?"

Colin fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über seine Wange, wo eine feine, jedoch sichtbare Kratzwunde war. „Odaiar", erklärte er.

„Was ist passiert? Hast du dich schon untersucht? Wie lange ist es her? Hast du noch mehrere Wunden?", bombardierte Damian ihn mit Fragen. Colin lachte und Damian verstummte sofort. Er sollte sich nicht um diesen Waisenjungen so sehr kümmern, dachte er nur.

„Ja, habe ich. Es ist nicht viel passiert, ich habe nur etwas Eceal gefunden, aber die Odaiar wollten mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich brauche eine Waffe, da sie mir keine geben wollen." Colin hielt das Aststück in die Höhe. „Ich könnte sie erdolchen."

„Tt. Sei nicht lächerlich, Wilkes. Du kommst nicht so nahe an sie ran, nicht ohne Training", erwiderte Damian.

Colin starrte Damian mit großen Augen an. „Ich hätte dich jetzt normalerweise gefragt, ob du mir nicht etwas beibringen würdest, aber viel bringt das nicht mehr. Ich bin hier sowieso nur noch bis Juni."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ja, ich werde zu teuer. Mit dem nächsten Shuffle geht es für mich in ein Waisenhaus in Gotham." Colin seufzte und pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann lächelte er. „Aber das ist auch gut. Komm, ich meine, das Wayne Anwesen ist in Gotham, oder? Wir können uns ja sehen."

„Ich wohne aber nicht in Gotham", entgegnete Damian. Colin machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Oh. Ja dann. Ich dachte du verbringst die Ferien bei deinem Vater."

Damian überlegte. „Ja. Schon. Doch nur für sechs Wochen."

„Nun, sechs Wochen sind genug." Colin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne niemanden in Gotham."

„Wilkes."

„Hm?"

„Du solltest dich nicht mit Odaiar anlegen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du dich ihnen stellen sollst."

Colin schnaubte. „Damian, ich bin _größer _und _älter _als du."

„Ich habe mehr Training", entgegnete Damian. Er nahm seine Waffe aus seinem Gurt und reichte sie Colin. „Behalte sie."

„Ist sie nicht… keine Ahnung. Fingerabdruckerkennend?" Colin nahm sie in die Hand und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Tt. Glaubst du etwa, ich habe daran nicht gedacht, Wilkes? Das ist keine Wayne- Kane Waffe. Sie stammt von den Al Ghul." Damian spürte dann einen Regentropfen auf seinen Kopf. Er sah hoch, doch dann strahlte Colin ihn an und rückte näher.

„Klasse! Danke, Damian!"

„Du musst sie verstecken." Damian rückte von Colin etwas entfernt. „Außerdem sieh es als Geburtstagsgeschenk an."

„Ich habe aber noch nicht Geburtstag", bemerkte Colin. „Das ist noch einige Tage hin."

Auf Damian prasselten weitere Tropfen. „Das interessiert mich nicht." Der Regen verstärkte sich. Hier auf Uturona regnete es nicht sonderlich viel, die Bäume brauchten nicht so viel Regen wie auf der Erde. Aber wenn es regnete, dann sehr stark.

Damians Haare waren in Sekundenschnelle durchnässt. Normalerweise standen sie spitz ab, doch nun klatschten sie auf sein Gesicht. Wobei nicht wie Colin, der etwas längere Haare hatte. Seine Kleidung war ebenfalls durchnässt, im Gegensatz zu Damians Uniform.

„Wir sollten nach Hause", sagte Damian.

„Komm mit ins Kloster. Die Base ist fast eine Stunde entfernt, das Kloster nur fünf Minuten!" Colin stand bereits auf und dasselbe tat Damian. Das Bild vor seinen Augen war bereits verschwommen vom Regen.

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Wilkes", erwiderte Damian, während Colin seine Pistole versteckte.

„Du bist lächerlich! Komm schon mit!"

„Wir fahren." Damian setzte sich auf sein Motorrad und Colin setzte sich hinter ihn. Damian konnte spüren, dass Colin Klamotten wohl vollkommen durchnässt sein müssten. Er spürte den Jungen sogar zittern, obwohl es immer noch warm war. Er fuhr los, während Colin ihm sagte, wo sie hinmussten. Es dauerte wirklich sogar weniger als fünf Minuten, bis sie ankamen. Das Kloster war kein normales Kloster. Es sah aus wie die Wayne Basis, bloß in kleiner und mit mehr Fenstern.

„Das soll ein Kloster sein?", fragte Damian und schnaubte. Colin verdrehte die Augen und rannte durch die Tür und Damian stellte sein Motorrad unter einem Baum ab. Das half zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin. Dann folgte er Colin, der auf ihn wartete. Colins Klamotten ließen fette Regentropfen auf den Boden, während Damians regenabweisend waren. Aber auch so fühlte sich Damian klitschnass.

„Colin!", rief eine Frau. Sie hatte die Kleidung einer Nonne.

„Hallo, Schwester Agnes", sagte Colin. „Das ist Damian."

„Kommt rein, Jungs. Ihr seid vollkommen durchnässt."

Damian wollte reingehen, doch dann stoppte die Schwester ihn. „Junger Mann, ich erlaube keine Waffen in einem Gotteshaus."

Gotteshaus? Damian wollte etwas wütendes erwidern, doch Colin sah ihn flehend an. Damian seufzte und nahm seine Waffe ab, die er auf einem Tisch legte.

„Du kannst sie später wieder nehmen", versprach die Schwester. „Zieht euch um. Auch du, Damian. Du kannst dir sicher einige Klamotten von Colin ausleihen." Daraufhin erwiderte Damian nichts, sondern ging mit Colin in sein Zimmer. Es war sehr klein und hatte ein großes, buntes Fenster, an dem die Regentropfen prasselten.

„Ich brauche deine Kleidung nicht", sagte Damian.

„Komm schon, Dami. Deine Uniform ist bestimmt unbequem und überhaupt sind warme, weiche Klamotten an einem Regentag viel bequemer."

„Dami?", wiederholte Damian.

Colin wühlte daraufhin nur in seinen Kleiderschrank rum und warf Damian einige Sachen zu. Damian fing die auf und musterte sie misstrauisch, während Colin sich bereits seine Jacke auszog. Damian wandte sich ab und sah sich weiter um. Warum sah er eigentlich weg? Sie waren sowieso beide Kerle. Colin zog seine Hose aus und wickelte sich in ein riesiges Handtuch ein. Er warf Damian eins zu und dieser rubbelte damit seine Haare trocken.

Colin war zwar größer als Damian, dafür hatte er nicht denselben Körper wie er. Abgesehen davon, dass Colin sehr blass war und Damians Haut golden war, hatte Damian auch mehr Muskeln. Nun, Colin trainierte ja auch nicht. Und doch sah Damian wieder weg, während er seine Uniform auszog. Colin hatte ihm eine Hose und einen Pullover gegeben. In der Basis war es sicher die anzuziehen, aber nicht draußen.

Was machte er hier eigentlich? Er kannte Colin doch kaum. Und doch fühlte es sich an, als ob sie sich schon lange kennen.


	21. Ende

21 - Ende

Tim besuchte wieder seine Uni. Die meisten starrten ihn von weitem an. Ob es daran lag, dass sein Vater gestorben ist, oder daran, dass er Odaiarloge bei den Waynes war, wusste er nicht. Er besuchte die Kurse und lernte für die Abschlussprüfung, die er auf der Erde machen würde. Aber er war nicht mehr wie vorher. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Hi, Tim", begrüßte Conner ihn lächelnd. Er stand vor Tims Uni, da die beiden zusammen essen wollten. Tim versuchte zu lächeln, aber wahrscheinlich schaffte er das auch nicht wirklich.

„Hey", sagte Tim. Er ging auf seinen Freund zu, der ihn kurz besorgt ansah.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Conner dann und setzte sich in sein Auto. Tim öffnete die Tür und ließ sich auf den Nebensitz nieder.

„Ganz okay. Die Professoren helfen mir wirklich gut", sagte Tim nur. Er würde nicht verrückt werden, nicht wie Dana. Dana war zur Zeit in einer Klinik in Blüdhaven, hoffentlich würde es ihr dort besser gehen.

„Das ist ja schön. Weißt du, Bart arbeitet ja zur Zeit für seinen Onkel", erklärte Conner, während er losfuhr. Tim nickte daraufhin. „Nun… er hilft mir dabei, meinen Vater zu finden. Meinen leiblichen."

Tim sah Conner verwundert an. Er wusste gar nicht, dass Conner seinen leiblichen Vater suchte. Dadurch, dass seine DNA so sehr Clarks entsprach, war es schwer, seinen leiblichen Vater zu finden. „Habt ihr schon viel herausgefunden?", fragte Tim dann nach einer Weile. Was für eine Ironie das wäre, wenn Conner seinen Vater finden würde, genau dann, wenn Tim seinen verloren hatte.

„Uhm, etwas. Ich hatte vor mit Kara zu reden", gab Conner dann zu. Er sah Tim an und lächelte schwach.

„Kara war… deine Cousine", sagte Tim dann. Er hatte kaum etwas mit den Kents zu tun, da sein Vater ja anscheinend nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

„Tante. Sie steht Clark ziemlich nah, schließlich ist er ihr Patenonkel. Vielleicht weißt sie mehr als ich. Außerdem war ihre Schwester ja meine Mutter." Conner trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf seinen Lenkrad. „Hast du Lust auf italienisch?"

„Mir egal." Tim lehnte sich zurück.

„Es gibt einen neuen Laden. Während du weg warst, meine ich."

„Was gibt's denn noch neues?" Tim versuchte aus seinem Zombiezustand rauszugehen, doch gelang ihm es nicht. Seine Stimme klang nicht neugierig oder interessiert, sie klang schwach, leer und monoton.

Conner zögerte, bevor er wieder redete. „Naja. Cassie."

„Achja." Tim war mit so viel anderem beschäftigt gewesen, dass er gar nicht auf Cassie und Conner geachtet hatte. Hoffentlich waren sie glücklich. Glücklicher als er zumindest. Ob sie anfangs wie er und Jason gewesen sind? Jason. Er hatte sich gar nicht mehr gemeldet. Selbst Cass hatte sich gemeldet. Aber eigentlich sollte es Tim egal sein. Er hatte anderes im Kopf als Jason.

„Nun, sonst… Zwischen Bart und Kiran knistert's. Sie hat ihn betrogen und Bart hat eine Beziehungspause gemacht, damit er darüber nachdenken kann", fuhr Conner fort. Er sah zu Tim, als ob er seine Reaktion darauf sehen will. Doch Tim zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Ist ja doof", sagte er nur.

„Sein Onkel hat ihn angeboten eine Ausbildung zu machen", sagte Conner. „Weil Wally jetzt für die Queens arbeitet. Auch auf Uturona."

„Ist ja faszinierend."

„Tim, sag einfach, wenn ich nicht reden soll."

Tim sah seinen Freund an, der sich so sehr bemühte ihn zu helfen. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Rede weiter." Sie alle bemühten sich so sehr, all seine Freunde. Und doch halfen sie ihn kaum. Manchmal dachte Tim daran, dass Jason vielleicht helfen könnte. Vielleicht würde alleine seine Stimme etwas helfen. Er brachte Tim schließlich oft zum lachen, also konnte er ihn doch wenigstens zum lächeln bringen? Aber Jason meldete sich ja nicht. Dafür war aber Stephanie da, sie telefonierten in letzter Zeit oft. Und Tim war dankbar.

* * *

Morgen war der Tag. Der Tag, an dem sie ihre Prüfung haben würden. Tim eingeschlossen. Carrie war in der Bibliothek, sie sagte, dass sie dort am besten lernen könnte. Stephanie war also alleine in ihrem Zimmer und fragte sich, ob sie Tim stören würde, wenn sie ihn nun anrufen würde. Sie könnte auch zu Cass gehen und mit ihr lernen, aber ihr schien, als könnte sie alles bereits. Und Cass sowieso. Oder sie könnte mit Helena reden. Sie und Helena unterhielten sich manchmal, sie kamen eigentlich recht gut miteinander aus. Aber trotzdem schien Helena sich nicht integrieren zu wollen.

Also entschied sie sich dazu, Tim anzurufen.

„Videoanruf an Tim", sagte Stephanie dann.

„_Anruf wird gestartet._"

Stephanie wartete und sah auf den Bildschirm, ehe es flackerte und dann Tim zum Vorschein kam. Tim trug eine rote Jacke und Jeans und Stephanie wünschte sich, sie könnte auch einfach so etwas anziehen.

„Hi, Tim", begrüßte sie ihn.

Er lächelte schwach. Sein Lächeln war nicht mehr wie damals, aber wieso sollte es denn auch sein?

„Hey, Steph." Es schien, als ob er lernte, denn in seiner Hand war ein Buch und auf seinem Bett, auf dem er saß, waren mehrere Bücher verteilt.

„Störe ich dich?", fragte Steph dann zögernd.

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…Ich wollte sowieso eine Pause machen. Mein Kopf tut schon weh."

„Lügner", erwiderte Stephanie grinsend. Tim seufzte und lächelte wieder einmal. Es ähnelte seinem alten Lächeln schon mehr. „Du hattest hundertprozentig vor bis in die Nacht zu lernen."

„Ertappt." Tim klappte sein Buch zu. „Werde ich sowieso."

„Wieso? Du kannst es doch", sagte Stephanie.

„Bringt mich auf andere Gedanken."

Stephanie musterte den Jungen. „Willst du darüber reden?" Tim sah sie an und schwieg für eine Weile.

„Wenn ich mich nicht ablenke, muss ich immer… nachdenken. Und ich mag es nicht nachzudenken. Wenn ich lerne, denke ich nur über den Stoff nach", erklärte Tim dann. „Und schlafen will ich auch nicht."

„Albträume?", fragte Stephanie. Tim nickte dann langsam. „Ich erzähle es niemanden. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich hatte für ‚ne Zeit auch immer Albträume. Willst du über sie reden? Ich meine hey, ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich. Und ich glaube reden hilft. In vielen Fällen. Wenn nicht, dann ist es auch okay."

„Danke, Steph." Tim zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Es ist fast immer derselbe Traum. Ein ganz normaler Tag, der kein Ende findet. Die Tage hier auf der Erde sind so lang, daran habe ich mich noch nicht gewöhnt."

Stephanie lächelte. „Nun, dafür sind die Nächte länger."

„In meinen Träumen nicht. Irgendwann bin ich müde und frage mich, warum es nicht Nacht wird. Dann sehe ich vor mir… wie sie meinen Vater umbringen. Am helllichten Tag." Tims Stimme wurde leiser und Stephanie sah, dass er zitterte.

„Hey, Tim. Beruhige dich", sagte sie mit einer sanften Stimme. Zumindest so sanft, wie sie es schaffte. Tim sah auf und holte tief Luft.

„Und dann schießt der Mörder die Sonne an. Verrückt, oder? Und es wird nachts und er bringt mich um. Das war's. Dann wache ich auf, wenn nicht sogar schon früher."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte bei dir sein", sagte Stephanie. Sie würde ihren Freund gerne umarmen oder anders helfen, als nur mit ihm zu reden. Sie wollte für ihren Freund da sein, sie wusste, wie es war, eine schwere Zeit zu durchmachen.

„Du hilfst schon genug, Steph."

„Nichtsdestotrotz. Es wird alles wieder gut, Tim. Ich verspreche es. Es dauert nur und trauern ist okay." Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Danke. Und ich vermisse dich."

„Ich dich auch, Tim."

„Du solltest lernen", sagte er dann. Stephanie seufzte.

„Unsere Prüfung ist nicht so lange, das weißt du doch. Aber vielleicht hast du recht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sollte lernen."

„Viel Erfolg morgen. Richte das bitte auch den anderen aus. Vor allem Carrie."

„Werde ich. Vielleicht rufe ich dich davor noch mal an", sagte sie dann grinsend. „Aufmunternde Worte und so. Tschüss, Tim."

„Tschau." Und mit diesen Worten wurde der Bildschirm vor ihr schwarz. Stephanie seufzte und legte sich rücklings auf ihr Bett hin. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust zu lernen.

* * *

„Und? Wie war's?", erkundigte sich Carrie bei den anderen.

„Schlimm!", Stephanie schwang ihre Arme in die Höhe und stöhnte auf. „Ich bin froh, dass ich es hinter mir habe. Keine Ahnung, wie es Tim und dir jetzt geht."

Jason würde es auch gerne wissen. Wie es Tim ging. Nicht nur, weil sie die Prüfung geschrieben hatten, sondern wegen all dem. Aber er rief ihn nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht. Was sollte er sagen? Jason war der letzte, der einen aufheitern konnte. Und Tim wollte wahrscheinlich nicht mal aufgeheitert werden. Sein Vater ist gestorben, da würde man doch nicht fröhlich sein wollen. Oder?

„Also ich hab's mit links hinbekommen", sagte Roy. „Der Test war einfacher als der für Odaiarlogen."

„Ich will einfach nur schlafen", stimmte Carrie zu und gähnte dann noch. „Und für dich Cass?"

„Ganz okay. Ich bin aber auch müde."

„Erst kommt Essen", stimmte Stephanie zu. „Und wir sollten anstoßen. Jason, kommst du mit?" Es klang eher aus Höflichkeit, als dass sie ihn wirklich dabei haben wollte.

Jason schüttelte den Kopf. „Die anderen rufen nach mir. Glückwunsch aber." Er klopfte dabei seinen besten Freund Roy auf die Schultern und ging in den Esssaal. Dort war bereits Damian, der mit Alfred redete. Neben ihn stand ein Junge, der etwas größer als Damian war und feuerrote Haare hatte.

„Alfred, das ist Colin. Colin, Alfred."

„Es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Wilkes."

„Colin", verbesserte dieser dann. „Ich freue mich auch."

„Wo hast du den gefunden?", fragte Jason abfällig. Colin Wilkes hatte fast normale Kleidung, wie die, die man auf der Erde tragen würde. Außerdem war sie verdreckt und hatte sogar Flicken.

„Tt. Jason, Manieren." Damian drehte sich dabei nicht einmal um, dafür Colin aber.

„Ah, Master Jason." Alfred lächelte ihn an.

„Hi, Al." Er sah zu Colin, der zu ihn auf sah.

„Du bist Jason, Dami's Bruder! Ich bin Colin, aber das weißt du ja schon." Er reichte Jason die Hand, doch seine Hand blieb in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke.

„Wo hast du ihn gefunden?", wiederholte Jason und sah zu Damian, der sich endlich umdrehte.

„Frag ihn doch, Todd."

Diese Antwort war Jason fremd. Normalerweise würde Damian einfach antworten und die Oberhand der Unterhaltung gewinnen. Aber nun wies er Jason ab, damit Jason Colin wie jemanden auf derselben Augenhöhe behandelte. Das war wirklich… neu für Jason. Dass Damian einen Freund hatte, war ihm auch neu.

„Woher kommst du? Ich bin Dick, übrigens." Dick tauchte hinter Jason auf und reichte Colin die Hand, der diese schüttelte.

„Ich lebe im St. Aden's Kloster. Das ist etwa eine Stunde von hier entfernt", erklärte Colin. Jason musste lachen.

„Ein Kloster? Seit wann gibt's hier ein Kloster?"

„Jason, du unkultiviertes Schwein", warf Dick ihm vor. „Ist er der Grund, weshalb du die ganze Zeit außerhalb des Grundstücks bist?" Dick sah zu Damian, der ihn mit einem wütenden Blick ansah. Nicht der Blick, dem Damian jedem schenkte, nein. Es sah aus, als wäre er wirklich wütend auf Dick.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Grayson."

„Natürlich geht mich das an, Dami. Ich bin verletzt." Dick lächelte und sah zu Jason. „Damian nimmt einen Freund mit zum Abendessen, ist das nicht klasse? Du solltest das mal auch tun. Oder wenigstens einen Freund anrufen."

„Fresse, Dick."

„Was hast du getan, dass sich jetzt alle gegen dich stellen?", erkundigte sich Helena. Sie legte den Kopf schief. Neben ihr war Selina.

„Nichts! Nun, Helena, du stellst dich nicht gegen mich, oder?"

„Du bist mein einziger Verbündeter." Sie grinste dabei und Jason verdrehte die Augen. Während des Abendessens redete Colin ziemlich viel. Man merkte, dass er aufgeregt war, hier sein zu dürfen. Dafür sprach Damian aber umso weniger. Jason fragte sich, wie er sich überhaupt mit Colin anfreunden konnte. Oder, wie jemand sich überhaupt mit Damian anfreunden konnte. Und dann noch jemand gleichaltriges.

„Sie sind süß", sagte Helena dann flüsternd zu Dick, doch Jason konnte es hören. Wahrscheinlich nur er, denn Damian sah nicht auf. „Das muss ich zugeben."

„Dami schlägt nach mir. Steht auf Rothaarige", sagte Dick nur, ohne von seinem Essen aufzusehen. Jason schnaubte.

„Lass uns wetten, wie lange der Junge es mit ihm aushält."

„Okay. Ein weiteren Monat. Nicht länger", schlug Helena vor.

„Drei Wochen", sagte Jason dann, als Dick dann aufsah.

„Ach, hört auf", brummte dieser nur. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich noch? In letzter Zeit kann selbst _ich _euch nicht im Bann halten!"

Jason musste grinsen. „Jeder verzweifelt irgendwann bei uns."


	22. Veränderung

22 - Veränderung

Cass hatte kaum Sachen, die sie mitnehmen konnte. Sie hatte keine Kleidung, außer die, die sie hier bekommen hatte. Außerdem waren diese nicht wirklich passend für die Erde. Cass hatte also eigentlich fast gar kein Gepäck, außer ein eBook, einige Lernbücher und einem Laptop. Das alles konnte sie unter ihrem Arm klemmen und musste sie nirgendwo abgeben.

Sie würde wirklich bei Bruce Wayne für einige Wochen leben. Es war wirklich kaum zu fassen, selbst nachdem sie einige Abendessen mit den Waynes hatte. Sie hatten sie oft eingeladen, aber Cass zog die Anwesenheit von Stephanie vor. Aber irgendwann hatte Stephanie dazu gezwungen. Wenn sie da leben würde, sollte sie sich doch mit ihnen anfreunden- oder wenigstens Höflichkeit entgegenbringen und die Einladung annehmen. Und aus diesem Grund hatte Cass das auch getan.

Es war seltsam anzusehen, wie Jason sich mit Damian und Helena stritt. Oft stritten sich auch Helena mit ihrer Mutter oder Damian mit seinem Vater. Manchmal war Dick da- aber nicht oft, in letzter Zeit tauchte er kaum auf, sondern aß immer mit Barbara Gordon. Wenn Dick da war, unterhielt er sich meistens mit Helena, wurde ab und zu von Jason angeschnauzt und von Damian ignoriert.

Cass verstand sich aber gut mit Bruce Wayne. Er war nett, wirklich. Zwar hatte er ein Business Gesicht: Glatt und ohne Ausdruck, doch wenn er wirklich lächelte, versprühte dieses Lächeln Wärme. Und natürlich mit Alfred. Jeder verstand sich mit Alfred.

Während dem Flug saß Cass neben Stephanie. „Ruf mich bitte jeden Tag an", sagte diese.

Cass lächelte. „Wirst du nicht _mich _sowieso anrufen?"

„Okay, du hast recht." Stephanie lächelte. „Und lade mich ein."

„Werde ich sowieso." Stephanie war ihre beste und erste Freundin. Cass lächelte wieder, als Stephanie ihre Hand drückte. Dabei sah sie aber weg zu Carrie, die eingeschlafen ist. In letzter Zeit fiel es Cass auch immer schwerer Stephanie anzusehen. Es fiel ihr einfach schwer, weil sie ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne dabei etwas zu empfinden.

Der Flug dauerte lang, Cass erinnerte sich gar nicht mehr, wie es war, her zufliegen. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie wohl geschlafen. Sie sah sich alle Gesichter an und Menschen, die sie kennengelernt hatte. Da war Roy, der Korys Hand hielt. Die beiden waren nun offiziell und endlich zusammen. Auf Roys anderen Seite saß Dick und neben ihm Barbara. Die Wayne Familie hatte ihren eigenen speziellen VIP- Jet. Das seltsame war, dass Cass sogar dazu eingeladen wurde. Aber sie wollte wie immer lieber bei Steph bleiben.

Als Cass aufwachte war es, weil sie landeten. Sie fragte sich, wie die Erde wohl nun aussehen würde. Sie hatte Fotos von Tim gesehen und Filme, aber mit eigenen Augen es zu sehen, war anders. Die Straßen waren sauberer, soviel sie wusste. Aber nicht überall. Die armen Straßen wurden ärmer und die Kriminalitätsrate stieg, während dort, wo die Reiche wohnten, es immer besser wurde. War es nicht schon immer so gewesen?

Als sie endlich landeten, löste Cass ihre Sicherheitsgurte. Sie stand auf und nahm ihre wenigen Sachen. Langsam räumten sich die Plätze leer und als sie rausging, verspürte sie endlich mal etwas anderes als konstante 25 Grad. Sie sah zu Steph, die den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihre Augen schloss.

„Schön wieder hier zu sein", sagte Steph.

„Finde ich auch", sagte Cass daraufhin nur. Sie sah zu dem Jet, der direkt neben ihnen gelandet ist, und aus dem Jason, Bruce, Damian, Selina, Helena und Alfred kamen.

„Deine neue Familie", flüsterte Steph. Cass lachte leicht. Stephanie seufzte dann. „Zeit Abschied zu nehmen."

„Nicht für lange", erwiderte Cass nur und umarmte ihre Freundin lange. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen, aber sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass der Abschied von Stephanie am schwersten war. Sie ging auf die Waynes zu, die auf sie warteten. „Tut mir Leid, falls ihr warten muss."

„Tt-„, Damian wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Vater übernahm das Wort.

„Kein Problem. Der Wagen ist sowieso noch nicht da."

Mit dem Wagen meinte er eine schwarze Stretchlimousine. Der Chaffeur nahm ihre Koffer- nun, Cass hatte sowieso nichts- und öffnete ihnen die Türe. Es war ungewohnt und sie fasste es immer noch nicht. Sie würde im Wayne Anwesen in Gotham leben. Die Fahrt nach Gotham dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie kaum nach draußen sah. Die Tür öffnete sich und sie ging raus.

Das Wayne Anwesen war riesig. Ihre Eltern waren auch reich gewesen, aber sie lebten auf Uturona, da konnte man den Reichtum nicht direkt zeigen. Nun, das Wayne Anwesen war wunderschön. Und altmodisch, als wäre es im neunzehnten Jahrhundert gebaut worden. Es gab sogar einen Springbrunnen und der Garten blühte.

„Willkommen im Wayne Anwesen", murmelte Jason.

„Es ist fast noch wie vorher", flüsterte Helena. Dann fiel Cass ein, dass auch sie lange nicht mehr auf der Erde war. Sie und Helena hatten eigentlich recht viel gemeinsam. Wenn auch nicht so sehr wie sie und Cass. Alfred zeigte ihr ihr Zimmer: Es war ebenfalls riesig. Und Cass lächelte höflich, als er sagte, dass er ihr etwas Zeit für sich geben würde. Zeit für sich hieß eigentlich nur schlafen.

* * *

„Was ist das?", fragte Bart und fischte ein Umschlag aus dem Briefstapel, den Tim gerade reinbrachte.

„Keine Ahnung. Mach du auf", erwiderte Tim nur. Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch und widmete sich seinem Tee zu, während Bart den Umschlag öffnete. Tim nippte etwas an seinem Getränk und musterte Kara. Sie war hübsch, groß und schlank, jedoch durchtrainiert. Nun, sie war fast so groß wie Tim und von der Statur her ähnelte sie Cassie sehr. Ebenso von der Haarfarbe. Sie war ebenfalls blond, doch fiel ihr Pony ihr ins Gesicht. Kara war ebenfalls nicht wie Cassie. Nicht, dass Kara schüchtern war, aber Cassie war einfach brutal im Auswahl ihrer Wörter.

Dann sah Tim zu Conner. Es lag wohl in den Genen, dass sie alle so riesig wurden, die Kents. Conner war über 1,90m. Sofort wanderten Tims Gedanken zu Jason, der sogar vielleicht größer als Conner gewesen war. Oder gleich groß? Tim wusste es gar nicht so genau.

„Whoa, Einladung zur Wayne Hochzeit!" Bart pfiff. „Musst wohl ziemlich eng mit ihnen sein?"

Nein. Entweder war es Jason oder Damian, der ihn eingeladen hatte. Obwohl Damian und Tim nicht die besten Freunde gewesen sind, konnte er trotzdem nicht sagen, von wem er nun eigeladen wurde.

„Da bin ich auch eingeladen." Kara lächelte dann. Nun, kein Wunder. Clark Kent war schließlich gut mit Bruce Wayne befreundet. „Dann sehen wir uns."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gehe", sagte Tim nur dann und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was?", fragte Cassie dann. „Das ist verdammt noch mal die Hochzeit des Jahres. Die ganze Highsociety wartet seit etwa zwanzig Jahren, dass die beiden sich endlich mal das Ja- Wort geben und du willst da nicht hin?"

„Ja." Tim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist doch verrückt", murmelte Bart dann. „Du kannst mich als Date mitnehmen."

„_Du _bist verrückt. Ich gehe da nicht hin." Tim hatte keine Lust auf ein so soziales Umfeld. Mit seinen engen Freunden kam er noch klar. Aber mehr? Nein, danke. Noch war er dafür nicht bereit.

„Okay, es ist deine Entscheidung." Conner lächelte und Tim sah ihn mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an.

„Du weißt schon, dass er dort Clark ausquetschen kann?"

„Niemand wird meinen Cousin ausquetschen, danke." Kara verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Nun, Kleine, du hast ja wohl keine Lust zu reden. Also werden wir andere Mittel finden", zischte Cassie. Sie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Manchmal fragte sich Tim, ob die beiden wirklich gut zusammen passten: Cassie und Conner. Cassie war wortkarg und taff, Conner war riesig und zwar nett, aber hatte manchmal Wutausbrüche und Aggressionsprobleme.

„Ich bin größer als du", erwiderte Kara nur.

„Jetzt will ich dir mal was sagen." Cassie sah aus, als würde ihr das Wort Bitch auf der Zunge liegen. Sie hämmerte ihre Faust auf Tims Küchentisch. „Mein Freund hat verdammt noch mal die DNA von deinem Cousin in sich. Er ist der Sohn deiner _Schwester _und somit dein Neffe. Du bist seine gottverdammte Tante, mir egal, dass du jünger bist. Er hat trotzdem gar keinen Kontakt zu eurer Familie und ist im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Dabei hättet ihr ihn einfach aufziehen können. Ihr habt ja gar keine Ahnung, was er durchgemacht hat, aber wir schon. Und wir wissen alle, dass du Clarks Liebling bist. Wir wissen, dass du weißt, wer sein Vater ist. Also du warst ja sein ganzes Leben nicht da, wenigstens kannst du jetzt mit der Wahrheit rausrücken."

Kara stand auf und blitzte Cassie wütend an. „Glaubst du wir wollten das? Conner, es tut mir Leid. Aber es gibt hinter all dem ein Grund!"

„Dann sag ihn!", schimpfte Conner nun auch schon. Tim schluckte, als Kara tief die Luft holte.

„Ich kann nicht! Ich habe es meiner Schwester und Conner versprochen!" Kara schien nett zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie auch helfen. Tim konnte Menschen gut lesen. Wobei, nein. Er hatte das Verhalten von Jason falsch eingeschätzt.

„Bitte", sagte Tim dann. Kara blinzelte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Es hat alles einen Grund", wiederholte sie. „Glaub mir doch einfach. Deinen Vater zu kennen, macht alles nur schwerer. Es ist besser so."

„Rück doch endlich damit heraus!", fuhr Cassie sie an.

„Komm schon, Kara. Hab dich nicht so." Bart rückte näher an sie heran, bis Kara dann laut aufstöhnte.

„Fein! Lex Luthor! Dein leiblicher Vater ist Lex Luthor!", brüllte sie dann. „Zufrieden? Versteht ihr, warum es besser ist, dass Conner nicht Bescheid weißt?"

Lex Luthor? Tim starrte Conner an. Er sah nicht aus wie Lex Luthor. Andererseits hatte er die DNA von Clark.

„Nein. Wir verstehen es nicht. Reden wir von denselben Lex Luthor? Chef von Luthor Corps? Reichster Mann der Welt? Übertrumpft selbst Bruce Wayne?", fragte Bart mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Conners Vater? Der Mann hat fast die ganze Regierung in seinen Händen, Mann."

„Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte Conner. „Oder? Lex Luthor kann doch nicht mein Vater sein."

„Doch. Er ist ein Arsch, er weiß nichts von dir. Glaub mir, es ist besser so." Kara seufzte. „Er hat unsere Familie ruiniert, meine Schwester."

„Deine Schwester ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Und ich bin älter als du", sagte Conner dann nach einer Weile.

„Na und? Ich weiß genau was passiert ist! Und Lex hat sie nicht gut behandelt…"

„Ach, und dann steckt ihr ihn in ein Waisenhaus? Was rechtfertigt es, dass ihr ihn nicht aufgewachsen habt? Clark ist sein Onkel. Er hätte ihn aufnehmen sollen!", schimpfte Cassie.

„Lex hätte Verdacht geschöpft. Er wusste ja nicht mal, dass sie schwanger war! Wir wissen alle, was passier wäre, würde er von dir wissen. Er hätte dich als Waffe gegen unsere Familie benutzt-„

In diesem Moment klingelte Tims Telefon. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er leise. „Anruf annehmen."

„_Anruf von _Stephanie Brown _wird angenommen._"

„Ist das Stephanie?", fragte Bart aufgeregt. Er fragte sich schon seit Tagen, wie das mysteriöse Mädchen aussah, mit der Tim täglich eine Stunde telefonierte. Wenn nicht sogar mehr. Das Bildschirm, das an der Wand hing, zeigte Stephanie. Sie sah verwirrt alle an.

„Störe ich?", fragte sie.

„Sie ist hübsch", flüsterte Bart. „Schnapp sie dir."

Tim seufzte. „Nein, du störst nicht. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Warte. Bildschirm ausschalten." Mit diesen Worten lies er seine Freunde in der Küche alleine und ging in sein Zimmer, wo Stephanie schon auf ihn wartete. Sie hatte einen lilafarbenen Pyjama an und ihre Haare hatte sie mit einem Haarreifen nach hinten gezogen. Sie war hübsch, ja.

Stephanie hielt in ihrer Hand einen Umschlag in die Höhe. „Auch bekommen?"

„Wenn das die Einladung ist, dann ja", sagte Tim. Er hörte noch immer, wie sie draußen sich stritten. Warum hatte er noch mal gesagt, dass sie alle zu ihn gehen sollten?

„Kommst du?"

„Ich glaube nicht, nein." Tim war nicht bereit dazu. Und er wusste, dass er das ihr sagen konnte. „Es sind zu viele Menschen… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Oh. Ich hätte dich gerne wieder gesehen. Abgesehen von diesen Videoanrufen meine ich." Stephanie lächelte. „Nun, hoffentlich ändert sich deine Meinung. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber… Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kommst."

Tim lächelte. Er wünschte sich, dass Jason ihm das sagen könnte. Aber das war nicht Jason. „Ich hätte dich auch gerne wieder gesehen."

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du es dir anders überlegst." Stephanie grinste ihn an. „Ich kauf mir morgen ein Kleid."

„Zeig's mir dann."

„Ich zeig's dir, wenn du _kommst._"

Tim lachte und fragte sich, weshalb nur sie es schaffte, ihn dazu zu bringen. „Ich komme als dein Date", witzelte er.

„Klar, hol mich ab um fünf. Und vergiss die Blumen nicht."


	23. Tag

23 - Tag

Damian hatte sich dagegen entschieden dabei zu sein, wenn Selina ihr Kleid aussuchte. Dabei hatten sie ihn _unbedingt _und gerne dabei gehabt. Wahrscheinlich, weil Pamela und Harleen ihm die ganze Zeit in die Wange knufften. Stattdessen spielte er mit Titus. Titus war ein riesiger schwarzer Hund. Eine Mischling: Ein Deutscher Schäferhund und ein Deutscher Dogge.

Er ging mit ihm spazieren und entdeckte dann, dass er vor dem Gotham Waisenhaus stand. Vielleicht sollte er Colin besuchen, entschied er sich. Er sah sich um; überall waren Kinder. Die meisten waren jünger als Damian. Und kleiner. Damian ist wirklich gewachsen, er war nun fast 1,70. Leider war Colin immer noch größer. Oder Grayson, auch wenn er nicht wirklich groß war.

„Hi, Dami", begrüßte Colin ihn. „Was machst du hier? Wer ist denn das?"

Damian hatte Colin nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem sie sich auf Uturona verabschiedet haben. Bevor er antworten konnte, ging Colin auf die Knie und streichelte Titus. Er lachte und stand dann wieder auf.

„Das ist Titus", erklärte Damian. „Mein Hund."

„Das habe ich bemerkt." Colin lächelte und Damian zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kommst du mit in den Park, oder nicht?", fragte Damian dann ungeduldig.

„Ich komme mit!", sagte Colin dann schnell. Sie gingen den Weg entlang und dann sagte Colin: „Ich habe eine Einladung bekommen."

„Ich habe dich eingeladen", erwiderte Damian nur. „Was hast du denn gedacht?" Colin war, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, Damians einziger gleichaltriger männlicher Freund.

„Ich habe keinen Anzug", sagte Colin dann nach einer kurzen Stille.

„Macht nichts. Ich lasse einen schicken." Colin starrte ihn an und Damian seufzte. „Du hast etwa meine Größe."

„Ich bin größer", entgegnete Colin nur daraufhin.

„Ich werde dich noch überholen, Wilkes. Meine Mutter ist 1,76 und mein Vater 1,93m. Ich werde mindestens über 1,80."

„Ich war noch nie auf einer Hochzeit", sagte Colin dann.

„Tt. Es ist nichts besonderes", sagte Damian nur.

Colin sagte daraufhin nichts. „Wann bist du weg?"

„Übermorgen. Ich bin zur Hochzeit wieder da." Damian würde seine Tage wieder bei seiner Familie mütterlicherseits verbringen.

„Wollen wir dann auch was machen? Morgen? Und übermorgen?"

Damian sah den rothaarigen Jungen an. „Also jeden Tag?"

„Ich komme nicht mit den anderen klar. Im Waisenhaus", gab Colin zu. Das wunderte Damian nicht. Auch im Kloster war Colin nicht der beliebteste gewesen unter all den anderen Waisen. Und es gab nicht viele. Colin war wütend, dass sie sich mit ihn versucht haben anzufreunden, nachdem er Damian Wayne mit genommen hatte.

„Nun gut. Du kannst heute Abend auch bei uns zu Abend essen", schlug Damian dann nach einer Weile vor. Colin strahlte.

„Danke!"

Nachdem sie im Park waren und die beiden mit Titus spielten, sagte Damian Alfred Bescheid. Colin sagte, dass es denen im Waisenhaus es nicht interessierte, wenn er nicht aß. Dann wäre es ja sein Pech. Solange er vor neun Uhr nach Hause kam. Das Abendessen verlief ruhig. Sein Vater war nicht da und Selina machte einen Mädelsabend bei Pamela und Harleen. Helena aß in ihrem Zimmer- soweit Damian wusste _lernte _sie. Und Jason war bei Roy. Die beiden betranken sich wahrscheinlich und gingen feiern, da sie dies das vergangene Jahr nicht konnten. Also war nur Cass da.

Dann brach ein Gewitter auf. Ja, ein Sommergewitter. Die Wolken waren grau und die Blitze schienen strahlend. Der Donne grollte und im nächsten Moment war der Strom ausgeschaltet.

„Ich werde nachsehen", sagte Alfred.

„Nein. Wir schauen nach." Damian nahm eine Taschenlampe und strahlte Colin an, der ihn anlächelte. Sie gingen hinunter in den Keller und Damian betrat einen sehr schmalen und engen Raum, wo der Stromkasten sich befand. Er bemerkte, dass er eine Weile nichts von Colin gehört hatte und drehte sich um. Der Junge war noch blasser als sonst und zitterte stark. Er zog an Damians Jacke und Damian sah ihn an.

„Lass mich los, Wilkes."

„Dami… ich…" Colin griff nur noch stärker, und Damian wollte ihn wegschütteln.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Damian spöttisch.

„Geh nicht weg… Ich…" Colin war ihm so nah, dass Damian sich schon Sorgen machte. Sonst rückte Colin nicht so nahe. Oder umarmte ihn fast. Aber es war mehr ein Festhalten. Er _umklammerte _Damians Arm förmlich. Hat er etwa Angst im Keller? Colin atmete schwer, als könnte er es nicht mehr hier drinnen aushalten. „Ich habe Klaustrophobie."

Oh. Jetzt verstand Damian es. „Das hättest du mir sagen sollen."

Colin atmete schneller, als würde er nicht genug Luft bekommen. „Können wir weg?"

„Warte. Ich muss den Strom wieder anmachen."

„Bitte, Damian."

Damian sah seinen Freund an und nahm dann seine Hand. Er wurde dabei rot, aber zum Glück sah man das in der Dunkelheit nicht. „Nur noch paar Sekunden. Halt meine Hand."

Colin drückte diese. „O… okay."

Damian hantierte schnell am Stromkasten und es wurde heller.

„Können wir jetzt weg?"

Damian nickte und als sie hochgingen, spürte er, wie Colins Atem sich wieder normalisierte. Dann lies er Damian los und Damian sah, dass der Rothaarige komplett rot angelaufen ist.

„Ich… tut mir Leid", platzte er hervor.

„Tt. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen." Doch Damian sah auch weg und spürte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten.

* * *

„Sind das Chucks?", fragte Jason spöttisch und lachte dann. „Du trägst _Chucks _am Tag der Hochzeit deines Vaters?"

„Klappe, Todd", erwiderte Damian nur und richtete seine Fliege. Jason musste wieder lachen und sah dann zu Cass, die seine Krawatte richtete. Sie lies los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Danke."

„Betrink dich nicht zu viel", sagte sie nur. Jason grinste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seinen Whiskeybehälter in seinem Jackett entdeckt. Nun, was konnte man sagen? Jason würde die Hochzeit ganz sicher nicht nüchtern überleben. Er wettete, dass er mit Roy auch so die meiste Zeit in der Bar abhängen würde. Mit Roy _und _Kory, die mehr Alkohol vertrug, als die beiden zusammen.

„Schon nervös?", fragte Jason an Bruce gerichtet, der in diesem Moment reinkam. Bruce lockerte etwas sein Hemd und schluckte.

„Ja."

„Nervös? Du hattest etwa zwanzig Jahre um dich hierauf vorzubereiten, Vater", erwiderte Damian.

„Man ist immer nervös an seinem Hochzeitstag", sagte Clark lächelnd.

„Die Limousine ist da", sagte Cass, als sie aus dem Fenster sah. Cass gehörte schnell zur Familie. Es war nicht schwer zu Familie zu gehören, wenn es keine wirkliche Familie gab. Zumindest unter den Geschwistern. Damian, Jason und Helena waren immer noch Streithähne. Cass sah meiste Zeit nur zu, wenn sie sich stritten. Aber einzeln verstand sie sich eigentlich mit jedem von ihm- soweit es jedenfalls ging. Und Bruce sah Cass schnell als seine Tochter an. Vielleicht würde er es nicht zugeben, aber Jason bemerkte, dass er sehr überbesorgt um sie war. Wahrscheinlich, weil er seine Tochter während der Pubertät nicht hatte. Also musste er eine andere Teenagerin finden.

„Dann geht's los." Jason checkte noch einmal, ob er alles hatte. Er hatte seinen Alkohol und seine Zigarette, alles am rechten Ort. Jason fragte sich, wie viele Millionen Dollar für diese Hochzeit draufging. Und dabei wollten Bruce und Selina ist nicht ‚groß'. Pff, es _war _aber groß.

„Bereit das Ja- Wort zu geben, Bruce?", fragte Clark dann.

„Ich war vor zwanzig Jahren schon bereit", erwiderte Bruce. Als Selina schwanger war, hatte er ihr den ersten Antrag gemacht, das wusste Jason. Damals war Bruce erst einundzwanzig gewesen- und Selina achtzehn. Die Tür schwang auf und Dick kam herein.

„Hi, habt ihr mich vermisst?"

„Du Mistkerl hast Barbara als Date mitgenommen, also nein", sagte Jason.

„Ich habe sie _nicht _als Date mitgenommen. Sie war sowieso auch eingeladen. Wir sind nur zusammen _hergekommen_", verteidigte Dick sich.

„Ist es voll?", fragte Bruce.

„Sehr voll. Rappelvoll. Ich habe da schon viele gesehen." Er sah zu Jason. „Tim hat ein Date."

„Was?", fragte Jason. Er hatte natürlich nicht vergessen, dass Tim kommen würde. Er hat den Tag ihres Wiedersehens befürchtet. Er war nervös gewesen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was er immer noch nicht wusste. Er war ein Arsch, ja, und eine Entschuldigung gab es nicht wirklich. Aber dass er ein Date hatte?

„Spaß. Für mich wäre es kein Date. Aber da du ein Date schon damit definierst, dass er jemanden mitnimmt…"

„Stephanie", sagte Cass dann.

„Ja. Woher weißt du das?" Dick sah sie an.

„Wir haben telefoniert."

Stephanie Brown? Jason hatte sie noch nie gemocht. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste. Ach, das war kein Date. Die beiden waren nur Freunde. Zwischen ihnen hatte er nicht auch nur Ansatzweise etwas anderes gesehen.

„Drake? Mit Stephanie?", wiederholte Damian. „Wieso hat sie sich darauf eingelassen?"

„Es ist kein Date", sagte Jason nur.

„Nun…", fing Cass an, doch Jason warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Es war kein Date. Das konnte es nicht sein. Aber selbst wenn- es war sowieso Jasons Schuld. Hätte er sich gemeldet, wäre er vielleicht derjenige, mit dem Tim hier wäre. Und ja, er war eifersüchtig. Und wütend, weil er gar nicht das Recht dazu hatte. Und wütend auf Tim, weil er dort mit Stephanie war. Und wütend, weil er immer noch nicht das Recht hatte.

„Egal. Komm, Bruce. Wir warten auf dich", sagte Dick dann.

* * *

Selina war wunderschön. Sie war es schon vor einundzwanzig Jahren gewesen, als Bruce sie das erste mal getroffen hatte. Schlagfertig, mit einer pfiffigen Zunge, sexy und mysteriös. Man hörte oft, dass reiche Mädchen sich in Bad Boys verlieben. Bei Bruce war das andersherum. Selina kam aus einer nicht geraden kriminell freien Umgebung und Bruce war der junge Chef von Wayne Industries. Selina und er hatten oft miteinander geflirtet oder rumgemacht, ohne, dass es ernst war. Aber Bruce dachte damals schon, dass sie _die _Frau war. Dann verschwand sie, bis er sie wieder fand. Schwanger. Mit seinem Kind.

Da hatte er den ersten Heiratsantrag gemacht. Aber sie hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, dass sie es nicht wollte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie wegen ihrem ungeborenen Kind heiratete. Und seit dem haben sie es tausendmal wieder versucht. Sie haben sich oft wieder getrennt. Sie sind ihre eigenen Wege gegangen, aber diese haben sich immer wieder getroffen.

Die längste Zeit, als sie auseinander waren, war die, wo Bruce mit Diana zusammen war. Nicht lange, nur einige Monate. Danach traf er Talia und er dachte, dass er vielleicht jemanden gefunden hatte, die ansatzweise an Selina rankam. Aber Talia war eine Al Ghul, noch viel… böser als Selina. Und genau die musste ebenfalls abhauen und ihm Jahre später, als Bruce wieder mit Selina zusammen war, seinen Sohn präsentieren.

Da haben sie sich wieder getrennt, bis sie wieder zusammenkamen. Und Bruce ihr den… dritten? Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Er kam gar nicht mehr mit, bei all den vielen Anträgen. Und Ringen. Manchmal kaufte er ihr einen anderen, manchmal nicht. Aber Selina war wirklich _die _Frau. Die Frau seines Lebens.

Sie kam auf ihn zu, in einem weißen Kleid, an Alfred untergehakt und Bruce lächelte. Er erinnerte sich nicht, wann er zuletzt so glücklich gewesen ist. Wahrscheinlich noch nie. Er hatte all die Jahre auf sie gewartet und er würde noch länger warten, wenn es sein musste. Er sah zu Helena, in einem violettfarbenen Kleid. Das war ihre Tochter, mit den blauen Augen, die sie von ihn hatte und den Lächeln, dass sie von Selina hatte. Und sie waren endlich wieder eine Familie.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie vor ihm stand und er ihre Hand nahm.

„Wie oft hast du's dir schon ausgemalt, Brucie?", neckte sie ihn.

Oft genug, dachte er. Tausend mal. Aber es war nie so perfekt, wie es jetzt war. Denn es war perfekt. Helena war da, Damian war da, Jason, Dick, Alfred. Und Cass. Die Sonne schien und nichts könnte diese Hochzeit zu Grunde machen. Selbst wenn jetzt ein Flugzeug einkrachen würde. Es war perfekt, alleine, weil er sie endlich als seine Braut in den Händen hielt.

Und nervös war er auch nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass viele Bräutigame nervös waren und sich nicht sicher waren, ob es richtig war. Aber Bruce wusste es schon längst. Spätestens vor fünfzehn Jahren.

Und als sie sich endlich das Ja- Wort gaben und er ihr _endlich _einen Ring über den Finger streifen durfte, hielt er sie fest und küsste sie. Er dachte an deren ersten Kuss, auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes. Beide noch jung und arbenteuerfreudig. Und nun hier. Hätte er damals je geglaubt, dass er diese wunderbare Frau heiraten würde? Die Antwort war ja. Ja, er hätte es geglaubt.


	24. Traum

24 - Traum

Tim sieht Kara. Sie entdeckt ihn auch und sieht ihn an. Kara ist hübsch und trägt ein hellblaues Kleid. Sie steht bei einem anderen Mädchen, die wiederum sich mit Helena Wayne unterhält.

„Es ist wie eine Märchenhochzeit", flüsterte Stephanie zu Tim. „Wie ein Traum."

„Äh. Ja." Er nickte daraufhin und sie lachte.

„Lasst uns zu Cass." Tim sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern folgte Stephanie, die sich den Weg zu ihr frei bahnt. Als sie endlich bei Cass sind, schlingt Stephanie die Arme um sie. „Hi!"

„Hast du mich so sehr vermisst?", fragte Cass sie.

„Ja. Auch wenn's nur eine Woche war." Stephanie drehte sich zu Tim. „Das Wayne Anwesen ist monströs!"

Cass lächelt Tim an. „Freut mich, dich wieder zusehen, Tim." Sie umarmen sich, auch wenn es etwas seltsam ist, aber Tim muss auch lächeln.

„Danke. Ich mich auch."

Er hatte jeden bereits wieder begrüßt. Carrie, Roy, Dick, Barbara, Katherine. Sogar _Bruce Wayne._ Tim hat ihn beglückwünscht und Bruce hat ihn gemustert. Er wusste, dass er sehen wollte, wie es Tim ging. Das wollte jeder hier. Sie wollten checken, ob er psychisch labil war. Alle, selbst _Damian. _Alle, außer Jason, den Tim gar nicht entdeckte. Außer, als er vorne stand.

„Hi, Tim, ist es okay, wenn Cass und ich mal kurz reden?", fragte Steph dann. „Du weißt schon- Mädels Zeug."

„Klar. Ich gehe zu Carrie." Tim lächelte und verabschiedete sich von den Mädchen. Dann ging er rüber zu der rothaarigen, die gerade mit Damian und einem weiteren Rothaarigen diskutierte.

„Drake", sagte Damian.

Tim seufzte und sah zu den Jungen, der neben Damian stand. „Hi, ich bin Colin", stellte er sich vor und reichte Tim die Hand.

„Tim." Tim schüttelte seine und lächelte höflich.

„Dein Date ist Stephanie?", fragte Damian dann.

„Das wollte ich auch noch ansprechen. Aber als Stephanie da war… Nun, ich habe auf eine Gelegenheit alleine gewartet", erklärte Carrie und drehte sich zu Tim.

Stephanie war nicht wirklich sein Date. Es war eher ein Witz gewesen zwischen den beiden. Er hatte ihr wirklich Blumen gekauft und sie abgeholt. Deshalb zuckte Tim mit den Schultern.

„Eifersüchtig, Damian?", fragte Tim dann grinsend. Colin sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", schnippte Damian daraufhin. Ja, weil jemand, der nicht eifersüchtig war, so klang. „Ich frage mich nur, was sie von _dir _will."

Irgendwie war Tim froh, dass er sie nicht mit Fingerspitzen anpackte. Nicht, wie jeder andere hier. Er war froh, dass Damian ihn normal behandelte, wie sonst auch immer.

„Du kannst sie ja auch mal auf ein Date einladen. Aber dafür bist du wahrscheinlich zu klein."

„Tt." Damian sah zu Colin. „Komm, Colin, lasst uns gehen. Carrie, du kannst mitkommen."

Carrie sah ihn belustigt an und Tim seufzte. „Geht. Ich gehe zu Roy." Es war, als ob ihn niemand bei sich haben wollte. Also ging Tim zu Roy, der an der Bar bereits stand und einen Cocktail in der Hand hielt. „Hi, Timmy."

„Tim", korrigierte Tim ihn sofort.

Roy seufzte. „_Tim._" Dann sah er über Tims Schulter. „Was starrst du so? Komm her, Jason und steh nicht so dumm rum."

Tim drehte sich um und spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog. Ist Jason gewachsen oder konnte sich Tim einfach nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern, wie es war, zu Jason aufsehen zu müssen? Jason sah einfach furchtbar gut sexy aus in einem Anzug. Vor allem, weil seine blauen Augen dadurch noch intensiver wirkten. Und er roch gut, nach einem Aftershave. Es war seltsam ihn wieder zu sehen.

„Hey, Roy", begrüßte ihn dann jemand. Es war eine Frau, dessen schwarzen Haare hochgesteckt waren. Sie trug ein glitzerndes schwarzes Kleid und war etwa Anfang zwanzig.

„Oh, Donna? Gott, lange nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte Roy dann. „Tim, das ist Donna. Donna Troy. Donna, das ist Tim."

„Freut mich", sagte Tim dann. Er war froh, dass jemand ihn davon abgelenkt hatte, Jason begrüßen zu müssen.

„Wie lange ist's her?"

„Drei Jahre", antwortete Donna, dann überlegte sie. „Oder vier."

„Du musst mir alles erzählen. Was machst du grad so? Lasst uns weg von hier." Roy stand von seinem Barhocker auf und Tim wollte sagen: Nein! Doch Roy und Donna entfernten sich von ihnen und Roy redete bereits auf Donna ein. Warum wollte heute niemand um Tim sein? Als wäre er gar nicht erwünscht. Warum war er überhaupt hier? Also drehte sich Tim zu Jason.

„Das ist seine Ex", erklärte Jason Tim.

„Oh." Tim nickte dann. Einerseits wollte Tim ihn anschreien. Andererseits wollte er ihn einfach wieder küssen. Aber wahrscheinlich war einfaches abhauen die beste Idee. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht einfach gehen.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte Jason dann nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ja. Bitte."

Jason bestellte ihnen zwei Scotchs und der Barkeeper reichte sie ihnen schnell. Tim nahm einen großen Schluck, aber das half auch nicht gerade. „Du siehst übrigens gut aus", sagte Jason. Er klang nervös. Jason Todd, Sex auf Beinen, fast zwei Meter riesig, klang _nervös. _Zurecht. Sollte er doch nervös sein, es war seine Schuld.

„Danke. Du auch", sagte Tim. _Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? _Er hatte gedacht, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht kompliziert werden würde. Nicht mehr. Nachdem sie sich das zweite mal geküsst hatten, war alles perfekt gewesen. Tim hatte auf Wolke sieben geschwebt und konnte dieses idiotische Lächeln nicht mehr loswerden. Jedes mal, wenn er Jason angesehen hatte, flatterte sein Bauch von Schmetterlingen, als wäre es das erste mal, dass er verliebt war. Und er wusste, dass auch Jason verknallt war. Hals über Kopf. Und dann lief alles schief.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte Jason dann nach einer Weile. Er klang frustriert. Tim sah ihn an und dachte, dass er endlich reden würde. Oder ihn wenigstens küssen könnte. Irgendetwas! Aber stattdessen nahm Jason seine Zigarette. „Ich muss raus. Tut mir Leid." Und auch er verlies Tim. Und Tim fühlte sich elend.

Als würde wirklich niemand ihn bei sich haben wollen. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Stephanie.

„Tut mir Leid, ich musste Cass was fragen. Wollen wir tanzen?"

Und Tim lächelte erleichtert, als er Ja sagte.

* * *

„Jason Todd!" Dick riss Jason die Zigarette aus der Hand. „Willst du, dass ich sie hier auf dem Boden zertrümmere?"

„Ich habe noch eine mit", sagte Jason daraufhin nur. „Und nein, gib sie mir wieder."

„Ich habe dich gesehen. Von weitem! Du hast mit Tim geredet und haust ab! Und dann finde ich dich hier wieder, wo du rauchst?" Dick starrte seinen Freund an, als wäre dieser verrückt. „Du bist nicht Manns genug ihn anzurufen, dann schwing deinen Arsch wenigstens dahin und sag ihm, dass es dir Leid tut!"

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Jason. „Er ist mit _Stephanie _hier."

„Stephanie ist wahrscheinlich ein nettes Mädchen. Und das alles ist ja auch allein deine Schuld. Er hätte mit dir herkommen können! Du frustrierst mich, Jason!" Dick stöhnte auf.

„Du frustrierst mich auch." Jason nahm seine zweite Zigarette und schaltete sie an. Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug und atmete den Rauch aus. Dick dachte, dass er gleich ausrasten könnte. Er stöhnte wütend auf und warf seine Hände in die Höhe.

„Das war's. Du bist auf Platz eins der schlimmsten Wayne Kinder."

„Ugh, ja. Gut, das habe ich beabsichtigt." Jason lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Ich kann da nicht zurück, Dick. Ich bin das Arsch und ich kann ihn einfach nicht ansehen. Schlag mich ruhig, aber wir wissen beide, dass mein Verhalten nicht zu entschuldigen ist."

„Ja. Aber versuchen kann man's wenigstens. Jason, du stehst auf den Kerl. Nicht nur irgendwie, sondern _richtig._ Hättest du ein Tagebuch, würde da Jason + Tim stehen und du würdest es in einem Herz umranden. Oder du schreibst tausendmal Jason _Drake _hin und denkst dir Namen für eure Babys aus."

„Was zur Hölle?" Jason starrte ihn an, doch Dick hob die Hand.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig. Und gib zu, du hast daran gedacht, dass Jason Drake sich fantastisch anhört. Besser als Tim Todd."

„Ich habe nicht-"

„Sssh, Jason. Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor verliebt gesehen. Und ich sehe, dass du in ihn verliebt bist. Also mach dir das nicht schrott, bloß weil du ein Weichei bist."

Jason lachte kurz. „Du bist ein Idiot, Dick."

„Habe ich nicht recht?"

„Dann erklär mir mal das zwischen dir und Babs."

„Babs und ich sind nur Freunde. Ich schwöre." Dick seufzte nur. „Aber hast du die Cousine von Katherine gesehen?" Dick pfiff. „Ihr Name ist Bette, hübsches Mädel. Fängt dieses Jahr bei den Securities an."

„Mach dich nicht an sie ran, oder das nächste Jahr wird ein schweres Jahr", murmelte Jason nur.

„Du musst es ja wissen."

Jason war Dick einen wütenden Blick zu, doch Dick grinste nur schief. Sein Freund war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wirklich. Konnte man ihm helfen? Wohl kaum. „Wie auch immer. Ich gehe rein." Dick ging wieder in die Halle und traf dort auf Damian und Colin. Colin war zwar fast so groß wie Dick, aber es wirkte nie so. Dick fand ihn knuffig. Und doch war er etwas neidisch, weil er mit Damian befreundet war. Normalerweise wäre er es nicht, aber Damian hatte sich wohl entschieden, dass er nur einen Freund zu jeder Zeit brauchte. Und da er Colin hatte, brauchte er Dick nicht.

„Hey, Dick. Hast du Roy gesehen?", fragte Kory ihn.

Dick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber du hast ja mich." Er grinste sie an. Nun, es war lange her, dass er mit ihr geflirtet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er es lieber lassen, schließlich ist sie nun in einer festen Beziehung. So fest, wie eine Beziehung mit Kory nun sein konnte.

* * *

„Ich habe vor in Metropolis zu studieren", sagte Helena.

„Was, du willst nicht in Gotham bleiben?" Karen schien verwundert. Helena zuckte mit den Schultern. In Gotham zu bleiben, hieß im Wayne Anwesen zu leben und ihre frisch verheirateten Eltern jeden Tag zu sehen. Nicht, dass es schlimm war.

„Ich will auf eigenen Beinen stehen", erklärte Helena.

Karen lächelte. „Du bist doch gerade erst wieder gekommen. Und dann willst du schon wieder weg?"

Helena musste grinsen. „Nun, dieses mal ist es aber anders. Und ich habe keine Lust auf eine Privatschule in Gotham zu gehen. Ich will nur meinen Highschool Abschluss hinter mir haben."

Karen schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist schon seltsam, Helena. Du könntest in Gotham bleiben, die hübsche, reiche Erbin von Bruce Wayne sein und ein It Girl werden. Stattdessen verzichtest du auf dein Erbe, überlässt es deinen jüngeren Bruder, den du hasst, und willst zur Schule?"

Helena zögerte. „Wenn du es sagst, klingt es wirklich seltsam."

„Nun. Das ist es." Karen zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Was sich aber noch viel seltsamer anhörte war, dass in so kurzer Zeit Karen schon so viel von ihr erfahren hatte. Es war einfach einfach, mit dem Mädchen zu reden. Als hätte es ‚Klick' gemacht, für beide, als sie sich trafen. Sie waren auf derselben Wellenlänge und die Chemie stimmte. Stephanie hatte öfters versucht freundlich gegenüber Helena zu sein, doch auch wenn Helena nichts gegen sie hatte, hatte es nicht einfach wie bei Karen sofort geklickt.

Mit Karen konnte sie sich gut unterhalten. Und sie war froh, dass sie sie kennengelernt hatte. Helena wüsste nicht, mit wem sie sich sonst die ganze Zeit unterhalten würde. Die meisten Menschen hier kannte sie nicht. Aber Clark Kent kannte sie noch und er hatte sie herzlich willkommen geheißen und ihr seine Cousinen vorgestellt.

Die andere Blondine, Kara, war ebenfalls nett. Doch war sie Helena etwas zu jung und sie hatte… dieses typische Teenagerhafte an sich. Etwas rebellisch, etwas bockig und vollgeladen mit Hormonen. Karen dafür war in Helenas Alter und sie verstanden sich fabelhaft. Wahrscheinlich waren ihr Vater und Clark jetzt froh, dass die beiden miteinander befreundet waren.

„Du musst mir Metropolis zeigen", sagte Helena dann lächelnd.

„Ohja! Ist eine riesige Stadt, nur nicht so schrecklich wie Gotham." Karen lachte leicht und Helena sagte nichts. Ja, in Gotham hatte die Kriminalitätsrate in den vier Jahren, in denen sie weg war, sich nicht geändert. „Aber ich werde dich da schon rumführen können."

„Klasse." Helena strahlte. „Ich kenne niemanden da. Und mit High School Schülern will ich nicht abhängen."

„Deshalb hast du Kara so ignoriert?", fragte Karen sie grinsend und Helena verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein… Nicht wirklich."


	25. Wahl

25 - Wahl

„Damian. Wie lange kennen wir uns schon?", fragte Colin.

„Drei Monate", antwortete dieser.

Daraufhin sagte Colin wieder nichts. Er sagte auch nichts, als Damian zu Stephanie ging und sie zu einem Tanz aufforderte. Und dieses mal wurde er _nicht _rot. Vielleicht hatte Damian früher das ältere Mädchen gemocht, aber er war schließlich auch nur ein Teenager- er konnte sich schnell ändern. Und Stephanie war mit Tim war. Damian war nicht eifersüchtig, aber er war sauer. Sie hätte mit jedem anderen hingehen können, aber _Tim_? Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Stephanie auf ihn stehen würde. Und sie war auch nicht der Typ von Mädchen, die mit jemanden aus Mitleid ausgehen würde.

„Amüsierst du dich nicht?", fragte Damian, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, als er auf Colin zuging. Colins Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Was? Doch. Natürlich." Er strahlte. „Ich bin froh hier zu sein, danke noch mal, Dami."

„Tt. Willst du tanzen?"

Dieses mal wurde Colin röter. Dass seine Haut so blass war, machte es nicht einfacher, dies zu verbergen. „Ich… was?"

„Muss ich mich wiederholen, Wilkes?", fragte Damian und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Dabei nahm er eine Hand aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie Colin.

„Nun. Okay, klar." Er nahm Damians Hand und sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Der Abend wurde immer lockerer und später liefen nur noch ausgelassene Lieder. Die Tanzfläche wurde von den Jüngeren erobert, und einigen betrunkenen älteren Leuten. Damian tanzte irgendwann nicht mehr, sondern entfernte sich.

„Ich muss nach Hause", sagte Colin nach einer Weile. „Ich darf nicht länger als elf bleiben."

„Ich bringe dich zum Wagen", sagte Damian. Er ging zum Ausgang und folgte dabei Colin. Draußen war es kühl, viel besser als drinnen, wo es langsam stickig wurde. Es war immer noch hell, wenn auch nicht mehr. In binnen einer halben Stunde würde es wohl dunkel sein. Der Wagen parkte etwas abseits, da überall draußen Menschen standen. Sie gingen auf den Wagen zu, den Damian für Colin bestellt hatte. Niemand war sonst hier, außer der Chaffeur.

„Danke noch mal. War wirklich cool." Colin reichte ihm seine Faust und Damian schlug mit seiner eigenen gegen sie. „Weißt du, das erste mal habe ich fast gelacht, weil es _explodieren _musste." Damian sah ihn verwirrt an, doch Colin winkte nur ab. „Egal, vergiss es."

„Nun gut. Bis dann."

„Gute Nacht, Dami."

Dami beugte sich zu seinen Freund vor und musste dabei seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen. Er küsste Colins, wenn auch nur leicht. Ihre Lippen streiften aneinander und Damian spürte selbst, wie sein Herz leicht schneller klopfte. Dann entfernte er sich wieder von Colin und sah, dass er rot angelaufen ist.

„Ich… äh… Sollte gehen."

Das brachte Damian auch dazu rot anzulaufen. Er spürte die Hitze in seinem Kopf, was ziemlich selten bei ihm war. So wie die Nervosität. „Tut mir Leid, Wilkes. Ich habe wohl… dein Verhalten falsch gedeutet."

„Nun. Ist okay. Bis dann." Colin setzte sich in den Wagen und dieser fuhr los. Verdammt, was für ein Idiot Damian doch war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade seinen einzigen besten Freund verloren. Damian ging zurück und bestellte sich an der Bar einen Drink.

„Du bist doch erst vierzehn oder so", sagte der Barkeeper.

„_Fünfzehn_. Und ich bin Damian Wayne. Wenn ich einen Drink will, dann kriege ich einen."

„Was ist, Dami?", fragte Dick, der sich neben ihn stellte. „Warum das Verlangen nach hartem Alkohol?"

Der Barkeeper reichte Damian einen Drink, den Damian mit einem Schluck runterspülte. „Willst du dich nicht um sie kümmern?" Er nickte zu einem blonden Mädchen, das Dick anstarrte, als würde sie auf ihn warten.

„Nope. Nicht solange du so traurig drein schaust. Okay, nicht traurig. Eher grimmig." Dick sah ihn neugierig an und Damian bestellte sich einen weiteren Drink. „Verdammt, Dami. Du bist _fünfzehn._"

„In einem Monat sechzehn", verteidigte er sich.

„Du bist klein. Du verträgst nicht viel."

„Ich bin nicht klein, Grayson." Damian seufzte und sah zu Dick. „Ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt."

Dick starrte ihn an und schien nervös zu sein. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Schließlich haben die beide für Wochen kaum miteinander geredet. „Ach?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Grayson. Sag du es mir, ich hörte du hättest schon einige Beziehungen hinter dir."

„Nennst du mich eine männliche Schlampe?"

„Sieh es wie du willst. Es ist seltsam."

„Hast du's versucht es ihr vielleicht zu sagen?" Dick musterte Damian mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Ihn", verbesserte Damian. „Und ja, ich habe es gerade eben indirekt getan."

Dick riss die Augen auf und seine Wangen wurden sogar _rot. _„Vielleicht solltest du es klarer ausdrücken."

Damian stöhnte auf. „Warum nehme ich Tips von dir, Grayson? Colin ist einfach abgehauen."

„Colin? Du…" Dick schien verwundert zu sein und grinste dann schief. „Was hast du denn gemacht?"

„An wen hast du denn gedacht?"

„Äh… Bevor du… er gesagt hast, habe ich an…" Dick sah sich um. „Stephanie gedacht."

Damian schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh du zu ihr, sie wird ungeduldig."

Dick drehte sich zu der Frau um und nickte dann. „Du kannst mit mir reden, wann immer du willst, Dami." Mit diesen Worten verlies er Damian an der Bar mit einem Drink.

* * *

Cass wohnte bei Steph seit zwei Tagen. In diesen zwei Tagen haben sie viel gemacht. Sie waren shoppen, haben Filme geguckt, zusammen gekocht, sind Essen gegangen. Stephanie hatte Cass ihre Uni gezeigt und vieles mehr. Sie sind schwimmen gegangen und haben sich einmal mit Kara getroffen. Kara Kent war die Cousine von Clark Kent und die drei haben sich in der Hochzeit kennengelernt.

In den zwei Tagen hat Stephanie ganze drei Stunden damit verbracht mit Tim zu telefonieren.

„Hey, Tim kommt morgen", sagte Steph dann. Cass saß gerade in der Küche Schrägstrich Wohnzimmer. Stephanies Appartement war nicht groß, aber es genügte eigentlich. „Wir wollen einen Film gucken."

„Störe ich?", fragte Cass. Es störte sie, dass sie die Frage überhaupt stellen musste. Sie brachte es eigentlich auch nur schwer über sich. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Sie war eifersüchtig auf das, was Stephanie mit Tim hatte. Dabei sind sie, bevor Tim weg war, nur freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen. Aber anscheinend hatte sich vieles geändert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Steph lächelte. „Weiß du, als wir während der Hochzeit darüber geredet haben…" Sie lies sich auf das Sofa neben Cass fallen und sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich wirklich nur als gute Freundin mit ihm da bin."

Cass erinnerte sich. Steph war unsicher, ob es wirklich in Ordnung war, mit Tim hinzugehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich falsche Hoffnungen machte. Cass hatte ihr gesagt, dass es okay war. Und sie hatte dann noch einen draufgelegt. Dass, wenn sich Tim sich falsche Hoffnungen machen würde, Steph es vielleicht überdenken sollte. Tim war nett, schlau und man konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten.

Wieso hatte sie das noch mal gesagt? Achja. Weil sie eine gute beste Freundin war.

„Was, wenn _ich _mir langsam falsche Hoffnungen mache?" Stephanie stöhnte auf. „Da komme ich mit ihm ein drei viertel Jahr prima aus und verschwende nicht auch nur den _Gedanken _daran und- puff- auf einmal passiert's!"

„Also hast du Gefühle für Tim", stellte Cass fest.

„Ich glaube schon. Etwas. Ich meine, wir telefonieren immer und ich kann ihm alles erzählen. Und er öffnet sich mir auch. Außerdem ist er verdammt süß. Weißt du, wahrscheinlich wollen ihn ziemlich viele und stehen auf ihn, aber er merkt es nicht einmal. Man kann ihn eigentlich nicht nicht mögen."

„Damian", erinnerte Cass sie. Und schweigt. Sie sagt nicht, dass sie sich in Stephanie verliebt hat, sondern ist die gute Freundin und hört ihr dabei zu, wie sie versucht herauszufinden, was das ist, was sie fühlt.

Am nächsten Tag kommt Tim und sie suchen sich einen Film aus. Sie wählen den Film _Cyclops_ aus und Stephanie macht Popcorn. Mitten im Film bekommt Stephanie einen wichtigen Anruf und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer. Cass, die gute Freundin, die sie ist, dreht sich zu Tim.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Steph?", fragt sie direkt.

Tim wird rot und verschluckt sich fast am Popcorn. „Geez, Cass. Ich… äh. Keine Ahnung. Wir sind gute Freunde, ich mag sie."

„Mehr nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht kann da mehr werden", gab er zu.

„Ich hoffe du meinst es ernst, Tim. Weil wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, werde ich dich brechen."

„Ich merk's mir." Tim lächelte. „Aber ich bin nicht jemand, der anderen Leute Herz bricht."

„Du merkst es wahrscheinlich nur nicht." Cass stoppte und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Bevor du aber etwas ernstes mit Stephanie anfängst, schließe _bitte _mit Jason ab."

Tim verschluckte sich schon wieder und dieses mal wird er röter. Er starrt Cass an. „Was… wovon-"

„Ich sehe doch, wie ihr beide euch anseht. Und ich habe euch einmal entdeckt."

Tim wurde rot. „Ich… oh Mann." Er verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand.

„Und Jason und Dick reden manchmal über dich."

„Was?", fragte Tim dann.

„Ich habe meine Augen und Ohren überall." Cass lächelte.

„Was sagen sie?", stocherte Tim. Cass Lächeln verschwand und sie drehte sich wieder zum Fernseher.

„Du solltest mit ihm abschließen, wenn du Stephanie in Betracht ziehst", wiederholte sie nur. Tim seufzte und nickte.

„Ich weiß. Und danke, dass du es niemanden erzählt hast."

„Kein Problem." Denn Cass ist zwar Stephanies beste Freundin, doch sie mag auch Tim. Auch wenn sie eifersüchtig ist. Und sie will, dass Steph glücklich ist.

* * *

Stephanie sah auf zu Cass, die gerade ihre gebratene Nudeln aß.

„Willst du doch was davon?", fragte diese dann. Stephanie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin aufgeregt", gab Stephanie zu und stopfte sich ein Stück Pizza in ihren Mund. „Ich meine, das ist _lächerlich. _Ich kenne Tim schon so lange, wir waren sogar zusammen auf der Hochzeit. Und doch bin ich aufgeregt!" Stephanie lachte. „Und dann noch _ich. _Ich bin selten aufgeregt. Wegen Kerlen meine ich."

Es war wirklich seltsam. Hätte man ihr vor einem halben Jahr gesagt, dass sie und Tim irgendwann ein Date haben würden, hätte sie gelacht. Da hätte sie es sich ja eher mit Damian vorstellen können- okay, das war übertrieben.

„Ihr telefoniert jeden Tag etwa eine Stunde. Ich glaube das Date wird schon", sagte Cass. Stephanie lächelte. Sie war froh, dass Cass zur Zeit bei ihr wohnte- sonst müsste sie Cass immer anrufen, wenn ihre Gefühle durchdrehten. Verdammt, Stephanie fing wirklich an sich in Tim zu verlieben! Zumindest schlief sie jeden Tag mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein, wenn er ihr eine Gute Nacht SMS schrieb. Und sie wachte damit auf, dass er ihr Guten Morgen wünschte.

Und Tim Drake war süß. Er war so süß, dass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht selbst wusste, was für eine Wirkung er auf andere hatte. Mit seinen hellen, blauen und großen Augen und dem wunderschönen fehlerlosen Gesicht. Er war einer der guten Sorte, Stephanie hatte schon viele Idioten gehabt, aber sie wusste, dass Tim keiner war. Er war der nette Kerl und das war gut, denn sie verliebte sich oft in die Falschen.

„Okay, hast recht." Steph seufzte. „Was machst du denn heute?"

Cass zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich noch nicht."

Stephanie holte tief Luft und nickte dann. „Ich gehe mich umziehen. Er könnte gleich kommen. Tim ist so schlimm pünktlich!" Nicht, dass es schlecht wäre. Gab es eigentlich etwas schlechtes an ihn? Stephanie ging in ihr Zimmer und zog sich um. Die beiden wollten Lasertag spielen- ihre Idee. Stephanie band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf nach hinten und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie schminkte sich, wenn auch nicht viel und dann klingelte es schon.

„Steph!", rief Cass. „Er ist da!" Stephanie hörte, wie Cass die Tür öffnete und sie checkte sich ein letztes mal.

Und dort stand Tim. „Hey, Cass." Als er Stephanie entdeckte, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Sind die Blumen für mich?", fragte sie dann grinsend. Gott, furchtbar süß.

„Ich dachte, dass könnte ein Ritual werden. Tim zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sie schüchtern an. Stephanie nahm die Blumen- sie waren lila. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke. Komm rein, ich brauche eine Vase."

Tim trat ein und Stephanie legte die Blumen in eine Vase mit Wasser. „Okay, wir können los!"

„Seid früh zu Hause", witzelte Cass.

„Ja, Mom!" Stephanie lachte und umarmte ihre Freundin, ehe sie mit Tim raus ging.


	26. Freunde

26 - Freunde

„Also, Tim. Wie war das Date mit Stephanie?", fragte Bart neugierig.

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Gut. Ganz gut."

„Habt ihr euch geküsst?", stocherte Bart weiter.

„Äh… Nein." Tim schüttelte den Kopf und steckte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Wir sind einfach nicht dazu gekommen."

„Oh. Schade. Sie ist hübsch", sagte Bart dann. „Findest du nicht?" Er sah zu Conner, der den Kopf nickte.

„Ja, ihr passt gut zusammen schätze ich."

Nun, besser als du und Cassie. Eigentlich hatte Tim wie gesagt nichts dagegen, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Und sie schienen glücklich zu sein. Aber von einzeln betrachtet waren die beiden sich zu ähnlich. Würden sie sich je streiten würde überall Chaos sein und die Welt gleichzeitig untergehen. Es würde wie eine Explosion sein. Als Cassie mit Tim zusammen war, hatte Tim oft nachgegeben, aber Conner? Bis zu irgendeinem Grad würde auch er ausrasten.

„Also. Polizisten kaufen wirklich Donuts? Ich dachte das wäre ein Cliché", sagte Tim, als Bart die Tür u dem Donutladen öffnete.

„Nope. Jedenfalls nicht auf unserem Revier. Und als der Jüngste habe ich die Arschkarte gezogen und muss sie immer holen." Bart seufzte. „Aber ich liebe Donuts, also hab ich nichts dagegen."

„Tim, du hast gerade das Thema gewechselt! Absichtlich!", warf Conner ihm vor. Tim seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, es gibt auch tausend andere interessantere Themen. Schon mit Lex Luthor geredet?", fragte Tim.

Conner schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie soll ich an ihn rankommen? Er ist _ganz oben _und der mächtigste Mann auf der Erde- nein, Streich das. Welt. Ich bin nur ein dummer Teenager."

„Du bist ein Kent. Er würde mit dir reden wollen", entgegnete Tim.

„Was soll ich sagen? Er ist ja nicht wirklich mein Vater. Außer halb biologisch." Conner seufzte und sie gingen auf die Theke zu. „Außerdem will ich erst mit Clark reden."

Sie wussten, dass Conner aufgeregt war. Er hatte einen Termin mit seinem Onkel und konnte es wirklich kaum erwarten ihn zu treffen.

„Hi, Bart", begrüßte sie jemand hinter der Theke. Es war ein junger Mann, in ihrem Alter, mit goldener Haut und dunklen Augen. Er lächelte Bart an. „Das übliche?"

„Hi, Jaime." Bart lächelte und lehnte sich vor. „Nope. Heute ein anderes Topping."

„Okay, und was?"

Bart sah seine Freunde an. „Okay, ich suche aus." Er suchte sich sechs verschiedene Sorten aus. „Oh. Und _Schokolade._" Dabei grinste er Jaime an, dass dieser rot wurde- dabei hätte Tim schwören können, dass es schwer zu erkennen sein müsste, bei seiner Hautfarbe- und nickte.

„Alles klar."

Nachdem sie ihre Donuts hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen raus.

„Bart! Du hast mit ihm _geflirtet_!", zischte Tim. Bart starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Habe ich nicht!"

„Oh doch. Oder, Con?"

Conner nickte, während er seinen Donut aß. „Ja, du hast geflirtet. Wer war das?"

„Jaime Reyes." Bart zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich seh ihn fast jeden Tag, wenn ich die Donuts hole."

„Ach und du flirtest mit ihm auch jeden Tag? Bevor oder nach dem du mit Kiran Schluss gemacht hast?", fragte Tim ihn und grinste.

„Guck mich nicht so an! Okay, ich geb zu. Schon davor. Aber es war nur aus Spaß. Und jetzt… Gott, glaubst du nach einem halben Jahr, das wir uns kennen, will er auf einmal mit mir ausgehen?"

Tim hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Bin ich nicht das beste Beispiel?"

„Frag ihn einfach", sagte Conner. „Bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern."

„Äääh… Doch?"

Tim lachte und fischte sich einen Donut aus der Box. „Ich mag die Donuts. Date den Donut- Dude."

„Hast du gerade extra nur Wörter mit D benutzt?", fragte Bart und Tim lächelte. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr Zombie- Tim war. Er lächelte wirklich. Und das war nicht das erste mal. Er hat schon öfters gelacht, gelächelt und sich wieder wohl gefühlt. Und der Grund dafür war Stephanie. _Stephanie,_ nicht Jason.

* * *

Wahrscheinlich würde es zwischen ihnen seltsam werden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Dick drehte sich um und betrachtete Bettes helle, makellose Haut. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch, während sie ihr Gesicht von ihm abgewandt im Kissen gedrückt hatte. Ihre blonden Locke kringelten sich und streiften über Dicks Gesicht. Er setzte sich leicht auf. Vielleicht würde sie es bereuen. Vielleicht bereute er es jetzt gerade.

Sie würde schließlich bald mit ihm arbeiten. Gott, es würde so seltsam in allen Bereichen werden. Aber er ist mit Barbara _und _Kory nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen war, immer noch befreundet (nun im Gegensatz zu Barbara haben er und Kory sich nie wirklich ausgesprochen). Er könnte mit Bette auch klar kommen. Aber was, wenn er sich mehr vorstellen könnte?

Dick fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre nackte Haut und platzierte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schulter. Bette regte sich unter seinen Händen und drehte sich um. Und sie war immer noch hübsch. Sie erinnerte ihn an Feuer, keine Ahnung wieso. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal rotes Haar. Sie war das gelbe, das goldene am Feuer. Das helle, innere am Feuer.

Und Dick spielte gerne mit Feuer. Barbara und Kory- die beiden Frauen, die von all denen, mit denen er je etwas hatte, heraus stachen. Vor allem Kory. Sie hatte rotes Haar, wobei ihre Spitzen blond waren.

Bette lächelte ihn an. „Morgen", sagte sie verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen." Dick berührte ihr Gesicht und sie senkte ihre Lider. Sie küsste seine Wange.

„Wir sollten Zähne putzen", sagte sie dann.

„Du bist unromantisch", erwiderte er und drückte ihren Körper näher an seinen. Bette lachte.

„Mundspülung, im Nachttisch."

Dick drehte sich um und nahm die Flasche hervor. Er nahm einen Schluck und schluckte diesen runter. Schnell schüttelte er sich und reichte es dann ihr. Bette tat dasselbe und Dick schloss die Flasche. „Okay, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Bette fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. „Also. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Meinst du jetzt im Sinne von in diesem Moment oder jetzt im Sinne von: Wir haben miteinander geschlafen und werden bald zusammen arbeiten und wie zur Hölle wollen wir das meistern?", fragte Dick und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Beides", gab Bette lachend zu.

„_Anruf von Jason Todd._"

Dick stöhnte auf. „Sorry. _Anruf annehmen._"

Bette lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah ihn an. Gott, Jason suchte sich wirklich die schlechtesten Momente aus. „Was?", fragte Dick. „Weißt du wie spät es ist?"

„Vierzehn Uhr mittag?"

„Ach… echt? Oh."

„Gott, bei wem bist du gerade im Bett?"

Dick sah zu Bette, die ihm zuwinkte und er stand auf. „Warte mal", sagte er ihr und ging ins Bad, das neben ihrem Zimmer war. „Bei Bette."

„Bette wie in Bette Kane? Oh, Kate wird dich umbringen." Jason lachte.

„Klappe, Jaybird. Warum rufst du an?"

„Sorry für die Störung!" Aber Jason klang alles andere als würde es ihm leid tun. „Ich brauchte nur jemanden zum reden."

Dick stöhnte auf und seufzte. „Okay, rede." Er war nur so nett, weil es Jason war. Jason rief nie an, wenn er jemanden zum reden brauchte. Wenigstens nicht Dick, wenn dann wendete er sich an Roy oder Kory.

„Roy ist ein Arsch."

„Ach, deshalb wendest du dich nicht an ihn?"

„Ja. Er ist ein absoluter Idiot und ich hasse Dinah. Okay, das nehme ich zurück. Aber Roy fängt bei den Queens wieder an."

Dick klappte den Mund auf. „Aber… _Wieso_? Hatte er nicht einen neuen Liebling? Diese Mia Deardens? Und ist nicht letztens erst rausgekommen, dass er einen Sohn hat?"

Jason schnaubte. „_Connor Hawke. _Oliver wird schon der zweite Bruce, adoptiert Mia und hat jetzt schon wieder Roy. Gott, ich hasse ihn."

„Was sagt Bruce dazu?"

„Dass wir ihn nie hätten trauen sollen. Weißt du wie viel Geld wir für Roys Ausbildung ausgegeben haben? Das war alles unnötig! Und dann lässt er _Kory _alleine! Ich habe ihn auf der Hochzeit mit Donna reden sehen. Mir soll's ja egal sein, aber Kory ist mir wichtig."

„Ich weiß, Jase. Mir ist sie auch wichtig." Sie war schließlich seine zweite große Liebe. Er seufzte. „Ich komme so schnell wie ich kann. Heute Abend oder so."

„Kümmere dich um Bette. Und achja, der Dämon ist wieder da."

* * *

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte Selina. Sie sah ihre Tochter an und Helena nickte.

„Ganz sicher. Karen hat sogar angeboten, dass ich bei ihr einziehe."

„Du kennst sie kaum", erwiderte Selina.

Daraufhin zuckte Helena mit den Schultern. „Wir sind seelenverwandt, Mom. Es ist, als kenne ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben. Hört sich schräg an, oder? Aber sie ist meine erste beste Freundin."

„Nein, das hört sich nicht schräg an, Helena", sagte ihr Vater und lächelte sie an.

„Doch, das tut es", brummte Damian.

„_Dich _hat niemand gefragt", zischte Helena in seine Richtung. „Warum gehen wir alle noch einmal auf einen Familientripp?" Dabei sah Helena ihren Vater an.

„Weil wir eine Familie sind", sagte dieser nur.

Jason schnaubte und lachte leicht auf, während er das Fenster des Autos herunterkurbelte. Helena atmete erleichtert aus, als sie den frischen Wind spürte. Die letzten Wochen waren klasse gewesen. Ihre Eltern waren in Flitterwochen, Cass bei Stephanie und Damian war bei seiner Mutter gewesen. Nun waren sie alle wieder da- abgesehen von Cass. Und gegen Cass hatte Helena nichts. Aber Damian war nervig wie immer und ihre Eltern verhielten sich schlimmer als sonst. Sie hingen aneinander und machten vor ihr herum.

Hallo? Sie waren schon vierzig, sie sollten mal damit aufhören.

„Ich habe gehört dein rothaariger Freund ist zu wieder bei Queen", sagte Damian nach einer Weile. Jason drehte sich zu ihn um und warf ihn einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ich habe gehört _dein _rothaariger Freund steht auf dich", zischte Jason nur.

Damian klappte den Mund auf. „Was hast du gesagt?" Helena musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken und verdeckte ihren Mund. „Ich nehme an, dass du es nur gesagt hast, weil dir nichts eingefallen ist, Todd."

„Was habt ihr alle eigentlich mit rothaarigen?", murmelte Helena. „Du, Dick, Damian."

„Man sollte meinen die wären vom aussterben bedroht", stimmte Jason zu.

„Das mit Roy ist wirklich unglücklich", sagte Bruce dann seufzend. „Aber wir haben zum Glück Cass."

Die Fahrt dauerte zwei Stunden. Als Helena ausstieg sah sie schon Karen. Sie lächelten sich an und umarmten sich, als wären die beide wirklich schon seit ihrer Geburt beste Freunde. Dabei kannten sie sich noch gar nicht so lange. Helena begrüßte Clark und seine Frau Lois.

„Ich hoffe du passt auf sie auf. Ein Wayne in Metropolis und nicht in Gotham ist eine Schande", sagte ihr Vater witzelnd zu seinem besten Freund.

Clark lachte. „Werde ich, Bruce."

Der Tag war letzten Endes gar nicht schlecht. Nein, Helena mochte ihn. Sie verbrachten Zeit mit den Kents: Lois, Clark, Karen und Jason- ja, der Sohn von Clark hieß ironischerweise auch Jason. Aber vielleicht amüsierte sich nur Helena, denn schließlich hatte sie Karen. Die beiden Mädchen gingen shoppen, während die anderen denen hinter her gingen von einem Eiscafé zum anderen gingen und ihre Taschen trugen.

Später am Abend gingen sie alle essen in ein sechs Sterne Restaurant. Es war fabelhaft und Helena konnte sich schon vorstellen solche Tage öfters mit Karen zu verbringen. Es war sogar Kara dabei und ein Junge namens Connor. Anscheinend war er der beste Freund von Tim (Wie klein die Welt doch war) und unterhielt sich mit Damian, denn Jason schien nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

„Ihr schläft heute in einem Hotel, richtig?", fragte Karen und Helena nickte. „Lust davor mal in meiner Wohnung reinzuschneien? Du kannst ja schauen, ob sie dir gefällt."

„Karen, sie gefällt mir sowieso. Selbst wenn sie versifft ist, würde ich bei dir einziehen."

„Selbst wenn sie Schimmel hat?", scherzte Karen und Helena lachte.

„Nee, dann suchen wir uns zusammen eine andere", sagte diese daraufhin. Als sie ihren Eltern sagte, dass sie noch zu Karen ging und danach ins Hotel, sagten diese, dass sie froh waren. Ihr Vater war vor allem froh, dass sie und Karen so gute Freundinnen waren.


	27. Zuneigung

27 - Zuneigung

„Master Damian, Sie haben Besuch", sagte Alfred.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Damian nur genervt.

„Es ist Mr. Wilkes."

Damian spannte sich an. „Ich komme gleich sofort." Alfred nickte und ging aus seinem Zimmer. Damian holte tief Luft. Was wollte Colin hier? Das letzte mal, als sie sich gesehen haben war vor einigen Wochen auf der Hochzeit. Danach war er bei seiner Mutter gewesen und war froh darüber. Seine Mutter hatte ihn kaum Zeit gegeben sich über Colin Gedanken zu machen. Und doch hatte er es schon geschafft.

Er hatte sich gemessen, wie groß er war. Schließlich war heute sein Geburtstag. Er war nun 1,70m groß. Wahrscheinlich setzte sein Wachstumsschub endlich ein, schließlich war er heute sechzehn. Er streichelte Titus im Vorbeigehen und der Hund folgte Damian die Treppe hinunter. Dort sah er Colin, der im T-Shirt und kurzen Hosen da stand. Und einem grünen Luftballon, der an einer Schnur hängte und schwebte.

„Hi, Dami", begrüßte der Junge ihn.

„Was führt dich hier her?", fragte Damian und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast heute Geburtstag. Happy Birthday!" Colin lächelte, aber als er sah, dass Damians Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht änderte, hörte auch er auf. „Können wir reden?"

„Tun wir das nicht gerade?"

„Ich meine nicht hier im Flur", erklärte Colin.

„Ich nehme an der Flur scheint kein guter Ort für ein Gespräch?" Damian legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein. Ist egal. Ich… äh. Hab dir was mitgebracht. Ist nichts besonderes, habe ich selbst gemacht." Colin nahm etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es Damian. Es war ein schlecht zusammen geflickter Teddybär. Damian starrte Colin an, der rot anlief. „Ich weiß, du bist jetzt sechzehn und wahrscheinlich schon zu alt dafür. Aber… Mann, es ist so schwer. Weißt du, ich habe Jahre dort drüben verbracht ich weiß gar nicht wie es ist auf der Erde zu leben. Oder Freunde zu haben. Vielleicht bin ich nicht der… erwachsenste. Aber ich dachte das wäre eine gute Idee. Ich meine, ich habe auch einen Teddybär." Dieses mal lief Colin noch röter an. „Nicht, dass ich ihn noch ins Bett nehme oder so. Aber er war vor dir mein einziger bester Freund und das hört sich ziemlich schräg an, oder?"

Damian musterte den Teddybär, dessen verschiedenen Knopfaugen ihn ansahen. Dann sah er zu Colin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hört sich nicht schräg an. Vielleicht nur ein bisschen."

Colin seufzte erleichtert aus und reichte ihn den Luftballon. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin. Aber ich war viel zu überrascht. Ich meine… ich habe noch nie… Du weißt schon. Ich bin etwa so erfahren wie ein fünfjähriger und ich war noch nie verliebt vorher. Und eigentlich war ich total aufgeregt, weil ich die ganze Zeit schon in dich verliebt war, aber ich konnte damit nicht umgehen. Und ich dachte, dass du es nie merken würdest und, dass wir sowieso nur Freunde bleiben."

Damian starrte seinen Freund an und küsste ihn dann. Erst war Colin wohl erschrocken, doch dann beruhigte er sich und erwiderte Damians Kuss. Als dieser sich von ihn löste, lächelte Colin.

„Danke", sagte Damian. „Und du bist ein Idiot, Wilkes."

„Colin", verbesserte sein Freund ihn. „Und ich fühle mich auch wie einer." Dann beugte er sich zu Damian leicht runter, wobei man seine Nervosität spürte und küsste Damian. Damian schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Colin ging näher auf ihn zu und drückte seinen Körper an Damians, wobei er seine Arme um den Jungen legte. Damian öffnete seine Lippen und legte seine Hände an Colins Hüften. Er spürte sein Herz klopfen und dachte daran, dass das deren erster Kuss hätte sein sollen.

„Wow, hübsches Geburtstaggeschenk", ertönte Jasons Stimme.

Damian und Colin sprangen sofort voneinander ab und Damian starrte Jason wütend an und zischte dabei. „Was willst du, Todd?"

Jason stand an dem Türrahmen gelehnt und musterte die beiden. „Also hatte ich recht?"

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Damian dann und ging die Treppe hinauf. Colin schien verwirrt.

„Bis dann Jason", sagte er nur, ehe er Damian die Treppe hinauf folgte. Damian ging in sein Zimmer und legte den Teddybär auf sein Bett. Es passte überhaupt nicht in Damians minimalistisch und fast leeres Zimmer.

„Also…" Colin lies sich auf eines der Stühle nieder. „Sind wir jetzt zusammen?"

Damian musste lachen.

„Sorry. Ich kenn mich in all dem nicht aus. Die Schwestern klären einen nicht auf, weißt du."

„Wenn du… willst, dann sind wir zusammen", sagte Damian dann und Colin lächelte und küsste seinen Freund.

„Ja, klar. Jetzt bist du mein _Freund_." Dabei machte er eine seltsame Bewegung mit seinen Augenbrauen und Damian verdrehte die Augen.

* * *

Tim ging auf Stephanie, Cass und Carrie zu.

„Sieht aus, als würde ich jetzt ein Zimmer für mich alleine haben", sagte Tim.

„Ich wette du kriegst schon jemanden anderes in dein Zimmer", erwiderte Carrie. „Cass ist die einzige von uns, die ein eigenes Zimmer hat."

„Sie ist ja eine halbe Wayne", stimmte Stephanie zu. „Ich habe Roy noch nie gemocht."

„Doch, doch das hast du", sagte Cass.

„Welchem Ecealhunter werde ich denn jetzt eingeteilt?", fragte Carrie seufzend. Dieses Jahr waren sie nicht mehr Praktikanten. Dieses Jahr waren sie Auszubildende, Azubis. Sie verdienten wirkliches Geld mit ihrer Arbeit hier und wenn sie dieses Jahr überstehen, würden sie fest eingestellt werden.

„Hoffentlich werden wir zusammen eingeteilt", sagte Stephanie und sah zu Tim. Er lächelte und nickte daraufhin.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch."

Oder einen der anderen Ecealhunter. Aber es würde hundertprozentig nicht Jason sein, da dieser schon lange einer war und keine Odaiarlogen brauchte. Und Tim war froh darüber. Er hatte keine Lust auf Jason.

„Schon gehört? Damian hat einen Freund", sagte Stephanie dann.

„Was?", fragte Carrie erschrocken.

„Reden wir von denselben Damian?" Tim war verwundert und Cass nickte.

„Ja, er ist mit Colin Wilkes zusammen."

Tim erinnerte sich an den rothaarigen Jungen, den er bei der Hochzeit kennengelernt hatte. Nun, da hat wohl wirklich jemand sich dazu entschieden mit Damian zusammen zu kommen. Wie er mit ihm klar kam, war Tim ein Rätsel. Und dann kam ihm noch der Einfall, dass Damian vor ihnen allen mit jemanden zusammen war. Gott, Damian hatte ein Freund und Tim hatte immer noch nicht die Eier den ersten Schritt zu machen?

Nun, Stephanie hatte das aber auch noch nicht getan. Sie haben schon Händchen gehalten, aber ein Kuss war bis jetzt noch nicht in Sicht gewesen.

„Freut mich", sagte Tim. „Dass er nicht hier ist, auch."

„Haha." Stephanie boxte ihn an der Seite. „Wir werden immer weniger."

„Roy und Damian sind kein großer Verlust", sagte Cass dann und Carrie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie und Roy waren schließlich Partner gewesen.

„Es gibt bestimmt neue Praktikanten", sagte Tim daraufhin.

Carrie schüttelte den Kopf. „So viele Ecealhunter und Odaiarlogen brauchen sie nicht. Ich habe gehört, dass sie versuchen mehr Land zu kaufen, aber bis dahin reicht die Anzahl an Arbeitern."

Sie stiegen in den Shuffle ein, wobei sich ein Junge neben Carrie setzte. „Hi."

„Dein Gesicht kenne ich nicht", sagte diese dann. „Ich bin Carrie übrigens."

„Terry. Terry McGinnis", stellte er sich vor. Er hatte schwarze Haare und helle, graue Augen.

„Ich bin Steph", stellte sich Stephanie vor und schüttelte seine Hand.

Nachdem Tim und Cass sich vorgestellt hatten, fragte Carrie nach, als was er arbeitete.

„Ecealhunter", antwortete dieser dann.

„Oh, sorry, Tim. Ich lag falsch, du würdest kein eigenes Zimmer haben", sagte Stephanie und sah Tim an. Tim zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Terry schien nicht wie Roy, er würde nicht die ganze Zeit labern, oder ihn _Timmy _nennen.

Sie unterhielten sich während des langen Flugs und nach einigen Stunden waren sie alle müde. Stephanie lehnte ihren Kopf an Tims Schulter und er musterte sie. Warum ist ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, wie besonders sie war? Achja, Jason. Warum fragte er es sich überhaupt noch? Tim nahm ihre Hand und sah zu den anderen. Die meisten waren bereits eingeschlafen.

„Seid ihr zusammen?", fragte Terry Tim.

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Sieht aber so aus."

„Noch nicht würde ich sagen." Tim grinste und Terry sagte daraufhin nichts. Was ja noch nicht ist, konnte a noch werden. Und dieses Jahr würde anders sein als letztes. Er würde nicht in Jasons Nähe mehr sein, jedenfalls nicht so oft und… verdammt. Hör auf an Jason zu denken, Tim!, ermahnte er sich. Stephanie schläft neben dir und du würdest dich selbst belügen, wenn du sagen würdest, dass du keine Gefühle für sie hast. Also hör auf an Jason zu denken und widme dich an Stephanie, die auch Gefühle für dich hat.

Aber er war schon immer etwas masochistisch gewesen, was dies anging.

* * *

„Ein weiteres verdammtes Jahr, in dem ich einen Praktikant ausbilden muss?", fluchte Jason.

„Ja, Jason. Ich vertraue dir."

„Ich weiß. Kann Selina den nicht übernehmen?", beschwerte sich Jason.

„Jason, du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist." Bruce seufzte und Jason wollte ihn am liebsten schubsen oder so. Aber das ging nicht, so telefonierten nur. Denn dieses Jahr war alles anders. Bruce verbrachte seine Zeit auf der Erde und würde dieses Jahr auf die anderen Bereiche und Tochterfirmen von Wayne Industries achten, während Selina hier auf Uturona war und das meiste übernahm. Abgesehen von den paar mal, die Bruce auf Uturona verbringen würde. Ebenso war Damian weg, verbrachte die Zeit mit Bruce und lernte das Business kennen, damit er in einigen Jahren dessen Platz einnehmen konnte. Helena war in Metropolis mit Karen und holte ihren Schulabschluss nach. Roy war verdammt noch mal zwar immer noch auf denselben Planeten, aber arbeitete für Oliver Queen. Und Jason würde Kory nicht dort hin lassen. Oder Roy hierhin. Er war verbannt auf Wayne Territorium.

Oh, und dieses mal gab es nur einen Praktikant namens Terry McGinnis, den Jason übernehmen müsste. Fantastisch! Letztes Jahr war es besser.

Letztes Jahr gab es diese nervigen Familienabendessen, wo die Waynes sich gestritten haben. Letztes Jahr hingen Bruce und Selina einander, schlimmer als sonst. Damian war da und war nervig wie immer, Jason hing mit Roy und Kory ab. Er hatte mit Stephanie, Cass und Tim gearbeitet. _Tim. _

Dieses Jahr würde Tim seine Ausbildung beginnen und einem neuen Ecealhunter zugeteilt werden. Er würde Tim nicht mehr immer sehen. Dieses Jahr würde Jason ihn auch nicht trainieren. Tim würde sein Zimmer mit Terry und nicht Roy teilen. Ach, und hat er bereits erwähnt, dass dieses Jahr Tim wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit mit Stephanie zusammen sein würde? Gott, er hasste es jetzt schon.

Er vermisste die alte Zeit.

„Okay."

„Danke, Jason."

Jason beendete den Anruf. Er brauchte wirklich _dringend _eine Zigarette. Und Roy. Aber auf den hatte er zur Zeit keine Lust. Und Kory… nun, sie tat ihm Leid. Da lies sie sich endlich auf eine feste Beziehung ein, was für sie sonst nie in Frage kam, und dann haute dieser Fucker ab und will eine Fernbeziehung. Und darüber hinaus würde er mit seiner Ex arbeiten. Und Dick war auch nicht mehr das, was er mal war. Okay, schon, aber er und Bette schienen mehr als nur ein One- Night- Stand zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde Dick noch später eine Rede von Kate anhören. Nach dem Motto: „Brichst du meiner Cousine das Herz…"

„Babs." Das war die letzte Person, an die Jason sich wenden konnte. Nun, würde sie nicht wollen, würde er sich an Cass wenden. Das Mädchen war gar nicht so übel.

Barbara sah ihn an, ihre Haare hochgesteckt. „Hey, Jason."

„Und wie ist es wieder hier zu sein?", fragte Jason, während er seine Zigarette anmachte.

„Rauche bitte nicht hier im Labor!" Das bitte hätte sie in so einem Tonfall auch lassen können. Sie seufzte genervt. „Nachher stinkt alles nach Rauch."

Jason verdrehte die Augen. „Babs, heute ist Sonntag, was machst du überhaupt im Labor?"

„Schon mal alles vorbereiten", erklärte sie, als würde es auf der Hand liegen.

„Lasst uns raus."

Barbara seufzte und stand auf. „Ich komme nur mit, weil du verzweifelt genug bis, dich an _mich _zu wenden."

„Dick hat Bette, Roy ist ein Arsch und Kory ist ein Wrack", zählte Jason auf. Nur, dass Kory niemals zeigen würde, wie verletzt sie war.

„Danke, dass ich deine vierte Wahl bin", sagte Barbara daraufhin.

„Du gehörst zu meinen Top vier, fühl dich geehrt." Jason nahm seinen ersten Zug und entspannte sich. „Ich glaube, ich werde dieses Jahr hassen."

„Das weißt du doch noch nicht."

Doch. Ich habe gerade Tim und Stephanie in der Cafeteria gesehen, wie die beiden Händchen gehalten haben und ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist, dachte Jason nur, sagte aber nichts.


	28. Geschichte

28 - Geschichte

Mit diesem Jahr hatte er und Carrie endlich Zugang zum Waffenraum. Der Waffenraum war riesig und genauso, wie Roy ihn beschrieben hatte. Dunkel, mit roten Lichtern, die die Farbe der Ecealhunter darstellten. Überall waren Waffen hinter Tresoren und eine Schlange an den zwanzig verschiedenen Aufladestationen.

„Und? Wie findest du's hier?", fragte Stephanie Tim.

„Ganz okay." Wenigstens konnte er seine Waffe selber holen und Jason müsste das nicht tun. Das Jahr würde besser sein. Er dachte an deren ersten Zusammentreff, indem Jason ihm gesagt hatte, dass seine Waffe _süß _war. Und dann musste er sofort daran denken, wie Jason in seinem Zimmer gewesen ist und ihn süß genannt hatte.

Tim war definitiv nicht süß und Jason war Geschichte.

„Ich wünschte du und ich würden zusammen arbeiten", gab Stephanie zu.

Tim nickte. „Ja, ich auch." Er wurde Cass zugeteilt- warum auch immer. Er nahm eine Waffe und ging zu den Ladestationen. Zu seiner Rechten war Jason. Den konnte man nicht übersehen, nicht, wenn er so riesig war. Tim sah ihn an, sah in sein perfektes Gesicht und seinen perfekten Dreitagebart und seine tiefblauen Augen, bis Jason seinen Blick bemerkte und ihn ansah.

Tim drehte sich weg und zum Glück war das nicht unhöflich, da Jason sich sowieso gerade mit dem Neuen unterhielt- Terry. Er erklärte ihm die Regeln der Waffen und Tim nahm sich schnell wieder seine Waffe. Danach ging er zu Cass, Carrie und Stephanie, die draußen waren.

„Erster Arbeitstag", sagte Stephanie aufgeregt. „Ich meine erster _richtiger _Arbeitstag."

„Ich freu mich", stimmte Carrie grinsend zu. Cass und Tim hatten schon vorher miteinander gearbeitet, anders als Stephanie und Carrie. Tim fragte sich, ob diese Probleme haben würden, aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Schließlich haben sie ein Jahr lang das Zimmer miteinander geteilt. Es war schwer sich wieder an die Zeit hier zu gewöhnen oder an die Schwerkraft.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er in sein Zimmer, dass er nun mit Terry teilte.

„Und wie war dein erster Tag?", erkundigte Tim sich.

„Gut. Aber Ms. Anders hat mich gerade angerufen. Ich soll mich mit Selina Kyle unterhalten." Terry klang nervös und unsicher und sofort dachte Tim an das eine mal, als er dort hingerufen wurde. Er verkrampfte sich sofort und schluckte.

„Hat sie gesagt weshalb?"

Terry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht um die Laborresulte. Weißt du, der Bluttest und so, den sie vorher gemacht haben? Ich glaub da ist was schief gelaufen."

Tim atmete tief und erleichtert aus. Er kannte Terry zwar nicht wirklich, aber er würde selbst seinen Erzfeind nicht das wünschen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Vor allem nicht dann, wenn er erst seit kurzem hier war. „Okay, dann bis nachher."

Es war zwar schon fast Schlafenszeit, aber auf der Erde war es wahrscheinlich noch hell, weshalb Tim ebenfalls noch hellwach war. Er ging in den Aufenthaltsraum um nachzusehen, ob die anderen dort vielleicht waren. Er entdeckte Dick und Bette, die die Cousine von Katherine Kane war und dann noch Stephanie und Cass.

„Hi", begrüßte er die.

„Hey. Auch noch nicht müde?", fragte Stephanie. Tim nickte.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Viele Stunden Schlaf kriegen wir ja nicht", bemerkte Cass und Tim konnte ihr dabei nur zustimmen. „Ich gehe jedenfalls. Gute Nacht."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihr und Tim sah zu Steph. „Also nur noch wir."

Tim war froh alleine mit Steph sein zu können. Sie unterhielten sich über alles und Tim erzählte ihr von Terry und wie es war, mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu leben. Dann bemerkte er, dass Jason mit Kory reinkam. Verdammt, musste der Kerl überall sein?

„Lasst uns auch schlafen gehen", schlug Tim schnell vor.

„Okay, hast recht." Stephanie seufzte und nahm seine Hand. Es war längst schon Gewohnheit geworden, obwohl sie noch gar nicht wirklich zusammen waren. Er brachte sie zu ihrem Zimmer und dann blieb Stephanie stehen.

„Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch warten?", fragte sie.

„Was?", rutschte es Tim verwirrt aus.

„Weißt du, mir ist eigentlich egal, wer den ersten Schritt macht. Aber ich dachte, dass du den machen solltest, wegen all dem was passiert ist. Ich wollte dich nicht zu etwas drängen oder so."

Oh. Deshalb hatte Stephanie nicht die Initiative ergriffen.

„Du drängst mich nicht", versicherte er ihr dann. Stephanie lächelte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Hände an seinen Nacken, wobei sie ihn küsste. Tim schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft.

„Gute Nacht, Tim."

„Gute Nacht, Steph."

„Und achja, ich glaube wir können's jetzt offiziell machen, oder? Ich bin es Leid, dass alle mich fragen, was da zwischen uns ist."

Tim lachte und nickte. „Ja, kannst du." Er strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und Stephanie lächelte, ehe sie in ihr Zimmer ging.

* * *

Terry McGinnis war der einzige Praktikant dieses Jahr. Eigentlich hätten sie keinen benötigt, doch dieser Roy Harper war nicht mehr da und vieles hatte sich verändert. Das alles kam ziemlich schnell und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob es die beste Entscheidung war, hier anzufangen. Denn es war so kurzfristig, dass er angenommen wurde. Dana war nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, dass sie eine Fernbeziehung führen würden. Denn das war schließlich keine normale.

Er war auf einem ganz anderen Planten. Aber die Tatsache, dass es so kurzfristig war, hatte sie mehr aufgeregt. Und nunja, zwischen ihnen war es jedenfalls vorbei. Leider. Terry wusste, dass es seine Schuld war.

„Ich sollte mich bei Mrs. Kyle melden", sagte Terry der hübschen Sekretärin. Er wusste, dass sie die Freundin von besagtem Roy Harper war, den er ersetzte. Sie nickte dann und wies ihm zu dem Büro von Mrs. Kyle.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah Selina Kyle hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch sitzen. Sie war hübsch und neben ihr stand Jason. Die beiden hatten einen ernsten und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, aber andererseits sah Jason fast immer so aus. Terry war nervös, während er auf sie zuging. Sie sagten ihm nicht, dass er sich setzen sollte, weshalb er erst stehen blieb.

„Dein Flug ist in zwei Wochen. Nimm alles mit, was du mitgenommen hast", sagte Selina.

Terry runzelte die Stirn. „Was?" Sie wollten ihn wegschicken? Aber wieso? Er hatte doch nichts schlimmes getan! Jason seufzte und stellte sich gerade hin.

„Was fragst du noch so doof? Wir wissen genau, wer du bist. Oder zumindest, weshalb du hier bist." Jason verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wusste doch, dass all das keine gute Idee war. Wir haben genug Arbeiter."

„Entschuldigung, aber ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr redet…", stieß Terry hervor.

„Wir hätten es wissen sollen. Aber niemand interessiert sich für Praktikanten. Er _sieht _schon aus wie Bruce, findest du nicht?"

Jason musterte Terry und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Terry war dadurch noch viel verwirrter.

„Nicht viel." Dann ging er wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Wir hätten dich auch einfach von Dick und so verhaften lassen können. Verdammt, das können wir immer noch."

„Das ist ein Missverständnis", sagte Terry. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr denkt, was ich getan habe, aber ich schwöre: Ich habe es nicht!"

Selina Kyle stand auf und lachte. Wie konnte eine so kleine Frau so einschüchternd sein? „Tu nicht so. Wir wissen genau was du bist. Du bist ein Spion."

„Was?"

„Spion. Wir haben es sofort rausbekommen. Okay, immer noch zu spät…" Jason zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin _kein _Spion!"

„Achja? Erzähl das dem Lügendetektor!", rief Selina. „Aktiviere Lügendetektor."

Terry wusste nicht, wie sie überhaupt darauf kamen, dass er einer war. „Ich bin wirklich kein Spion. Ich bin doch nur Praktikant…"

„_Wahrheit._"

„Fuck it. Er ist ein Spion, er hat gelernt Lügen glaubwürdig zu erzählen."

Selina musterte Terry. „Weißt du wirklich nicht, was hier vorgeht?"

„Nein… was hat das mit meinen Laborresulten zu tun?"

Jason starrte ihn an und lachte dann. „Bitte sag mir, dass du wirklich _nicht _weißt, dass du die DNA von Bruce Wayne in dir trägst?"

„Bitte… was?", stieß Terry hervor.

„Du wurdest künstlich geboren", sagte Selina. „Dabei hat man auch deine DNA mit der von meinem Mann gekoppelt."

„Nein, verdammt, das wusste ich nicht!", rief Terry. „Tut mir Leid." Aber… das war doch unmöglich. Er war nicht verwandt mit Bruce Wayne. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern ihn künstlich geboren haben, das taten heutzutage viele.

„Tzz. Das wird langweilig. Ich gehe weg. Hey Kory, hast du Bock was zu machen?", fragte Jason, während er raus ging.

* * *

Cass stand vor Jasons Tür. Sie hatte zwar mehr Zugang als Stephanie und der Rest, aber noch nicht so viel, dass sie einfach reinkonnte. Jason öffnete sie und sah sie verwundert an.

„Hey, Cass."

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn ebenfalls. „Kann ich rein?"

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. Sein Zimmer war riesig, kleiner als das im Anwesen, aber größer als ihres. Er setzte sich auf ein Sofa und deutete sie dazu, dass sie sich ebenfalls setzen sollte. „Womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Meinen Besuch?" Cass grinste und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. „Ich wollte dich was fragen."

„Frag nur. Ich habe gerade nichts zu tun. Ignoriere die ganze Zeit Roys Anrufe." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das übliche halt." Dann musterte er sie und Cass hielt den Blick stand. „Aber ich will nur wissen, warum du hier bist. Ich bin sogar ziemlich neugierig."

„Bevor ich dich das frage, was ich vorhabe zu fragen muss ich dir was sagen", sagte sie dann.

„Okay, du machst es kompliziert."

Cass verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß von dir und Tim."

Jason starrte sie an und setzte sich dann gerade hin. „Was… wovon… wie?"

„Ich habe euch gesehen. Einmal. Und ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch angesehen habt. Ihr ward unerträglich und habt die ganze Zeit geflirtet. Dass Steph das nicht bemerkt hat wundert mich", sagte Cass. Ja, es war wirklich schlimm gewesen für eine kurze Zeit. Kurz bevor Tim weg war. Jason und Tim haben sich _ständig _angesehen, einander angelächelt und haben dann einfach losgelacht ohne wirklich Grund.

„Weißt Tim davon?", fragte Jason dann mit leiser und rauchiger Stimme.

„Ja. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das weißt. Ich sagte ihm, dass bevor er nicht mit dir abschließt er nicht mit Steph zusammen kommen soll", erzählte sie. Jasons Gesicht verhärtete sich und dann grinste er wütend.

„Tja. Anscheinend ist er über mich hinweggekommen, denn die beiden sind ja jetzt ein süßes Pärchen", stellte er Jason fest.

„Du solltest dich rasieren", sagte Cass dann nur. Jason schien nun eine weitere Spanne zwischen seiner Rasur zu legen. Jason fuhr sich über seine Bartstopplen.

„Das interessiert doch keinem Schwein, selbst wenn du Recht hast", erwiderte er dann. Cass zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was ist die Frage?"

„Die Frage ist: Was ist genau passiert, dass ihr beide nicht mehr… was miteinander haben?" Cass biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich muss es wissen. Was, wenn Tim wirklich noch nicht mit Steph abgeschlossen hat?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", schnauzte Jason sie an. „Was interessiert dich das? Tim ist nicht so, er würde sich sonst nicht auf sie einlassen."

„Ich weiß, dass Tim ein netter Kerl ist. Wir sind Freunde. Aber ich _muss _es wissen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er Steph verletzt, weil er noch Gefühle für dich hat." Cass holte tief Luft und verkrampfte sich zusammen. Dann starrte Jason sie für eine Weile an, ehe er lächelte.

„Oh. Jetzt verstehe ich. Du _stehst_ auf deine beste Freundin. Du bist in Stephanie verliebt!" Er sprang auf. „Das alles hier ist ziemlich verkorkst, meinst du nicht?"

„Doch, es ist ziemlich seltsam", gab Cass zu und seufzte. „Ja, ich bin in Stephanie verliebt. Ich will nur, dass sie glücklich ist. Also sag es mir bitte, damit ich nicht so besorgt sein muss?"

Jason lächelte und setzte sich wieder hin. „Ich sage es dir nur, weil ich dich mag. Und, weil die fast zur Familie gehörst. Zumindest, das, was man eine Familie nennen würde."

Cass war froh und nickte dann. „Danke."

„Nun, ich war ein Arsch. Tim und ich hatten unser… erstes Date und dann rief Kory an und Tim ist weggegangen. Er wollte nachher wiederkommen, aber dann erfuhr er von seinem Vater…" Jason stockte. „Ich habe ihn später besucht, aber danach habe ich mich auch nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich Arsch hab mich einfach _gar _nicht mehr gemeldet. Es ist meine Schuld, dass ich ihn hängen lassen habe. Er hat eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Weil, fuck, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin nicht der Sentimentale, Steph konnte das anscheinend besser. Ich habe meine Chance verpasst."

Cass konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade hörte. Jason, der wirklich Tim zu mögen schien, hat seine Chance wirklich selbst vermasselt. „Du bist wirklich dumm, Jason."

„Danke." Jason lachte sarkastisch. „Aber wir sind auf demselben Boot, was? Stets voller Eifersucht, wenn wir die beiden sehen."

Cass schluckte und seufzte. „Was soll ich denn sonst tun?" Sie glaubte es kaum, dass sie mit Jason darüber redete. Sie hatte noch niemanden erzählt, dass sie Gefühle für Stephanie hatte.

„Also erstens… werden wir jetzt was trinken. Lust auf Tee?"

Cass zögerte und lächelte dann. „_Tee_?"


	29. Geständnis

29 - Geständnis

„Okay, rede mit mir, bevor ich auflege", sagte Jason.

„Es tut mir Leid, okay?" Roy sah ihn an. „Gott, du bist mein bester Freund und ja, ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße getan habe. Aber… komm schon, verzeih mir."

„Wie kann ich dir verzeihen? Ich habe dir den verdammten Job _besorgt_, Roy. Glaubst du, du hättest den sonst bekommen?", fauchte Jason. „Und dann verlässt du auch noch Kory! Weißt du, sie ist nicht nur irgendeine beliebige Frau. Sie ist nicht _nur _deine Freundin. Sie ist _unsere _beste Freundin."

Sie drei. Jason hatte gedacht, dass sie beste Freunde wären. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich da in diesem Fall geirrt. Roy versank sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid, Jase. Aber es ist nur… Glaub mir, ich mag Ollie immer noch nicht. Aber er hat vieles für mich getan."

„Das ist mir _Scheiß_ egal, Roy. Ich habe auch viel für dich getan!" Jason war so frustriert, dass er seine Zigarette anschaltete. Die drei waren alle eigen gewesen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ihre Probleme. Jason mit seinen Zigaretten, seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Einstellung. Roy mit dem Alkohol, seiner Vergangenheit und, dass nie jemand ihn als Genie ansah, was er eigentlich war. Und dann noch Kory, die zwar wunderschön war. Aber Kory hatte auch ihre Vergangenheit und wird von vielen trotz des Zeitalters als Schlampe abgestempelt. Niemand von ihnen war perfekt und deshalb haben sie zueinander gepasst.

„Du bist auch wieder bei den Waynes zurückgekehrt, Jase", sagte Roy.

Jason grunzte. „Ja, aber ich habe nicht für euch gearbeitet. Ich habe für Dinah gearbeitet, was etwas _ganz _anderes ist. Und ich hatte keine Freundin."

„Es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Verzeihe mir doch. Du weißt bestimmt wie es ist, wenn es einem Leid tut und der andere einem nicht verzeihen will! Man weißt, dass es seine Schuld ist, will aber einfach nur, dass… alles wieder wie vorher ist."

Und damit hatte Roy ins Schwarze getroffen. Jason erstarrte und musste sofort an Tim denken. „Du bist ein Arsch, Roy Harper. Okay, du bist bei den Queens. Aber nun rechtfertige, weshalb du Kory verlassen hast."

„Ich habe sie nicht verlassen!", rief Roy. „Wir haben nur… Beziehungsstress."

„Ja. Sicher. Du brauchst ein Jahr, um sie endlich für dich zu gewinnen und schmeißt das alles hin." Jason nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. In letzter Zeit rauchte er öfters und das war nicht gut. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mit Donna wieder zusammen kommst, breche ich dir deinen Hals."

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Weißt du, was das schlimme ist? Ich habe all das _schon _mal mitbekommen. Du nicht. Ich habe verdammt gesehen, was zwischen Dick und Kory war. Kory… sie öffnet ihre Gefühle nicht so leicht. Zwischen denen war es verdammt kompliziert und am Ende ist doch nichts draus geworden. Und dann öffnet sie sich endlich für _dich_. Sie hat sich Dick nicht geöffnet, nicht vollkommen, oder irgend sonst einem Kerl. Aber nein, für dich schon. Zum ersten mal tut sie es, nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht hat. Und dann stellt sich heraus, dass es eine schlechte Idee war. Was glaubst du, ob sie sich je wieder jemanden öffnen würde?"

„Glaubst du ich weiß es nicht?", schrie Roy. Er fuhr sich frustriert durch seine Haare, die er dringend schneiden musste. „Ich weiß, dass ich ein Arsch bin. Aber Kory… und ich sind noch zusammen. Ich meine ich liebe sie noch. Und sie… ist eine starke Frau. Du gibst ihr nicht genug Anerkennung, Jase. Sie wird wieder aufstehen, Kory ist eine Powerfrau. Nach allen Niederlagen, steht sie immer wieder auf. Dafür liebe ich sie ja."

Da hatte Roy recht. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass man sie runter schmeißen soll." Jason lehnte sich zurück. „Okay, ich habe mich abgeregt."

„Gut. Danke." Roy lächelte, wenn auch nicht stark.

„Erzähl mir, wie's dort ist. Und achja, wenn du ihnen irgendetwas über Wayne Industries erzählt, sind deine Eier weg."

„Okay, Halsbruch und keine Eier, ich merk's mir." Roy lächelte. „Nun, es ist interessant. Da ist diese neue, Mia Dearden. Und dieser Connor Hawke, Ollie's Sohn und Erbe. Ist aber nicht wie euer Damian. Nun, da ist sogar ein Kerl, der Tim kennt."

„Tim Drake?" Sofort wurde Jason wach und Roy nickte.

„Ja, Name ist Wally West. Sein Cousin ist irgendwie der beste Freund von Tim." Roy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Rothaarig."

„Was ist es mit euch rothaarigen?", beschwerte Jason sich.

„Ähm, keine Ahnung? Und ich schwöre, mit Donna werde ich nichts haben. Aber ich glaube zwischen Wally und Artemis läuft was."

„Wer ist Artemis?"

„Habe ich dir doch mal erzählt, Mann. Artemis Crock, meine frühere Partnerin, als ich Odaiarloge war. Sie hasst mich jetzt, weil ich abgehauen bin. Sie hasst auch Wally, nur ein bisschen weniger glaube ich." Roy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und bei euch?"

Jason entschied sich, ihm nicht über Terry zu erzählen. Zumindest nicht alles. „Dick datet Bette Kane, ich hab'n Praktikanten, der dich ersetzt namens Terry McGinnis und Stephanie und Tim sind zusammen."

Also das schlimmste alles zusammen. Bette und Dick hatten keine Zukunft, ganz sicher nicht. Sie war nicht rothaarig. Nein, darüber hinaus war sie nicht Barbara oder Kory. Jason hatte bei ihnen schon gewusst, dass es irgendwie wichtig war. Dass die beiden Frauen in Dicks Leben eine große Rolle spielen würden. Aber Bette? Nein, sie nicht. Terry war… nun, ein sehr komischer Fall. Anscheinend wusste er wirklich nichts von seiner DNA und war das Ergebnis einer verrückten ehemaligen Wissenschaftlerin von Bruce Wayne.

Und das mit Stephanie und Tim war das schlimmste. Vor allem, wenn Jason sie zusammen sah. Sie hielten oft Händchen. Zwar waren sie nicht so schlimm, dass sie sich immer küssten vor den anderen, aber das Händchen halten war schlimm genug. Es machte Jason wütend und eifersüchtig und traurig zugleich. Wahrscheinlich war es für Cass noch schlimmer. Wobei nein, sie hatte ihre Chance nicht versäumt, weil sie dumm war. Cass war nicht wie er.

* * *

„Hey, wer von euch hat Lust mit mir zu trainieren?", fragte Dick fröhlich.

Stephanie sah Tim an und hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue.

„Tim."

„Was?", wiederholte dieser.

„Ich komme mit." Cass stand auf und Dick lächelte. Carrie, Terry und Cass waren nun weg und zurück blieben Stephanie und Tim. Dann kam einer der riesigen Trainer, wo sich Stephanie freiwillig meldete. Sie wusste nämlich, dass Tim diese Trainer hasste, die so barsch und gemein waren. Und ihr machte es nichts aus, also atmete Tim erleichtert aus.

„Hey, Todd!"

Jason kam rein und sah den Mann an. „Was?"

„Die Azubis brauchen Trainer. Nimm du den Kleinen hier."

„Was?" Tim klappte den Mund auf. Konnte er eigentlich heute etwas anders als das sagen? Anscheinend nicht.

„Nope, kommt nicht in Frage. Ich trainiere heute allein", entgegnete Jason, wobei er Tim nicht ansah. Nun, das machte Tim noch wütender. Okay, er wollte auch nicht mit Jason trainieren, aber er hätte es irgendwie höflicher sagen können.

„Du hast doch letztes Jahr auch schon immer mit ihm trainiert. Oder ich übernehme ihn und du Steph", schlug der Mann vor.

Tim sah zu Steph, die den Kopf schüttelte. Sie war wirklich die beste Freundin. „Komm schon, ihr beide könnt doch mal zusammen trainieren. Lasst uns los. Ich habe Lust auf ein bisschen Action."

Nun, würde sie wissen, was zwischen Jason und Tim mal gewesen ist, würde sie ihn nicht so freiwillig mit ihm trainieren lassen. Tim sah zu Jason auf, der genervt zu sein schien.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Tim dann ironisch.

„Fuck off. Lasst uns… boxen." Jason seufzte und sie gingen in einen der Räume. Jason hängte einen Boxsack auf und Tim holte sich zwei Handschuhe, die er sich anzog. Die Trainingsstunde würde schnell umgehen, sagte er sich selbst. Dann duscht du und gehst wieder zu Stephanie. Und du vergisst diese Stunde, sie war eigentlich unwichtig. Genau so unwichtig wie Jason war.

„Du weisst, was du tun musst", sagte Jason und machte Musik an. Wahrscheinlich, damit es keine peinliche Stille gab. Also boxte Tim. Er wollte Jason sagen, dass er unnötig war. Er konnte das hier auch alleine trainieren. Er wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass Jason auch gehen könne, als diese selbst etwas sagte.

„Du und Brown also?"

Wie konnte er einfach so darüber reden? Tim verharrte. „Das was zwischen mir und _Stephanie _ist, geht dich nichts an", presste er hervor. Es geht dich nichts an, denn obwohl ich Gefühle sie für habe, immer noch welche für dich habe. Was unmöglich ist. Er hatte mit Stephanie jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde lang telefoniert, sie hatten mehrere Dates und waren schon viel weiter als er mit Jason je gekommen ist. Und doch… Verdammt. Jason sollte einfach die Klappe halten, denn wenn er das nicht tat, war es noch schwerer ihn zu vergessen.

„Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid." Tim sah ihn an. Jason sah wirklich beschämt weg, als hätte er die Frage bereut. Tim lies los und trat einen Schritt vom Boxsack zurück, während er schwer atmete.

„Warum hast du nie angerufen?", platzte Tim hervor. Die Frage hatte er sich tausend mal gestellt. Jeden Tag fast. Er hatte nach Antworten gesucht, aber keine gefunden. Nun, zumindest keine, die er mochte. Es gab keine gute Erklärung. Jason sackte zusammen, als hätte Tim seinen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er leise zu.

Tim wurde lauter. „Jeder hat angerufen. _Jeder. _Carrie, Cass, Dick, Roy. Sogar _Damian. _Und natürlich Stephanie. Sie hat immer wieder angerufen. Sie hat das getan, was _du _hättest tun sollen!" Er war wütend und verletzt und all die Gefühle der vergangenen Wochen und Monate kamen wieder auf. „Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?"

„Warum hast du _mich _nicht angerufen?", fuhr Jason ihn an und Tim erstarrte.

„Das hast du gerade nicht wirklich gesagt." Er starrte Jason an.

„Ich… nein, sorry. Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Fuck, sorry."

„Das. Hast. Du. Nicht. Wirklich. Gesagt", wiederholte Tim. „Ist das ein schlechter Scherz? Du warst noch bei mir am selben Tag! Du warst in meinem Zimmer! Mein Vater ist gestorben, verdammt noch mal! Und du fragst _mich_ warum ich _dich _nicht angerufen habe?"

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte das nicht sagen, es ist mir einfach so ausgerutscht!"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist deine Zunge auch jedes mal ausgerutscht und du hast es alles bereut", zischte Tim.

Dieses mal war es Jason, der erstarrte. „Glaubst du etwa das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht angerufen habe?" Seine Stimme war leise.

„Äh, keine Ahnung? Ich sehe keine anderen Gründe! Abgesehen davon, dass du ein Idiot bist", fluchte Tim. „Und weißt du was? Mir ist es egal. Ich bin mit Stephanie zusammen und sie ist nicht so wie _du._"

„Das freut mich." Jason holte tief Luft und Tim konnte ihn gar nicht mehr ansehen. Was fand er an diesen Kerl eigentlich nur so toll? Er hatte ihn verlassen, als es ihm am schlechtesten ging. Tim konnte niemanden gebrauchen, der nur für ihn da war, wenn es ihm gut ging und wenn schlechte Zeiten kamen, er abhaute. Und Steph war immer da.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr." Tim streifte sich seine Boxhandschuhe aus und räumte sie weg. Er wollte raus, doch dann verharrte er vor der Tür und drehte sich zu Jason um. „Weißt du, was das schlimmste war? Dass ich wirklich gewartet habe. Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf deinen Anruf gewartet. Aber anstatt dir hat Stephanie angerufen."

„Wieso sagst du mir das?", fragte Jason mit zerbrechlicher Stimme.

„Weil… Weil ich die ganze Zeit zerbrochen war und Stephanie mir geholfen hat. Sie hat mir die ganze Zeit geholfen. Sie, nicht du. Sie musste das nicht tun, sie war zwar meine Freundin, aber sie war nicht du. Und weißt du, wie lange ich gewartet habe, bis ich aufgegeben habe? Irgendwann habe ich nicht mehr gewartet, irgendwann habe ich festgestellt, dass das warten zwecklos war. Und, dass Stephanie viel besser ist für mich." Tim schluckte und spürte, wie sein Herz in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

„Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich", brachte Jason dann nach einigen Sekunden hervor. Tim griff nach der Klinke und drehte sich dieses mal nicht um.

„Du musst wissen, wärst du nicht so ein Idiot, würde ich mich gleich mit _dir_ treffen." Er holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. „Und bitte sprich mich nie wieder an." Und mit diesen Worten ging er raus.


	30. Sorge

30 - Sorge

„Dick, würdest du es tun, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mir mit dieser Pistole den Schädel wegschießen sollst?", fragte Jason.

Dick sah zu Bette und dann wieder zu seinen Freund. „Nun, erstens reagiert die Pistole auf Fingerabdrücke, ich könnte sie nicht abschießen. Und zweitens, nein. Das Leben ist wunderbar."

Bette stand auf. „Ich lass euch beide mal alleine." Dick küsste sie, ehe sie ging. Das zwischen ihnen konnte mehr werden, entschied er. Er brauchte nur Zeit und zum Glück drängte sie ihn nicht. Jason lies sich neben Dick nieder.

„Was denkst du von ihr?", fragte Jason.

„Sie ist klasse", sagte Dick. „Glaubst du ich würde sie sonst daten?"

„Äh, ja? Du läufst jedem hinterher, der gut aussieht. Oder rote Haare hat", entgegnete Jason.

„Nun, ich bin entweder Carrie noch Colin hinterher gelaufen. Oder Roy", verteidigte Dick sich und Jason schnaubte.

„Okay, dann hast du also noch nie an einen Dreier mit ihm und Kory-"

„Okay, Jason. Was willst du?" Dick sah ihn an. Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und seine Wangen waren eingehöhlt. „Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Danke."

„Ich mein's ernst, Jaybird. Was ist los?" Dick seufzte. Jason war für ihn wie der Bruder, den er nie hatte. Sie kannten sich seit Jahren und ohne einander wären sie jetzt nicht hier. Sie waren nicht nur beste Freunde, nein, den Platz nahm Roy an. Sie waren Brüder.

„Es ist Tim. Ich habe mich mit ihm gestritten." Jason stöhnte auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. „Und das letzte, was er gesagt hat, ist, dass ich ihn nie wieder ansprechen soll."

Dick wollte ihm sagen, dass es auch gerechtfertigt war oder ihn fragen, was er sonst hätte erwartet. Aber Jason sah wirklich schlimm aus. Dick hatte bemerkt, dass das zwischen Jason und Tim ernster war. Weil, nun… Jason hatte noch nie eine ernste Beziehung. Bevor er… entführt wurde, war er ein normaler Teenager gewesen. Aber er hatte nie eine Beziehung gehabt. Und danach hatte er eine schwere Zeit gehabt. Seitdem lies er sich auf niemanden ein und machte schwer Freunde. Es waren nur One- Night- Stands, die Jason hatte. Und Dick dachte wirklich, dass Tim etwas wichtiges für ihn war. Als Jason dann sich wie ein Arsch verhalten hatte, dachte Dick, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

Aber er hatte seinen Freund selten so verzweifelt gesehen. Es ging ihm wirklich schlecht und Dick seufzte.

„Wirst du mir sagen, worüber ihr euch gestritten habt?"

„Ich… Ich habe etwas dummes gesagt und er ist ausgerastet. Zurecht. Und weißt du, was er dachte? Er dachte ich habe mich nicht gemeldet, weil ich es _bereue_!" Jason sah seinen Freund verzweifelt an. „Als ob ich es bereuen würde! Das einzige was ich bereue ist, dass ich ein Arsch war. Und nun hat er Stephanie und sie sind glücklich und als ein normaler netter Kerl sollte ich glücklich für ihn sein! Sowie Ca- ach egal, vergiss es."

„Du bist kein normaler netter Kerl", stellte Dick dann fest.

„Ne. Du etwa?"

Für eine Weile schweiften Dicks Gedanken an eine gewisse Person, aber bevor er länger an diesen Gedanken hängen konnte, nickte er. „Ja."

Jason schnaubte. „Glaube ich kaum."

„Es geht überhaupt nicht um mich."

Jason nickte. „Und nicht um mich. Es geht um gar nichts. Ich sollte es einfach vergessen und aufhören zu viel zu rauchen."

„Was- du gibt's es zu?" Dick sah ihn erstaunt an und Jason nickte.

„Ich rauche jeden Tag nun eine Stunde durch." Jason seufzte. „Bald bräuchte ich meine erste Behandlung oder so."

„Und schlaf mehr. Du siehst schlimm aus." Dick sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ist nicht wegen Tim. Es… ist wie vorher, weißt du? Die Albträume sind wieder da." Jason erstarrte und Dick riss die Augen auf.

„Was? Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Schon ‚ne Weile und was könntest du schon tun? Sie kommen und gehen bald wieder. Hoffe ich."

Jason als Wrack. Dick wusste, dass Jason nicht gerade die psychisch labilste Person war, aber er dachte, dass die Zeit mit Dinah ihn geholfen hatte. Und das hatte es. Aber die Gefühle zu Tim haben wohl etwas in ihn angeschaltet, dass Jason wieder an seine Entführung dachte. Und davon träumte.

„Ich muss gehen." Jason stand auf.

„Nein, du bleibst hier. Wir müssen reden!", rief Dick und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich habe Dinge zu tun, weißt du?" Jason schüttelte Dick ab, der seinen Arm festhielt.

„Jaybird…" Dick seufzte und sah ihn flehend an, doch Jason ging aus dem Raum. Nun, wenn er nicht hören wollte, würde er mit Selina reden und die mit Bruce. Irgendjemand musste ihn helfen. Wahrscheinlich könnte Tim es, dachte Dick.

* * *

„Vielleicht solltest du die Chucks überdenken", schlug Colin vor, während er Damians Krawatte machte. Dabei machte er ein angestrengtes Gesicht.

„Du kannst es immer noch nicht", stellte Damian fest.

Colin stöhnte auf und lies ihn frustrierend los. „Nein. Und warum sollte ich auch? Ich trage sowieso nie einen Anzug."

„Du bist mein Freund", erklärte Damian und wandte sich dem Spiegel zu, wobei er die Krawatte wieder löste. „Und du wirst mich sicher noch zu vielen Galen begleiten."

„Wieso muss ich auch mit _dir _zusammen sein?", murmelte Colin dann, als Damian ihm die Krawatte reichte.

„Noch einmal", sagte dieser und lächelte. Colin band ihm die Krawatte wieder um, seine Hände versuchten sie richtig zu bingen.

„Ich kann's nicht", sagte Colin.

„Es ist einfach, Wilkes." Damian seufzte. Er konnte das schon, seit dem er drei Jahre alt war. Colin sah ihn entschuldigend an und küsste Damians Wange, doch Damian rührte sich nicht. „Ich zeige es dir _noch mal._"

„Ist doch egal. Du kannst meine Zimmer machen", schlug Colin vor.

„Nein, ist es nicht." Damians Hand führte zu seiner Krawatte, doch Colin nahm Damians Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit diesen. Dann zog er an der Krawatte, sodass Damian mit einem Satz in seine Richtung stolperte und gegen Colins Brust gepresst wurde. Colin küsste ihn und Damian schloss die Augen.

„Willst du mich mit Küssen ablenken, Wilkes?", fragte Damian dann, als sie sich kurz lösten.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass das klappt", gab Colin zu. Damian schmunzelte und musste grinsen. „Außerdem ist es _Colin_. Du kannst mich nicht immer mit meinem Nachnamen ansprechen!"

„Ich werd's nicht mehr tun, wenn du meinen trägst", sagte Damian und zuckte mit den Achseln. Colin klappte den Mund auf und seine Wange errötete sich.

„Weißt du, was du gerade gesagt hast?"

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, für's erste bist du Wilkes", sagte Damian schnell, doch auch seine Wangen erhitzten sich. Er zersauste das rote Haar seines Freundes, der ihn dann wieder küsste.

„Okay, wenn ich dich nicht mit _Küssen_ ablenken kann, dann mit etwas anderem", sagte dieser, als er Damians Rücken gegen den Kleiderschrank drückte. Colin küsste Damian und dann wanderten seine Küsse über Damians Hals. Damian spürte, wie sein Herz höher klopfte, als er seine Arme um Colins Hals schlang. Sie waren erst seit einigen Wochen zusammen und sehr weit sind sie bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es für beiden die erste Beziehung war.

„Colin", flüsterte Damian.

„Ich kann zwar deine Krawatte nicht binden, aber ich kann sie lösen", sagte Colin und schmiss die Krawatte auf dem Boden. Seine Hand fuhr über Damians Wange und zu seinen Kragen. Colin öffnete die Knöpfe, wobei er sich etwas ungeschickt anstellte. „Oh Mann… ich…"

„Warte." Damian nahm Colins Hand und öffnete seine Knöpfe selbst. Colin grinste, zog Damians Jackett aus, während Damian seine Hand unter Colins Sweatshirt fuhr. Seine Hand wanderte höher und Colin löste sich leicht von ihm, um sein Shirt auszuziehen. Gleichzeitig öffnete Damian die restlichen Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes. Als Colin sich ihm wieder zuwandte, fuhr er mit seiner Hand über Damians nackte Brust und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Damian legte seine Hände an die Hüfte seines Freundes und biss Colin leicht in dessen Unterlippe. Colin stöhnte auf und nahm Damians Hand in seine Hände.

Als dann endlich Damians Hemd auf den Boden fiel, lächelte Damian. Er spürte das Verlangen Colin überall zu spüren. Die beiden Jungs waren unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Damian mit seiner goldbraunen Haut, Colin mit seiner hellen, fast weißen Haut. Damian hatte Muskeln und Colin war eher schmal. Damian war still, Colin war laut. Gegensätze ziehen sich wohl an.

_„Anruf von Bruce Wayne."_

Damian grunzte genervt auf.

„Ist okay. Nimm an", sagte Colin. „Ich bin nachher immer noch da."

„Anruf annehmen." Er lies Colin nicht los, als er seinen Vater begrüßte. „Hallo, Vater. Ich hoffe, es ist etwas wichtiges."

„Hallo, Damian. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir nächste Woche nach Uturona fliegen."

„Was? Wieso? Wir wollten doch erst in einem Monat hin!", beschwerte Damian sich. Normalerweise hätte er sich nicht beschwert. Aber normalerweise hatte er auch keinen Freund, der auf der Erde warten würde.

„Selina hat angerufen, anscheinend geht es Jason nicht gut. Ich muss nach ihm sehen, weshalb wir es früher verlegen", erklärte sein Vater.

Damian verdrehte die Augen. „Todd ist mir egal, Vater. Wahrscheinlich ist es nichts ernstes. Selina vermisst dich nur."

„Damian." Die Stimme seines Vaters war streng.

Damian sah zu Colin. Sie waren noch nicht so lange weg und würden sich für eine lange Weile nicht sehen. „Wir reden später", sagte Damian dann und legte auf. „Ich hasse Todd."

„Es geht ihm immer schlechter und ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte Dick.

„Er sollte Leslie besuchen", stimmte Barbara zu.

Selina seufzte. „Das haben wir bereits versucht, aber er _will _nicht."

Nun, Barbara hätte aber nicht etwas anderes erwartet. Jason war nicht gesprächig und helfen konnte ihn Leslie dann nicht gerade. Sie machten sich wirklich alle hier Sorgen um Jason. Was auch immer ausgelöst hat, dass seine Albträume und sein früheres Ich wieder zum Vorschein kam, es zog ihn hinunter. Barbara sah zu Damian. Selbst er sagte nichts, sondern saß nur da.

„Glaubt ihr, es liegt an Roy?", fragte Bruce.

„Nein", sagten Kory und Dick gleichzeitig. Dann übernahm Kory das Wort. „Jason und Roy haben sich vertragen."

„Ich weiß, dass er eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht hat und, dass selbst Zeit nicht alle Wunden heilen kann… Aber ich dachte, dass es Jason hier gut geht", gab Bruce zu. Auch dieses mal konnte Barbara nur zustimmen. Sie hatten auch erst neulich bemerkt, dass es ihm schlechter ging.

„Weißt wirklich keiner von euch den Grund?", fragte Selina noch einmal.

Also Barbara wusste es nicht. Sie dachte an das eine mal, als Jason schweigend neben ihr geraucht hat und sich über Roy aufgeregt hatte. Da ging es ihn schon schlecht, aber da er und Roy ja wieder befreundet waren, konnte es nicht daran liegen. Oder? Barbara sah zu Dick, der unsicher auf den Boden sah.

„Ich weiß es vielleicht", gab Dick zu. „Aber ich habe versprochen, es ihm nicht zu sagen."

„Grayson, wenn du etwas weißt…", fing Damian an.

„Bitte sag es", bat Kory ihn. „Er ist krank. Er isst noch kaum und raucht stundenlang. Ich habe bereits mit Terry darüber gesprochen und ihn gefragt, wie er in der Arbeit ist, aber er weißt ja nicht, wie Jason vorher war."

Barbara musterte Dick. Er schien wirklich nervös und zwiegespalten zu sein. "Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Und wahrscheinlich ist es nicht einmal der Grund."

„Ich glaube es auch nicht", meldete sich Cass. Dick sah sie an und die beiden führten für eine Weile wohl ein kurzes Gespräch durch Gedanken. Sie wusste also auch Bescheid? Was war denn los? Barbara war verwirrt.

„Vielleicht sollte er eine Pause einlegen", schlug Bruce vor.

„Wir sollten Dinah anrufen. Wenn jemand ihn helfen kann, dann sie", sagte Barbara und die anderen stimmten ihr zu. In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen und Jason kam hinein.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", fragte er. Er musterte jeden und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist was? Ist das ‚ne Art Intervention oder so?"

„Jason", begann Bruce. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Dir geht es nicht gut und…"

Jason lachte. „Ist das der Grund, weshalb du früher gekommen bist? Unnötig! Und was macht der Dämon hier?"

Damian war schlau genug um nichts zu sagen. Barbara machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihren Freund.

„Jason, ich weiß, dass du wieder Albträume hast…", begann Dick.

„Master Jason, sie wachen oft schreiend auf und wir alle kümmern uns um ihr Wohlbefinden", erklärte Alfred. Jason starrte den alten Mann an. Niemand konnte gemein zu Alfred sein, also sah er zu Dick.

„Du hast sie zusammen gerufen, stimmt's? Scheiß Albträume, ich kann Schlaftabletten nehmen, das ist nicht das Problem", schimpfte er.

„Jason, wir finden, du solltest eine Auszeit nehmen", sagte Selina.

„'N Scheiß werde ich nehmen", fuhr er sie an. Barbara wollte aufstehen und ihn umarmen, denn Jason sah aus, als ob er zitterte. Unter seiner Lederjacke konnte sie das nicht gut erkennen.

„Und die Zigaretten helfen auch nicht", stimmte Kory zu.

„Wie wär's wenn du für eine Zeit eine Pause bei Dinah machst?", schlug Bruce vor. „Sie hat sicher nichts dagegen."

Jason schnaubte. „Die Entführung ist Jahre her! Ich bin okay! Macht euch keine Sorgen!"

„Das war kein Vorschlag, Jason. Ich lasse dich in so einem Zustand nicht arbeiten", sagte Bruce streng.

„Ich hasse euch", fauchte Jason und Dick sah ihn traurig an.


	31. Wechsel

31 - Wechsel

Jason war wütend auf sie alle.

Sie sahen ihn mit ihren mitleidenden Gesichtern an, als wäre er ein Wrack. Er war es aber nicht. Wieso sollte er auf einmal so werden wie vor paar Jahren? Die Entführung war Jahre her. Das hatte ja alles keinen Sinn. Abgesehen davon waren es nur Albträume. Nun, sie waren schlimm, aber sie machten ein Drama draus. Sie würden schnell weggehen, es war nur ein kurzer Rückfall. Hatte wahrscheinlich jeder, der für eine Zeit entführt wurde.

„Hallo, Jason!" Dinah ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Sie roch nach Blumen. Aber nicht wie Pamela, sondern wie die von Uturona.

„Hi." Das letzte mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, war bei der Hochzeit. Jason sah zu Roy, der neben Dinah war. Er hatte seine Haare geschnitten und sah… glücklich aus. Wahrscheinlich das Gegenteil von Jason. Sie umarmten sich und irgendwie war Jason nun noch weniger wütend darüber, dass Roy gewechselt hatte. Er sah hier glücklicher aus, als bei Wayne Enterprise.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier sein willst", sagte Dinah.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Jason schnell. Er wollte schon gerne bei Dinah sein, sie war wie eine zweite Mutter für ihn. Aber er wollte nicht weggeschickt werden, weil er zu schwach war. Er hatte einen Job zu tun, einen Praktikanten zu ausbilden… Aber vielleicht war es besser so. Er würde nicht mehr an Tim denken.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Komm rein."

Jason sah sich um. Es war ein Glashaus, sehr klein und etwas von der Hauptbase der Queens entfernt. „Was ist das hier?"

„Mein Haus. Ollie hat es für mich bauen lassen, damit ich meine eigene Ruhe von all dem Arbeitsstress habe", erklärte Dinah lächelnd. Drinnen war es wunderschön und es erinnerte Jason an den Blumenladen, wo er ihr ausgeholfen hatte. Hier waren ebenfalls Blumen, nur halt die von Uturona. Die Farben waren intensiver und der Duft betörender.

Es war einfach gebaut und hatte eine kleine Küche, in der ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer wohl war. „Wie oft bist du hier?", fragte Jason sie.

„Jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag. Je nach dem." Dinah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gerne öfters, da ich um die Blumen kümmern muss."

„Das kann ich ja tun", sagte Jason. Wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er sich nützlich machen. Dina lächelte.

„Das habe ich auch erwartet. Es ist nur schwieriger." Sie zeigte ihn das Zimmer und Dinah ging herunter, damit sie etwas kochte. Roy blieb bei Jason und sah ihn an.

„Also, alles gut?"

„Ja. Zwischen uns ja. Und sonst auch. Keine Ahnung was die alle haben", sagte Jason seufzend.

„Dick hat mich angerufen", sagte Roy. „Und mit mir darüber geredet."

Jason verdrehte die Augen. „Dick labert. Und er ruft dich nur an, weil du rothaarig bist. Nimm dich in Acht."

„Ich versuche dich so oft ich kann zu besuchen", versprach Roy.

Die erste Nacht war unruhig. Nein, nicht nur die. Alle Nächte, die Jason hatte waren unruhig, es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er hier war. Er wusste gar nicht mehr woran er geträumt hatte, als er aufschrie. Er schrie und schrie und sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er schwitzte. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel und für einen Moment dachte er, er wäre wieder in dem abgelegenen Haus, wo er entführt wurde. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er immer noch festgebunden und Jason holte Luft. Es war, als würde er keine Luft mehr kriegen.

„Jason!" Eine weibliche Stimme näherte sich ihm und sie schüttelte ihn. „Jason!"

Er starrte sie an und erkannte dann ihre blonden Haare. Er beruhigte sich langsam und holte tief nach Luft. Er versuchte Luft zu schnappen und seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Es war ein Deja- Vu. Wie oft hatte Dinah ihn bereits geweckt von seinen Albträumen?

„Dinah?", fragte er leise.

„Alles ist gut. Ich bin hier, Jason. Es war nur ein Traum."

„Nein", sagte er. „Es war nicht nur ein Traum." Es war eine Erinnerung. Träume waren nicht wahr, sie würden nicht geschehen, außer vielleicht in der Zukunft. Aber dieser Traum ist passiert, es war nur eine Erinnerung, die ihn an seine schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens erinnerten.

„Alles okay. Willst du was trinken?"

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er zitternd.

„Fünf glaube ich." Dinah sah ihn besorgt an und umarmte ihn. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Jason."

Das ist doch lächerlich, dachte Jason. Ich war hier schon mal. Ich habe das alles schon mal getan.

* * *

Es gab jetzt ein Schwimmbad. Jedenfalls gab es Bauarbeiten für besagtes Bad. Tim freute sich sogar schon darauf, denn er hatte wirklich Lust anstatt seine normalen Trainingsstunden einfach Bahnen schwimmen zu dürfen. Schwimmen lag ihm auch viel besser. Auch Stephanie war aufgeregt über die Idee, dass sie bald schwimmen konnten.

„Es wird wahrscheinlich richtig toll. Aber leider ist das nicht im Freien." Sie seufzte.

„Wahrscheinlich machen sie es so, dass es so wirkt, als wäre es im Freien", erwiderte Tim nur.

„Ist nicht dasselbe", sagte sie dann und küsste ihn. Tim lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. Keine Ahnung, was Terry eigentlich nun hatte, aber er hatte ein weiteres Gespräch mit Selina Kyle- und Bruce Wayne. Tim war froh, denn das hieß, dass er das Zimmer für sich alleine hatte und Stephanie und er in Ruhe sein konnten.

Stephanie und er lagen auf seinem Bett nebeneinander auf der Seite, mit den Gesichtern zueinander. Sie war an seine Brust gedrückt und er hatte den Arm um ihren Nacken, wobei er mit der Hand über ihre Schulter streichelte. Stephanie lächelte und er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare, griff in diese und küsste ihn ein weiteres mal.

Tim schloss die Augen und gab sich den Kuss hin, während er mit seiner Hand ihre Hüfte näher an ihn drückte. Warum nicht? Sie war seine Freundin, er hatte alles Recht. Und vielleicht würde Cass ihn hassen, wenn er zugeben würde, dass er nicht über Jason hinweg war. Er war nicht mehr in ihn verliebt, das war klar. Er war wütend auf ihn, weil er immer noch an ihn denken musste. Vor allem wegen dem: Was wäre wenn. Wahrscheinlich würde er nie darüber hinwegkommen.

Aber das wiederum hieß ja nicht, dass er keine Gefühle für Stephanie hatte. Und das hatte er. Nur kamen die Gefühle langsam und vorsichtig. Stephanie musterte ihn.

„Wie viele Beziehungen hattest du schon?", fragte sie ihn.

„Was? Ich… äh. Zwei", gab Tim zu. „Du?"

„Eine", sagte Stephanie.

Tim musste an Tam denken, seine erste Freundin. Zählte das eigentlich? Sie waren nicht wirklich lange zusammen gewesen und am Ende der Beziehung war es weniger aus Liebe als aus Pflichtgefühl. Und dann musste er an Jason denken. Sie hätten eine Beziehung haben können. Gott, Tim, hör auf an ihn zu denken!

„Hast du das von Jason gehört?"

Mann, wie soll er nicht an ihn denken, wenn sie ihn erwähnt? „Was denn?"

„Es soll ihm nicht gut gehen. Psychisch und physisch. Er hat Albträume und sein Rauchproblem wurde schlimmer. Hat wohl mit seiner Entführung zu tun", erklärte Stephanie. „Er lebt für paar Wochen oder so bei Dinah Lance."

Tim erstarrte. Auch, wenn er Jason gesagt hatte, dass er nie wieder mit ihm reden wollte, sorgte er sich um ihn. Und diese Nachricht haute ihn um. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Dinah Lance?", wiederholte Tim.

Stephanie nickte. „Die Frau von Oliver Queen."

„Oh." Tim nickte. Jason… Er fühlte sich schlecht. Wie ging es ihm? War es so schlimm? Ja, sonst wäre er nicht da. Er hätte sehen sollen, dass es Jason immer schlimmer ging. Er musste ihn sehen. Okay, Jason war nicht für ihn da gewesen. Aber Tim war kein Arsch. Nachdem Stephanie gegangen ist, ging Tim zu Dick.

„Hi, Baby bird", begrüßte Dick ihn. Das hatte Tim lange nicht mehr gehört.

„Ich… habe von Jason gehört", sagte Tim. „Glaubst du ich kann ihn besuchen?"

Und Dick lächelte mit einem traurigen Blick. „Ja. Aber hoffentlich geht es ihm danach nicht schlechter."

* * *

Stephanie war unten und bahnte sich ein Weg durch die Sträucher. Carrie war oben auf einen der Bäumen, während sie auf einem dicken Ast stand und sich festhielt. Die Blätter des Baumes leuchten in verschiedenen Farben und waren rund. Wie ein perfekter Kreis. Carrie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und sah auf ihr Tablet. Sie hatte einen Odaiar gerade ein band umgelegt und stopfte ihr Tablet in ihr Rucksack. Dann hangelte sie sich den dicken Baum wieder hinunter und landete neben Stephanie.

„Das ging ja schnell", bemerkte Stephanie.

„War Tim nie so schnell?", fragte Carrie, doch Stephanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Damals habe ich nicht auf ihn geachtet."

Nein, erst jetzt. Stephanie war schließlich nun mit ihm zusammen und Carrie hatte das wirklich nicht kommen sehen. Ebenso, dass Damian einen Freund hat. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so schlau, wie sie immer dachte. Dann hörten sie Stimmen.

„Oh, wir treffen wohl auf andere", sagte Stephanie, doch es waren keine normalen andere. Carrie holte tief Luft, als eine Horde von Männer auf sie zukamen und sie auf den Boden schmissen. Carrie und Stephanie wehrten sich, Stephanie nahm ihre Pistole und schoss, doch diese wurde ihr aus der Hand geschmissen. Carrie kämpfte, wie sie es im Training gelernt hatte, doch es waren zu viele.

„Welche?", fragte einer der Männer, der Carrie am Boden festhielt.

„Die blonde. Stephanie Brown", erklärte ein anderer. Stephanie versuchte sich loszumachen.

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?!", schrie Carrie.

„Von dir nichts. Und von deiner Freundin eigentlich auch nicht." Ein Mann musterte Stephanie, die ihn dann anspuckte. Er rastete aus und wollte sie wohl schlagen, doch die anderen hielten ihn fest.

„Mann, das ist Cluemaster's Tochter!", schimpfte einer. „Er will sie auch heile wieder."

„Na und? Wir wollen doch nur Cassandra."

„Was wollt ihr von Cass?", schrie Stephanie. „Ihr gehört zu den Cains!"

Dann verstand Carrie es. Sowohl Stephanie als auch Cassandra stammten aus einer Familie mit illegalen Hintergrund. Und beide sind abgehauen. Anscheinend haben die Familien sich zusammengetan und wollten ihre Töchter wieder. Carries Herz klopfte und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Lasst uns gehen!", schrie sie.

„Du kannst auch gehen. Wo ist Cassandra?" Ein fetter Mann sah Stephanie an.

„Ich werde dir nichts erzählen", fauchte Stephanie. „Selbst wenn ich es wüsste."

„Nehmt die Blonde mit. Wenn Cass davon erfährt, wird sie ihre Freundin schon suchen", sagte der Fette. „Wir haben gesehen, wie gut die beiden miteinander befreundet sind." Er lachte. „Und dann haben wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."

„Okay, Roger, Boss."

Sie betäubten Stephanie und Carrie schrie. Sie schlug um sich selbst und wollte zu Stephanie rennen, doch einer der Männer trug Stephanie über seine Schulter und wandte sich zu den anderen. „Betäubt sie und lasst sie hier. Mädchen, richte Bruce Wayne und Cassandra Cain aus, dass wir die hübsche Brown haben."

Carrie bekam Panik. Sie wollten sie betäubten! Sie, Carrie Kelley! Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Sie trat um sich, doch man hielt ihre Gelenke fest. Dann verabreichten sie ihr ein Betäubungsgift und sie sah bald auch nur noch schwarz um sich herum, ehe sie dann ebenfalls in Ohnmacht fiel.


	32. Erklärung

32 - Erklärung

Tim kam mit einem Motorrad an. Es war wirklich schwer auf Uturona damit zu fahren, wenn man 1. Dafür nicht ausgebildet war und 2. Zum ersten mal damit fuhr. Aber er war gesichert und was wäre das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte? Dass er mehr als zwei Stunden brauchte, um anzukommen? Okay, das stimmte auch. Er brauchte ganze drei Stunden, bis er auf dem Queen Territorium war, dabei war das Motorrad sogar teilweise auf Autopilot eingestellt worden.

Tim nahm seinen Helm ab und sah das kleine Haus an, das Dinah Lance gehörte. Besagte blonde Frau kam raus und sah ihn an. Sie lächelte. „Du musst Tim sein." Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Dinah."

„Freut mich", sagte Tim und schüttelte ihre Hand lächelnd. „Weißt er, dass ich komme?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Nun, er kommt nur raus, wenn er sich um die Blumen kümmert oder isst, aber ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen."

„Oh. Okay." Tim schaltete seinen Kommunikationslink aus, da er keine unnötigen Anrufe gebrauchen konnte. Sie gingen rein und er sah sich um.

„Ich muss gleich los. Ein Meeting." Sie seufzte. „Wie lange bleibst du?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht fahre ich heute schon."

„Wenn nicht, dann ist das Sofa gar nicht so unbequem, wie es aussieht." Dinah lächelte. „Ich meine damit, dass man es in ein Bett machen kann."

„Okay, danke." Aber Tim zweifelte daran, dass er so lange bleiben konnte. Es war sien Pflichtgefühl, dass ihn herbrachte. Weil er sich für Jason etwas verpflichtet fühlte. Und tief in inneren lag es auch an seinen Gefühlen für Jason. Aber die sollte er lieber verdrängen. Er hatte Stephanie. Und wenn er zurückkam, würde er sie küssen.

„Jasons Zimmer ist die zweite Tür links. Ich bin dann weg, sagst du ihm, dass ich morgen mittags wieder da bin?"

Tim nickte. „Ja, werde ich."

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihn und Tim war nervös, als er auf die linke zweite Tür zuging. Er klopfte an ihr und spürte, wie sein Herz sich beschleunigte. Was machte er hier? Was, wenn Jason gar nicht wollte, dass er kam?

„Komm rein, Dinah." Tim war verwundert, wie heiser und leise Jasons Stimme sich anhörte.

Tim zögerte. Sie dachte, dass er Dinah war. „Ich bin's, Tim."

Für eine Weile kam keine Antwort und dann hörte er wieder Jasons Stimme: „Komm rein."

Tim ging rein. Das Zimmer war vollkommen mit Fenster umgeben und lies den Schein der Sonne rein strahlen. Normalerweise würde Jason aussehen wie ein Gott, in dem goldenen Licht, das ihn umgab. Doch nun nicht. Er passte einfach nicht in das Bild. Jason saß im Bett und war blasser als sonst. Unter seinen Augen hatte er dunkle Schatten, seine Haare waren zersaust und er hatte sich seit einigen wenigen Tagen nicht rasiert. Er trug kein Oberteil, doch viel erkannte Tim nicht, weil die Decke ihn umhüllte.

Er sah so anders aus. Wo war der sexy Jason, der gefährliche und riesige, muskulöse Jason? Hier saß jemand anderes, jemand komplett anderes. Tim hielt die Luft an, als Jason ihn ansah. Wo war das Glänzen in den wunderschönen Augen? Aber Tim fand ihn immer noch schön. Wunderschön. Würde er ihn jetzt fotografieren können… Denn Jason war einfach wunderschön auf eine seltsame Weise.

„Jase…", brachte Tim hervor und ging wie von selbst auf ihn zu. „Was ist passiert?" Er wusste nicht, was er tat, als er sich auf das Bett neben Jason setzte und ihn besorgt ansah. Es war wirklich schlimm.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Jason dann.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht", gab Tim zu. Jasons Augen waren gerötet. Hatte er geweint? Tim berührte mit seiner Hand Jasons Wange. Er war kalt und sein Bart pikste etwas. Jason rückte von ihm weg.

„Was soll das, Tim?"

„Ich… es tut mir Leid, sorry. Das wollte ich nicht." Tim lief rot an. Was machte er? Er hatte Stephanie! Vergiss das nicht! „Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht getan hast, aber ich bin nicht du."

„Du bist besser." Jason drehte sich weg und lehnte sein Gesicht an seine Knie. Dann grinste er. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was los ist. Ich habe Jahre normal gelebt und nun kommen sie wieder."

„Die Albträume?", flüsterte Tim und Jason nickte.

„Keine Ahnung warum. Es ist lächerlich." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will einfach, dass es aufhört." Dieses mal war seine Stimme leise, ein flüstern. Fast hätte Tim es nicht gehört. Und Tims Herz zerbrach noch einmal als er dies hörte.

Ich bin nicht über dich hinweg, du Idiot, dachte er. Ich habe immer noch Gefühle für dich und dabei waren wir nie zusammen. Ich habe immer noch Gefühle für dich, dabei haben wir uns nur paar mal geküsst und verdammt.

„Weißt du wirklich nicht, warum es wieder anfing?", fragte Tim.

„Ich glaube…" Jason stoppte und Tim sah ihn an.

„Du glaubst was, Jase?"

„Ich glaube es ist wegen all dem, was passiert ist", sagte er. „Ich… ich habe dich nicht angerufen, weil ich es bereut habe. Ich habe mir immer gesagt, ich mache es morgen und am Tag darauf wieder. Ich habe…" Jason zitterte und obwohl Tim das alles nicht hören wollte, weil sein Herz schrie, nahm er Jasons Hand und hörte zu. „Ich habe gedacht, dass ich keinen Grund habe. Ich dachte ich sei einfach ein Arsch. Und das bin ich auch. Aber… weißt du was ich gedacht habe? Tief in inneren dachte ich, du würdest es bereuen."

„Was? Das macht keinen Sinn", bemerkte Tim. „Das macht _überhaupt _keinen Sinn."

Jason schnaubte. „Wieso solltest du mich bei dir haben wollen? Du hast eine schlimme Zeit durchgemacht und das habe ich auch.

Ich bin total abgefuckt, durch und durch. Ich habe auch sonst manchmal Albträume, ich bin süchtig nach Zigaretten. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas erreicht oder wollte je wirklich etwas.

Ich habe nichts… und ich bin einfach nicht gut für dich. Warum sollte _ich _dir helfen können? Wie sollte ich dir helfen?" Er klang hilflos. „Und du warst am Boden zerstört, ich weiß und ich bin immer noch ein Arsch. Aber… aber ich dachte einfach, dass es vielleicht besser so war, wenn du mit anderen Leuten durch die Zeit gehst. Die besser für dich sind. Stephanie ist wirklich gut und nun, sie ist nicht meine Lieblingsperson, aber…

Aber sie ist nicht ich. Selbst bevor all dem hatte ich schließlich noch Albträume, ich raste manchmal aus, ich bin nicht nett. Ich bin nicht die Art von Kerl, die _nett_ ist. Ich könnte dir das Herz brechen und lieber früher als später, oder? Ich bin Gift, Tim.

Und bevor du in meinem Leben kamst hatte ich noch _nie _wirklich Gefühle für irgendjemanden gehabt. All die One Night Stands waren unbedeutend. Diese Menschen habe ich nicht beeinflusst, oder ihr Leben. Und selbst _wenn _ich das Herz von einem gebrochen habe, na und? Sie würden weiter leben. Und du auch. Aber ich weiß, dass… dass ich nicht weiterleben kann und…"

Tim nahm Jasons Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war heiß und Tims Verlangen der vergangen Wochen stieg auf. Das war Jason Todd. Jason Todd, düster, Badboy, wortkarg. Jason Todd, der nun hier in dem goldenen Licht saß, blass, zitternd und ihm sein Herz ausschüttete. Und er wollte nie etwas anderes als ihn. Jasons Lippen waren so weich, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er roch immer noch nach Rauch, nach Leder und nach Vanille. Und Jason war _überall_. In jeder Faser seines Körpers reagierte Tim auf Jason und auf diesen Kuss. Er wollte mehr, er wollte ihn. Nicht nur körperlich. Er wollte mit ihm reden über alles. Er wollte von ihm träumen und von ihn träumen dürfen. Er wollte Jasons Geheimnisse wissen, er wollte alles von Jason wissen.

Jason löste sich von ihm. „Was…"

„Tut mir Leid." Tim wurde rot. „Ich… ich hätte das nicht tun sollen." Er war immer noch mit Steph zusammen. Er wollte am liebsten schreien und weinen und im Kreis rumlaufen.

„Ich bin müde", sagte Jason nur. Tim starrte ihn an.

„Hast du noch nicht geschlafen?" Jason schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann schlaf", sagte Tim.

„Kann nicht."

„Albträume?"

Jason nickte nach kurzem Zögern und Tim holte tief Luft. Er nahm Jasons Hand. „Ich bin hier. Und ich werde nicht weggehen. Und… du wirst mein Herz nicht brechen, Jason. Aber darüber reden wir, wenn du aufgewacht bist, okay?"

Jason legte sich hin und Tim spürte, wie Jason seine Finger leicht mit Tims verschränkte. „Ich liebe dich", sagte Jason. „Es hört sich verrückt an. Aber es ist wahr. Fuck, Tim."

Tims Herz schwoll an. Diese Worte hörten sich an wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Musik, die einen glücklich machten, aber auch zum weinen brachte. Musik, die einem das Herz schneller schlagen lies und die einem zum fürchten bringen.

Ich liebe dich auch Jason, so sehr. Ich liebe dich mehr, als irgendwen auf der Welt. Und du wirst mein Herz nicht brechen, ich weiß es. Aber du kannst es. Wenn ich hier bleibe und auch an jedem anderen Tag und du nicht, dann wirst du nicht nur mein Herz brechen. Dann würde ich vollkommen gebrochen sein.

„Schlaf, Jason", sagte Tim.

Jason lächelte. „Danke. Baby bird."

Tim musste lachen und legte sich neben Jason nieder. „Werde ich das hier bereuen?", fragte Tim leise.

„Ja", sagte Jason. „Ich werde es auch bereuen. Lauf, solange du noch kannst."

„Ich werde nicht laufen", sagte Tim dann.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich nicht kann." Und das war die Wahrheit. Er konnte Jason nicht loslassen. Er hatte es schon einmal versucht. Und vor allem konnte er es nicht jetzt. Tim betrachtete, wie die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen auf Jasons Gesicht fielen, während dessen Lider sich langsam schlossen. Er war wunderschön, obwohl er blass war. Er wollte diesen Moment festhalten. Deshalb mochte Tim es, zu fotografieren. Er wollte am liebsten alle wunderschönen Sachen festhalten. Und Tim hatte einen seltsamen Geschmack, wenn es um schöne Sachen ging, das hatte man ihm gesagt.

Also nahm er dieses Bild von Jason, der seine Hand hielt, ihm gerade gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebte, in der goldenen Sonne badete, neben ihm lag, dessen Haare zersaust waren, dessen Decke zerknittert über seinen nackten Oberkörper war und dessen Lippen er gerade geküsst hatte, und schloss es in sein Herz.

* * *

Als Jason aufwachte, lag Tim neben ihm. Er hatte keine Albträume gehabt- zumindest nicht all zu schlimme. Jason sah Tim an und fragte sich, wie jemand wie er je sich für jemanden wie ihn entscheiden konnte. Und er war egoistisch. Er sollte Tim loslassen und ihn gehen lassen. Er hatte Stephanie. Aber er konnte nicht und würde es nicht.

„Jay?", murmelte Tim leise und blinzelte, ehe er seine Augen öffnete.

„Guten Abend, Baby bird", begrüßte Jason ihn. Tim riss die Augen auf und erschrak sich so sehr, dass er fast aus dem Bett fiel. Tim holte tief Luft.

„Ich dachte das wäre ein Traum gewesen", gab Tim zu und seine Wangen erröteten sich. Gott, er war so süß. Er war viel zu süß und viel zu gut für ihn. Vielleicht sollte er ihm sagen, dass er lieber mit Stephanie zusammen sein sollte. Jason würde darüber hinwegkommen können. Okay, das war gelogen. Durch und durch gelogen. Jason würde nie über ihn hinwegkommen können.

Genauso wenig, wie Jason Tim loslassen könnte. Cass würde ihn dafür umbringen. Jason streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Tims Wange. „Schöner Traum?"

Tim sah ihn an, seine Augen sahen Jasons direkt an. Und Jason löste sich von Tim. Was machte er hier? Was machten _sie _überhaupt? Sie konnten das nicht tun. Schließlich war Tim immer noch mit Stephanie zusammen. Jason stand auf.

„Ich… gehe ins Bad." Er stürmte dort förmlich rein und starrte sich im Spiegel an. Er war blass und sah schrecklich aus. Wieso wollte Tim ihn eigentlich? Denn wenn Jason sich eines sicher war, dann, dass Tim auch ihn wollte. Er hat es gespürt, dass Tim ihn nach all dem immer wollte und auch nicht hat loslassen können. Aber wieso? Jason putzte sich die Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht.

Er ging raus und fand Tim in der Küche wieder, wo er etwas kochte.

„Ich koche, bevor ich gehe. Und… es ist okay, Jase", sagte Tim mit leiser Stimme.

„Was ist okay? Und du willst schon gehen?" Jason sah aus den Fenstern. „Es ist _Nacht._"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe Licht."

„Ich dachte du bist der Odaiarloge. Ich lasse dich da nicht raus", sagte Jason und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und _was _ist okay?"

„Es ist okay, wenn du… das nicht willst", sagte Tim. „Ich meine… ich will dass du dich schlecht fühlst, weil das mit mir und Steph…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist okay."

Was? Okay, Jason fühlte sich schlecht, weil er wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war, dass deren Beziehung zerstört werden würde. Aber er liebte Tim mehr, als dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Was vollkommen falsch war.

„Welchen Part von _Ich liebe dich _hast du gestern nicht verstanden?", fragte Jason und ging auf ihn zu. „Du wirst nicht gehen. Weil ich dich nicht gehen lasse. Nie wieder, okay? Du musst mir nicht auch sagen, dass du mich liebst. Ich werde dir Zeit lassen, bis du mit Steph abgeschlossen hast, aber ich bin hier, okay? Ich bin hier und warte auf dich, weil ich, fuck. Weil ich dich liebe."

Tim holte tief Luft und lächelte. „Okay. Danke."

„Und keine Küsse mehr", fügte Jason zu. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich schuldig fühlst."


	33. Verschwinden

33 - Verschwinden

Als Carrie wiederkam und erzählte, was passiert ist, schien es für Cass, als würde der Boden unter ihr weggezogen werden.

„Sie haben was?", schrie Cass und sprang auf. Ihr Herz klopfte und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Da konnte nicht sein. Nicht Steph. Nicht _ihre _Steph. Und das war alles Cass' Schuld! Weil sie abgehauen ist. Weil sie bei Stephanie gelebt hat und weil sie Freunde geworden sind. Wäre all das nicht passiert, würde es Steph jetzt gut gehen. Besser zumindest.

„Beruhige dich, Cass", sagte Bruce.

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen?! Ich muss sie finden! Ich werde an ihrer Stelle gehen- Geiselaustausch!"

„Du bist keine Geisel, mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte Damian, doch Cass warf ihn einen wütenden Blick zu. Normalerweise war sie die Ruhe in Person. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt ging es um Steph und Steph brauchte sie.

„Wir werden Stephanie holen, Cass, das verspreche ich", sagte Bruce.

„Was, wenn man ihr etwas antut…"

„Das werden sie nicht", versicherte Bruce. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und Cass merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie gezittert hat. „Carrie sagte doch, dass sie sie nicht verletzen wollen. Außerdem ist sie Cluemasters Tochter. Man wird ihr nichts antun."

Das einzig gute an all dem, dachte Cass sarkastisch. Dass Stephanie auch die Tochter von einem Kriminellen war. Der über die Jahre, die Stephanie fort war, immer mehr an Macht gewonnen hatte. Cass sah Bruce in die Augen und nickte, während sie sich langsam beruhigte. Bruce löste seine Hände von ihr.

„Ich werde versuchen sie zu kontaktieren. Gordon, sie wissen was zu tun ist." Bruce nickte dem Securitychef zu.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Cass.

„Was?", wiederholte Dick.

„Ich werde mitkommen. Ich kenne mich aus, ich bin eine gute Kämpferin. Vielleicht ist das Hauptquartier noch an derselben Stelle. Ich kann _helfen._" Cass stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Und sie wollen mich."

„Cass…", begann Bruce, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin", wiederholte Cass. Mehr als das. Sie liebte Stephanie. Stephanie war ihre beste Freundin, ihr Schwarm, ihre erste Liebe. „Wir müssen Tim Bescheid sagen."

Denn Tim war ihr Freund. Cass war wütend gewesen, als sie gehört hatte, dass Tim Jason besuchte. Sie mochte Jason und sie mochte Tim, die beide lagen ihr am Herzen. Aber nicht so sehr wie Stephanie. Und Tim war ein netter Kerl, sie wusste, dass er auch Gefühle für Stephanie hatte.

„Habe ich bereits, sein Kommunikationslink ist aus", sagte Dick.

„Und Jasons?", fragte Cass.

„Auch." Dick seufzte und Cass stürmt aus dem Raum. Wenn die beiden… zusammenkamen, dann würde sie ausrasten. Wenn Tim Stephanie jetzt in diesem Moment mit Jason betrog, würde sie ihm das nie verzeihen können. Nicht jetzt, wo Stephanie irgendwo alleine war, verzweifelt und verlassen. Aber Stephanie war stark, das wusste Cass. Sie würde Angst haben, aber sie würde es nicht zeigen. Sie würde stark bleiben.

Dick war derjenige, der ihr nachrannte. „Cass!", sagte er. „Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Ach? Du glaubst also nicht, dass die beiden jetzt rummachen oder so, während Stephanie _entführt _wurde?", rief Cass.

„Ich weiß, Stephanie ist deine beste Freundin, aber… beruhige dich." Dick legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, wie Bruce. Aber er war nicht Bruce. Und eigentlich mochte Cass Dick auch. Eigentlich hatte sie gegen niemanden etwas. Aber wie gesagt, nicht jetzt. Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Wir werden sie finden. Du kommst schließlich mit."

„Ich bin wütend. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt persönlich zu Tim fahren", stieß Cass hervor.

„Tim ist ein netter Kerl, er würde ihr nie absichtlich das Herz brechen-„, sagte Dick seufzend. Dann musterte er Cass, die seinen Blick versuchte stand zuhalten. „Warte. Sie ist nicht nur deine beste Freundin. Du… du _liebst _sie."

Cass hielt die Luft an. „Ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird." Weder physisch, noch psychisch. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und Dick sah sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln an.

„Alles wird gut. Und hey, vielleicht gibt es Hoffnung für euch."

Cass schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Ich will nur, dass sie glücklich ist." Oder viel mehr in Sicherheit. Dick sagte für einige Zeit nichts, bis er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich mit dir fühlen kann", sagte er daraufhin und seufzte. Cass blinzelte. Er sah wirklich aus, als könnte er es verstehen.

* * *

Ob Tim sich schlecht fühlte? Ja. Er müsste mit Steph reden, sofort wenn er wieder da war. Er würde sich schlecht fühlen und elend und wahrscheinlich würde Cass ihn zusammenschlagen, aber… was konnte er tun? Er konnte Jason nicht loslassen und Jason konnte ihn nicht loslassen.

Da beide schon geschlafen hatten, blieben sie die Nacht wach. Tim duschte und machte sich fertig und dann aßen sie zusammen. Durch deren Gespräch wurde Jason natürlich nicht magisch geheilt, aber er hielt sich zurück, keine Zigarette zu rauchen. Und Tim wollte ihn küssen. Er wollte ihn berühren und seine Lippen wieder auf seinen spüren, aber er wusste, dass es falsch war.

„Ist was?", fragte Jason, während Tim den Abwasch machte und zu Jason rüber sah.

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Er war glücklich. Obwohl all das hier so verkorkst war. All diese Umstände und doch war er glücklich. Nach dem Abwasch setzte er sich zu Jason auf dem Sofa und nahm seine Hand. Er war glücklich und mit jeder Berührung schlug sein Herz höher und desto glücklicher wurde er. Und jedes mal, wenn Jason ihn wieder angrinste, fast das Grinsen von früher, fügte sich Tims zerbrochenes Herz langsam wieder zusammen.

„Süße Waffe", sagte Jason dann, während er über Tims Waffe streifte. Tim lächelte und dachte an deren ersten wirklichen Zusammentreff.

„Sie ist nicht süß", entgegnete Tim dann nur. Jason hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Und als nächstes willst du mir sagen, dass _du _nicht süß bist."

„Ich bin nicht süß", stimmte Tim zu und lächelte. Es war fast sowie vorher. Jedes mal, wenn er Jason wieder in die Augen sah, musste er lächeln, sein Bauch flatterte. Nur, dass es anders war. Dieses mal waren sie zerbrochener.

„Weißt du, ich wette bei dir stehen Frauen und Männer Schlange."

„Nicht wahr!"

„Doch? Viele vom Securityteam finden dich süß, hat Dick mir mal erzählt. Und kein Wunder. Du hast diese großen blauen Augen und deine-„ Jason gestikulierte wild herum und Tim wurde rot, als er auf ihn zeigte. „Dein alles halt." Jason schnappte nach Luft. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich küssen, Baby bird."

„Ich auch", gab Tim zu.

Und sie blieben die Nacht wach, redeten miteinander. Sie gingen sogar nach draußen und sahen die Sterne an, die auf der Erde ganz anders aussahen. Nun, es war eher Tim, der sie ansah. Jason interessierte es nicht, er lag nur da und hörte Tim dabei zu, während er davon erzählte. Irgendwann schlief Tim ein und als er aufwachte, lag er im Bett.

„Hast du mich reingetragen?", fragte Tim und Jason nickte. Tim seufzte und ihm fiel erst jetzt ein, dass sein Link die ganze Zeit aus war. Er aktivierte ihn wieder. „_Drei vergangene Anrufe von _Dick Grayson_, ein vergangener Anruf von _Bruce Wayne_, ein vergangener Anruf von _Cassandra Cain."

„Was ist los?", fragte Tim verwirrt und rief dann Dick an, da dieser die meisten Anrufe gemacht hat.

„Tim?"

„Ja, was ist los?"

„Gott sei Dank! Was macht ihr die ganze Zeit?" Tim wurde rot und sah zu Jason, der so nah an ihm saß, dass er mithören konnte.

„Nichts. Ist was passiert? Soll ich zurück?"

„Ja. Es ist… Stephanie wurde entführt."

Tim hielt die Luft an. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gehört? „Was?", stieß er hervor.

„Von den Cains. Und von ihrem Vater. Anscheinend wird versucht damit Cass anzulocken", erklärte Dick.

„Oh nein." Und Tim fühlte sich noch schlimmer. Während er die Zeit mit Jason verbracht hatte, ging es Stephanie so schlecht. „Ich komme sofort."

* * *

Als Stephanie aufwachte, war das erste, was sie war nahm, die Kopfschmerzen. Sie stöhnte auf und presste ihre Lider zusammen. Sie wollte nicht aufstehen, am liebsten hätte sie jetzt eine Tablette. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihr noch schlechter gehen, wenn sie aufstand. Alles würde sich um sie drehen.

Sie dachte an die Geschehnisse, wie Carrie und sie überfallen wurden und an die Gesichter der Männer. _Männer._ Warum war da keine Frau dabei gewesen? Und wie lange war sie schon bewusstlos? Ihre Lider zuckten und sie blinzelte, während sie versuchte sich ein Bild vom Raum zu machen.

Es war dunkel, das Licht, das an der Decke flackerte, schien grünlich. Die Wände waren aus Metall und es gab eine schwere, dicke Metalltür. Sie lag in einem Bett mit weißer Bettwäsche und einer dicken Decke. Neben ihr war ein Tisch mit Wasser und sogar Tabletten. Stephanie griff nach dem Wasser und spülte es herunter, denn ihr Mund war trocken und sie hatte Hunger. Die Tabletten identifizierten sich als Kopfschmerz- und Hungertabletten, die sie mit dem Wasser trank.

Nun, vergiften hätten sie sie auch schon vorher tun können, kein Sinn es jetzt zu tun. Dann stand Stephanie unsicher auf. Sie trug ein weißes, riesiges Kleid, als wäre sie eine Patientin im Krankenhaus. Der Boden war kalt unter ihren nackten Füßen. Wer zur Hölle hatte sie umgezogen? Sie würden ihr nichts tun, erinnerte Stephanie sich. Ihr Vater war _Cluemaster. _Nicht nur irgendein illegaler Dealer, wie damals, als sie vor Jahren abgehauen ist. Er ist nun eine bekannte Person im Markt.

Stephanie ging auf die Tür zu. An ihr zu reißen war eigentlich unnötig, denn sie war wohl sowieso verschlossen. Und doch tat sie es. Dann sah sie sich nach Überwachungskameras um und entdeckte eine hoch an der Ecke eines Wandes. Sie würde sie ausschalten, sagte sie sich. Aber wie? Sie könnte versuchen von ihrem Bett aus zu springen und mit dem Fuß dies zu treffen. Stephanie war gut, sie war stark und kräftig. Sie konnte das tun, denn all das Training hatte sie dazu ausgebildet.

Stephanie stieg auf ihr Bett und tat das auch. Sie sprang und streckte ihr Bein aus, so hoch wie es auch ging und trat damit die Kamera zunichte. Sie landete elegant und grinste. Sie hatte es drauf. Und die Kopfschmerzen waren auch schon weg.

Sie dachte an Cass. Wahrscheinlich machte diese sich gerade Vorwürfe. Stephanie seufzte. Sie vermisste ihre beste Freundin und wollte am liebsten wieder bei ihr sein. Und sich darüber beschweren, wie Cass' Familie nicht gerade gastfreundlich war. Dann dachte sie erst an Tim. Etwas spät? Wie ging es ihm gerade?

Wahrscheinlich ebenso schlecht. Erst wurde sein Vater umgebracht und nun war sie entführt worden. Stephanie lachte in sich hinein. Wenigstens sahen sie es nicht, da sie die Kamera zerstört hatte.

Was, wenn sie Cass bereits haben? Wer weiß, wie lange Stephanie hier war. Sie bekam Panik. Nein, Cass ging es wahrscheinlich gut. Hoffentlich. Aber andererseits war Stephanie etwas egoistisch und wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht alleine hier.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Stephanie setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen auf ihr Bett. Es war ein großer Mann mit silbernen Haaren. Stephanie sog Luft ein. Sie erkannte Cass in den Gesichtszügen des Mannes.

„Sie sind Cass Vater", sagte Steph.

„Stephanie Brown. Ja, das bin ich. Nur normaler Weise kennt man nicht _deshalb_", sagte er. Hinter ihm war eine Frau und ein Mann, beide bewaffnet. Stephanie blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Ich würde gerne gehen. Und glauben Sie wirklich, dass Cass zu Ihnen zurück will?"

„Nein. Aber sie ist bei Bruce Wayne, was noch viel schlimmer ist. Ich lasse nicht zu,d ass meine Tochter für Bruce Wayne arbeitet", erklärte er ihr.

Stephanie lachte. „Ach? Also ist es Ihnen wichtiger, als dass ihre Familie wieder vereint wird? Wirklich nett."

„Wir werden sie auch bald finden", sagte Cass Vater nur. „Sie sucht nach dir, mitsamt des Securityteam von Wayne Enterprise."

Nein. Bitte nicht. Sie sollte dort bleiben, in Sicherheit. Stephanie sagte daraufhin nichts. „Wo ist mein Vater?"

„Fliegt morgen ein."

Er ist gar nicht hier, stellte sie fest. Nicht auf diesem Planeten. Sie würde am liebsten noch einmal lachen. „Ich habe Hunger."

„Hast du die Tablette nicht genommen?"

„Doch. Aber ich möchte etwas schmecken", erwiderte Stephanie.

„Gibt dem Prinzesschen, was sie will." Mit diesen Worten ging Cass Vater aus ihrem Zimmer.


	34. Frage

34 - Frage

„Hey… und Dami?"

„Was ist?"

„Ich…" Colin lächelte leicht, während seine Wangen rot wurden und er leicht zur Seite schaute. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er durch seine roten Haare. „Ich vermisse dich."

Damian sagte für eine kurze Weile nichts und spürte, wie sein Herz höher klopfte. „Tt, Wilkes. Ich dachte, das läge auf der Hand."

„Ach? Und es ist übrigens _Colin_."

„Ja. Ich hatte angenommen, dass unser Gespräch dir vermittelt hatte, dass ich lieber bei dir wäre, als hier. Und dies sieht man doch als vermissen."

„Ja, stimmt." Colin lächelte. „Okay, tschau."

Damian verabschiedete sich von seinen Freund, legte auf und ging aus seinem Zimmer. Er entdeckte Dick und Bette. _Bette. _Er mochte sie nicht, auch wenn er sie kaum kannte. Warum sie? Sie und Dick passten nicht zusammen. Ihm wäre es lieber, wenn er wieder mit Barbara zusammen wäre. Aber nicht Bette.

„Hi, Dami", begrüßte Dick ihn.

„Was macht ihr hier, Grayson?", fragte Damian ihn.

„Ich bin gerade wieder gekommen und wollte hallo sagen. Das Abendessen ist auch noch bald", fügte Dick hinzu.

„Isst sie mit?"

„_Sie _kann selbst antworten", sagte Bette dann. „Und nein, werde ich nicht. Wir sehen uns später." Sie küsste Dick und ging dann weg. Damian sah ihr nach und ihm lag auf der Zunge, dass er sie nicht mochte. Aber Dick brauchte er das nicht zu sagen.

„Du magst sie nicht", stellte Dick fest.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", entgegnete Damian. „Lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen."

„Hey, wir haben lange nicht miteinander mehr geredet. Ich… sehe, dass es zwischen dir und Colin alles gut gelaufen ist", sagte Dick.

Damian starrte ihn an. Warum hatte er es ihm noch mal erzählt? Achja, weil er frustriert war, weil er Dick langsam dafür vergab, dass er ihn mit Helena ersetzt hatte. „Ja."

„Mit mir und Bette auch", sagte Dick dann als Witz und lächelte, doch Damian hob nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Habt ihr was gefunden?", fragte er.

„Ja, das Hauptquartier ist noch da, wo Cass es verlassen hat. Aber hier gibt es keine Bullen auf Uturona außer für den dazugehörigen Territorium und das Securityteam kann es alleine nicht stürmen." Dick seufzte. Das System auf Uturona war noch ziemlich schwach, dafür, dass hier viele Mafiaorganisationen ihren Platz hatten. „Also werdet wir einen Plan aushecken. Wahrscheinlich kriegen wir Unterstützung von der Erde. Nur wollen sie für einen Auftrag nach Uturona?"

„Das müssen sie aber."

„Die Gesetze der Erde gelten nicht für die hier, Dami. Cass will sich gegen Steph eintauschen lassen, aber wahrscheinlich werden sie einfach beide behalten." Dick zuckte mit den Schultern.

Warum mussten beide auch kriminelle Familien haben, dachte Damian genervt.

„Was ist mit den anderen Firmen?"

„Queen Industries? Luther Corp? Ich glaube das interessiert den einen Scheiß. Schließlich nehmen die nichts von deren Territorium. Von Wayne Enterprise eigentlich auch nicht." Dick stöhnte auf und sie kamen an der Tür des Esssaals an.

Im Esssaal war bereits sein Vater, Selina, Alfred und Cass. Todd war immer noch nicht da. Soweit Damian wusste, meinte Dinah, dass es besser wäre, wenn er noch länger bleiben würde. Damian setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Wann fliegen wir zurück?", fragte Damian.

Cass starrte ihn an, als würde sie ihn schlagen wollen.

„Unser Aufenthalt wird länger als erwartet", sagte Bruce. Ja, sie sind wegen Jason hergekommen und blieben wegen Stephanie.

„Das geht nicht", sagte Damian.

„Ach und warum nicht?", fragte Selina ihn.

Weil ich erst mit Colin keine zwei Monate zusammen bin und wir uns einen Monat nicht sehen. Dann hatte ich eigentlich auch nur zwei Wochen mit ihm, ehe ich für einen weiteren Monat bei meiner Mutter lebe., dachte Damian.

„Ich nehme den ehesten Flug zurück", sagte Damian. „Warum essen wir noch nicht?"

„Weil wir einen Gast haben, Dami", erklärte Dick.

„Ich habe Terry zum Essen eingeladen", sagte Bruce. Damians Kiefer verhärtete sich. Terry war zwar nicht der Sohn seines Vaters, aber… nun, er trug einen Teil von Damians Vater in sich. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er ihn mögen musste. Und er gehörte nicht zu ihnen. Da gehörte Cass sogar mehr zu ihnen.

* * *

Da Cass, Jason und Stephanie weg waren, fehlten ganze drei Ecealhunter.

Tim wurde jemand anderen zugeteilt, eine Ecealhunterin namens Helena Bertinelli. Er erfuhr, dass sie eine von Dicks früheren… Eroberungen war. Nun wirklich interessierte es ihm nicht. Er vermisste die Arbeit mit Jason oder Steph. Er wollte da auch raus und sie suchen, aber er wusste, dass man ihn nicht lassen würde. Cass hingegen war trainiert, nicht nur von hier, sondern auch schon von ihrer Kindheit an. Sie kannte sich besser aus und… Tim wäre wahrscheinlich eine Last.

Er fühlte sich schlecht, sehr schlecht. Er aß kaum noch und er fragte sich, ob er nicht wieder zurückfallen würde. Sowie Jason. Natürlich konnte Tim ihn nicht mit einem Kuss heilen, natürlich würde er nicht sofort mit ihm kommen können. Einerseits war es gut, denn Tim würde sich wahrscheinlich noch schuldiger fühlen, wenn er mit Jason zusammen war. Andererseits dachte er, dass Jasons Anwesenheit es besser machen würde. Tim zerbrach wieder in tausend Stücke und Jason könnte ihn zusammenhalten.

Oder Stephanie.

Er vermisste Jason. Und telefonieren wollte er mit niemanden, das erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Steph. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr elend. Sie war für ihn da gewesen, aber er konnte nicht für sie da sein. Tim bekam mehrere Anrufe von Bart, Conner, Cassie, Kiran und Miguel, aber er nahm nicht ab. Stephanie war immer noch seine Freundin.

Cass hatte ihn mehrere wütende Blicke zugeworfen. Sie hasste ihn immer noch dafür, dass er bei Jason war, egal was passiert oder nicht passiert ist. Und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Während Tim bei Jason war, ihn besser kennengelernt hatte, war Stephanie entführt worden. Aber er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er es bereute hingefahren zu sein.

Stephanie war seit einer Woche verschwunden und soweit Tim wusste versuchten sie alle einen Plan zu machen, das Hauptquartier anzugreifen. Cass war so ungeduldig, dass jeder wusste, dass sie, wenn sie noch länger warten müsste, entweder alleine das Gebäude stürmen würde, oder sich freiwillig ihnen ausliefern würde.

Selbst Jasons Anrufe nahm Tim nicht ab. Er konnte einfach nicht. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Stephanie. Damian ist am Montag abgeflogen und Tim konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er konnte nicht helfen, genau so wenig, wie Tim konnte. Er war _hilflos. _

Vor allem hatte ihn in letzter Zeit Bart angerufen. Oder jedenfalls heute. Er rief etwa jede Stunde an, bis Tim den Link ausschalten wollte. Aber dann dachte er daran, was Stephanie passiert ist. Er wusste nichts, weil er den Link ausgeschaltet hatte. Deshalb lies er es an und würde dann erst abnehmen, wenn es eine wichtige Person war. Wie jetzt.

„_Anruf von _Kory Anders_._"

Tim nahm ab. „Gibt's etwas neues über Steph?"

Kory zögerte. „Nein, es tut mir Leid, Tim. Du solltest zum Büro."

Nein, nicht schon wieder. Ist Steph gestorben? Ist _Cass _gestorben? Er würde es nicht aushalten. Er stand auf und ging zitternd zum Büro. Nein, bitte nicht, nein. Er könnte es nicht verkraften. Erst sein Vater und dann war Steph weg. Verschwunden, entführt. Er könnte nicht _noch _eine schlechte Nachricht hören. Steph, bitte lebe.

Er ging durch die Tür, wo Bruce Wayne war. Und Jason. Tim atmete erleichtert aus. Es konnte nicht so schlimm sein. Vielleicht hat Mr. Wayne von ihm und Jason rausgefunden und wollte mit ihm darüber reden. Tim lächelte.

„Puh, ich dachte für einen Moment, dass Steph… Dass ihr etwas zugestoßen wurde", gab Tim dann zu.

Jason sah zu Bruce und die beiden machten ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Okay, es ist etwas schlimmes passiert, oder?" Tim hielt die Luft an. Jason ging auf Tim zu und führte ihn zu einen der Stühle.

„Setz dich lieber, Baby bird."

„Es _kann _aber nichts schlimmes passiert sein", sagte Tim. Es ist schon viel zu viel schlimmes passiert. „Sonst wärst du ja nicht hier. Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Tim…" Jason sah zu Bruce und dieser holte tief Luft.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte er.

„Nein. Stephanie ist am leben. Ich würde es wissen, wenn sie es nicht ist", beharrte Tim. „Ihr geht es _gut. _So gut wie es… ihr nun halt gehen kann." Nein, bitte nicht. Das darf nicht wahr sein, hört auf!

„Tim, Stephanie ist am Leben", beruhigte Jason ihn. Tim atmete erneut erleichtert aus.

„Gut. Ich glaube ich könnte nicht noch mehr verkraften." Doch Jason hielt ihn immer noch fest.

„Dein Freund Bart Allen hat öfters versucht dich anzurufen", stellte Bruce fest.

„Stört das irgendwie das Signal? Ich sag ihm, er soll aufhören. Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Tim sich. Nein, das war es nicht. Jason und Bruce sahen ihn immer noch so… an.

„Nein, Tim, das ist es nicht. Clark hat mir die Aufgabe gegeben, es dir zu sagen", fuhr Bruce fort. „Jason…"

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte Jason. „Ich… Tim, es tut mir so Leid."

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Tim starrte Jason an. Er spürte, wie Panik in ihn hochkam. „Kann mir _bitte _jemand erzählen, was passiert ist?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich und zitterte. Er griff in Jasons Jacke.

„Dein Freund Conner ist heute Morgen gestorben", sagte Bruce.

Nein. Nein, das ist nicht einmal _möglich. _Tim lies Jason los, sein Griff lockerte sich. „Nein. Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir Leid, Tim." Bruce sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an. Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Das _durfte _nicht wahr sein. Es ist ein schlechter Scherz. Ein ziemlich schlechter Scherz. Man konnte nicht erst seinen Vater von ihn nehmen, Stephanie entführen und dann noch _Conner. _Das war nicht möglich, das ist nicht wahr.

„Wie?", flüsterte Tim.

„Ein Autounfall."

Wenigstens wurde er nicht umgebracht, dachte Tim. Tim stand auf und ging einfach durch die Tür. Er hörte, wie Jason ihm hinter herrief, doch er ignorierte seine Rufe. Er sah auch Korys Blick nicht, denn Tränen waren in seine Augen geschossen. Das war viel zu viel für ihm. Nicht _Connor. _Sein bester Freund. Tim ging in sein Zimmer und in das Badezimmer.

Er konnte das nicht mehr. Er hielt sich am Rand des Waschbeckens fest, krümmte seinen Rücken und schrie. Er schrie, wobei seine Stimme von den Tränen und dem Schluchzen verebbt wurde. Nicht Conner, nicht Conner, nicht Conner. Warum? Warum Conner? Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles konnte nicht sein.

Conner konnte nicht aufhören zu existieren. Er war noch so jung! Er war so alt wie Tim und… und nun war er es nicht mehr. Tim würde zwanzig werden, einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig. Und Conner nicht. Conner würde nie über neunzehn werden. Er und Cassie würden nie heiraten, Kinder kriegen, irgendetwas. Hatte er eigentlich seinen Vater kennengelernt? Lex?

Tim hasste Clark. Conner hat sein ganzes Leben lang versucht ihn zu erreichen und ihn als Vaterperson gesehen, aber nein. Clark hat ihn nur ignoriert, während Tim in einem Waisenhaus aufgezogen wurde. Tim erinnerte sich daran, dass Connor fast jeden Tag bei Tim war, als sie Kinder waren.

Gott, wieso? Wieso nahm man ihn jeden weg? Tim sank auf die Knie und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Conner, der riesige breite, muskulöse Kerl. Als sie Teenager waren und Tim immer noch nicht den Wachstumsschub hatte, wuchs Conner die ganze Zeit in die Höhe, als hätte er irgendwelche Medikamente oder so genommen. Und er wurde breiter, muskulöser und der Schwarm aller Mädchen und Jungs.

Tim eingeschlossen.

„Tim." Jason öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer.

„Wieso?", fragte Tim dann verzweifelt. Er stand auf und Jason wollte ihn beruhigen, doch Tim wurde wütend. „Wieso?! Wieso er? Wieso verschwinden alle aus meinem Leben?" Er schrie schon.

„Tim, beruhige dich."

„Ich beruhige mich _nicht_." Tim zitterte und schlug vor Wut mit der Faust den Spiegel vor sich. Es splitterte und die Scherben fielen zu Boden. Er spürte das Blut, das an seiner Hand tropfte. Hat Conner viel geblutet? Er schluchzte und Jason drückte ihn an seine Brust.

Jason erinnerte ihn an Conner, er war auch so groß, wenn auch nicht so breit. Und er roch nicht wie Conner. Jason schloss seine Arme um Tim und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich bin da, Baby bird. Ich bin für dich da. Und ich gehe auch nicht weg."

Ja, aber mit meinem Glück, wirst du mir auch weggenommen., dachte Tim.


	35. Tragödie

35 - Tragödie

„Wieso bist du wieder da?", fragte Cass Jason.

Sie klang vorwurfsvoll. Natürlich, sie war wütend. Sie liebte schließlich Stephanie und Tim und Jason… nun, Dick hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihm darüber zu reden, was passiert ist. Jason rauchte und sah zwar immer noch blass aus, aber schon besser als vorher. Seine schwarzen Haare waren auch gar nicht mehr schwarz, denn er hatte einen leichten Ansatz von seinen roten Haaren.

Einmal hatte Jason ihm gesagt, dass er sie färben würde, weil wenn er es nicht tun würde, Dick wahrscheinlich auch auf ihn stehe. Dick hatte damals gelacht.

„Dick hat mich angerufen", sagte Jason.

Cass sah zu Dick und dieser nickte. „Tims… bester Freund ist gestorben und ich dachte, dass wenn Jason da ist, er ihn helfen könnte."

„Warte… was?" Cass hielt die Luft an und Dick nickte langsam. Cass sah verwirrt aus und dann, als würde sie nachdenken. „Ich sollte ihn besuchen. Wisst ihr, ob er zurückfliegt?"

Jason schüttelte den Kopf, während aus seinem Mund eine Rauchwolke floh. „Nein, er bleibt."

„Das sind schlimme Zeiten hier", sagte Dick dann. Vor allem für Tim. Dick wusste nicht, ob er es aushalten könnte. Seine Eltern waren schon vor langer Zeit gestorben, aber wenn sein bester Freund sterben würde. Wenn Jason sterben würde, oder… Nein, er dürfte nicht daran denken.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll", stieß Jason dann hervor. „Es ist nicht nur wegen Conner. Es… er liebt Stephanie und das macht alles schlimmer."

Cass nickte. „Ich sehe nach ihm." Mit diesen Worten ging sie raus. Dick sah Jason an.

„Du schaffst es. Sei für ihn da, das reicht schon. Viel kannst du auch nicht machen, Jay." Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und Jason nickte dann langsam.

„Er zerbricht, Dick. Er ist gebrochen und ich bin es auch und… fuck, warum musste ich mich in ihn verlieben?"

„Das ist glaube ich nicht die Frage, die du dir stellen solltest", bemerkte Dick. „Aber ich nehme an, bevor all dem habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

Jason nickte daraufhin. „Ja, haben wir." Sein Freund sah nicht gerade aus, als würde er darüber reden wollen, während dieser seine Zigarette rauchte, weshalb Dick das Thema wieder fallen lies. „Wie… wie läuft's mit Bette?"

„Ganz gut. Normal." Dick seufzte. „Du magst sie sowieso nicht."

„Nun, das ist es nicht", entgegnete Jason.

„Du siehst mich wahrscheinlich viel lieber mit Babs. Jason, nach _all _dem, was passiert ist, werden wir wirklich nie wieder zusammen kommen."

„Mir wäre es sogar lieber, wenn du mit Kory zusammen wärst", schnaubte Jason. Dick verdrehte die Augen.

„Kory ist mit _Roy _zusammen und soweit ich weißt, seit ihr wieder beste Freunde. Und ich meine zwischen Kory und Roy war es schon kompliziert genug- da wollen wir nicht von mir sprechen." Dick dachte an die Beziehung mit Kory zurück. Gott, das zwischen ihnen war wirklich eine Sache gewesen.

„Sie sind nicht mehr zusammen", sagte Jason dann nach einer Weile.

„Was?" Dick riss die Augen auf und Jason nickte daraufhin.

„Kory hat's beendet. Roy's am Boden zerstört." Die Worte konnte Dick kaum verstanden, da Jason noch die Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen hatte. „Also sieht aus, als hättest du freie Bahn."

„Jason, ich bin in einer Beziehung."

„Ich nicht und ich glaube das bei mir hält länger", sagte Jason nur und ging dann auch aus dem Raum. Nun, das war unfair. Natürlich hatten er und Bette nicht das, was Jason und Tim hatten. Und das war eigentlich besser so, komplizierte Beziehungen waren nicht mehr so Dicks Ding. Und Bette… Nun, okay, das was zwischen ihnen war war keine ernste Beziehung. Er mochte sie und sie mochte ihn und der Sex war fantastisch. Die Gefühle würden früher oder später kommen, das würden sie immer. Schließlich war sie eine fantastische Frau.

Er wusste eine Person, auf die er vertrauen konnte. Dick ging zum Labor und sah Barbara schon an ihrem Tisch. Als sie ihn entdeckte, stöhnte sie auf.

„Ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich immer die einzige Person, die arbeitet", beschwerte sie sich.

„Du bist die einzige, die so viel Energie reinsteckt", sagte Dick Achsel zuckend.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich meinen Job liebe", witzelte Babs und lächelte. „Ich habe sowieso jetzt Pause." Sie drehte sich zu ihn um.

„Und doch arbeitest du? Weißt du was, warum wundert mich das eigentlich noch?" Dick lachte. Er musste an die vielen male denken, in denen er sie immer bei der Arbeit besucht hatte. Er hat sie abgeholt, um mit ihr Essen zu gehen. Er hat ihren Rollstuhl geschoben und ihren Kopf geküsst.

„Wie geht es Tim?", fragte Barbara.

„Du weißt es?"

Barbara nickte. „Von Carrie. Er macht eine wirklich schwere Zeit durch."

„Äh. Ja. Aber das ist nicht, weshalb ich hergekommen bin", sagte Dick dann und lehnte sich an den Labortisch, während Barbara ihre Handschuhe auszog. „Was denkst du von Bette?"

Barbara zögerte. „Ich glaube sie ist eine klasse Frau. Schließlich ist sie eine Kane."

„Ja, Powerfrau, durch und durch", gab Dick zu. „Darauf steh ich ja."

„Darf ich das als Kompliment nehmen?" Barbara hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Jason meint, dass… nun ich glaube er sieht keine Zukunft mit mir und ihr", erklärte Dick. „Was denkst du?"

„Jason sieht, was er sehen will", erklärte Barbara.

„Und was siehst du?"

„Nun, dass du mich fragst, freut mich." Barbara lächelte und Dick grinste.

„Natürlich, Babs. Ich meine ich habe dich geliebt. Vielleicht weißt du es am besten von allen, wie ich denke oder fühle. Wahrscheinlich besser als _ich_."

Barbara lachte und legte den Kopf dann schief, während ihre grünen Augen ihn musterten. „Ich denke, dass du sie nicht liebst und sie dich auch nicht, und dass es auch in Zukunft nicht so sein wird. Ich glaube, dass du sie respektierst und als Frau und wahrscheinlich gute Freundin schätzt, und sie dich auch. Aber eine langjährige Beziehung? Nein."

Autsch.

* * *

„Hey, Cass."

Cass sah Tim an. Er war blass und dünn. Und… waren das leichte Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn? Er sah schlimm aus, krank und verloren. Und seine Stimme war nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Stephanie mal gesagt hatte, dass Tims Stimme wundervoll wäre. Und ja wahrscheinlich war sie das auch. Aber nun hörte sie sich nur rau und leise an.

„Hi, Tim." Sie ging in das Zimmer, dass er mit Terry teilte. Es war das zweite mal, dass sie ihn besuchte. Tim setzte sich auf sein Bett. Dafür, dass er eine so schwere Zeit durchmachte, war das Zimmer noch in einem perfekten Zustand. Nun, soweit Cass wusste, musste der Spiegel im Badezimmer ausgetauscht werden, aber abgesehen davon…

Tims Hand hatte noch eine Bandage, denn er wollte keine Behandlung mit Eceal. Als Cass ihn gefragt hatte, weshalb, sagte er: „Weil ich nicht vergessen will." Sie wusste nicht, was er damit meinte und deshalb fragte sie auch nicht weiter.

„Hast du schon gegessen?", fragte Cass ihn.

„Terry hat mir Frühstück gebracht", sagte Tim und nickte dann.

„Ich meine Mittagessen. Oder Abendessen", fügte Cass hinzu, da sie dort auch gleich hingehen würde. Tim zögerte.

„Jason hat mir Mittagessen gebracht", gab er zu. „Aber ich wollte nicht essen."

Jason, dem es selbst nicht gerade gut ging. Wie konnte sie sauer auf die beiden sein? Sie halfen einander, obwohl es ihnen schlecht ging. Aber Stephanie hatte auch Tim geholfen, damals. „Du solltest essen", sagte sie. „Ich muss Jason immer erinnern, dass er es tut. Und wenn er sich an dein Essen erinnert, sollst du es auch essen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", murmelte Tim. Er sah auf das Tablett, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Das Essen war sowieso schon kalt. Tim legte das Tablett auf sein Schoß und fing an zu essen, wenn auch langsam und ohne darauf zu achten, was er aß. Dann stoppte er und sah Cass an. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich erst mit Stephanie zusammen sein werde, wenn ich über Jason hinweg bin", sagte Tim.

„Tim…", fing Cass an. Es gab schlimmere Dinge zurzeit, als deren Dreiecksbeziehung. Doch Tim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es zerfrisst mich. Das macht die Sache mit Steph schlimmer. Nicht die mit… Conner." Tim hatte zwei Dinge, mit denen er zurecht kommen musste. Dass sein Vater dieses Jahr gestorben ist, machte es nicht gerade besser.

„Es ist okay", sagte Cass dann. „Steph war glücklich mit dir für eine kurze Zeit."

„Ich hatte wirklich Gefühle für sie, weißt du", sagte Tim dann. „Ich habe in diesem Fall nie gelogen."

Cass lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß."

„Sie hat Glück, dass sie dich als beste Freundin hat", sagte Tim. Er sah weg und lachte dann. „Wusstest du, dass Conner mit meiner Exfreundin zusammen ist… ich meine war. War mit ihr zusammen." Cass schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Wenn ich diesen Clark Kent je sehen werde…"

Nun, Cass hat ihn schon öfters getroffen und eigentlich hatte sie nie etwas gegen ihn gehabt. „Tim." Tim sah sie an, aber nicht direkt. Nicht wie sonst. Tim war normalerweise aufmerksam. „Ich werde Stephanie holen. Ich verspreche es. Du wirst sie nicht verlieren."

„Wie?"

„Ich gehe gleich dort hin. Ich werde sie befreien. Ich kann nicht länger hier sitzen und warten."

„Nein!", rief Tim.

Willst du sie nicht wieder?, wollte Cass fragen, aber das war natürlich eine dumme Frage. „Warum nicht?"

„Wenn du auch noch… wenn…" Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh nicht."

„Ich werde es aber, Tim. Wir werden Steph wieder haben." Sie lächelte. „Ich habe viel Zugang. Ich kann mir mehrere Waffen aufladen. Ein Motorrad nehmen. Es ist nicht schwer zu entkommen und dann noch die Tracker zu entfernen."

„Du hast es alles geplant."

„Hättest du auch, Tim. Du bist ein Planer."

* * *

„Ich hoffe, es wird besser", sagte Clark.

„Ich auch." Bruce seufzte und stützte seine Stirn mit seinen Fingern. „Ich sorge mich um Jason und… Cass."

„Du magst das Mädchen", stellte Clark fest.

„Ja. Helena ist schon zwanzig, Clark. Ich habe sie nicht aufwachsen können. Aber Cass…" Sie war fast wie eine Tochter für ihn. Helena hat sich von ihn entfernt, lebte in Metropolis mit Karen zusammen und machte ihren Abschluss. Clark behielt ein Auge auf sie und erzählte Bruce die Tage, wie es ihr ging. „Ich habe die Sorge, dass sie auf eine Selbstmordmission geht und versucht ihre Freundin selbst zu retten."

„Wer weißt? Sie ist die Tochter von David Cain, man würde sie nicht töten."

„Zur Selbstverteidigung schon", entgegnete Bruce. „Und das würde der Junge nicht verkraften."

„Tim", sagte Clark und Bruce nickte.

„Ein guter Junge ist das. Er ist schlau, Sohn von den Drakes, er stammt aus einer guten Familie. Er hat das nicht verdient. Und Jason liebt ihn." Zumindest nahm Bruce das an. Als sie von der Nachricht erfuhren, hat Dick gesagt, dass sie Jason rufen sollen. Was auch immer zwischen Jason und Tim war… es war ehrlich und aufrichtig. Er hatte seinen Sohn seit der Entführung nicht mehr so besorgt um eine Person gesehen. Man sah, dass Tim ihm wichtig war.

„Ich fühle mich auch schlecht… Ich hätte ihn nie verstoßen sollen", sagte Conner leise.

„Du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Auch, wenn ich nie damit einverstanden war", sagte Bruce. Er hat Clark des öfteren versucht, dies auszureden. „Du kannst es auch nicht mehr ändern."

„Du bist der bessere Vater, Bruce."

„Ich? Der _bessere _Vater?"

„Du hast deine Tochter Helena und Damian. Damians Loyalität zu dir ist stärker als zu seiner Mutter, obwohl er bei ihr schon länger lebt. Du hast Jason und Cassandra. Und Terry… er ist nicht einmal deine wirkliche Familie, außer von der DNA und du stehst zu ihn. Ich war nie so", erklärte Clark. „Conner hatte nicht nur meine DNA wie bei Terry. Wir waren verwandt. Und… mein Jason… Ich war die ersten Jahre seines Lebens nicht einmal da. Ich wusste nicht von seiner Existenz."

„Ich auch nicht von Damian, Clark", sagte Bruce ruhig.

„Nun, das war aber nicht deine Schuld." Clark seufzte. „Und Lois ist schwanger."

„Was?"

„Ich weiß. Schlechter Zeitpunkt. Es ist ein Mädchen", fügte Clark noch hinzu.

„Nun, das freut mich…", sagte Bruce dann.

„Ich werde mit ihr alles richtig machen", sagte Clark.

Bruce lachte. „Das versuche ich auch bei jedem meiner Kinder." Aber sie werden alle auf ihre Weise aufwachsen und erwachsen.


	36. Worte

36 - Worte

Jason stolperte aus seinem Bett und ging zur Tür, die er dann öffnete.

„Was… Tim? Was willst du?" Verdammt. Jason biss sich auf die Zunge. Es klang nicht gerade nett. „Ich meine, komm rein."

Tim trug Schlafkleidung und er sah noch viel kleiner in der aus, als er bereits war. So klein war Tim nun auch wieder nicht, er war vielleicht sogar schon größer als Dick. Oder gleich groß? Nun, aber er war dünner als Dick. Das war er vorher schon gewesen, aber nun war er viel zu dünn. Er ging in der Schlafkleidung förmlich unter.

„Ich… ich war in letzter Zeit nicht da für dich", erklärte Tim, während er in Jasons Zimmer ging.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Tim kam deswegen? „Fuck, was? Natürlich. Ich war da für dich, ich meine, du machst eine schwere Zeit durch."

„Du aber auch. Und du hast immer mir geholfen. Heute helfe ich dir." Tim sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren wunderschön, auch jetzt, wo sie an Ausdruck verloren haben. Jason wollte ihn drücken und ihn küssen. Er wollte in diesem Moment so vieles tun, aber Tim war zerbrechlich und er war es auch. Aber vielleicht könnten die beiden sich gegenseitig zusammenhalten.

„Und wie willst du das machen?", schnaubte Jason.

„Ich schlafe mit dir." Dann wurde Tim rot, als er merkte, was er gesagt hatte. Oh, das hatte Jason an Tim vermisst. Das Rotwerden, wenn er geschmeichelt, nervös oder peinlich berührt war. „Ich meine, nicht _mit _dir. Du weißt, was ich meine." Tim setzte sich auf Jasons Bett. „Und vielleicht habe ich dann auch keine Albträume."

„Du hast auch welche?", fragte Jason. Nun, Jasons waren kurz. Schließlich schlief er nicht viel. Aber trotzdem waren sie ihm länger, als ihm lieb war. Er legte sich wieder in sein Bett, in dem er sich gerade die ganze Zeit herumgewälzt hatte.

„Ja."

„Okay, Baby bird. Leg dich zu mir." Jason sah zu Tim, der sich dann nach einem schwachen Nicken neben Jason legte. Jason legte die Decke über Tims Körper und hielt die Luft an. Sie waren sich so nahe und doch war es nicht das erste mal, dass sie nebeneinander schliefen. Nur war es ihm jetzt bewusster. Letztes mal waren sie im Licht der Sonne eingeschlafen, dieses mal im Dunklen. Und in Dunklen konnte man sich nur auf das was man fühlte verlassen. Und nun spürte er Tims Körper und seinen Atem und…

„Was, wenn ich gar nicht schlafen kann?", fragte Jason dann. Tim lenkte ihn ab.

„Du kannst", sagte Tim nur. Jason spürte, wie Tims Kopf sich an seine Brust lehnte und er seinen ganzen Körper einrollte. Jason konnte nicht anders, als seine Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über Tims schwarze Haare und über seine Wange. Gott, am liebsten wollte er ihn küssen. Aber natürlich würde er das nicht tun. Er wollte es nicht noch schwieriger machen, als es war. „Jason, so kann ich nicht schlafen."

„Tut mir Leid." Jason musste grinsen, als Tim zu ihn aufschaute. Er sah müde aus, so schrecklich müde.

„Jason?"

„Ja?"

„Ich…", fing Tim an, aber dann verebbte seine Stimme wieder. „Ich… du weißt sowieso schon, was ich sagen will."

Ja, Jason glaubte schon, dass er die drei Worte kannte, die Tim ihm sagen wollte. „Ja, ich weiß." Er küsste Tims Stirn und Tim legte seine Arme um Jason.

„Ich war in Conner verliebt", gestand er dann. „Vor anderthalb Jahren."

„Oh." Jason wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. War Conner nicht der Freund von Tims Ex gewesen? Nun, das war ziemlich kompliziert. Tim nickte dann langsam.

„Ja. Aber… du weißt, ich war dann hier und das hat alles geändert. Er hatte Cassie und wenigstens waren sie glücklich. Mein Vater hatte schließlich auch Dana." Jason legte eine Hand hinter Tims Kopf und drückte ihn an sich.

„Du hast mich."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Tim. „Aber wen hat Steph?"

„Dich. Und Cass", rutschte es Jason aus. Für eine Weile erstarrte Tim und dann lockerte er sich wieder.

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen", sagte er und Jason lachte leise.

„Vielleicht."

* * *

Stephanie sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie hatte wirklich einen Spiegel. Und so schlimm sah sie gar nicht aus. Etwas blass und durch das grüne Licht hatte sie einen schlimmen Teint, doch gar nicht so schlimm. Ihre Haare trug sie in einem Zopf und sie hatte eine bequeme Hose und ein schwarzes Top. Ja, nicht so schlimm. Sie behandelten sie wirklich nicht schlimm.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz wie eine Gefangene. Und das hasste Stephanie. Sie fragte sich, ob sie je hier raus kommen würde. Ihrem Vater wurde sie noch nicht übergeben, aber getroffen hatte sie ihn schon. Sie hat kaum ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn wütende Blicke zugeworfen.

Und sonst kam sie auch nie wirklich aus ihrem Zimmer. Was Stephanie stattdessen machte? Sie trainierte. Alle Übungen, Liegestütze, Sit- Ups, alles. Damit, wenn sie fliehen sollte, bestens vorbereitet war. Doch heute war es anders. Stephanie hörte ein Schreien, Fluchen und mehrere seltsame Geräusche. Als würden die Männer und Frauen vor ihrer Tür gerade zusammengeschlagen werden. Aber wer würde all diese ausgebildeten Leute zusammenschlagen? Oder kämpften sie gegeneinander?

Ihre Tür wurde aufgerissen und auf dem Boden vor Stephanies Füßen fiel einer ihrer Wachen hin, während seine Waffe von seiner Hand rollte. Er war noch am Leben, stellte Stephanie fest. Sie sah auf und entdeckte Cass, außer Atem. Ihr Gürtel war voller Waffen. Nicht nur Pistolen, sondern auch Messer, einen messerscharfen Bomerang.

Stephanie hielt die Luft an, lächelte dann und stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus, ehe sie Cass um den Hals fiel. „Cass! Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

Cass erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Ich dich auch, Steph. Und nun lasst uns abhauen." Sie drückte Stephanie eine ihrer Pistolen in die Hand. Stephanie nickte und folgte ihrer Freundin raus. Sie hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, überall waren die Körper der Männer und Frauen. Tot war niemand, sondern nur nicht beim Bewusstsein.

Ein Mann kam auf sie zu und schoss. Cass schrie: „Duck dich!" Und das tat Stephanie. Sie duckte sich und sah zu, wie Cass mit ihrem Bein die Pistole aus der Hand des Mannes trat, ihn in eine Beinenschere uaf den Boden warf und dann aufstand.

„Respekt, Cass", sagte Stephanie lächelnd. Cass grinste sie an.

„Guten Abend, Tochter", sagte David Cain dann. Er lächelte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wann du kommst."

„Keinen Schritt näher", zischte diese und zielte auf ihn.

„Gut. Dann betrachte ich von hier aus die Show."

Aus allen Türen kamen mehrere schwer bewaffnete Frauen und Männer, die auf Stephanie und Cass zielten. Verdammt, sie waren umzingelt.

„Cass… hast du einen Plan?", fragte Stephanie sie.

Cass schüttelte frustrierend den Kopf und lies ihre Pistole sinken. Verdammt, dachte Steph. Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und drückte sie. Sie hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Das alles war sowieso unmöglich gewesen!

* * *

„Sie haben Cass", sagte Dick. „Sie haben Cass und Steph, und Jason wird langsam besser, aber Tim…"

Damian sagte daraufhin nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was interessierte sie das eigentlich alles? Stephanie Brown war nur eine Auszubildende, aber Cass gehörte fast oder sogar schon zu ihrer Familie. Und Stephanie war Cass beste Freundin und Cass versuchte diese zu retten. Und dann war da Tim, der besser wieder auf die Erde sollte. Und auf den Kerl stand Jason. Mittlerweile wusste es ja wohl jeder.

Gott, Damian hätte _nie _erwartet, dass Jason und Tim je etwas miteinander haben könnten. Sie waren viel zu verschieden. Jason war ein Idiot und Tim… auch. Okay, sie hatten schon einiges gemeinsam, aber nicht genug.

„Gibt es keine gute Nachrichten?", erkundigte Damian sich.

„Äh… Kory und Roy sind nicht mehr zusammen?"

„Tt. Das nennst du gut? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du versuchst Kory wieder den Hof zu machen."

„Den Hof zu machen? Dami, _hörst du dich eigentlich selbst_?" Dick lachte. „Okay, ich leg auf. Krisensitzung und so."

„Nun gut. Man sieht sich."

„Und Tschüss, Colin!"

„Tschau!", verabschiedete sich Colin von Dick. Er saß auf Damians Bett und Damian legte auf. Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Freund um. „Ist ziemlich viel los dort."

„Ich weiß." Damian nickte und setzte sich zu Colin. „Ich wäre gerne da."

„Aber du bist hier", stellte Colin fest. Damian errötete.

„Ja, wegen dir, Wilkes."

Colin lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. „Danke, Dami. Ich werde dich vermissen."

Heute war sein letzter Tag in Gotham, morgen würde er einen Monat wieder bei seiner Mutter verbringen. Es war schwer ein Kind von Eltern zu sein, die sich förmlich um dieses stritten. Und dann noch der Erbe von zwei Imperien zu sein.

„Ich dich auch", sagte Damian dann und griff Colin hinter seinem Kopf, sodass er ihn näher an sich ziehen konnte. Er küsste ihn, während Colin seine Hände an Damians Nacken legte. Das Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn er Colin küsste war anders als alles, was er je gespürt hatte. Nun, es gab einige, die diesem ähnelten, aber… Er war noch nie so weit mit jemanden gekommen wie nun mit Colin. Und für ihm war das wohl auch so.

Damian fiel rückwärts auf sein Bett, während Colin über ihn lag, jedoch an seinen Ellenbogen gestützt. Damian küsste Colin, wieder und wieder, während seine Hände an Colins Hüften lagen und er unter dessen T- Shirt griff, dass sich hochzog. Colin biss ihm in seine Unterlippe und dann küsste Damians Hals entlang. Er saugte und biss und Damian stöhnte leise auf.

„Wenn das einen Abdruck ergibt, Wilkes…", warnte er ihn.

„Du magst es doch", sagte Colin dann. Nun, zugegeben, mochte Damian es wirklich. Aber das Verdecken mochte er nicht, es war lästig. Damian sagte nichts und Colin küsste ihn. Damian saugte an dessen Lippe und als er seine Lippe von ihn löste, drückte er Colin an dessen Po runter, sodass dieser komplett mich seinem Körper auf ihn lag.

Aus Colin stöhnte und Damians Hand fuhr über Colins Rücken, unter dessen Shirt. Colin bewegte sich unter Damians Händen, gleichmäßig und… verdammt. Damian atmete auf, als er sich von Colins Küssen kurz löste. „Fuck, Colin", stieß er hervor, selbst verwundert über seine Ausdrucksweise.

Colin lachte leise, während seine Hand über Damians Brust fuhr. Gott, das war nicht gut. Oder man konnte es auch anders sehen. Es war _zu _gut und das zeigte sich. Colin hatte es sowieso gemerkt, dass Damian hart geworden ist. Und verdammt, er hörte nicht auf. Nicht, dass das schlecht wäre. Aber Colins Hand öffnete Damians Hose und Damians Herz schlug fest gegen seine Brust.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Colin dann, seine Stirn an Damians gelehnt. Bevor Damian darauf etwas erwidern konnte, küsste Colin ihn leidenschaftlich und ließ seine Hand unter die Hose gleiten. Damian spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich erhitzte und das Verlangen nach Colin sich noch erhöhte. Er schlang seine Arme um Colin und drückte ihn fest an sich. Seine Hand krallte sich in Colins Shirt und wahrscheinlich auch dessen Haut, denn sein Freund stöhnte auf, während seine Hand sich in Damians Boxershorts arbeitete.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Damian dann, während er versuchte Colins Shirt auszuziehen.

„Das sagst du mir jetzt doch nur, weil meine Hand in deiner Boxershorts ist", sagte Colin daraufhin.

Damian hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und du bist auch ziemlich hart."

Colin errötete leicht und küsste Damian, während er sein Shirt auszog. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Damian dann, als er sich leicht aufsetzte und seine Hände an Colins Hüften legte.

Colin zögerte. „Ich… wir sind schließlich über zwei Monate schon zusammen. Und ich liebe dich und du mich…"

Damian küsste ihn. „Warte. Hast du Kondome?"

Colin schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erstarrte er. „Du etwa nicht?"

„Ich… nein! Wieso sollte ich welche haben?"

„Keine Ahnung? Weil du einen Freund hast, reich bist und quasi sowieso alles hast? Glaubst du ich will Kondome bei mir tragen? Die im Waisenhaus würden sich überschlagen, um mich aufzuziehen", entgegnete Colin.

Damian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Im Zimmer meines Vaters sind sonst welche."

Colin schüttelte dann den Kopf und lies sich neben Damian auf das Bett fallen. „Das hat _total _die Stimmung ruiniert."

Damian sagte daraufhin nichts und sah dann seinen Freund an. „Wenn ich wiederkomme?"

„In _einem _Monat?" Colin stöhnte auf. „Ob ich das schaffe? Okay."

„Tt. Du schaffst es schon, Wilkes."

„_Colin_, Dami. Colin! Colin, an den du auch ab und zu denken darfst, wenn du dort bist und dich alleine fühlst." Damian spürte, wie er rot wurde, sodass Colin lachte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Falls du das nicht jetzt schon tust."


	37. Hinwegkommen

37 - Hinwegkommen

„Ich will mit Bette Schluss machen", sagte Dick. Er lehnte sich zurück, seinen Kopf an die Metallwand, während er auf Barbaras Reaktion achtete. Sie nickte nur langsam und lächelte dann schwach.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Niemand- wirklich _niemand _sieht eine Zukunft zwischen uns!"

„Dick…" Babs seufzte und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf. Dann verschränkte sie dir Arme vor der Brust, während ihr Blick vorwurfsvoll wurde. „Bloß weil niemand es sonst sieht, heißt es nicht, dass es so ist. Es sei denn du siehst es selbst nicht. Dann kannst du ruhig Schluss machen. Aber dieses Argument ist nicht akzeptabel."

Dick sagte für eine Weile nichts. „Du hast recht. Ich meine, würde ich immer auf die anderen hören, hätte ich dir jetzt auf der Stelle einen Antrag gemacht." Babs lachte und Dick grinste. Es war wahr, die meisten sahen ihn und Babs zusammen. „Okay, aber ich sehe es auch so und um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir sicher, dass auch sie so denkt."

Babs nickte. „Okay."

Dick biss in sein Sandwich und schluckte dann. „Okay, ich rede ständig von mir. Jetzt bist du dran, Babs."

„Du magst es über dich zu reden, Dick", entgegnete sie dann nur und grinste. Okay, vielleicht stimmte es. Dick verdrehte nichtsdestotrotz nur die Augen. „Ich… hatte zwei Dates mit Jason."

„Ehm. Welchen?"

„Bard! Gott, natürlich, Bard, nicht Todd", sagte Barbara schnell. Sie schob sich eine rote Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und Dick sagte daraufhin nichts.

„Wieso hat der Typ mir nichts davon erzählt?", beschwerte er sich. Jason Bard gehörte schließlich auch zum Securityteam. Er hätte Dick doch mal zwischendurch Bescheid sagen können! Barbara zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann piepste ihre Uhr.

„Ich muss wieder zur Arbeit, viel Spaß noch." Sie löste sich von dem Schneidersitz und stand auf. Dick nickte ihr zu, während er selbst noch sein Sandwich aß. Wenig später stand auch er auf und ging zu Bette. Sie war wirklich hübsch, und nicht nur das. Sie war selbstbewusst und stark, aber… aber nicht jemand, für den er je Gefühle haben könnte.

Bette ging auf ihn zu, ihre Haare waren in einem Zopf. „Hi, Dick."

Sie war nicht jemand, der in der Öffentlichkeit küsste, daran hatte Dick sich gewöhnt. „Hey. Können wir reden?"

Bette hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das hört sich ernst an. Klar, können wir." Sie gingen in einer der leerstehenden Gänge. Eigentlich sollte man sagen, dass es Dick nicht schwer fiel mit jemanden Schluss zu machen oder den Laufpass zu geben. Das hatte er schon tausend mal gemacht. Aber natürlich war es schwer. Vor allem, wenn er Bette mochte. Er mochte sie als Person, als gute Freundin, als Kollegin.

„Hör mal, bevor du etwas sagst, ich weiß genau was du sagen willst", fing Bette an. Dick runzelte die Stirn.

„Wirklich?"

Bette nickte, während sie ihre Hände in ihren Hüften stemmte. „Na klar. Jeder Blinde sieht, dass das zwischen uns nicht gerade _ideal _ist."

Dick atmete erleichtert aus. „Also sehe das nicht nur ich so?", fragte er dann. Nein, natürlich nicht. Bette sah das auch, sie war nicht dumm. Sie war schlau, schlauer als er jedenfalls. Wahrscheinlich musste sie nicht mal so viele Leute nach deren Rat fragen.

„Nein, Dick. Ich meine…" Bette zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mit dem heißesten Kerl der ganzen Base zusammen und habe keine Gefühle für ihn. Da musst was falsch sein. Ich dachte, vielleicht verliebe ich mich ja noch in dich, irgendwann. Aber wir sind schon fast drei Monate zusammen."

Dick nickte daraufhin. „Ja, gut." Er lächelte. „Dasselbe dachte ich auch! Und du findest mich wirklich am _heißesten _hier?"

Bette verdrehte lachend die Augen. „Dick, du weißt die Antwort darauf selbst. Du bist ein Playboy, aber das ist nicht das einzige an dir. Und doch steh ich nicht auf dich- in dieser Weise. Abgesehen vom…"

„… Sex? Ja, ging mir auch so", stimmte Dick zu. Bette nickte dann und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir das besprochen haben", sagte sie.

„Ich auch. Danke." Dick lächelte und umarmte sie dann. Er war so erleichtert und, dass die beiden sich problemlos getrennt haben war noch besser. Nicht wie bei Kory. Oder Babs. Außerdem musste er ihr nicht den Laufpass geben und andersherum. Die beiden haben sich von sich aus getrennt, gleichzeitig.

* * *

Tim bekam in letzter Zeit Anrufe von einer unbekannten Nummer. Er nahm sie nicht ab, sondern verfolgte sie zurück. Sie stammte aus dem Luthor Territorium und er hatte keine Lust abzuheben. Vor allem nicht, wenn es Lex Luthor war, der wahrscheinlich von seiner Vaterschaft erfahren hatte. Nein, wende dich an Bart, der kam damit besser aus. Glaubte Tim jedenfalls.

Von Cassie und Bart hatte er auch viele Anrufe bekommen. Aber er hatte nicht abgenommen und nach Weile die Nummer geblockt. Es tat ihm Leid. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass sie zusammen besser über das Geschehene hinweg kamen, aber das war nicht wahr. Sie waren nicht _Stephanie_, die Person die es geschafft hatte. Die war ja nicht da. Und Jason waren sie auch nicht.

Jason war hier. Auf dem Weg zur Besserung und er half Tim. „Hi, Baby bird", begrüßte er ihn. Tim sah mit großen Augen auf. Jason hatte sich endlich wieder rasiert, seine Haare waren wieder komplett schwarz und er schien wieder gesünder zu werden.

„Arbeitest du heute?", fragte Tim dann.

Jason nickte. „Ist das okay für dich?"

„Natürlich!"

Jason grinste. „Gut. Ich kann Terry schließlich nicht hängen lassen."

„Du hasst es auszubilden. Das hast du bei uns auch schon", entgegnete Tim. Ja, sie vier. Nur, dass Stephanie und Cass weg waren und nur noch Jason und er übrig blieben.

„Okay, ja. Ich hab's gehasst euch Pisser auszubilden", gab Jason zu. „Aber dann hätte ich dich ja nicht kennengelernt." Er grinste und Tim versuchte zu lächeln. Er lies er lieber sein. „Bis nachher."

Tim sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur und sah Jason nach, wie er zu den Waffenraum ging. An ihm ging Carrie vorbei, die nun zusammen mit Terry und Jason wohl arbeiten war.

„Du und Jason also", fing sie an. Sie hatten bisweilen gar keine Zeit gehabt miteinander zu reden, merkte Tim. Er hatte mit niemanden reden wollen, außer mit Jason. Und manchmal Terry, da sie schließlich ein Raum teilten und da konnte er ihn schlecht ignorieren.

Tim sagte erst nichts. „Du kannst mich ruhig hassen."

„Ich hasse dich nicht", sagte Carrie.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen", erklärte Tim. Er war schließlich immer noch mit Stephanie zusammen. Er könnte sie nicht einfach jetzt vergessen, fallen lassen. Und die Gefühle für sie waren ja auch da. Das machte es nur noch schwieriger. Und er und Jason taten nichts wirkliches. Sie redeten stundenlang miteinander und manchmal schliefen sie nebeneinander. Tim liebte es aufzuwachen und an Jason gepresst zu sein. Oder, wenn Jasons Arm und sein halber Körper über Tims lag. Und obwohl er ihn küssen will, jedes mal, tun sie es nicht. Jasons perfekte, weiche Lippen, Gott, Tim konnte sie nicht ansehen, ohne das Bedürfnis zu haben diese zu küssen.

„Okay", sagte Carrie. „Seit wann geht das zwischen dir und Todd?"

Tim zögerte. „Kurz bevor Helena wieder kam."

„Warte… _was_?" Carrie riss die Augen auf. „Das ist etwa ein halbes Jahr her!"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber… dann war irgendwie nichts mehr und dann war da Steph und… Du kannst mich ruhig hassen, Carrie. Du musst nicht nett zu mir sein, bloß weil jeder um mich herum stirbt."

Sie drückte ihn an sich. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht so bin, Tim. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Und ja, zugegeben ich finde es nicht fair gegenüber Stephanie. Sie ist immer noch deine Freundin."

„Ich weiß…", flüsterte Tim. Ja natürlich, wusste er es. Aber was sollte er machen? Ohne Jason wäre er noch verlorener.

„Und seit wann stehst du auf Bad Boys?", fragte Carrie dann. Tim schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Egal. Ich bin jetzt arbeiten. Mit deinem Nicht- Freund." Sie grinste dann und ging weg.

Arbeiten. Vielleicht sollte er es langsam auch wieder. Ohne Stephanie, fiel ihm dann ein und er seufzte. Und ohne Cass. Mit keinem von ihnen. Er ging in sein Zimmer und fragte sich, wie es Terry ging mit einem so nicht funktionierenden Zimmergenossen. Als es mittags wurde, klopfte jemand an seiner Tür. Tim öffnete sie und dort stand Barbara Gordon.

„Hi, Babs", begrüßte er sie.

„Es ist mittags", erinnerte sie ihn. Er sah auf das Tablett, das sie in der Hand hielt. „Jason hat mich gebeten dir etwas zu Essen zu geben."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", log Tim. Eigentlich hatte er es einfach nur vergessen. Jason hatte ihn immer Essen gegeben. Oder manchmal Terry. Aber jetzt, wo er zum ersten mal wieder alleine war, hatte er vollkommen vergessen, dass er etwas zu sich nehmen musste.

„Papperlapapp. Wir können zusammen essen", schlug sie lächelnd vor.

„Danke."

* * *

„Cass!" Stephanie fiel um Cass' Arme und drückte sie an sich.

„Steph…" Cass war verwundert. Was machte Stephanie hier? Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Nein, das alles hier war falsch. „Was… was machst du hier?"

„Du fragst noch!" Stephanie sah sie wütend an und löste ihre Arme von Cass. „Du… du hast dich deinem Vater ausgeliefert!"

Cass nickte langsam. „Ja. Damit er dich freilässt. Er hat mir versprochen…" Sie hielt die Luft an und ballte dann ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr Vater hat sie angelogen. Er hatte nicht vor Stephanie freizulassen, um damit den Zorn von Cluemaster auf sich zu legen. Nein, natürlich. Wie konnte Cass denn nur so naiv sein und glauben, dass ihr Vater das tun würde? Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er Stephanie frei lassen würde, wenn sie hier ohne wenn und aber blieb. Und ohne sich dagegen zu wehren. „Er hat mich angelogen!"

Sie spürte, wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Ich bin freiwillig geblieben", sagte Stephanie.

Cass runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte. Das passte nicht ins Bild. „Aber wieso?"

„Das fragst du noch? Du bist meine beste Freundin! Ich lasse dich nicht hier! Du hast mich nicht alleine gelassen, das tue ich auch nicht. Entweder wir kommen beide raus, oder niemand." Stephanies blaue Augen ruhten auf Cass und dieser wusste nicht, ob sie gerührt oder sauer sein sollte.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen", sagte Cass.

„Klappe, Cass. Natürlich. Wir halten für immer zusammen." Stephanie umarmte sie und Cass erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Danke. Ich habe dich so vermisst!" Sie waren nämlich getrennt gewesen, nachdem ihr Fluchtplan schief gelaufen ist. Cass lächelte und Stephanie erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie stupste Cass Nase.

„Ich dich auch, Cass", sagte sie dann lachend. „Und… man hat mir erlaubt hier bei dir zu sein."

„Was?", fragte Cass verwirrt.

„Dann bleiben wir eben hier. Keine Ahnung für wie lange, aber solange wir zusammen sind ist es mir sowieso egal", erklärte Stephanie. „Wir bleiben zusammen…" Dann senkte sie ihre Stimme. „Bis wir einen Plan haben."

Cass lächelte. Ja, sie war gerührt. Aber sie wusste, dass Stephanie ihre Worte nicht so meinte, wie Cass es am liebsten hatte. Cass lies sich wieder auf ihr Bett nieder und Stephanie setzte sich neben ihr.

„Du musst mir erzählen, was alles so los ist", sagte Stephanie. „In der Base."

Also fing Cass an. Sie erzählte davon, wie sie sie versucht haben zu finden und retten. Und alles drum und dran. Stephanie fragte viel nach und Cass antwortete. Erst ziemlich spät fragte Stephanie nach Tim.

„Was ist mit Tim?"

Cass hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie gar nicht über Stephanies Freund geredet haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Frage Stephanie nichtsdestotrotz die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegt. „Schlecht. Sein bester Freund, Conner ist gestorben."

„Was?" Stephanie klappte den Mund entsetzt auf und legte ihre Hand davor. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte für ihn da sein. Oh Mann, ihm geht es so scheiße und ich bin _hier_! Tut mir Leid, Cass. Ich meine, ich würde trotzdem bei dir bleiben, selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte… nur… du weißt schon." Stephanie lächelte traurig. „Ich bin weg und dann stirbt noch Conner."

Cass nickte. Sollte sie von Jason erzählen? Nein, lieber nicht. Aber sie war ihre beste Freundin, wahrscheinlich hatte Stephanie das Recht dazu. Doch sie sagte nichts, sie erzählte von anderen Sachen.


	38. Fortfahren

38 - Fortfahren

Damian stieg aus dem Flugzeug aus und als er den Boden unter sich spürte, legte er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen, während er sich umsah. Er entdeckte Alfred und dann war da noch Colin. Damian ging auf seinen rothaarigen Freund zu, der ihn anlächelte.

„Wilkes, was machst du hier?", fragte Damian ihn.

„Ähm, keine Ahnung? Vielleicht meinen Freund vom Flughafen abholen, nachdem er über einen Monat weg war?", schlug Colin vor.

Ja, es war über einen Monat gewesen. Zwei Wochen länger als geplant. Aber seine Mutter wollte es so und es war schwer gegen sie oder ihren Vater zu sprechen. Also hatte Damian es sich über sich ergehen lassen, obwohl er Colin vermisst hatte.

„Hier sind überall Paparazzo und Reporter", entgegnete Damian. Dann wandte er sich an Alfred. „Schön dich zu sehen."

„Es freut mich auch Sie zu sehen, Master Damian", sagte Alfred lächelnd, während er Damians Koffer in den Wagen schleppte. Damian sah wieder zu Colin, der wütend schien.

„Das sollte eine Überraschung werden Und ich hab Blumen. Und du sagst Alfred Hallo und nicht mir", warf Colin ihm vor. Damian sah auf den Blumenstrauß, den Colin in der Hand hielt. Er hatte wirklich Blumen. Sie sahen aus, als hätte er sie von irgendeinem Garten gepflückt. Aber Damian war gerührt, also nahm er die Blumen an.

„Danke", murmelte Damian dann verlegen.

Colin schien immer noch beleidigt zu sein und Damian ging einen Schritt vorwärts. Er küsste seinen Freund zur Begrüßung und sah das Blitzlichtgewitter, obwohl er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Colin war rot und Alfred öffnete ihnen die Autotür zur Limousine, in die sie einstiegen.

Damian legte den Blumenstrauß auf seinen Schoß und lehnte sich an Colin an.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte Colin, während er seine Hand durch Damians stacheligen und kurzen Haaren fuhr.

„Ich dich auch."

„Ich wollte erst eine Überraschungsparty machen", gestand Colin.

„Gut, dass du es gelassen hast." Colin war Damian schon genug. Seiner Mutter hatte Damian kaum etwas von Colin erzählt, oder eher gar nichts. Sie hatte nicht gefragt und das war Damian recht so. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr darüber reden konnte. Oder mit überhaupt jemanden. Abgesehen von Grayson vielleicht, das musste er zugeben. Und seine Mutter hielt die Beziehung zu Colin als Kinderbeziehung. Zwei frisch verknallte Teenager, die sowieso früher oder später auseinander kommen. Dafür stammten sie aus viel zu verschiedenen Welten.

Aber als Colin Damians Hand nahm, ihn küsste und anlächelte, fragte Damian sich, ob seine Mutter nicht Unrecht hatte. Sie kamen im Anwesen an und das erste, was Damian entgegen kam, war Titus. Er überrannte Damian, sodass dieser auf den Boden fiel und schleckte Damians Gesicht ab.

Colin lachte. „Ich habe ihn immer Gassi geführt, aber er hat sich wohl nicht mit mir zufrieden gegeben."

Damian streichelte und kraulte Titus hinter den Ohren, als aus dem Anwesen Helena kam.

„Hallo, Brüderchen", begrüßte sie ihn. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihn und Helena wurde langsam besser. Nun, eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen sie gehabt. Es lag insgeheim an Grayson, hatte er festgestellt. Damian war etwas neidisch… oder eifersüchtig gewesen, weil Dick seine Zeit Helena gewidmet hatte. Aber nun mochte er sie sogar. Sie war schließlich seine große Schwester.

„Helena", sagte er und wischte sich sein Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel ab. „Was machst du hier?"

„Was wohl? Ich hab Ferien. Aber bin morgen wieder in Metropolis, keine Sorge. Ferien sind auch schnell vorbei." Sie seufzte und sie gingen alle rein. Sie aßen alle zu Abend und dann ging Damian in sein Zimmer. Doch bevor er reingehen konnte, stellte sich Colin ihn in den Weg.

„Geh zur Seite, Wilkes", forderte Damian.

„Nenn mich nicht so, Dami", entgegnete dieser.

„Geh zur Seite, Colin."

„Bisschen netter?"

„Tt. Geh _bitte _zur Seite." Damian verschränkte die Arme vor der war schon genauso groß wie Colin. Vielleicht würde er ihn bald überholen. Colin grinste, küsste seinen Freund und öffnete dann die Tür. Sein Zimmer war dunkel und… Gott, waren das _Kerzen_?

Damian stoppte und sah sich um. „Colin…"

„Ich hab gedacht, dass wir es vielleicht romantisch haben wollen… Bei unserem ersten mal." Colin zuckte mit den Schultern. Selbst in dieser Dunkelheit konnte Damian sehen, wie er rot anlief.

„Tt." Damian nahm Colisn Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, wobei er immer näher auf sein Bett zuging. Colin fiel rückwärts auf dieses hin.

„Also gefällt dir der Anblick?"

Damians blauen Augen ruhten auf Colin und er grinste. „Mir gefällt der Anblick."

„Ich rede von deinem Zimmer!"

„Nun, ich nicht." Colin lachte, schlang seine Arme um Colins Nacken und küsste ihn. Sein eines Bein schlang sich um Damians Hüfte.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst."

„Merke ich", erwiderte Damian. Colin sagte für eine Weile nichts und sie sahen sich an, ehe Damian sich runter beugte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

„Roy und Kory sind wieder zusammen", berichtete Jason. Er sah zu Dick. „Denkt also nicht daran."

„Hey! Ich habe an _gar nichts _gedacht!", verteidigte Dick sich und hob die Hände. „Ihr Rothaarigen habt es auf mich abgesehen!"

„Pff. Jason gehört nicht zu uns", erwiderte Barbara lachend.

„Ich färbe sie nur, um Dick von mir abzuhalten", erklärte Jason dann und Dick stöhnte auf.

„Klasse, Jay. Ich bin nicht fetisch."

Barbara hob die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Dick hatte viele rote Liebschaften in seinen Leben gehabt, nicht nur sie und Kory. Dick schmollte dann und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wie geht's Tim?"

„Wie's ihm nur gehen kann. Er will wieder arbeiten", antwortete Jason.

„Ist das denn sinnvoll?", erkundigte Barbara sich. Sie hatte sich mit Tim angefreundet und er schien ihr nicht gerade… psychisch stabil. Er aß zwar nun von sich aus selbst, aber er mied es in die Kafeteria zu gehen, weshalb er und Babs oft miteinander zu Mittag aßen. Manchmal besuchte er sie sogar im Labor.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich werde mit ihm arbeiten."

„Kory meint, dass er viele Anrufe bekommt, aber keinen abnimmt", berichtete Dick. Jason nickte.

„Unbekannte Nummer. Geblockt."

Nun, das konnte Barbara verstehen. Tim wollte mit niemanden telefonieren. Er hatte ihr einmal gebeichtet dass es war, weil es ihn an Stephanie erinnert. Und sie könnte ihn ja schlecht anrufen.

„Und wie läuft es zwischen dir und Bard?", fragte dann Dick.

Barbara lächelte. „Ganz gut." Es wäre ihre erste ernste Beziehung seit Dick. Sie hatten bis jetzt vier Dates gehabt und ja, sie konnte sich schon etwas mehr vorstellen mit ihm.

„Ich bin der einzige single unter tausend Vergebenen!", beschwerte Dick sich. „Das… das kenne ich gar nicht!"

„Ich bin single", korrigierte Jason ihn. „Das war aber keine Einladung."

„Haha. Ich werde alleine sterben." Dick vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Baaabs?"

„Ja?" Sie sah auf. Dicks blaue Augen sahen sie an und er grinste. Okay, das Grinsen gefiel ihr nicht. „Hör auf zu grinsen und sag mir, was du vorhast."

„Mir gefällt nicht, wie er guckt", gestand Jason. „Ich gehe dann mal lieber."

„Gut, das was ich ihr sagen will, sollten wir besser alleine besprechen." Dick legte den Arm um Barbara und diese seufzte. Jason stand auf und ging von ihnen weg. „Aaalso."

„Sag es schon, Dick."

Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie mit einer vollkommen ernsten Miene an. „Barbara Gordon. Willst du meine Backup Frau sein?"

Sie starrte ihn erst an und dann zuckte ihr ganzer Körper vor Lachen. „Ich… was?"

„Willst du mich heiraten in… sagen wir zehn Jahren? Oder vierzehn, wenn ich vierzig bin?" Er runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, wenn wir beide immer noch single sind, alt und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so heiß wie jetzt- wobei, streich das Letzte. Wir werden _noch _heißer sein."

Bei Dick konnte Barbara sich vorstellen, dass er immer noch heiß aussehen würde, nach all den Jahren. Es war schließlich Richard Grayson. Barbara nahm ihre Hand von seiner und musste wieder lachen.

„Okay, vierzehn Jahre."

„Deal?"

„Ich glaube ich sollte ‚Ich will' sagen", entgegnete diese und Dick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir heiraten aber groß."

„Können wir das nicht in vierzehn Jahren bereden?", fragte sie dann. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Jason das mögen wird."

„Uuups. Sorry." Er winkte ab. „Bis dahin kann man bestimmt eine Dreierhochzeit haben."

Barbara verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss dann wieder zurück zur Arbeit, Dick."

* * *

„Ganz sicher?", fragte Jason ihn. Tim nickte dann langsam und er lächelte schwach.

„Ja. Ich kann nicht… die ganze Zeit hier sein. Ich meine… ich bin eine Last." Wahrscheinlich durfte er auch nur hier wegen Jason bleiben. Wie viele Tage er nicht gearbeitet hatte, obwohl er noch weiterhin bezahlt wurde… Abgesehen davon konnte er nicht einfach so seine Ausbildung abbrechen, schließlich war dieser Job das, was er schon immer wollte.

„Halt die Klappe, Tim", fuhr Jason ihn an. Tim zuckte zusammen. „Du bist keine Last, okay? Du musst nicht arbeiten, solange du nicht willst. Es ist dir überlassen, okay? Du musst dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen."

Tim starrte ihn an. „Ich _bin _aber verpflichtet. Ich habe einen Kontrakt unterschrieben, Jason." Ich war nicht nur dein… Nicht- Freund, sondern auch Arbeiter. Jason verstand es nicht. Tim konnte sich nicht auf das Privileg beruhen, dass Jason ihn liebte. Abgesehen davon war er nur Azubi, kein Festangestellter, nur ein Azubi. Und er wollte genauso behandelt werden wie normale andere Azubis.

„Okay. Ich bin da. Und geh nicht alleine."

„Ich hab Carrie, Jase." Tim lächelte aber und drückte Jasons Hand. Er wollte ihn nicht von sich drücken, obwohl dieser für ihn da gewesen ist. Sie gingen auf den Waffenraum zu, wo Tim all die Blicke auf ihn spürte. Na klar wussten sie alle, was passiert ist. All diese mitleidende Blicke… Tim hielt sie kaum aus. Er brauchte ihr Mitleid nicht. Vor allem das Wort. Sie litten nicht mit ihm.

Er lud seine Waffe neben Terry auf. „Dann arbeiten wir ja mal zusammen." Terry sah ihn lächelnd an und Tim starrte ihn an.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Was?"

„Dafür, dass ich dich in der Nacht wahrscheinlich tausend mal geweckt habe", murmelte Tim. Wenn er nicht bei Jason war, dann musste Terry darunter leiden, dass Tim manchmal aufwachte, verschwitzt, schwer atmend und ab und zu schreiend.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Terry.

Doch. Ich weiß, dass du so tust, als würdest du schlafen., dachte Tim. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach und Tim." Jason kam auf ihn zu, während dieser seine zwei Waffen an seinen Gurt befestigte. „Du musst deinen Com- Link anschalten."

„Ich will nicht", sagte Tim.

„Regeln", entgegnete Jason. „Tut mir Leid. Aber ich muss dich erreichen können."

Nun, er wollte wieder arbeiten, also musste er es tun. Die meisten Nummern hatte er geblockt: Bart, Cassie, diese unbekannte, die anderen seiner Freunde. Nur die vom Büro nicht. Also seufzte Tim und öffnete den Link wieder.

„Okay, können wir los?", fragte Jason dann an Carrie gerichtet. Sie nickte, nahm ihre Waffe aus der Ladestation und sie gingen zu den Zügen. Tim dachte daran, dass er immer zwischen Jason und Stephanie gesessen hatte. So sehr er nun neben Jason sitzen wollte, er konnte nicht. Dabei würde er an Stephanie denken und der Gedanke an ihr schmerzte.

Conner war weg, der Kerl in den Tim für eine Weile verliebt war, obwohl sie sich schon seit Jahren kannten. Stephanie war weg, das Mädchen, das er seit einem Jahr kannte und dann in sie verliebt hatte. Und dann war da noch Jason, der Junge, den er nun liebte. Aber nicht konnte. Weil das falsch war, all das. Und Tims Leben war sowieso schon verkorkst.

Er setzte sich neben Terry, am Rand hin, während die Landschaft vor ihm vorbeizog. Der Zug fuhr und fuhr und dann stand Jason auf. Er sah Tim an und Tim bemerkte, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte Tim.

„Nichts." Aber das war es nicht. Tim konnte es aus seiner Stimme hören. Es war nicht nichts. Tim seufzte und stieg aus dem Zug. Hier draußen zu sein war wieder vollkommen fremd. Er war es gar nicht mehr gewohnt und der Unterschied der Anziehung spürte er sofort. Er hätte früher wieder anfangen sollen zu arbeiten, entschied Tim.

Es war hier so frei, so leicht zu gehen, als würde man schweben, aber nicht ganz. Die Luft war frisch und die Farben waren so knallig und bunt, dass sie einem ins Auge schrien. Tim holte tief Luft. Ohne Stephanie arbeiten. Ohne Cass. Er sah zu Jason. Nun, aber er würde mit ihm arbeiten.


	39. Erkennung

39 - Erkennung

„Wir brauchen eine Geheimsprache", sagte Stephanie.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wir werden immer überwacht. Außer auf dem Klo. Und da können wir schlecht stundenlang stehen. Wir brauchen eine Geheimsprache, damit wir einen Plan austüfteln können", erklärte Stephanie dann.

Cass zögerte und wusch sich die Hände. „Okay."

„Ich überlege mir was. Wir reden dann das nächste mal darüber." Das nächste mal. Der einzige sichere Ort, an dem sie miteinander frei sprechen konnten. Cass trocknete sich ihre Hände und ging dann raus. Stephanie folgte ihr. Auf dem Gang waren mehrere Leute. Viele von ihnen kannte Cass noch, einige andere waren ihr unbekannt.

Auf einmal blieb Steph stehen und hielt Cass an ihrem Ärmel fest.

„Was ist?", fragte Cass ihre Freundin und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Stephanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich dachte nur, da war jemand, den ich kannte."

„Unwahrscheinlich", sagte Cass. Ja, das war es. Sie waren auf Uturona und warum sollte jemand, den Stephanie kannte hier sein? Stephanie nickte daraufhin langsam und sie gingen wieder zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Das Zimmer hatte keine Überwachunskameras, denn diese hatten sie längst schon zerstört. Aber vor der Tür waren Wachen.

Es war Cass' altes Zimmer, in dem sie aufgewachsen ist. Aber viele gute Erinnerungen hatte sie daran nicht. Nein, fast gar keine. Sie hatte keine wirkliche Kindheit genossen, wie manch andere. Cass dachte an ihre Mutter und fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade tat. Ob sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter wieder da war? Wusste sie, dass sie überhaupt weg war?

Die Antwort war ja. Natürlich würde ihre Mutter es wissen, es war schließlich Lady Shiva. Als ob sie es nicht wissen würde. Cass setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie hatten überall Wanzen hier verteilt, weil diese schwerer zu finden waren als Überwachungskameras. Viele der Wanzen haben Cass und Stephanie schon gefunden, aber nicht alle.

Und sicher ist sicher. Sie konnten hier nicht einfach darüber reden.

„Wie stellt dein Vater es eigentlich vor? Dass du wieder für ihn Ecealhunter bist?"

Cass zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, dass _wir_ es wieder sind?" Die meisten warne nicht so gut ausgebildet wie sie. Sie störten die Odaiar und wenn das geschah, produzierten sie kein Eceal mehr. Normalerweise hatte man in diesem Falle Odaiarlogen, die sich um das Wohlbefinden der Odaiar kümmerten, aber sie hier nicht.

„Das ist absurd."

„Er mag glaube ich nicht sehen, wie seine Tochter für Bruce Wayne arbeitet." Er glaubte wohl, dass Cass ihm gehörte, als wäre sie ein Eigentum, ein Gegenstand. Wie ein kleines Kind, dass es störte, wenn jemand anderes mit seinem Spielzeug spielte. Ihr Vater brauchte die Macht, die Macht über sie.

„Lächerlich", murmelte Stephanie. „Hoffentlich hört er das."

Cass würde nicht für ihren Vater arbeiten. Oder Steph. Sie würde das nicht zulassen. Sie trainierte sowieso die meiste Zeit nur. Sie trainierte Stephanie, die noch einiges zu lernen hatte. Ja, sie war schon gut, aber nicht gut genug. Nicht wie Cass, denn ihre Mutter hatte sie höchstpersönlich trainiert. Und sie kannte niemanden, der so gut war wie Lady Shiva.

Cass legte sich auf ihr Bett. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Stephanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht." Sie seufzte dann leise. „Wir könnten reden."

„Reden?", wiederholte Cass.

Stephanie nickte daraufhin und lies sich neben Cass nieder. Wenn sie wüsste, was für Gefühle Cass für sie hatte, würde sie es nicht tun. „Ich frage mich, wie die dort arbeiten ohne uns. Ohne zwei Ecealhunter."

Cass lächelte. „Sie haben noch genug andere. Und Terry."

„Terry", wiederholte Stephanie. „Ist nicht so gut wie wir."

Cass hätte ihr nun gerne von Terry erzählt und seine Gene, aber es war nicht möglich. Nachher konnten sie mit der Information etwas anfangen und sie nützlich machen. Das wollte sie nicht riskieren. Cass wollte vieles erzählen. Sie wollte Stephanie von Jason und Tim erzählen und sie trösten oder sie darüber hinweghelfen. Aber lieber wollte sie Stephanie beim Gedanken lassen, dass sie noch einen Freund hatte, der sie vermisste und liebte.

Und eigentlich war das ja nicht gelogen.

Tim war ihr Freund und ja, er liebte sie. Vielleicht nicht doll, vielleicht war er auch nur verliebt. Aber er hatte Gefühle für sie und er sorgte sich um sie und das war es ja, was Stephanie dachte. Es waren kein Lügen. Stephanie ging es schon schlecht genug, da wollte sie ihre Freundin nicht noch schlechter fühlen lassen.

* * *

„Grüß Dinah von mir, falls du sie siehst. Und schlag Roy bitte noch einmal für mich", bat Jason Kory.

Diese lachte nur, warf ihre Haare, die ihr bis fast den Oberschenkeln reichten, nach hinten und legte eines ihrer gertenschlanken und langen Beine über das Motorrad. „Werde ich, Jason. Reich mir mal den Helm."

Jason nahm den Helm und reichte ihn ihr. „Bitte doll."

„Glaubst du ich mache halbe Sachen?" Kory setzte den Helm auf und er wusste die Antwort. Natürlich machte sie keine halben Sachen. Wenn Kory Roy schlagen würde, dann hart.

„Ich wette, dass Selina keine zwei Tage ohne dich aushält", sagte Jason grinsend.

Kory grinste nur und dann startete sie den Motor. „Wir sehen uns." Und dann fuhr sie weg. Jason seufzte. Er wäre auch gerne mit ihr gefahren und hätte Roy wieder gesehen. Er wäre gerne wieder mit den zwei vereint gewesen. Aber er wusste, dass die beiden besser alleine waren- wahrscheinlich haben sie dann sowieso die ganze Zeit Sex- und, dass er nicht immer ständig weg sein konnte.

Außerdem war da noch Tim und er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Tim ging es langsam besser. Nun, das war eigentlich gelogen. Tim ging es nicht wirklich besser, aber er konnte nun besser damit umgehen. Er aß, meistens mit ihm oder Babs. Ab und zu besuchte Carrie ihn. Er wollte nicht in die Cafeteria. Tim arbeitete auch wieder und immer zusammen mit Carrie. Ja, langsam wurde es wieder was.

Jason seufzte und ging vom Ausgang weg. „Anruf von _Selina Kyle._"

„Anruf annehmen", sagte Jason.

„_Anruf wird angenommen._"

„Jason", sagte Selina.

„Hi", begrüßte er sie. „Gibt's was neues?"

„Würdest du bitte in mein Büro kommen?"

„Wow, das bitte ist neu." Jason grinste. „Aber ja, ich komme sofort. Was schlimmes?" Selina sagte daraufhin nichts. Ja, es war etwas schlimmes. „Verdammt, okay, fuck. Ich komme sofort."

Ging es um Stephanie und Cass? Oder um die Aktien? Um die Firma? Gott, konnte sie es ihm nicht sagen? Jason beeilte sich und machte schnelle und große Schritte auf das Büro zu. Jason wusste, dass Selina Bruce nie wirklich heiraten wollte, weil sie frei und unabhängig sein wollte. Sie wollte nicht einfach Bruce Wayne's Frau sein. Deshalb gehörte sie nicht dem Vorstand zu. Aber jetzt, wo Bruce auf der Erde war, musste sie sich um die Firma hier kümmern. Obwohl sie viel lieber einfach Ecealhunter war.

Wie Jason. Da ähnelten sie sich sehr. Denn wie Selina hatte Jason keine Lust später einen Teil von Wayne Enterprise zu erben. Das konnte das Biest haben. Jason würde nur seinen Anteil am Geld nehmen und bis ans Ende Ecealhunter sein. Nur der Fakt, dass Damian dann sein Boss wäre, gefiel ihm nicht.

Jason öffnete die Tür zu Selinas Büro, wo sie auf ihn wartete. Auf ihren Schoß lag ihre Katze. Nun, sie sah wirklich aus wie ein Bösewicht.

„Okay, schieß los. Ich will es hinter mich bringen."

Selina streichelte die Katze und seufzte. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen Tim auf die Erde schicken."

„Was? Fuck, willst du mich verarschen?" Jason spürte, wie er wütend wurde und er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte nie etwas gegen Selina gehabt. Aber nun? „Er wird gerade besser! Er isst wieder normal und hat nicht mehr Albträume- zumindest nicht immer. Außerdem arbeitet er wieder! Du kannst ihn nicht wegschicken. Ich glaube der normale Alltag verbessert ihn-"

„Jason." Selina hob die Hand und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Das ist nicht der Grund. Ich sehe, dass er auf den Weg zur Besserung ist."

„Ja. Und dann willst du ihn wegschicken. Wer hat das gesagt? Leslie?" Jason schnaubte. Diese Frau würde noch etwas von ihn zu hören bekommen.

„Nein. Es ist nur…" Selina seufzte. „Ich habe soeben eine Nachricht bekommen von einem Mann namens Barry Allen."

„Nie davon gehört", entgegnete Jason, während er sich auf einend er Stühle niederließ.

„Er ist Polizist auf der Erde. Onkel von einem Jungen namens Bart Allen", fuhr Selina fort. „Und Bart ist anscheinend ein guter Freund von Tim." Jason wusste nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte, aber es schien ihr schwerzufallen das jetzt zu sagen. „Bart arbeitet für Barry. Sie waren auf einem Einsatz in einer Schießerei und…"

Dann verstand Jason endlich, was sie meinte. „Nein", stieß er hervor. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Tim ging es langsam wieder besser und dann hörte er so etwas! Das würde Tim zerstören, aber vollkommen. Er würde am Boden zerstört sein und wahrscheinlich nie wieder normal werden können. Jason hielt die Luft an. Er konnte das nicht mitansehen, wie der Junge, den er liebte, schwach wurde.

Nicht noch einmal. Dieses mal konnte er ihn nicht helfen, glaubte Jason. Wer könnte denn?

„Ich weiß nicht, wie wir es ihm sagen sollen", sagte Selina seufzend.

„Für's erste nicht", entschied Jason.

„Wie bitte?"

„Bitte. Vielleicht nächste Woche. Aber nicht… nicht jetzt." Jason stand auf und ging aus dem Büro. Tim, dachte Jason leise. Du warst so stark, aber jeder zerbricht irgendwann. Irgendwann hatte man die Grenze erreicht. Jason ging in Tims Zimmer. Dieser saß auf seinem Bett und las gerade.

„Hi, Jason", sagte er. Er war schon so blass, dachte Jason, als er ihn umarmte. „Ist was?"

„Nein", flüsterte Jason. Er war schon so dünn. Viel dünner als er ihn das erste mal geküsst hatte. Er umarmte Tim und drückte ihn an seinen Körper. „Es ist nichts." Er strich über Tims Wange und dieser sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ganz sicher?"

Jason nickte. „Ja."

* * *

„Dean?" Stephanie hielt die Luft an.

Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte ihn schon vorher gesehen- oder zumindest gedacht, dass sie es sich eingebildet hatte. Aber er war es wirklich. Cass meinte, dass es nicht möglich wäre. Und eigentlich war es ja auch nicht. Doch Stephanie würde Dean natürlich erkennen. Vor allem an seinen Rastalocken.

„Hi, Steph."

„Was… was machst du hier?", stieß sie hervor. Dean lächelte sie an, als wäre es total normal. Anscheinend wusste er, dass sie hier war. Warum hatte er denn vorher kein Wort gesagt?

„Ich arbeite hier, würde ich sagen", erklärte er ihr.

„Aber das ist falsch!" Stephanie starrte ihn an. So hatte sie ihn nicht in Erinnerung. Ihr Exfreund war kein Krimineller.

„Ich bin nur Ecealhunter, daran ist nichts falsch", erwiderte er.

„Weißt du wofür sie es benutzen? Drogen, Dean, Drogen! Abgesehen davon: Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du hier bist?" Stephanie war immer noch im Schock. „Und seit wann?"

„Anderthalb Jahren. Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich sehen wolltest", erklärte er.

Die beiden haben sind recht gut auseinander gekommen. Nun, wenn man es als gut einstufen könnte. Stephanie ist umgezogen und eine Fernbeziehung kam nicht in Frage. Sie war wirklich traurig darüber gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn nicht als die Liebe ihres Lebens angesehen.

„Gott. Du hättest es sagen sollen." Stephanie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte nicht froh sein, ihn wieder zu sehen. Er war der Feind. Und doch umarmte sie ihn dann. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Sie waren vor etwa drei Jahren zusammen gekommen. Die Beziehung hielt zwar nur einige Monate, jedoch war es ihre erste gewesen, weshalb sie ihn deshalb nicht vergessen würde. Dean lachte und sagte: „Find ich auch, Steph."

„Nur, dass du hier arbeitest gefällt mir nicht", murmelte Stephanie.

„Man tut was man kann. Ich will lieber hier arbeiten, als auf der Straße zu enden." Dean klang dabei gelassen. Das hatte Stephanie an ihn gemocht. Er war immer gelassen gewesen, fröhlich und frei. Ein freier Geist. Irgendwie das Gegenteil von Tim.

„Stephanie?" Cass ging auf sie zu.

„Ehm, Cass, das ist Dean. Mein Exfreund", stellte Stephanie ihre beste Freundin Dean vor. Dean begrüßte sie und Cass nickte nur resigniert.

„Ich sollte mich dann wieder an die Arbeit machen. Hat mich gefreut, dich wieder zusehen", sagte Dean dann grinsend.

„Vielleicht sieht man sich ja wieder", entgegnete Stephanie. Dean nickte, beugte sich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er dann umdrehte und wegging. Stephanie schüttelte ungläublich den Kopf. „Ich fasse es nicht. Was macht er ihr? Ziemlicher Zufall, findest du nicht?"

Cass nickte daraufhin wieder langsam. „Ja, ist es. Du hast mir bis jetzt nie viel über ihn erzählt."

„Nun, das was ich dir erzählt habe war schon alles, was man erzählen kann", gab Stephanie zu. „Es hielt nicht lange." Leider. Nun, aber nun hatte sie Tim. Und ihn würde sie bald wieder sehen, dem war sie sich sicher.


	40. Mental

40 - Mental

Damian lehnte an der Tür und sah Colin an, der sich seine Krawatte band. Als er Damians Blick bemerkte, wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab und sah seinen Freund lächelnd an.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Nicht schlecht." Damian ging auf ihn zu und nickte dann. „Kein Fehler."

„Ich habe vom besten gelernt", entgegnete Colin grinsend und küsste ihn. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah Damian mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Ist was?", fragte Damian ihn.

„Du überholst mich noch", stellte Colin fest. „Ich meine als ich dich kennengelernt habe, warst du keine eins siebzig. Und nun sind wir gleich groß."

Damian grinste. Endlich würde bald niemand mehr sagen, dass er klein war. Er war so groß wie Colin und Helena, wahrscheinlich brauchte er sogar nur noch wenige Zentimeter und er würde Grayson überholen.

„Jungs, wir erwarten eure Anwesenheit", sagte Helena, die nun an dem Türrahmen gelehnt war, wo vorher Damian stand. Neben ihr war Karen, ihre beste Freundin.

„Sofort." Damian ging auf sie zu und Karen knuffte in seine Wangen, während sie ihn anlächelte.

„Ein bisschen Farbe ins Gesicht."

Helena lachte und Damian verdrehte die Augen. Wäre Jason doch hier, dachte Damian. Dann würden er und Helena ihn zusammen fertig machen. Denn wie gesagt, er und Helena waren sogar so etwas wie… Geschwister, die sich nicht nur hassen. Damian reichte Colin seinen Arm und dieser seufzte, ehe er sich einhakte. Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter, wo schon alle Gäste waren.

Heute war ein Fest der Reichen und Schönen im Wayne Anwesen und überall wurde Champagner getrunken und über unnötige Dinge geredet. Aber als Erbe von Wayne Enterprise und Wayne selbst, musste Damian gut damit umgehen. Sein Vater hatte ihn sowieso schon vieles gelernt.

Nach der Ansprache und dem Begrüßen vieler Gäste, konnte Damian sich endlich wieder Colin widmen, der sich hier unter all den etwas unwohl fühlte. „Alles okay?", fragte Damian und Colin nickte.

„Ja, alles okay", sagte er. „Wow, ich finde es immer noch so ungewohnt, dass mein Freund ein Wayne ist."

Damian seufzte, nahm zwei Gläser Champagner von einen der Kellner und reichte eines davon Colin. „Immer noch?"

Colin nickte. „In der Schule fragen sie mich ständig aus. Ich wette am Montag werde ich besonders ausgefragt. Vor allem, weil mein Gesicht wahrscheinlich in den Zeitschriften ist."

„Tt. Damit hättest du rechnen sollen, bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind, Colin." Er trank einen Schluck und Colin zuckte mit den Schultern. Damian sah sich um und entdeckte eine Frau, die bei seinem Vater stand. Er kannte eigentlich alle Gäste- er kam nirgendwo unvorbereitet-, doch diese Frau war ihn fremd. „Entschuldige mich."

Er ging zu seinem Vater. Die Frau, mit der er sich unterhielt, war hübsch, hatte jedoch ein ernstes und kühles Gesicht. Sie erinnerte ihn an Cass. „Da ist ja der Goldjunge", sagte sie.

„Damian, das ist Lady Shiva."

Damian schüttelte ihre Hand. „Sie sind Cass' Mutter."

Die Frau schüttelte ebenfalls seine Hand, ihr Griff war fest. Natürlich kannte Damian sie, er war nicht dumm. Lady Shiva war einer der besten Kämpferin, die diese Welt erblickt hatte. „Ja. Dein Vater hat mich eingeladen."

„Das hättest du mir sagen sollen, Vater", warf Damian ihm vor und sah ihn an. Doch sein Vater schien darauf nicht antworten zu wollen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns wo anders ungestört unterhalten."

„In der Tat."

Damian folgte den zwei in das Büro seines Vaters, wo er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Ich habe bereits gehört, dass meine Cassandra nun in deiner Obhut ist. Sie ist nicht nur eine einfache Arbeiterin, du hast sie in deinem Haus leben lassen", sagte Lady Shiva, während sie sich im Raum umsah.

„Cass ist ein Teil unserer Familie geworden", entgegnete Bruce. „Doch ist sie zurzeit in Gefangenschaft ihres Vaters."

„David hat es schon immer gehasst Dinge nicht in Kontrolle zu haben." Lady Shiva nahm einen Stift in ihre Hände und musterte diesen. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie mit allein diesem Stift einen Massenmord begehen. Alles in ihren Händen wurde zur Waffe.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du ihr helfen könntest."

„Du willst, dass ich sie rette."

„Ja, so ist es. Sie ist schließlich deine Tochter", sagte Bruce. Lady Shiva lächelte und Damian war sogar nervös. Er wünschte sich auch so eine Ausstrahlung zu haben.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Du bist Lady Shiva. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst. Wir fahren über die Feiertage auf Uturona und du wirst mit dem Shuffle mitkommen", erklärte Bruce. Wieso hatte sein Vater ihn den Plan nicht schon vorher erklärt?, fragte Damian wütend.

„Nun gut. Was springt für mich heraus?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass Sie ihre Tochter retten?", fiel Damian ins Wort. Sein Vater sah ihn streng an und er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Nun, was willst du denn?"

„Ich glaube, da lässt sich etwas machen."

* * *

Jason verheimlichte irgendetwas von ihm, aber Tim wusste nicht, was es war. Jason war anders als sonst. Sonst hielt er sich immer zurück, weil es falsch war, weil er an Stephanie dachte. Und Tim tat es normalerweise auch, so sehr er es auch nicht wollte. Aber nun… Jason berührte ihn immer. Er nahm seine Hand, legte seine Hand auf Tims Schulter, strich seine Wange, umarmte ihn, drückte ihn an sich, wenn sie nebeneinander schliefen oder zerstrubbelte Tims Haare.

Als hätte er Angst, dass Tim nicht da war und er müsste immer nach ihn tasten. Oder, als würde er versuchen Tim Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Tim beschwerte sich normalerweise nicht, die Berührungen ließen etwas in seinem Bauch aufflattern. Er wusste, dass man früher Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte- jedenfalls nannte man es so. Und Tim hatte die immer noch.

Aber normalerweise war Jason nicht… so.

„Jason", sagte Tim.

Jason hatte Tim auf seinen Schoß gezogen und lehnte sein Kinn an Tims Schulter, während er seine Arme hinter Tims Rücken legte. Tim versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch Jason hielt ihn fest. Er strich an Tims Bein und zog es hoch, sodass es hinter Jasons Rücken war. Tim legte seine Hand auf Jasons Schulter.

„Jason", wiederholte er.

Jason küsste ihn auf die Wange und strich Tim eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Jason!"

„Was ist, Baby bird?"

„Was ist?", wiederholte Tim. Er hob eine Augenbraue und deutete auf all… das hier. „Ich dachte wir haben Grenzen gesetzt."

„Ich dachte die Grenze ist beim Küssen."

„Dann kann man auch quasi Sex ohne Küssen haben", rutschte es Tim aus. Jason seufzte und lies Tim los. Dieser setzte sich neben Jason hin.

„Du verschweigst mir was. Irgendwas ist los. Sag es mir, jetzt."

„Baby bird", sagte Jason leise und nahm Tims Gesicht in seine Hände.

Tim rückte von ihm weg. Was war nur los? „Jason. Sag es mir. Du bist schon seit Tagen so." Er hielt die Luft an. „Gibt's etwas neues von Stephanie und Cass?"

Jason schwieg und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Nein, Tim, gibt es nicht."

„Oh." Tim seufzte. „Schade." Es war bereits November und Stephanie und Cass waren schon seit Monaten weg. Hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut. Tim lehnte sein Kopf an Jasons Schulter. „Nun, dann. Sag es mir, Jason."

„Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte dieser dann. „Selina wollte es dir schon früher sagen, aber ich habe sie gebeten es nicht zu tun."

„Was zu sagen?" Tim rückte von ihm wieder ab. Jasons Blick war schwer zu lesen. Was war denn los? „Jason! _Was_ zu sagen?" Er wurde energischer und Jason seufzte dann.

„Dein Freund Bart Allen…"

„Nein", sagte Tim nur sachlich. Genau wie damals.

„Tim, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Er hatte einen Einsatz…"

Etwas in Tim regte sich. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte und ehe er es sich versah, merkte er, dass er _lachte. _Er lachte und er konnte gar nicht aufhören. Es tat schon weg. „Jason. Gott, mach, dass es aufhört. Bitte."

„Tim…" Jason sah nicht nur besorgt aus. Er sah ihn an, als wäre Tim verrück. Aber das war er wahrscheinlich. „Es tut mir Leid. Er ist…"

Tim lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Bauch tat schon weg und ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. „Gott, du musst das nicht beenden. Die Frage ist doch eher wer ist nicht tot?" Er schluchzte und schüttelte sich, während er aufstand. „Warum bist du eigentlich noch nicht tot?"

„Tim-„

„Ganz ehrlich. Warum? Und warum bin ich noch hier?" Tim hatte aufgehört zu lachen und er schluchzte nur noch. „Oh Mann. Ich sollte gar nicht verwundert sein. Und weißt du was? Ich bin's nicht. Noch ein toter Freund. Klasse. Bart- tot. Conner- tot. Mein Vater- tot. Stephanie? In Gefangenschaft. Und Cass auch. Klasse Leben. Weißt du was? Du kannst auch gleich sterben, ich glaube es macht mir dann auch nichts aus. Oh, und Carrie. Und Terry auch. Dann habe ich ein eigenes Zimmer."

Jason verzog das Gesicht und ging auf ihn zu. Er hielt ihn fest, doch Tim wehrte sich und schüttelte ihn ab.

„Ich will sterben", stieß Tim dann hervor. Leise und sanft.

Jason starrte ihn an. „Nein, sag das nicht. Ich liebe dich Tim, sag das nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Ich werde doch verrückt!" Bart war tot. Wie konnte das geschehen? Er war jünger als Tim. Er wollte nie Polizist werden und dann… Alles war die Schuld von Barry. Hätte er ihn nicht mitgenommen. Andererseits vielleicht war es Tims Schuld. Das Schicksal hasste Tim.

„Tim, hör zu. Ich bin hier. Sieh mich an, bitte Tim", bat Jason. Er nahm Tims Hand, doch Tim riss sich los.

„Geh weg!", schrie er ihn an. „Lass mich in Ruhe, oder du bist auch noch tot!" Dann rannte Tim aus Jasons Zimmer. Das war alles nicht wahr. Bart konnte nicht tot sein. Er dachte an all die Anrufe, die er nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Anrufbeantworter Bart Allen abrufen", flüsterte Tim leise.

Es waren mehrere. „Hey, Tim. Ich weiß, du bist traurig wegen Conner, aber… Jemand ruft dich an, nimm die Nummer ab. Es ist jemand, mit dem du reden solltest." - „Tim, bitte nimm ab! Es ist wichtig!" - „Tim. Hier bin ich's wieder. Auf der Erde. Und du sollst verdammt noch mal abnehmen, okay?!"

Was gab es, das so wichtig war? Aber vielleicht war es sowieso jetzt schon egal. Bart war tot und Conner auch. Jetzt war sowieso alles schon egal. Tim konnte nichts tun. Er hatte seine zwei besten Freunde verloren, Bart _und _Conner. Und all das hörte sich an wie ein schlechter Scherz. Als hätte das Schicksal keine Idee mehr, wie er Tim noch mehr quälen konnte und hatte Tim einfach seinen Freund genommen.

Noch einen Freund.

Tim rollte sich in sein Bett ein, in seine Decke und holte tief Luft. Machte all das überhaupt noch einen Sinn? Alle starben sowieso. Die ganze Welt starb, langsam, schnell egal. Irgendwann kam sowieso ein Ende, lieber früher als später. Die Welt war sowieso schrecklich. Im Himmel- oder wo auch immer man hinkam- war es besser. Denn dort waren Conner und Bart. Und Tim wäre viel lieber bei denen als hier.

„Hey, Tim!", rief Bart.

Tim zuckte zusammen. Das konnte er gerade nicht wirklich gehört haben. Er sah sich um, doch niemand war in seinem Zimmer.

„Hier bin ich, Tim." Bart erschien für einen kurzen Moment vor seinen Augen, wie ein Lichtflackern.

„Bart", flüsterte Tim.

„Wein nicht", sagte Conner dann.

„Conner?" Er wurde verrückt. Ganz sicher. Die beiden waren tot. Sie waren tot und haben ihn hier auf der Welt gelassen, alleine.

„Ja, Tim. Wir sind hier."

„Ihr seid tot", stieß Tim hervor. „Dasistnichtwahrdasistnichtwahr. Geht weg, geht weg, geht weg."

„Hey, Tim. Alles okay. Wir sind hier. Wir sind nicht tot, wir sind hier", versicherte Conner ihn. Tim lies sich zurückfallen und stieß einen lautleisen Schrei hervor. Er drückte sein Gesicht in sein Kissen. Diese Stimmen sollten aufhören. Conner und Bart sollten aufhören.

„Nope, wir sind zwar nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, aber wir leben. Keine Sorge", stimmte Bart Conner zu. Tim wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er lauschte den Stimmen seiner toten Freunde- waren sie wirklich tot?- noch zu und presste seine Handfläche an seinen Ohren.

Sie waren tot, sie waren tot, sie waren tot. Bart erzählte einen Witz und Conner umarmte Tim. Das war lächerlich. Tim war verrückt und der Witz war gut aber auch schlecht. Und Tim lachte, sein ganzer Körper zuckte sich, während er leise vor sich hin lachte. Und genauso fand Terry ihn dann im Bett wieder.


	41. Schuld

41 - Schuld

„Halt die Klappe", fauchte Tim.

Jason sah ihn an. „Aber ich-„

„Nicht _du_." Tim seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stieß er ein leises Lachen hervor. „Gott, Bart. Nein, er ist _nicht _mein Freund. Ich habe Stephanie, vergessen?"

Jason nahm Tims Hand. Wie konnte er nur für ihn da sein? Tim war nun vollkommen zerbrochen. Verdammt, er bildete sich ein, dass Bart und Conner mit ihm redeten. Manchmal sagte er Jason, dass er wüsste, dass sie tot wären, in anderen Momenten war er verwirrt, wenn die anderen sie nicht hörten. Und manchmal rastete er aus und sagte ihnen, dass sie weggehen sollen.

Wie sollte _Jason _ihn bitte schön helfen können? So hatte er beim ersten mal gedacht. Jason war nicht die heitere und temperamentvolle Stephanie, er würde Tim nie helfen können. Das hatte er zumindest gedacht. Aber er würde Tim nie wieder alleine lassen und jetzt brauchte er Jason mehr als je zuvor. Und Jason liebte ihn, ja, fuck. Er liebte ihn, den zerbrochenen Tim. Er liebte ihn und ihn so zu sehen zerbrach ihm das Herz. Er musste stark sein für die beiden.

„Jason", sagte Tim und entzog ihm die Hand. Er sah verlegen aus. „Du weißt, dass ich vergeben bin." Tim lächelte ihn dann entschuldigend an.

Verdammt. Er sagte zwar nicht, dass Zombie Tim besser war, aber… Tim brauchte wirklich Hilfe. Abgesehen von der Therapeutin, die er nun besuchen würde. Jason sagte dann nichts, sondern umarmte Tim einfach. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er. „Vergiss das nicht, okay?"

Tim nickte dann und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich weiß das doch." Dann lehnte er sich an Jason und seufzte langsam. „Sie sind tot, oder?"

Jason nickte und obwohl Tim nicht hinsah, wusste er, dass er es spürte. Tims Hände griffen in Jasons T-Shirt und er zitterte leicht, sodass Jason ihn noch näher an sich zog. Er erkannte das Wayne Anwesen vom Weitem. „Wir sind da."

„Das ist nicht meine Wohnung."

„Ja, natürlich nicht. Das ist das Wayne Anwesen." Hätte Jason ihn je hierher gebracht, dann hätte er es sich anders vorgestellt. Er hätte Tims Hand gehalten und ihn die Zimmer gezeigt. Zuletzt dann seines, wo er Tim geküsst hätte und ihn dabei zugesehen hätte, wie er sich umsah. Aber nicht so, so hatte er es sich ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt.

„Ich will nach Hause", erwiderte Tim dann Kopf schüttelnd. „Das… das ist nicht mein Zuhause. Und…" Er schluchzte dann leise. „Jason, ich habe Angst."

„Es ist schon okay", sagte Jason. Denn er konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Er nahm Tims Gesicht in seine Hände. Tims strahlend blaue Augen, die mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Er küsste seine Stirn. „Komm, ich zeige dir das Anwesen."

Tim sagte nichts und Jason öffnete die Tür. Er nahm Tims Hand, der ziemlich schwach ging. Vor der Tür stand Damian und Alfred. „Willkommen, Master Jason und Master Tim."

„Du hast das die ganze Zeit geplant", stellte Tim fest.

„Äh. Ja. Ich hab's dir erzählt, vergessen?"

Tim sah ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das hätte ich gewusst." Jason seufzte, doch dann fügte Tim noch genervt „Conner" hinzu. Jason sah zu Alfred, der den Blick sofort deutete und sie reinführte. Tim sah sich gar nicht das Haus um. Sein Blick war getrübt und er schien sich auf gar nichts wirkliches zu konzentrieren. Sah er all das überhaupt?

„Wo ist Damian?", fragte Jason nach.

„Damian ist mit dem jungen Colin unterwegs", erklärte Alfred. Ja, denn bald würden Damian und Bruce wieder nach Uturona fliegen. Jason nickte zu Tim.

„Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer." Er hatte entschlossen, dass sie sich eins teilen würden. Tim sagte nichts, sondern folgte Jason die Treppen hinauf. Jason ging in sein Zimmer und sah zu Tim, doch auch hier achtete er auf gar nichts.

„Schön", sagte er nur.

„Siehst du es dir überhaupt an?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag deine Bettwäsche."

„Sie ist weiß. Ganz normal weiß", erwiderte Jason dann und Tim zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, das hat Bart schon gesagt. Aber ich mag sie." Tim setzte sich auf Jasons Bett und Jason setzte sich neben ihn. Er seufzte und fragte sich, wie er ihn helfen konnte. Er

„Bist du müde?" Tim nickte daraufhin. „Du kannst dich umziehen und dann schlafen legen." Doch Tim schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich unter den Decken.

„Zu müde", flüsterte er dann und schloss seine Lider. Jason strich über Tims Wange. Sie war so weich und er war so blass. „Bleibst du hier?"

„Ja." Jason legte sich neben ihn. „Ich bin da, wenn du aufwachst, versprochen." Er würde für immer bleiben. Er würde ihn nie verlassen.

* * *

Stephanie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hier her geraten ist. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, auf ihrem Bett und eigentlich war alles ganz normal. Es war fast nachts, weshalb sie in ihrem und Cass in ihrem Zimmer war. Doch davor hatte sie Dean getroffen und da hatte das eine zum anderen geführt und nun fühlte sie sich einfach nur schuldig. Durch und durch schuldig.

Denn Dean lag auf ihr und er küsste sie immer und immer wieder. Es erinnerte sie an ihre Zeit als frischer Jugendlicher und wie die beiden bevor sie zusammen gekommen sind immer miteinander geflirtet hatten. Es erinnerte sie an ihre erste Liebe, Dean. An ihr erstes Date, ihren ersten Kuss und ihr erstes mal.

Stephanie hielt die Luft an und drückte Dean von sich.

„Was ist?", fragte er sie verwirrt. Er lag über ihr, sodass seine Rastalocken an den Seiten herabfielen. Stephanie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich habe einen Freund", sagte sie.

„Oh", sagte Dean. „Du bist hier doch schon seit Wochen…"

Stephanie seufzte und nickte. Ja, es waren etwa zwei Monate, die sie nun hier schon war. Etwas länger vielleicht. „Aber ich habe einen."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass er auch schon längst…"

Doch Stephanie schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht Tim. Sie konnte es sich bei Tim nicht vorstellen. Dafür war er zu vernünftig und nett. Nicht, dass er es nicht könnte. Tim war schrecklich süß und man konnte nicht anders als ihn zu mögen oder sich in ihn zu verknallen. Soweit sie wusste, schwärmten viele Männer und Frauen für den süßen Jungen mit den strahlend blauen Augen.

„Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei", gestand Stephanie und Dean rückte etwas von ihr ab. Nicht nur, dass sie Tim betrog. Er machte eine harte Zeit durch. Sein Freund Conner ist gestorben und dann… Gott, wie schlecht sie sich einfach fühlte. Sie war eine komplette Idiotin.

„Du willst es doch", sagte Dean, als er wieder näher kam. Stephanie sah ihn an. Ja, sie wollte es. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es richtig war. Aber dann dachte sie: Scheiß drauf. Ich war eine Gefangene und wurde gekidnappt. Ich bin seit Monaten hier festgesperrt und hatte seit sehr lange Zeit keinen Sex mehr gehabt.

Stephanie schlang den Arm um ihn und küsste ihn wieder stürmisch. Ihr Bein um seine Hüfte schlingend. Dean schob seine Hand unter ihren Rücken und hob sie an. Stephanie setzte sich leicht auf und zog ihr Shirt aus, dann tastete sie wieder gierig mit ihren Händen nach Dean.

War es wirklich Zufall, dass er hier war? Aber das worüber sie wirklich dachte, war was wäre wenn? Was wäre wenn sie nie umgezogen wäre? Wären sie dann immer noch zusammen und würden das tun- nur irgendwo anders? Stephanie stöhnte, als Dean an ihren Nacken saugte und biss. Sie fasste in sein Shirt und zog dieses über seinen Kopf. Dann krallte sie sich an seinen nackten Rücken, als sie sich wieder nieder lies. Das würde wahrscheinlich bis morgen noch Spuren hinterlassen, dachte sie, während er schnell ihre Hose auszog.

Ja. Ja, okay, sie würde das tun. Schuldig kannst du dich am nächsten Tag fühlen, sagte sie sich. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag und an dem konntest du dich so schlecht fühlen, wie du wolltest., dachte sie sich selbst, während Dean seine Hand in ihre Unterhose fuhr. Stephanie biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte dann.

Es erinnerte sie an das letzte mal mit Dean. Das letzte mal, als sie miteinander geschlafen haben, kurz bevor sie abgereist ist. In dieser Nacht hatte sie sogar zum ersten mal daran gedacht, dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar lieben würde. Etwas wirklich ernstes war es noch nie gewesen. Aber in dieser Nacht haben sie sich Zeit gelassen und Stephanie war wirklich traurig gewesen, dass es so nicht vorher gewesen ist.

* * *

„Ich bin eine schrecklich Person und ich sollte dafür ins Gefängnis kommen. Ich bin eine schreckliche Person und verdiene das alles gar nicht", sagte Stephanie in einer monotonen Stimme. Ihre Augen waren glasig und sie starrte ins Leere, während ihre Beine an ihren Körper gezogen waren und ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie lag.

„Das bist du nicht", sagte Cass nur.

Stephanie sah sie an. „Ach? Ich… ich… Ich hab Tim betrogen."

Cass Atem stockte kurz. Wie bitte? Mit wem? Sie war geschockt, doch versuchte sie es so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. „Wie?", sagte sie dann.

„Du kannst ruhig geschockt gucken oder klingen. Ich bin es nämlich auch. Mit Dean, Cass mit _Dean_! Meinen Exfreund! Ich meine ich habe nicht mal mehr Gefühle oder so für ihn, aber ich habe es trotzdem gemacht, weil ich eine schreckliche Person bin", jammerte Stephanie dann und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Würdest du mich bitte auf der Stelle umbringen?"

„Wann?"

„Gestern Nacht natürlich. Ich weiß es nicht, eines ist zum anderen gekommen…"

Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich um Steph sorgte, war Cass eifersüchtig. Sie war eifersüchtig auf diesen Dean, der einfach wieder kurz in Stephs Leben treten musste, um sie für kurze Zeit Tim vergessen zu lassen. Cass sagte dann für eine Weile nichts.

„Du kannst mich ruhig hassen, oh Gott. Bitte hass mich. Schlag mir ins Gesicht oder so. Ich kann's auch selbst tun." Stephanie stöhnte auf und Cass lächelte ihre Freundin an.

„Ich hasse dich nicht."

„Aber ich! Hallo? Ich habe Tim betrogen! Er ist mein Freund!", stieß Stephanie hervor. „Wahrscheinlich ist er noch nicht über Conners Tod hinweg und dann bin ich auch noch weg. Ich bin seine Freundin, ich sollte für ihn da sein und… und nicht mit Dean schlafen", sagte Stephanie. Gegen Ende versagte ihre Stimme und sie sah Cass an.

Cass zögerte. Sie wollte, dass Stephanie sich besser fühlte. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, Tim war dir auch nie ganz ehrlich."

„Wie meinst du das?" Stephanie lachte. „Tim? Er ist der ehrlichste Mensch der Welt. Außerdem ist er so unglaublich nett. Ich verdiene ihn gar nicht. Ich find's okay, wenn er jetzt mit mir Schluss machen würde. Wäre mir sogar lieber."

„Tim", begann Cass. „Hatte bevor er was mit dir hatte mit Jason."

Stephanie zögerte für einen Moment und musterte Cass dann. „Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst?"

„Ja."

„Jason _Todd_? Reden wir von denselben?"

Cass nickte dann und Stephanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Unmöglich. Ich meine, Jason Todd. Jason Todd- Wayne, richtig? Ich meine, er ist ja heiß. Aber nicht… _Tims _Typ", sagte Stephanie schlicht.

„Vielleicht nicht deiner, aber Tims schon", erwiderte Cass. Warum sah Stephanie es nicht ein?

„Steht Tim überhaupt auch auf Kerle?"

Cass nickte. „Anscheinend."

„Tim steht auf Bad Boys? Oder steht er einfach auf jeden? Gott, du musst es mir erklären, Cass, sofort!"

Dann sprudelte alles aus Cass heraus. Sie erzählte davon, wie sie Jason und Tim ein mal entdeckt hatte und dann, wie sie mit Tim und Jason darüber geredet hatte. Dass sie Tim gesagt hatte, dass er nicht mit Stephanie zusammen kommen sollte, wenn er es nicht ernst meinte und in diesem Moment umarmte Steph sie.

„Danke. Erzähl weiter, beste Freundin aller Zeiten."

Dann erzählte Cass Jason's Sicht und was passiert ist, weshalb sie nicht mehr… nun daten, konnte sie es nicht nennen.

„Ich bin baff. Ich hätte es wissen wollen. Die beiden haben sich oft seltsam verhalten", sagte Stephanie. „Gott. Mein Freund hatte was mit meinem Boss. Aber selbst wenn. Er hat mich nie betrogen."

Cass seufzte und dann erzählte sie den Rest der Geschichte. Sie erzählte davon, dass Jason es schlecht ging und Tim ihn besucht hatte. Und er über Nacht geblieben ist, als er dann erfuhr, dass Stephanie entführt wurde. Cass erzählte ihr, dass sie unglaublich wütend auf die beiden gewesen ist und dann… nun, wirklich wütend konnte sie nicht mehr sein. Sie hatte Tim gesehen, nachdem er von Conner erfahren hatte.

Stephanie sagte nichts. „Ich kann es ihn nicht verübeln. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen!"

„Ich wollte, dass du glücklich bist", gab Cass zu.

Stephanie sah sie gerührt an. „Ich weiß. Aber das nächste mal erzähle mir es einfach, okay? _Alles_, egal war. Ich kann nicht hinter Menschen sehen und sie so deuten wie du, Cass."

Deute mich, dachte Cass. Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich dich liebe?


	42. Offenbarung

42 - Offenbarung

„Master Jason, eine junge Frau namens Cassandra ist hier unten."

Tim hörte Jasons Schritte, wie er die Treppe runterging. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?" Alfred räusperte sich und Jason seufzte genervt. „Wer bist du?"

„Cassandra, ich bin eine Freundin von Tim", erklärte sie.

„Ach. _Cassie_, richtig?", sagte Jason. „Tut mir Leid. Und auch wegen deinem Freund."

„Wo ist Tim? Ich muss ihn sprechen. Dringend, bitte."

Tim hielt die Luft an. Wollte er sie überhaupt sehen? „Nein", sagte Conner. „Ich will sie zumindest nicht sehen."

„Ihr geht es so gut", flüsterte Tim.

„Vielleicht hat sie uns nicht so sehr geliebt wie du, Tim", sagte Bart grinsend.

„Geht weg, ihr seid tot", entgegnete er nur wütend und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Er lauschte wieder zu Jason und Cassies Unterhaltung.

„Er will… niemanden sehen", sagte Jason.

„Oh, scheiß drauf. Tim! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, komm her, verdammt!"

„Warum ist sie so normal?", fragte Tim leise. Sie war wie immer. Wortkarg, direkt. Ein bisschen wie Jason, nur nicht so düster und… Jason war noch schlimmer.

„Cassie, sorry wegen Conner und all dem, aber du solltest wirklich gehen."

„Zur Hölle werde ich gehen", fauchte Cassie. „Es ist wirklich _wichtig._"

„Wenn du nicht verfickt-„

„Jason." Tim hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen ist und zum Flur gegangen ist. Dort stand Cassie und sie sah wirklich normal aus. Aber an ihrem Blick bemerkte Tim, dass er es nicht war. Sie sah ihn etwas entsetzt, dann traurig und dann entschuldigend an.

„Tim!" Sie warf sich um seine Arme. „Oh Gott. Endlich."

„Endlich?", wiederholte er leise. „Jason…" Er sah zu Jason. Den einzigen Menschen- neben Alfred- den er zurzeit sehen wollte. Er wollte Cassie nicht sehen. Wieso ging es ihr so verdammt noch mal gut?

„Geh." Jason legte Cassie eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch sie schüttelte sie weg.

„Ich versuche dich schon seit Wochen zu erreichen! Wochen, Monaten! Gott, Tim. Hör mir endlich zu, verstanden?"

Tim starrte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Halt die Klappe, seid still, schreit doch nicht so, lasst mich in Ruhe. Dann merkte er erst, dass er alles laut gedacht hatte. Und, dass er sich von ihr entfernt hatte und zitterte.

„Tim, sei ruhig", sagte Conner.

„Hör ihr nicht zu. Schau doch, wie's ihr geht. Hat uns nicht so geliebt wie du uns."

„Ich dachte sie liebt mich", bestätigt Conner seufzend.

„Seid still, redet nicht, hört auf zu reden, ihr seid tot warum redet ihr noch?!", schrie Tim. Er klammerte sich an etwas fest, er wusste nicht woran und holte tief Luft.

„Tim, Tim", wiederholte Conner und stand vor ihm. „Ich dachte sie liebt mich, aber sie tut es nicht. Du liebst mich, oder?"

Ja, ich liebe dich! Du bist wie mein Bruder! Aber du bist tot. „Du bist tot, ihr seid tot, hört auf sie reden, ich bin nicht verrückt, ich bin nicht verrückt, ichbinnichtverrücktjason, Jason, bittebittebitte, machdassesaufhörtbitteessollaufhören, Jason", wimmerte Tim.

Er bemerkte, dass er sich an Jason festgehalten hatte.

„Tim", sagte Cassie leise.

„Gott, siehst du nicht, was du getan hast? Schwing deinen Arsch hier raus!", schimpfte Jason.

„Aber…"

„Fuck, Mädchen, weißt du…"

„Conner lebt!", schrie sie dann. Tim hielt die Luft an. Sie machte Witze. Das war nicht witzig. Es war wirklich nicht witzig. Tim starrte sie an.

„Nein, tut er nicht. Er ist tot." Wie ich. Und du. Ich will, dass du aufhörst zu spaßen, oder ich töte dich.

„Okay, das ist wirklich nicht witzig", grunzte Jason.

„Das wollten wir dir die ganze Zeit erzählen! Ich… und Bart…" Cassies Stimme wurde leiser. Sie seufzte. „Und Conner. Er ist nie gestorben, Tim. Er lebt, er ist auf Uturona. Er hat seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht. Wegen Lex und… Er ist gerade bei ihm."

Tim starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Was sagte sie da? Conner lebte? Nein. Nein, nein.

„Ich glaube dir nicht!", schrie er und rannte hoch. Er rannte hoch in Jasons Zimmer und verschloss zitternd die Tür. Das Anwesen war so alt, dass sie noch Schlüssel hatten. Tim setzte sich vor die Tür und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper, während er seine Arme um diese schlang. Conner konnte nicht leben. Er war nicht am leben. Er war tot, er war tot. Man hatte seine Leiche gefunden.

Und wenn er leben sollte… nein. Er war tot.

„Tim!" Jason versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch diese war geschlossen. Er klopfte an dieser.

„Geh weg, Jason", stieß Tim hervor.

Jason sagte für eine Weile nichts. „Lass mich bitte rein."

„Ich kann nicht." Tim schluchzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, ichkannnicht, tut mir Leid, ich… tut mir Leid."

„Bitte, Tim", flehte Jason leise.

Tim stand langsam auf und öffnete die Tür. Jason sah ihn an, seine blaugrünen Augen sahen ihn in seine und Tim konnte den Blick nicht standhalten. Jason drückte seinen Körper an ihn.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht", wiederholte Tim, ohne sich zu berühren. „Tut mir Leid, Jason. Ich… du weißt schon."

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch." Jason küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

* * *

„Hi, Leute", begrüßte Dick seine zweite Familie. Er umarmte als erstes Dami und dann Helena. Sie alle versuchten Bruce und Selina zu ignorieren, die alles stehen und liegen gelassen hatten, in dem Moment, indem sie sich gesehen haben, sich aneinander an den Hals geworfen haben und nun in einer nicht gerade jugendfreien Knutscherei gelandet sind. „Ich wünschte, Jay wäre hier."

„Wir auch, Dick", sagte Helena dann.

„Und Cass", fügte Dick hinzu und Damian nickte.

Er wünschte sich, dass Jason und Cass bis Weihnachten wieder da sein würde. Denn das würden die ersten Feiertage mit Helena sein. Die ersten Feiertage mit Bruce und Selina als Frau. Dick gehörte zwar fast zur Familie, aber nicht ganz. Trotzdem würde er gerne mit ihnen feiern. Eine eigene hatte er seit langem nicht mehr. Und das ging wohl auch Cass so, weshalb er gut mit ihr sympathisierte. Hoffentlich kam sie bald wieder.

Es war das erste Familienabendessen seit Wochen. Bruce und Selina kamen später- nun, Dick und alle anderen wussten natürlich den Grund dafür, aber niemand sprach es aus. Helena seufzte nur und verdrehte ständig ihre Augen, wenn ihre Eltern wieder übereinander fielen. Nun, das war ja auch selbstverständlich und Dick lächelte sie dann immer an. Sie konnte wieder auf die Teenagertochter tun, die es peinlich fand.

Was Dick auch aufgefallen ist, dass Damian und Helena nun wirklich gut miteinander auskamen. Sie ärgerten sich wirklich kaum noch und waren nett zueinander- wie Jason wohl darauf reagieren würde? Dick vermisste seinen Kumpel.

„Und, Dick? Ich hab gehört, dass du wieder single bist", sagte Helena dann, während sie schon mit dem Essen begann.

„Jup. Babs ist meine Backup Frau", berichtete Dick grinsend. Damian schnaubte nur und Dick seufzte. „Fein, wenn ich mit _fünfzig _immer noch alleine bin, darfst _du _mein Backup Mann sein, kleines D."

Helena lachte. „Halt mir den Platz für sechzig frei."

„Oh, liebend gerne, Helena. Aber dein Vater ist nun mit vierzig auch endlich verheiratet, ich hoffe mal nicht, dass ich so lange brauche." Dick grinste. „Außerdem seid ihr beide nicht rothaarig."

„Tt. Wer sagt, dass ich es will?"

„Tut mir Leid, du hast ja deinen Colin." Dick wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Damian erwiderte nicht, sondern stopfte sich ein Stück Steak in sein Mund. „Wie geht's Karen?"

„Ganz gut", sagte Helena. „Wie immer ein Überflieger, ich wette in wenigen Jahren ist sie Multimillionär."

„Hmm, besucht sie die Base vielleicht in naher Zukunft irgendwann?", fragte Dick vielsagend und Helena verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich würde eine Freundin niemals in die Nähe von dir lassen, Dick. Außerdem hat sie einen Freund."

„Und Dick, habe ich dich nicht letztens mit dieser rothaarigen gesehen?", fragte Selina, die reinkam. Hinter ihr war Bruce.

„Kory?", fragte Helena.

„Äh, ne. Die ist sowieso wieder mit Roy zusammen", sagte Dick Achsel zuckend. Selina und Bruce setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Nun, solange ich keine Beschwerden von all den weiblichen Arbeitern wegen sexueller Belästigung kriege", sagte Selina dann.

Dick klappte den Mund auf. „Ich? Kleines D, sag doch was?"

„Wieso sollte ich, Grayson?"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie das", er deutete auf sich, „hier wollen." Helena lachte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ja, Dick hatte Sex mit Felicity gehabt, aber das war nur ein One Night Stand. Und ihre Haare waren nicht wirklich rot gewesen- leider- sondern nur rotbraun.

„Warum ist Terry nicht hier?", fragte Bruce.

Dick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Fühlt sich vielleicht nicht wohl mit uns? Außer mit dir, Brucie."

* * *

In der Wand hatte Cass schon seit längerem erkannt, dass dort ein Durchgang war. Doch sie konnte dort nicht hin, es war unmöglich zu öffnen, außer von der anderen Seite der Wand- oder viel mehr die Innenseite. Doch in diesem Moment hörte sie ein leises Surren durch diese Wände.

„Was ist das?", fragte Stephanie sie verwirrt nach und Cass wusste keine Antwort drauf. Sie schwieg also nur und stellte sich schützend vor ihrer Freundin. Jemand zeichnete durch die Wand einen Kreis, der durch den Laserstrahl sich von der Wand fiel.

Und aus der Wand kam eine schlanke, jedoch nicht große Frau mit schwarzen Haaren raus… Ihre Mutter. Cass erinnerte sich nicht daran, wann sie diese Frau zuletzt gesehen hatte. Vor vier Jahren? Oder waren es doch fünf? Sie hielt die Luft an.

„Mutter", flüsterte Cass leise. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Wanzen. Wie sie ihre Mutter kannte, konnte sie Cass' Gedanken sofort lesen.

„Keine Sorge, habe sie außer Betrieb gesetzt", sagte sie. Cass stellte sich in Kampfhaltung hin.

„Was ist? Das ist doch deine Mutter-„, sagte Stephanie immer noch verwirrt.

„Ja. Aber das ist auch Lady Shiva." Gefährlichste Assassinin der Welt. Nun, wenigstens gehörte sie zu einen von ihnen. Ihre Mutter lächelte dann leicht, wenn auch nicht stark.

„Mr. Wayne hat mich angeheuert. Er wollte, dass ich dich befreie."

„Ich glaube dir nicht", sagte Cass. Sie traute ihrer Mutter nicht.

„Du hast keine andere Wahl, wenn du und deine Freundin rauskommen wollt. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Weit von hier entfernt ist ein Securityteam, das euch auffängt. Dann bin ich weg." Ihre Mutter kehrte zurück in die Wand. „Ich nehme an deine Freundin kann kämpfen, wenn es darauf ankommt?"

„Ja", sagte Stephanie und sah Cass an. „Lasst uns los. Das ist unsere Chance!"

Cass zögerte und nickte dann. Sie mussten hier raus. Nicht nur sie, denn auch Stephanie. Und diese war ja auch nur wegen ihr hier. Cass lies Stephanie vor sich und folgte dann ihr. Sie gingen durch die Rohre in den Wänden, die riesig waren. Nun, ihre Mutter bahnte sich zu den Wegen frei, die riesig waren. Dann löste sich eines der Rohre aus der Wand und sie befanden sich auf dem flachen Dach des Gebäude wieder.

„Du hast sie getötet!", warf Cass ihrer Mutter vor. Die Wachen, die dort auf dem Dach mit Waffen in den Armen lagen, lagen leblos auf den Boden.

„Sie sind Kriminelle. Und ich arbeite so wie ich es will", entgegnete ihre Mutter nur. Cass sah besorgt zu Stephanie. Sie hatte schließlich schon oft Tote gesehen, aber Stephanie… Nun, Stephanies Ausdruck schien reglos. Cass konnte ihn nicht lesen und seufzte dann.

„Ihr werdet springen", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Das ist viel zu hoch", entgegnete Stephanie.

„Die Schwerkraft ist anders, ihr werdet schon nicht _sterben_." Ihre Mutter ging zum Rand des Daches und sprang runter. Cass sah ihrer Mutter nach, die anmutig auf den Boden landete.

„Ich springe erster. Und dann fange ich dich auf", versprach Cass. Stephanie sah sie an und nickte dann. Cass hielte die Luft an. Trotz der Schwerkraft würde sie immer noch nicht gerade sicher hier sein. Sie könnte sich immer noch verletzen, denn es war hoch. Sieben Meter?

Cass sprang hinunter und es war ihre Mutter, die ihr bei dem Aufprall half. Cass war verwundert. Ihre Mutter in einer so fürsorglichen Berührung zu spüren war ihr schon fremd. Es schien, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen.

Cass nickte Stephanie zu, die dann sprang. Sie fing sie so gut es ging auf und dann rannte ihre Mutter vor in die dunklen Wälder. Cass und Stephanie rannten ihr nach, auch wenn es schwer war. Es war mitten in der Nacht, dunkel und überall waren Wurzeln, Äste und seltsame schlingende Pflanzen, die sie stolpern ließen. Jedes mal, wenn Cass dachte, sie hatten ihre Mutter verloren, tauchte sie für kurze Zeit wieder auf.

Dann trafen sie auch James Gordon und der Rest seines Teams. Dort war auch Dick, aber keine Spur von ihrer Mutter. Cass starrte Stephanie an. Sie waren frei. Stephanie strahlte und umarmte Cass doll. Dann kam Dick auf sie zu.

„Willkommen, Leute." Er drückte beide an sich und zwickte Cass in die Wange. „Lil' Sis."

Cass musste grinsen. Sie war wirklich froh, endlich weg zu sein.


	43. Alle

43 - Alle

„Was machen wir hier, Jason?", fragte Tim.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du mal her mit Bart und Conner warst", sagte Jason und nahm Tims Hand. „Sag mir, wenn du es nicht willst."

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „‚S okay. Ich… ich mag die Donuts hier."

Jason lächelte ihn an. „Gut."

Auch, wenn es ihn zu sehr an Bart erinnerte. Bart, der Praktikant, der die Donuts für die Polizisten geholt hatte. Er war nichts weiter, als ein Auszubildener, der dann auch sein Leben opfern musste, während die ausgebildeten Polizisten nur dastanden. Tim ging rein und sofort traf ihn der Duft der Donuts. Es erinnerte ihn an Bart und Conner und an beide, und wie sie über Stephanie gesprochen haben.

Damals war er auch schon zerbrochen gewesen. Nur jetzt noch mehr. Er drückte Jasons Hand. „Jay…"

„Sag mir, wenn du nicht willst, Baby bird."

Baby bird. Er erinnerte sich an das erste mal, als Jason ihn so genannt hatte. Das war, als er von Odaiargift im Krankenflügel lag. Oh und davor, als er ihn nicht mehr Drake, sondern Tim nannte. Jason machte ihn stark.

„Es ist okay", wiederholte Tim und ging an die Theke. Es war Jaime. Oh, der Kerl, auf den Bart etwas stand. Ob Bart ihn je auf ein Date eingeladen hatte? Was Jaime durch den Kopf ging, als er von Barts Tod hörte? Ob er auch auf ihn stand? Sicher. Bart war viel zu jung. Er hatte noch sein Leben vor sich. Er hätte vielleicht mit Jaime zusammen kommen können, oder wieder mit Kiran, oder mit jemand ganz anderen. Er hätte die Ausbildung als Polizist beenden können, oder sie abbrechen können und was ganz anderes machen. Oder…

„Tim", sagte jemand neben ihn. Es war Cassie.

Tim starrte Jason an. „Du wusstest es", warf er ihn vor, während Cassie bei Jaime Donuts bestellte. Wie konnte sie so ruhig sein? Es regte ihn auf. Conner war ihr Freund gewesen. Sie hat ihn mehr geliebt als sie Tim geliebt hatte. Und selbst wenn nicht, waren sie wenigstens gute Freunde gewesen. Und Bart. Doch Cassie sah ihn an und er merkte, dass sie nicht ruhig war. Nicht wirklich. Sie wirkte, müde, erschöpft und traurig. Sie konnte es nur besser verdecken.

„Du wärst sonst gar nicht aus dem Zimmer gegangen, Tim", sagte Jason. Er folgte Cassie zu dem Tisch, wo noch jemand saß. Derjenige hatte eine Kapuze übergezogen und einen Schal an. Nun, nicht zu verübeln, es war kalt. Jason setzte sich hin und Tim blieb erst einmal stehen, bis er sich hinsetzte.

Der Fremde hatte den Blick gesenkt und als er ihn ansah, hielt Tim die Luft an. Seine Augen… Er setzte sich neben ihn und riss ihm leicht den Schal weg. Die Augen hätte er überall erkannt. Sie leuchteten so klar und blau. Und… Tim kamen Tränen in die Augen.

„Nein, nein, nein. Jason, er ist tot, oder? Du bist tot. Du bist tot", flüsterte Tim. „Du bist tot, Bart ist tot, mein Vater ist tot. Ich bin tot. Bittebittebitte, hör auf damit."

„Tim…" Conner machte ein trauriges Gesicht und auch entschuldigend. Aber viel mehr auch geschockt. Geschockt über Tims psychische Lage. Tim weinte wieder. Zum Glück waren heute kaum welche hier und sie saßen in der hintersten Ecke.

„Du bist tot, Jason, er ist tot, oder?" Das hatte er oft gefragt, wenn Bart und Conner in seinen Gedanken mit ihm redeten. Jason schüttelte den Kopf und Tim umarmte seinen Freund.

„Ich bin nicht tot, Tim", sagte Conner und erwiderte die Umarmung. Obwohl er so groß war wie Jason, war es anders. Conner war riesig und breit und noch muskulöser. Und er war Tims bester Freund und…

„Das ist falsch. Tot sollten nicht leben", sagte Tim. Aber er war froh. Dann boxte er seinen Freund an die Seite. „Ich hasse dich!"

„Tut mir Leid, Tim. Ich habe dich tausend mal versucht zu erreichen… aber du hast nicht abgenommen. Und ich konnte dich nicht besuchen oder mit meiner alten Nummer anrufen. Der Sinn darin den Tod vorzutäuschen ist, dass alle denken, dass du tot bist", sagte Conner seufzend.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Erst mein Vater und dann du.

„Es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Ich habe versucht es dir zu sagen, wir alle. Cassie, Bart. Wir wussten, dass es dir… sicher nicht gut gehen wird dann. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber… ich musste es tun. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, wieso."

Tim biss sich auf die Lippen und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen weg. Auch Conners Augen waren nass. „Ich bin verrückt geworden. Ich… ich bin es immer noch." Ich bin verrückt, ich bin verrückt, Bart ist immer noch tot und du lebst.

„Tim. Ich bin hier, okay? Ich bin hier." Conner umarmte ihn noch einmal. „Du bist gewachsen, oder?"

Tim lächelte. Er lächelte wirklich und dann sah er zu Jason, der ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. Er sah zu Conner. „Ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte leise. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es endlich weißt."

„Wer weißt es sonst?"

„Nur du, Cassie, Lex, jetzt Jason und…" Conner schluckte. Bart. Bart war immer noch tot. „Tut mir Leid, Tim. Ich wollte es dir sagen. Du bist schließlich mein bester Freund."

„Es war irgendwie meine eigene Schuld", murmelte Tim dann leise. Dann griff er nach einigen Donuts und biss hinein. Es war das erste Essen seit langem, das ihm auch schmeckte.

„Tim." Jason klopfte an die Tür und Tim öffnete diese. Er sah langsam besser aus. Es war natürlich selbstverständlich, dass er keine plötzliche 180 Grad Drehung haben würde, aber so langsam bekam er wieder Farbe ins Gesicht. Und er lächelte und das Lächeln war ehrlich und es stammte dem Tim, indem Jason sich verliebt hatte.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Tim ihn dann und Jason ging durch die Tür. Tim setzte sich auf das Bett und in seiner Hand hielt er eine Kamera- eine alte Kamera, wahrscheinlich war sie dreißig Jahre alt oder so.

„Rauchen", antwortete Jason daraufhin.

Tim sah ihn enttäuscht an. Jason wusste, dass Tim es nicht mochte, dass Jason rauchte, aber er hatte wenigstens seinen Konsum schon verringert! Er versuchte es, aber ganz aufgeben wäre wahrscheinlich nicht für ihn möglich. Er setzte sich neben Tim. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten."

„Ich möchte dich fotografieren", sagte Tim.

„Was?"

„Du… bist ein tolles Motiv", gab Tim dann zu und wurde rot. Jason grinste.

„Na gut, Baby bird. Haste Glück, dass ich so nett bin und dir gebe, was du willst." Er zögerte dann. „Wie soll ich gucken?"

„Nicht lächeln, nicht in die Kamera. Schau… schau mich an", schlug Tim vor und Jason tat es, auch wenn es unmöglich für ihn war so still vor der Linse zu sitzen. Tim setzte die Kamera danach wieder ab. „Danke."

„Stephanie und Cass sind wieder da", sagte Jason dann.

Tim hielt die Luft an. „Wie?"

„Dick hat mich angerufen. Cass' Mutter hat sie befreit, ist irgend so eine weltbekannte Assassinin oder so", erklärte Jason ihm. „Jedenfalls sind die beiden wieder frei."

Tim schwieg für eine Weile dann sah er auf seine Kamera. Er sah sich das Bild an, das er gerade von Jason geschossen hatte. Dann rückte er an Jason und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. „Fliegen wir zurück?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn du willst", sagte Jason dann zögernd und lehnte sich an Tim.

„Alle kommen wieder", sagte Tim leise. „Aber ich sollte mir keine Hoffnungen machen."

Jason seufzte. Nein, lieber nicht. Er sah ihn an. „Wenn du willst können wir den nächsten Shuffle mit den Lebensmitteln nehmen. Wenn nicht, ist auch okay."

Tim runzelte die Stirn. „Ich… ich sollte. Ich sollte auch mit Stephanie reden. Kommen wir vor Weihnachten noch an?"

Jason nickte. „Ja, wir kommen genau an dem Tag an. Also?"

Tim lächelte und legte die Kamera zur Seite. „Ich will ja nicht, dass wir das verpassen."

Jason sprang auf. „Okay. Ich fang schon an zu packen!" Er konnte sich die Freude nicht verbergen. Er grinste und küsste Tim dann auf die Wange. Er dachte an deren letzten Kuss zurück, damals in der Sonne, als sie über alles geredet hatten. Wundervoller Kuss. Er vermisste es, Tim zu küssen.

* * *

Als sie ihn wieder sah, rannte sie auf ihn zu. Denn das war ihre Reaktion. Sie breitete ihre Arme kurz bevor sie bei ihm angekommen ist aus und drückte Tim. Und Tim erwiderte ihre Umarmung nur spürte sie sich jetzt anders an. Abgesehen davon, dass er dünner war und der Druck nicht so stark wie früher, war er ihr fremd. Wo er ihr vorher so vertraut gewesen war, wie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, war es nun seltsam.

Stephanie löste sich von ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist." Sie hatte von Tims Freund Bart gehört und natürlich hatte sie sich dadurch noch schuldiger gefühlt.

„Ich auch. Es tut mir Leid", sagte Tim. „Es tut mir Leid, Steph."

Stephanie machte ein trauriges Gesicht und drückte seine Hand. „Ich weiß."

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, ich… ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Entschuldige. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Ich meine… ich hab dich wirklich…" Er schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Er sah zwar anders aus, aber er sah schon immer noch aus wie der Junge, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Süß. Strahlend blaue, klare und helle blaue große Augen. Stephanie seufzte und umarmte ihn wieder, wobei sie auf ihre Zehenspitzen ging. „Entschuldige dich nicht. Ich sollte es eher."

„Warum?", fragte Tim. „Bloß weil… Steph…"

„Du weißt, dass ich die letzte bin, die dir verzeihen würde, bloß weil du eine schwere Zeit hattest", entgegnete sie. „Aber… ich war auch keine Heilige. Und es tut mir Leid. Ich… ich wollte dich nicht betrügen."

„Ich dich auch nicht."

Stephanie musste lachen. „Also, Jason, ja? Habe nie gedacht, dass du auf Badboys stehst."

Tim wurde rot und lächelte. „Tu ich nicht."

„Mhm, dein Freund ist aber einer."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund. Wir sind nicht zusammen, ich meine… wir beide waren ja zusammen. Sind es. Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben uns auch nur einmal geküsst, ich… ich habe mich schlecht dabei gefühlt und Jason auch."

Stephanie hielt die Luft an. Obwohl die beiden sich so liebten und obwohl Tim vielleicht körperliche Nähe gebraucht hatte, haben sie sich nicht geküsst? Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie auch so weit wie sie gegangen sind. Und Jason… nun, sie musste zugeben so hatte sie ihn eingeschätzt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er Tim liebte, trotz all dem was sie von den anderen gehört hatte. Es war schließlich _Jason. _Er würde lieber fluchen, rauchen und bockig sein, anstatt jemanden zu lieben und alles für ihn zu geben.

„Oh." Nun fühlte sie sich wegen Dean schlechter. „Nun… da… war mein Exfreund."

Tim sah sie an und er wirkte erleichtert. „Es ist okay. Wir sind… nicht mehr zusammen, oder?"

Stephanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich habe dich geliebt. Oder war zumindest auf dem Weg dazu."

Tim lächelte. „Ich auch. Und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich jetzt keine Gefühle für dich habe."

Nun war sie diejenige, die erleichtert war. Denn etwas tief in ihr drin hatte immer noch Gefühle für Tim. Sie lächelte und nickte dann. „Ich auch. Also… für's erste keine Freunde?"

Tim zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht."

Denn das wusste sie auch nicht. Es könnte seltsam zwischen ihnen werden und lieber hätte Stephanie es, wenn sie wieder erst miteinander wirklich gut befreundet waren, wenn keiner von ihnen mehr etwas für den anderen empfand. Aber sie wollte sich nicht von Tim fern halten, sie waren… Freunde.

Stephanie nickte dann langsam und lächelte. „Okay. Dann… frohe Weihnachten für's erste."

„Dir auch." Er erwiderte das Lächeln und ehe Stephanie gehen wollte, blieb sie noch einmal stehen.

„Ich bin blind oder?", fragte sie.

„Wie?"

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du und Jason…" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „… Was hattet."

Tim sah sie an und er verneinte es nicht. „Das ist nicht das einzige, was du nicht siehst, Steph."

Was meinte er damit? Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch er sah nicht aus, als würde er ihr diese Fragen beantworten, weshalb sie seufzte und sich umdrehte.


	44. Glück

44 - Glück

„Hey, Dami!" Dick kam auf den kleinen Jungen zu. Wobei klein war er auch gar nicht mehr. Nicht mehr lange und er würde Dick überholen. Das konnte er natürlich nicht zulassen. Schlimm genug, dass Jason ihn aufzog, dass sogar _Tim _schon größer war.

„Was ist, Grayson?" Damian hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue und musterte Dick.

„Nun, das Schwimmbad ist endlich eröffnet", erklärte Dick. „Und Babs, Jason, Steph, Cass-„

„Ich verstehe."

„Also?", fragte Dick nach. Er hatte sich schon so lange auf die Eröffnung des Schwimmbades in der Base gefreut. Nach einer Umfrage, was für eine Anlage die Mitarbeiter sich wünschten, war die meist beantwortete Frage ein Schwimmbad. Dick wollte wirklich viele Bahnen schwimmen.

„Nun gut." Damian nickte.

„Klasse! Hol dir schnell Sachen, wir sind schon da!", rief Dick dann und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, direkt zum Schwimmbad. Dort zog er sich erst einmal um. Natürlich wusste Dick, wie er aussah und was für eine Wirkung er auf andere hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er wie Kory, bloß in Männerversion. Dick grinste in Jasons Richtung, der seine Augen verdrehte.

„Wehe du machst eine Show, Dick."

„Ich kann nichts versprechen, Jaybird", entgegnete Dick und spannte seine Muskeln an, wobei Jason schnaubte. Es war nicht so, dass Jason keinen guten Körper hatte. Aber Dick wusste ihn halt einzusetzen. Oder sagen wir's so: Dick mochte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. „Wo ist Timmy?"

„Er wollte nicht mit", sagte Jason dann einer kurzen Pause. „Und ich eigentlich auch nicht."

„Schade. Ich weiß, aber…" Dick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hallo? Wie lange ist's her, dass du geschwommen bist?"

Dick grinste ihn an und sprang dann unter die Dusche, ehe er in die Halle ging. Er grinste in sich hinein, stemmte seine Arme in den Hüften und nickte. „Ich brauche Zuschauer, um reinzuspringen."

„Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht ernst meintest", sagte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Barbara grinste ihn an und Dick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist mir schon genug, Babs."

Barbara lachte und schüttelte dabei ihre roten, nassen Haare über ihren Rücken. Sie war hübsch und sie so zu sehen erinnerte ihn an alte Zeiten. Gott, wie lange war es her, dass er sie so freizügig gesehen hatte, nur im Bikini? Viel zu lange. Und dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte sowieso. Nicht, dass er es nun brauchte. Es war nur ein Fakt.

„Springen wir zusammen rein?", fragte sie ihn dann mit einem frechen Grinsen. Dick stellte sich an den Rand hin und nickte.

„Klar. Auf drei."

Barbara zählte und bei drei sprang Dick ab. Und Barbara diese Doofe sprang nicht, sondern grinste nur doof. Dick tauchte ins Wasser ein und lies sich kurze Zeit, ehe er wieder auftauchte, seine Augen geschlossen lies und dann seine nassen Haare beim Auftauchen mit den Händen aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Dick, es sind Kinder anwesend", sagte Barbara lachend.

Dick öffnete die Augen, fuhr sich noch einmal durch seine nassen Haare und lachte. „Welche Kinder? Und warum bist du nicht gesprungen, du Idiotin?"

„Besser Sicht", erwiderte sie Achsel zuckend. Dick griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie ins Wasser, wobei sie laut auflachte und kreischte. Im Wasser angekommen starrte sie ihn wütend an und machte ihn nass.

„Hey!", rief er empört. Dann entdeckte er Stephanie, Cass, Carrie und Damian reinkommen. Er schwamm auf die zu und spritzte Damian von unten aus nass.

„Grayson, ich befehle dir-„

„Du befiehlst mir nichts, Kleines D. Komm rein", sagte Dick grinsend. Damian durchforschte ihn mit seinem grimmigen Blick. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„Du bist ein Idiot, Grayson."

„Komm schon, Dami. Oh, da ist ja eine Rutsche! Ich glaube ich geh zu aller erst dorthin!", rief Stephanie vergnügt und zog Carrie mit sich. Cass setzte sich an den Rand und tauchte ihre Füße in das Wasser, während Dick sich an den Rand lehnte.

„Komm schon. Wasserschlacht. Ich nehme Dami auf den Rücken und Jason nimmt Babs", schlug Dick vor. Jason, der ebenfalls erst reingekommen ist, sah ihn als, als wäre er verrückt.

„Dein Ernst?"

„Ich wusste, dass du Dami nicht wolltest."

Jason grunzte, sprang ins Wasser, wobei Damian seinem Beispiel folgte.

„Ich werde ganz sicher keine Wasserschlacht auf dir kämpfen, Grayson", erwiderte Damian. Barbara lachte und spritzte ihn nass, wobei Damian überschnappte. Dick musste lachen. Es war ein klasse Nachmittag- und ja, später war Damian auf Dicks Schultern und Babs auf Jasons, während sie die Schlacht ausübten. Später kamen noch Helena, Cass und Stephanie und Carrie dazu.

* * *

„Ich habe mich nie bei dir entschuldigt", so fing Tims Entschuldigung an, als er das erste mal wieder mit Cass sprach. Sie waren zum ersten mal wieder zusammen und arbeiteten als Ecealhunter und Odaiarloge nebeneinander.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Cass dann und lächelte ihn an.

„… Du willst mich nicht umbringen?", fragte Tim sie verwirrt. „Ist es…"

„Nein." Cass schnitt ihn einfach ab, ohne dass er zu Ende reden musste. Einerseits hätte er von Conner und Bart reden können, andererseits weil Stephanie was mit Dean hatte. Sie blieb stehen und seufzte. „Ich glaube ich kann besser als sonst wer verstehen, warum du es getan hast."

Tim schwieg für eine Weile und sie gingen wieder weiter. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen."

Cass lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es gut verbergen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Besser als ich anscheinend." Tim verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß es von Jason. Und… meinst du es deswegen?"

Cass nickte. „Ich weiß, dass ich nie eine Chance bei ihr haben könnte. Aber… irgendwann muss ich auch weiterziehen. Selbst wenn ich immer noch Gefühle für sie habe."

Tim lächelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar recht. Sie verstand ihn besser als sonst wen hier. „Danke."

„Lasst uns arbeiten."

Und Tim fühlte sich danach auch besser. Vor allem dann, als er nach dem Arbeitstag sich mit Jason in seinem Zimmer traf. Es war seltsam nun mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie haben sich immer noch nicht geküsst und zusammen waren sie auch nicht. Sie haben nur Zeit miteinander verbracht, ohne die vorherige Körpernähe.

„Hi", begrüßte Tim ihn. Jason sah ihn an und warf ihm ein Grinsen zu.

„Setz dich, Baby bird."

Tim setzte sich neben ihn und fragte sich, warum er so fröhlich aussah. „Was ist?"

„Gute Nachrichten", erklärte Jason. „Anruf an Bart Allen."

Tim verzog das Gesicht. Was sollte das heißen? Es war nicht lustig. Er wollte wegrennen oder laufen oder sonst etwas, doch er konnte nicht. Er starrte Jason entsetzt an. Doch Jason grinste nur und dann sah Tim zum Bidlschirm.

„Hi, Timbo!" Es war Bart. Bart Allen. Bart, sein bester Freund. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Tim klappte den Mund auf.

„Was…", stieß er hervor. Bart sah anders aus. Kürzere Haare, dunklere Haut, durchtrainierter.

„Sieht aus, als ob wir alle leben. Nun… nicht alle…" Bart zögerte und Tim wusste, auf wen er hinaus wollte. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als lachen.

„Du lebst!", schrie Tim laut auf und Bart nickte.

„Fleisch und Blut. Knochen und ähm… Haut", sagte Bart dann und grinste. „Ich vermiss dich, Timbo."

„Ich… ich auch." Tim hatte fast wieder Freudenstränen in den Augen, doch er lachte nur. „Was ist passiert?"

„Du weißt wo ich war, oder? Einsatz auf ‚nem verdreckten Mafiabot. Die wollten mit dreihundert Kilo Eceal abhauen. Jedenfalls wurde ich angeschossen und man hat meine Leiche nie gefunden. Aber mich für tot erklärt, klasse, was?" Bart verdrehte die Augen. „Bin auf eine Insel gelandet. Alleine. Ich dachte, ich drehe durch. Bin ich aber nicht. Ich bin Überlebenskünstler. Sie haben mich heute gefunden. Du willst nicht wissen, wie ich aussah. Schlimme lange Haare."

Tim lachte nur und sah dann Jason an, der ihn ebenfalls angrinste. „Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Anrufe nicht beantwortet habe."

„Kein Problem, Timbo", sagte Bart. „Jetzt hast du es ja."

Tim nickte. Natürlich.

* * *

„Jason. Sprich mir nach-„

„'N Scheiß werd' ich tun, Dickiebird", erwiderte Jason nur.

„Nein, stop. Lass mich ausreden und sprich mit nach: Ich werde nächstes Jahr nicht mehr rauchen." Dick sah ihn feierlich an, während er mit seinen Händen seine langsam ausgesprochenen Worte unterstrich.

„Fick dich", entgegnete Jason nur.

Dick verdrehte die Augen und als Demonstration hauchte Jason ihn eine Rauchwolke direkt ins Gesicht. Dick wedelte diese weg und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie findet Tim das überhaupt?"

Jason zögerte. „Ich werde nicht aufhören, nur weil er es nicht mag."

„Wow." Dick hob seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was ist eigentlich jetzt zwischen euch?"

Jason wusste es nicht. Tim ging es besser, seit dem Conner am Leben war. Und seit dem Bart am Leben war, ging es ihm noch besser. Er lächelte und manchmal sah er aus, als würde ihm erst wieder einfallen, dass seine besten Freunde noch auf der Welt waren. Und Jason liebte es ihn so zu sehen. Es war sein Tim. Aber seit dem haben sie sich noch nicht wirklich getroffen. Verfickt, seit all dem nicht. Und wenn, dann redeten sie nur oder aßen oder sahen einen Film.

Er wollte, dass Tim nun den ersten Schritt machte, weil er damit zeigte, dass er bereit war. Aber das tat er nicht. Und es war nun Silvester und Jason war frustriert. Frustriert, weil Tim einfach nichts machte. Wollte er Jason nicht mehr? Nun konnte Jason wenigstens halbwegs wissen, wie es für Tim war, als Jason dieser Idiot gewesen ist.

Nur, dass Tim kein Idiot war.

„Ach, Jaybird." Dick seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich stoße mal mit meinen Kollegen an. Denk an mich, wenn die Stunde zwölf schlägt."

„Sie schlägt nicht zwölf, Dick. Du weißt, dass wir Silvester um neun feiern." Immer noch dumme Regelung. Jason ging zu seiner Familie. Ja, das war sie mittlerweile wirklich. Okay, vielleicht haben das Biest und Wayne sich gegen ihn verschworen und zusammen verbündet, aber sie waren eine Familie. Und Bruce sah glücklicher denn je aus, endlich eine zu sein.

„Fünf Minuten", sagte Helena.

„Oh, vermisst du eigentlich Colin, Dämon?", fragte Jason Damian grinsend. Damian warf ihn einen wütenden Blick zu. Er sah immer noch aus wie vorher, auch wenn er anscheinend gerade seine Wachstumsphase hatte und ständig in die Höhe schoss. Wirklich, er konnte langsam damit aufhören, er überholte Dick schon fast.

„Selbstverständlich tut er das. Willst du nicht zu jemanden Bestimmten?", fragte Helena.

Wie gesagt, sie haben sich gegen ihn verschworen. Jason schnaubte und nahm ein Glas Sekt, nachdem er seine Zigarette ausgeschaltet hatte. Er würde nicht zu Tim gehen. Tim sah glücklich aus, wie er sich mit Carrie, Steph, Cass und Terry unterhielt. Ja, mit Steph schien es langsam wieder gut zu sein zwischen ihnen.

Jason seufzte und trank einen langen Schluck. Bruce stand zum Podium und hielt eine Rede, doch Jason hörte nicht zu. Nein, denn Tim ging auf ihn zu.

„Hi, Jay."

„Hey."

„Zwei Minuten noch." Tim lächelte. Gott, er war einfach so süß. Jason liebte dieses Lächeln und er liebte ihn. Es war gar nicht möglich, so toll zu sein. Verdammt, dachte er all das gerade wirklich?

„Ich weiß", sagte Jason nur. Tim zögerte.

„Ich will ein richtiges Date."

„Was?"

„Unser letztes wurde unterbrochen. Bevor wir zusammen kommen will ich ein richtiges Date. Wir könnten wieder zu Selinas Katze. Oder irgendetwas anderes. Aber… du weißt schon. Ein _richtiges_ und nicht nur zusammen treffen." Tim sah ihn direkt an und Jason lachte. Er liebte es auch, dass Tim so bestimmend war. Und das bevor wir zusammen kommen sagte doch, dass er es sah? Als wäre es ganz sicher.

„Alles klar, Baby bird. Für dich doch alles."

„Eine halbe Minute", sagte Tim dann.

„Willst du mit mir anstoßen?", fragte Jason, als alle anderen ihre Gläser anhoben, nachdem Bruce seine Rede beendet hatte. Und Tim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich will dich lieber in das neue Jahr küssen." Und er griff an Jasons Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Jason war überrascht und er musste sich bücken. Und dann drückte Tim seine Lippen auf Jasons. Und, gott, er wusste gar nicht, wie lange er schon darauf wartete und wie sehr er das wollte. Etwas zu sehr. An Anfang war es viel zu sehr von seiner Lust getrieben, denn verdammt, er hatte Monate auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Am Anfang waren es nur deren Zähne und Lippen und Jason, der Tim unbeholfen an sich drückte. Doch mit der Zeit beruhigte er sich. Tim würde nicht gehen und er küsste ihn jetzt. Und er könnte ihn auch in der Zukunft küssen. Jason musste lächeln über diesen Gedanken und nahm Tims Gesicht in seine Hände, wobei der Kuss sanfter wurde.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Jason leise und küsste Tim wieder. Tim, dessen Wangen rot wurden, nach all dem und Tim, der an Jasons Unterlippe saugte und dann sich von ihn löste, schon im nächsten Jahr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jason."


	45. Realisation

45 - Realisation

„Kann Tim rauskommen zum spielen?", fragte Jason so unschuldig wie möglich. Terry verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Tim, Jason ist hier." Er entfernte sich von der Tür und lies sich auf sein Bett fallen, während Tim aus dem Badezimmer auf Jason zukam.

„Hi", begrüßte Tim ihn und Jason grinste.

„Bring ihn pünktlich zurück", witzelte Terry.

„Ja, Sir, werde ich." Jason und Tim gingen aus dem Zimmer und Tim seufzte daraufhin. Gott, sein Seufzen war schon lieblich. Und Jason konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie nun endlich es schaffen zusammen zu sein. Nach fast einem ganzen Jahr- und der Großteil davon war ja seine Schuld gewesen.

Der Gedanke nun ihr erstes wirkliches Date zu haben, brachte ihn zum lächeln.

„Wo geht's hin?", fragte Tim ihn.

„Wo wohl, Baby bird?" Jason ging auf die Garage zu, wo er auf sein eigenes Motorrad zuging. Er drehte sich zu Tim um und setzte ihn einen Helm auf, wobei Tim kicherte, als Jason auf diesen Helm küsste. „Es geht weit hinaus."

„Warum hast du keinen Helm?", fragte Tim ihn.

„Weil ich keinen brauche, deswegen. Und nun setz dich hinter mich und halt dich gut fest." Jason stieg auf sein Motorrad und er hörte Tim aufschnauben.

„Weil wenn wir beide runterfallen du natürlich nicht verletzt wirst", murmelte er und setzte sich hinter Jason. Jason lachte und Tim legte seine Arme um Jason. Fuck, er konnte immer noch nicht glauben wie verliebt er war. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Dick, dass sie vor Monaten hatten. Er hatte recht gehabt, Jason war noch nie zuvor so gewesen. Und nun hatte er es endlich. Nun war er endlich mit Tim zusammen, der ihn festhielt.

Sie fuhren los und die Fahrt dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten. Jason wusste genau den Weg zu dem Ort, wo er hinwollte. Es lag zwar im Wayne Territorium doch hier lebten keine Odaiar, weshalb der Zug nicht hier hin führte. Wo keine Odaiar waren, war natürlich kein Eceal.

Sie kamen an und Tims Griff löste sich von Jason, während er ausstieg und sein Helm abnahm. Er klappte seinen Mund auf und weitete seine Augen, während er sich fasziniert umsah. Er sah so verdammt süß aus, dass Jason ihn küssen wollte. Er wollte sein ganzes süßes Gesicht küssen. Dann lächelte Tim.

„Wow", hauchte er. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier so etwas gibt. Ich meine in dieser Nähe."

Jason grinste. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt."

Natürlich würde es ihm gefallen. Vor ihnen war ein riesiger See, in den ein Wasserfall mündet. Von dem Wasserfall aus hängen daneben tausende von Blumen, in verschiedenen Farben und Formen, die sich bewegten. Die Sonne strahlte auf den See, dass dieser glitzerte.

Tim ging auf den See zu und dann auf den ersten Stein.

„Pass auf", sagte Jason.

Tim verdrehte die Augen. „Jason, ich bin neunzehn, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Jason lachte, während Tim auf den anderen Stein zusprang. Dann blieb dieser stehen und sah Jason an. „Das erinnert mich an das eine mal, als ich in den See gefallen bin."

„Ja, weil du Idiot unbedingt diesen Odaiar impfen wolltest. Auf einem Baum." Jason dachte daran zurück und Tim sprang dann wieder auf ihn zu.

„Ich vermisse es, mit dir zu arbeiten", sagte er dann und Jason seufzte. Er vermisste es auch mit Tim zu arbeiten, denn am liebsten hatte er ihn ständig um sich.

„Ich auch, Baby bird. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich…" Er zögerte und Tim sah ihn neugierig an. „Dich extra mit Cass gepaart und Carrie mit Stephanie."

Tim sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an. „Was?"

„Ich war eifersüchtig", gab Jason zu. „Und… ähm. Ich habe das dann nun halt so verablasst." Er legte seine Hand an Tims Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich. „War letztendlich eine gute Idee, oder?"

Tim überlegte, seufzte und nickte dann langsam. „Ja." Er ging auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang sein Arm um Jason und küsste ihn. Es war ein süßer, kurzer und unschuldiger Kuss, wobei Jason lächelte, als sie sich wieder voneinander entfernten.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", sagte Jason.

„Tu das", erwiderte Tim nur grinsend und legte seinen Kopf schief, ehe er Jason wieder küsste. Dieses mal war es anders. Jason griff an Tims Hüften und drückte ihn gegen sich, während Tims Hand in Jasons Haaren griff und die andere an dessen Po. Jason seufzte, als deren Zungen sich trafen. Tim hatte einfach wunderbare Lippen. Sie waren so gut geformt, einfach zum Küssen. Tims Hand fuhr von Jasons Haaren runter über dessen Brust und Jason drückte ihn gegen einen Baum.

„Fuck", flüsterte dieser. „Ich liebe dich."

Tim lächelte, küsste ihn wieder mit derselben Leidenschaft. „Achte auf deine Sprache, Jason."

Jason lachte leise, während er Tims Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und mit seinem Daumen über Tims Lippen fuhr. „Ist doch Englisch."

Tim lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir in unserem ersten Date rummachen."

„Aber du magst es", bemerkte Jason und Tim grinste.

„Ich _liebe _es."

* * *

„Also du bist wieder bei deiner Mutter?", fragte Dick. Damian nickte nur kurz und Dick seufzte daraufhin. „Trauriges Jahr. Alle weg."

Damian seufzte und sah ihn an. „Komm und kämpf mit mir, Grayson."

„Ich dachte schon du fragst nie." Dick grinste ihn an und löste seine vor seiner Brust verschränkten Arme. Er stellte sich in Kampfposition hin und Damian ebenfalls. Doch plötzlich versteifte Dick sich und Damian wollte ihn schon anschnauzen, als Dick sich gerade hinstellte. „Warte… bist du so groß wie _ich_?"

Eigentlich hätte Damian die Augen verdreht, doch er grinste. „Ich überhole dich, Dick."

„Warte… hast du mich gerade Dick genannt?"

Dieses mal verdrehte Damian wirklich seine Augen. „Wollen wir meine Größe diskutieren oder kämpfen?"

Dick musste daraufhin lachen. „Das… war'n Wortspiel, oder?"

Damian schnaubte. „Tt. Dein Name ist ein Wortspiel."

„Du hast Humor bekommen, gefällt mir. Soll ab und zu passieren, wenn man mit rothaarigen abhängt." Dick grinste ihn an und Damian blies seine Wangen auf.

„Nun?"

Als Antwort griff Dick ihn an. Der Kampf dauerte lange und sie waren beide außer Atem, verschwitzt und erschöpft, als Damian Dick endlich zu Boden warf und ihn festhielt. Dabei lag Dick auf dem Boden, während Damians Knie links und rechts von im waren und seine Hände Dicks Handgelenke auf dem Boden drückten.

„Gott, habe ich es vermisst mit dir zu kämpfen", sagte Dick dann außer Atem. Damian starrte den älteren Mann an. Er hatte dunkelblaue Augen und er konnte verstehen, wie er als der bestaussehenste hier galt.

„Ach?" Damian hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich meine ich vermisse das trainieren mit Helena auch. Aber ist nicht wie mit dir, weißt du?" Dick grinste ihn an und für eine kurze Weile sahen sie einander nur an. Dann bemerkte Damian, in welcher Position sie waren, verfluchte sich selbst und spürte, wie noch mehr Hitze in sein Gesicht schoss, als er von Dick runterging.

„Ich habe es auch vermisst", gab er dann verlegen zu.

Dick sagte für eine Weile nichts und dann zog er sein Shirt aus, während er nach seiner Wasserflasche griff. „Vergiss mich nicht, während du in Talias Fängen bist."

Nicht hinsehen, dachte Damian, als er Dicks gut geformten und muskulösen Oberkörper erblickte. Was soll das Damian?, dachte er dann. Er hatte einen Freund und sowieso wäre es nicht das erste mal, dass er Dick ohne Oberteil sah. Und doch reagierte er jedes mal gleich. Er griff schnell selbst nach seiner Wasserflasche und trank große Schlücke.

„Noch eine Runde?", fragte Damian dann. Dick starrte ihn an, zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Na klar, Kleines D." Er grinste ihn an und knackte mit seinen Fingern. „Aber dieses mal lasse ich dich nicht so einfach gewinnen."

Damian schnaubte. „Tt. Wir werden ja sehen."

Dick beugte sich zu ihn vor und er war nur wenige Zentimeter von Damians Gesicht entfernt. „Möge der bessere- und der größere- gewinnen."

„Das wäre ja dann ich", stieß Damian nach einer kurzen Weile hervor.

* * *

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Cass sie. Stephanie sah Cass an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während sie rückte, sodass Cass sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzen konnte.

„Ganz gut", sagte Stephanie dann und lächelte schwach. „Und dir?"

„Auch." Cass setzte sich neben ihrer Freundin hin und zog ihre Beine hoch.

„Ich meine… ich sollte nicht eifersüchtig sein." Stephanie seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf Cass' Schulter. „Aber ich bin es."

„Du hast allen Grund dazu, eifersüchtig zu sein, Stephanie", versicherte Cass ihrer Freundin. Es tat weh zuzusehen, dass Stephanie immer noch Gefühle für Tim hatte. Aber diese schalteten sich schließlich nicht einfach aus.

„Ich bin vielmehr eifersüchtig auf das was sie haben, als auf Jason", gestand Stephanie. „Ich meine… schau dir Jason an. Ich habe das wirklich nicht erwartet. Und ehrlich, ich hab zwar vieles gehört, wie sehr er sich um Tim kümmert, aber ich konnte es nie glauben. Es ist schließlich _Jason_. Ihm kümmert nichts."

Cass konnte ihr da nicht wirklich zustimmen, sagte aber nichts.

„Und dann sehe ich ihn so… nein, ich sehe _sie _so. Und er liebt Tim wirklich und Tim liebt Jason und das macht mich nicht nur eifersüchtig, sondern neidisch. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so etwas." Stephanie seufzte. „Ich hatte noch nie so etwas. Dean und ich waren nie wirklich… und Tim ja auch nicht." Sie sah Cass an. „Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Cass nickte. Natürlich wusste sie es. Sie war auch neidisch, sie wollte auch so etwas haben. Nur nicht mit irgendwem, sondern mit Stephanie. Das würde sowieso nicht passieren, aber hoffen konnte man ja. Und selbst wenn nicht… sie wünschte sich Stephanie, dass sie so etwas bekam. Wenigstens eine von ihnen sollte glücklich sein.

„Ich meine, selbst Damian", stöhnte Stephanie auf. „Wenn du mit Terry oder so zusammen kommst, werde ich die Krise kriegen."

„Wieso sollte ich mit Terry zusammen kommen?"

Stephanie sah sie unschuldig an. „Nun… du und er versteht euch gut."

Cass erstarrte. Stephanie war wirklich blind. Jeder von ihnen war es, schließlich konnte Cass es gut verbergen. Aber sah Stephanie wirklich nicht, was Cass für sie empfand. Am liebsten hätte sie es ihrer Freundin jetzt ins Gesicht geschrien.

„Nein danke", sagte Cass nur und Steph zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, dann sind wir beide alleine zusammen." Sie grinste Cass an und Cass erwiderte dieses Grinsen leicht. Ja, das hatte sie gut ausgedrückt. Denn das waren sie. Und solange sie wenigstens das hatten, war Cass glücklich.

„Gehen wir essen?", fragte Stephanie dann nach einer Weile und Cass schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich esse mit den Waynes", sagte Cass. Sie hätte beinahe mit ihrer Familie gesagt, denn so fühlte es sich mittlerweile an. Sie war wie Dick, gehörte schon eigentlich quasi dazu. Stephanie seufzte dann und nickte.

„Okaydokay." Sie stand auf. „Dann such ich mir Carrie."

Cass folgte ihrem Beispiel und stand auf. Ihre Wege trennten sich und Cass lächelte ihr noch zu, wie ihre Liebe mit ihren wippenden blonden Haare, den Gang entlang ging. Wie viele Tage sie mit Stephanie wohl verbringen würde, jedes mal mit dem Gedanken, dass zwischen ihnen nie mehr werden würde?

Cass seufzte und ging auf den Esssaal zu. Zu ihrer Verwundung waren nur Alfred und Bruce da. „Guten Abend."

„Guten Abend, Cass", begrüßte Bruce sie, während Alfred „Guten Abend, Mistress Cassandra", sagte. Cass setzte sich hin.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Spät, schätze ich", sagte Bruce seufzend.

Das war wirklich ungewohnt. Meistens waren Bruce und Selina diejenigen, die spät waren, da sie noch mit irgendwelchen Besprechungen beschäftigt waren.

„Wann fliegst du?", fragte Cass ihn.

„Übermorgen", antwortete Bruce. Cass seufzte. Sie hätte ihn gerne um sich gehabt, er war wirklich wie eine Vaterfigur für sie geworden. Er lächelte dann wieder. „Aber ich komme bald wieder. Und wenn du möchtest, kannst du jederzeit mitkommen."

Cass schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich glaube ich bleibe lieber hier."

„Wegen Stephanie?", fragte Bruce sie dann. Cass erstarrte dabei und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. In diesem Moment kam Jason rein, der laut: „Fuck, hab ich'n Kohldampf", schnaubte und sich neben Cass niederließ.

„Master Jason, achten Sie auf Ihre Sprache", ermahnte Alfred ihn und Jason grinste schief.

„Tut mir Leid, Al."


	46. Ernst

46 - Ernst

„Falsch, Colin!"

„Aber-„

„Nichts aber. Es liegt doch auf der Hand, dass die Antwort falsch ist." Damian seufzte und Colin vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Vergiss es. Ich werde durchfallen. Den High School Abschluss zu kriegen, wird überbewertet", stöhnte Colin auf.

„Tt. Meine Schwester macht ihn auch gerade", erwiderte Damian.

Colin blitzte ihn wütend an. „Nicht jeder kann ein Genie wie du sein. Und von Zuhause aus unterrichtet werden."

„Gehen wir die Fragen noch einmal durch", sagte Damian dann seufzend und Colin stöhnte wieder frustrierend auf.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Motivation. Kannst du nicht den nächsten Flugzeug nehmen und her fliegen um es mir persönlich beizubringen?", fragte Colin unschuldig nach. Damian hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Tt. Wir wissen beide, dass du selbst dann nicht lernen würdest."

„Wir könnten aber andere Dinge tun", schlug Colin grinsend vor und Damian seufzte. Wie wollte Colin seine Prüfungen so überstehen? Mit so einer Einstellung würde er durchfallen. Dabei waren die Themen überhaupt einfach! Er konnte es nicht verstehen, wie sein Freund dabei so versagte.

„Lerne, Colin."

„Oh, mann. Meine Zeit ist vorüber, Jake will telefonieren." Colin seufzte. Es war schrecklich, dass er im Heim kein eigenes Telefon hatte.

„Ich kann dir eins kaufen, Colin", sagte Damian. Colin schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er nahm nicht wirklich alles an, was Damian ihn gab. All die Geschenke… Damian verstand es nicht. Colin war es viel lieber, wenn er ihm einfache Dinge schenkte. Wie Blumen oder so. Außer als das eine mal, als Damian ihnen zu deren Halbjährigen ein Motorrad geschenkt hatte.

„Ich bin dann weg. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Damian und Colin legte auf. Damian seufzte und in diesem Moment ging die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Es war seine Mutter, Talia, die ihn streng musterte.

„Mutter", sagte Damian. „Was führt dich hierher?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dieser Junge… Es scheint ernst zwischen euch zu sein."

Damian schnaubte. „Tt. Denkst du etwa, ich würde mich auf etwas nicht ernstes einlassen, Mutter?"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf sein Bett. Sein Zimmer hier war größer als im Wayne Anwesen und auch feierlicher geschmückt. Auch, wenn er nicht oft hier war. „Ja. Du bist erst sechzehn, ich habe gehofft, dass es nichts ernstes war. Die erste Liebe, bald schon vorbei."

Damian sagte darauf nichts. Er hatte mit seiner Mutter noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen. Sie wusste, dass er einen Freund hatte- die ganze Welt wusste das. Denn Colin war oft seine Begleitung auf Feiern und Galen.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte sie dann. Es war seltsam diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Damian sah sie an.

„Ja, Mutter."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verschärfte sich. „Ich habe dich so aufgewachsen, dass du mich in so einem Falle nicht anlügst. Also nehme ich an, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst." Worauf wollte sie denn hinaus? „Ich will, dass du dich nicht mehr mit ihm triffst."

Damian riss seine Augen auf. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich gehört, Damian. Du bist ein Al Gul und ein Wayne, der Junge ist nichts", erwiderte seine Mutter. „Er ist ein Waise, ohne Zukunft und Perspektiven. Er ist nicht besonders schlau oder talentiert. Und von einem Al Gul ist nur das beste vom besten zu erwarten. Glaubst du, ich hätte deinen Vater geliebt, wenn er ein Niemand wäre? Du bist der Erbe von all dem hier und dem Wayne Imperium, mein Sohn. Jemand wie du gibt sich nicht mit Leuten wie ihn ab."

Diese Worte machten Damian schrecklich wütend. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und fauchte. „Mutter, ich muss dich beten zu gehen."

Sie stand auf. „Nein, Damian. Ich habe dich besser so erzogen und das weißt du. Du bist kein Niemand, du bist wichtig. Wichtiger als jeder hier und du wirst groß heranwachsen. Groß und mächtig." Sie strich ihn über sein Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Und wir wissen beide, dass du es auch weißt. Ich lasse dir Zeit." Und mit diesen Worten ging sie aus seinem Zimmer.

* * *

„Willst du mein Valentinsschatz sein?"

„Oh Gott!" Barbara zuckte an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte so eben einen kurzen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dick, du kannst dich nicht einfach an Leute von hinten anschleichen." Ihr Herz schlug immer noch fest gegen ihrer Brust vor Aufregung, während sie sich langsam wieder zurück drehte. Dick seufzte und ging um ihren Tisch rum, sodass er ihr gegenüber stand.

„Hey, ich wollte einfach süß und spontan sein!", verteidigte er sich.

„Habt ihr Securityleute eigentlich nie etwas zu tun?", fragte Barbara ihn seufzend.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch, schon. Keine Ahnung, frag deinen Vater." Er grinste sie an und Barbara schüttelte abermals nur den Kopf.

„Dick, was machst du hier?" Sie sah sich um. Im Labor waren noch einige andere und die waren wahrscheinlich ebenso neugierig, warum er am Valentinstag hier war. Barbara wusste, dass viele ihrer Kollegen auf Dick standen. Nun, verübeln konnte man es ihnen jedenfalls nicht.

„Hab ich doch gesagt. Valentinstag und so." Dick lächelte und legte ein rotes Geschenk auf ihren Tisch. „Frag nicht. Ich dachte ich gebe meiner Backup Frau ein Geschenk. Ich meine, wir sind jetzt beide single und in etwa zehn Jahren verheiratet."

Barbara seufzte. Mit Jason war vor etwa einem Monat Schluss gewesen, obwohl sie ihn wirklich gemocht hatte. Sie haben sich jedoch gestritten und… man könnte sagen, dass sie nicht gerade friedlich auseinander gegangen sind. Barbara griff nach dem Geschenk und öffnete die Packung. Es war ein Schokoladenherz.

„Dick…"

„Freundschaftlich natürlich", sagte er schnell. „Also willst du jetzt mein Valentinsschatz sein?"

Barbara lachte. „Und was muss ich dafür tun?", neckte sie ihn dann und Dick grinste breit, während er seine Hände auf ihren Tisch stützte und sich zu ihr runter beugte.

„Mir heute Nacht einen Besuch abstatten?"

Barbara beugte sich ebenfalls nach vorne, ihr Kopf auf ihrer Handfläche gestützt. „Oh, und was wenn ich es tue?", fragte sie gespielt verführerisch.

„Hm, dann hoffe ich, du hast heiße Unterwäsche dabei", sagte er.

„Ich trage jetzt in diesem Moment gar keine", erwiderte Barbara.

„Verdammt, Babs", stöhnte er auf. „Nun dann muss ich wohl weniger Arbeit tun."

„Keine Sorge, ich mach alles schon", sagte sie dann. „Nimm dir die ganze Nacht frei, Dickie, ich habe viele Pläne."

„Ach?"

Barbara nickte langsam. „Ohja, fangen wir damit an, dass ich dich langsam ausziehe und dann an deinem Bett festbinde…"

Dick wich zurück und lachte. „Babs, du bist ein Arsch."

Sie lachte ebenfalls. „Dir auch'n tollen Valentinstag. Ich behalte die Schokolade, aber du kannst ruhig gehen."

„Ja, erst machst du mich so heiß und dann lässt du mich fallen." Dick schmollte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass viele andere hier ein Stück von dir wollen", versicherte Barbara ihn. Sie hatte ihn wirklich heiß gemacht? Nun, das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Überhaupt… sie war nicht Kory. So wie Babs wusste hatten Dick und Kory oft noch miteinander geflirtet, selbst obwohl sie versucht haben nur ‚Freunde' zu bleiben.

Dick schob seine Unterlippe hervor. „Ich will aber nicht mehr jemanden anderen."

„Von mir kriegst du nichts." Gott, überschritten sie jetzt nicht irgendeine Grenze? Barbara seufzte, stand auf und beugte sich zu Dick hervor. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte. „Aber danke, dass du an mich gedacht hast."

Dick sah sie an und lächelte. „Kein Problem, Babs."

* * *

„Frohen Valentinstag!" Tim strahlte Jason an und dieser starrte ihn nur an.

„Was?"

„Ähm… frohen Valentinstag", wiederholte Tim dann wieder. Jason stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Oh, fuck, oh fuck. Der ist _heute_? Tut mir Leid, Tim. Oh, shit", fluchte Jason auf. „Verzeih mir. Ich hab's vergessen."

Tim seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist okay, Jason, wirklich." Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht. „Du hast sowieso viel um die Ohren." Er nahm es Jason sowieso nicht übel. Und vielleicht war er gar nicht der Valentinstagtyp. Das war auch okay so. Jason schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, verdammt, Baby bird. Es ist nicht okay", beharrte er. Tim seufzte abermals.

„Doch, ist es. Ich habe auch nicht wirklich was für dich. Es ist nur ein…"

„… Ein was?", fragte Jason.

„Ähm, ich hab eventuell einen Stern nach dir benannt?" Tim lächelte schief. „Jaybird." Er hatte wirklich lange überlegt, was er Jason schenken konnte. Dabei hatten ihn Bart und Conner geholfen. Bart, der übrigens endlich sein Vertrauen gesammelt hatte und Jaime um ein Date gefragt hatte. Nun, von den Toden wiederzukehren gab einem wohl mehr Selbstbewusstsein.

Jason sah ihn an und dann machte irgendetwas Klick. Denn sein Gesichtsausdruck verweichte und er lächelte schwach, wenn auch nicht viel. „Fuck, Tim. Du bist so _süß._"

„Nein ich- ngh…" Tim konnte seine Worte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Jason nahm sein Gesicht in dessen Hände und presste seine Lippen auf Tims. Tim schnappte schnell nach Luft und lehnte sich gegen Jasons Zimmertür, während er in Jasons Oberteil griff. Ihre Lippen trafen wieder aufeinander und Tim schlang sein Bein um Jason, während dieser mit seiner Hand über Tims Rücken fuhr. Dabei erschauerte Tim und stöhnte auf.

„Fuck, ich liebe dich", murmelte Jason an Tims Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jay", sagte Tim. Jason küsste ihn abermals und Tim schob seine Zunge in Jasons Mund. Er spürte, wie ihm langsam heiß wurde. Als er sich von Jason löste, lächelte er ihn an und küsste dann dessen Hals. Jason seufzte und griff an Tims Oberschenkel, während dieser ihn an den Hals entlang küsste, saugte und leckte. Jason stöhnte auf und presste seinen Körper enger an Tims.

„Fuck", stieß er hervor.

„Achte auf deine Sprache", entgegnete Tim.

„Wieso? Ist Englisch."

Tim lachte leise und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Jasons Shirt. Er spürte sofort seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. All diese Kleidung waren so unnötig, sie sollten verschwinden. Er wollte Jason spüren und dessen Haut an seiner. „Zieh dein Shirt aus", sagte Tim dann schwer atmend. Jason tat das und Tim tat es ihm gleich. Jason griff an seinen Nacken und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Tims Lippen.

Tim stöhnte auf und spürte dann, dass Jason bereits hart war.

„Fuck", wiederholte Jason. Tim lachte leise und fuhr mit seiner Hand über Jasons Männlichkeit. Er öffnete die Hose und zog diese langsam hinunter.

„Ich will dich, Jay", flüsterte Tim leise, an Jasons Schulter.

„Ich dich auch, Baby bird. Du weißt nicht wie sehr." Jason griff ihn fest und ehe Tim es sich versah, trug er ihn zu Jasons Bett, auf dem Tim rückwärts landete. Jason lag über ihn und Tim schlang seine Arme um Jasons Hals. „Ich glaube ich halte keinen weiteren Tag mehr aus, in dem du mit mit schläfst."

„Was?", fragte Tim verwirrt und Jason stöhnte auf, während er Tim wieder küsste.

„Was wohl? Gott, jeden Tag wache ich mit einer Morgenlatte auf und fuck-„ Jason fuhr mit seiner Hand über Tims Haare. „Ich will dich mehr als alles andere. Jetzt."

Was? Tim starrte ihn an. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Jason so sehr auf ihn reagierte. Vor allem, wenn sie nebeneinander geschlafen haben. Tim wurde rot und Jason lachte.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du rot wirst, Baby bird." Er streifte Tims Hose runter und Tim biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich…", fing er dann an. „Ich… bin noch Jungfrau."

Jason verharrte. „Was?"

Tim wurde noch röter. „Ich hatte noch nie."

Jason strich mit seiner Hand über Tims Gesicht. „Aber… du hattest doch schon… zwei Freundinnen."

„Drei um ehrlich zu sein", gab Tim zu. Aber mit Cassie oder Tam ist es nie dazu gekommen. Mit Cassie ist er ziemlich weit gekommen, aber nie ganz. Und nun… Stephanie… sie hatten nie die Gelegenheit gehabt irgendwo alleine zu sein.

„Okay", sagte Jason dann leise. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein erstes Mal fantastisch ist."

„Jay…", murmelte Tim dann nur und wollte etwas erwidern, doch dieser küsste ihn nur.

„Keine Sorge, Baby bird." Jason lächelte, während er seine Hüften gegen Tims wiegte. Tim schnappte nach Luft und stöhnte dann, als Jason seine Hand über seinen ganzen Oberkörper fuhr. Jason zog seine Boxershorts aus, während er Tim ebenfalls langsam entkleidete und ihn dabei über den Bauch küsste.

„Jason…", stöhnte Tim hervor.

„Ssh, Baby bird." Jason lächelte ihn an, als die beide vollkommen entblößt aneinander lagen. „Fuck. Du bist so schön und sexy." Dann beugte er sich zu Tims Ohr. Gott, musste seine Stimme so rauchig und sexy sein? „Ich will, dass du mich fickst."

„Ich…" Tim sah ihn an und Jason küsste ihn.

„Fantastisch, Baby bird."


	47. Entscheidung

47 - Entscheidung

Jason fuhr mit seiner Hand über Tims Schulter. Vorsichtig und leicht, fast, als würde er ihn gar nicht berühren. Seine Fingern glitten hinauf zu Tims Haaransatz. In diesem Moment drehte Tim sich zu ihn um und sah ihn mit einem verschlafenden Blick an.

„Hi, Jay", murmelte er müde und schloss wieder seine Augen. Er hatte viel zu lange Wimpern und er war viel zu süß. Und seine Haare waren viel zu zersaust und seine Stimme, wenn er müde war… Jason könnte stundenlang noch hier liegen und darüber nachdenken, was alles an Tim klasse war.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Jason daraufhin und legte sein Kopf wieder auf das Kissen.

„'S kalt." Tim seufzte und zog die Decke, die nur noch an seiner Hüfte gelegen ist, wieder hoch. Jason lachte und legte seinen Arm um den Körper seines Freundes. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie hier waren. Hier, nebeneinander. Und nichts würde sie trennen.

„Ich kann dich wärmen", flüsterte Jason an sein Ohr.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte Tim dann plötzlich und schreckte auf. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er sich durch seine Haare und rieb sich dann seine Augen.

„Ähm. Keine Ahnung."

„Wir müssen _arbeiten_", erinnerte Tim ihn seufzend. Jason stöhnte genervt auf.

„Ist mir egal." Er drückte Tim wieder neben sich auf sein Bett. „Ich will hier weiter liegen mit meinem Freund."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Tim nur und lächelte schwach, als er Jason auf die Stirn küsste. „Aber ich muss auch arbeiten. Und Cass bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht da bin." Er stolperte aus dem Bett und sah sich verwirrt um, während er nach seinen Klamotten suchte, die gestern Nacht aus Eile über den ganzen Raum zerstreut wurden.

„Wir können uns einen Tag frei nehmen. Oder zwei, drei. Ist doch egal, meinem Daddy gehört das hier", grunzte Jason.

„Seit wann nennst du ihn Daddy?", fragte Tim, während er gleichzeitig sich hastig umzog. „Außerdem, Jason, du kannst Terry doch nicht im Stich lassen!"

Jason fluchte leise und stand auf. Warum musste Tim so ein Workaholic sein? Oder lag es daran, dass er so viele Tage nicht gearbeitet hatte und nun alles gut machen wollte? „Ich muss duschen. Kommst du mit?"

„Jason. Wir haben keine zehn Minuten bis der Zug fährt! Und wir haben gestern schon zusammen geduscht!", erwiderte Tim dann ungeduldig. „Die Arbeit ruft!"

„Scheiß Arbeit", murmelte Jason und seufzte dann langsam. Er zog sich seine Uniform an und ging dann in sein Badezimmer, wo er sich die Zähne putzte. Sich zu rasieren war nun auch viel zu Zeitauftreibend.

„Gott, Jay, warum haben wir kein Wetter gestellt? Ich verstehe es nicht, Jason!" Tim schüttelte den Kopf und redete noch weiter, während er mit seiner Zahnbürste im Mund rumlief. Jason musste lachen und wusch sich sein Gesicht. Nachdem Tim mit dem Zähne putzen fertig war, wollte er aus Jasons Zimmer rennen, doch dieser hielt ihn an der Hand fest.

„Krieg ich überhaupt gar keinen Kuss?", fragte er dann grinsend und Tim starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment an, ehe er zu Jason hochfuhr und ihn küsste. Jason hatte eigentlich nur einen kurzen und zärtlichen Kuss erwartet, keinen langen, in dem Tim noch in seine Haare griff.

„Aber jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen", sagte Tim dann, als er sich von ihm löste.

„Gott, ich liebe dich", murmelte Jason, als Tim seine Hand nahm und losrannte. Der Waffenraum war bereits leer und Tim und Jason luden deren Waffen so schnell es ging nach. Sie schafften es gerade noch so in den fahrenden Zug zu springen und Jason lies sich neben Terry auf den Sitz nieder, während Tim sich zu Cass setzte.

Jason war außer Atem und lachte leise. Sein Blick fuhr zu seinen Freund, der weiter von ihm weg saß und ebenfalls schwer atmete. Als er Jason ansah, grinste er ihn an. Okay, vielleicht sollten sie das nächste mal einen Wecker stellen, entschied er.

* * *

Vor ihn näherte sich das Wayne Anwesen. Damian stieg aus die Autotür, ohne, dass sie für ihn geöffnet werden musste und ging durch die Haustür, an der Alfred ihn begrüßte. Damian begrüßte ihn ebenfalls, aber sonst sagte er nicht viel. Er seufzte und ging in die Küche, wo sein Vater schon saß. Dieser hatte vor sich mehrere Bildschirme, die von seiner Uhr ausgingen in der Luft schweben. Als er Damian erblickte, stellte er diese aus.

„Hallo, Damian."

„Vater." Damian nickte nur schnell. Er hatte Hunger und griff nach der Keksdose, die ganz oben immer stand. Er nahm sich zwei Kekse und dann sah er wieder zu seinem Vater, der eine Augenbraue in die Höhe hatte. „Dürfte ich wissen, was ist?"

„Du bist vorher nie an die Dose rangekommen", erklärte sein Vater nur. Damian zögerte mitten im Biss. Da hatte sein Vater recht. Aber er hatte sowieso in letzter Zeit einen gewaltigen Wachstumsschub hinter sich gehabt, dass er nun fast eins achtzig war, war kein Wunder mehr.

„Nun, ich schlage nach deinen Genen", erwiderte Damian. Auch seine Mutter war schließlich keine kleine Frau, nicht wie Selina. „Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer."

„Gut. Ich habe Colin heute übrigens zum Abendessen eingeladen", sagte sein Vater. Damian stoppte mitten an der Tür und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wird nicht kommen." Und anstatt in sein Zimmer zu gehen, lies er seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und ignorierte die Worte seines Vater, während er Titus an die Leine nahm- natürlich nachdem dieser ihn begierig begrüßt hatte- und mit ihm zum Waisenhaus ging.

Ein Mädchen kam auf ihn zu. Sie war etwa sieben Jahre jung. „Du bist Damian Wayne, richtig?"

Damian sah auf sie hinab. „Ja, das bin ich."

„Colins Freund. Willst du mit ihm reden? Ich hole ihn, wenn du willst!" Sie strahlte. „Ich bin übrigens Jessie."

„Hol Colin." Damian war nicht gerade in der Stimmung auf Konversation. Er stopfte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, während Titus ihn ansah und den Kopf schief legte. Dann seufzte Damian und sah dem Mädchen nach, dass in das Waisenhaus verschwand. Damian wartete und kurz darauf kam Colin raus.

Er strahlte ihn an und küsste Damian. „Hi! Ich wollte heute Abend kommen, aber…"

„Wir müssen reden."

Colins Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und dann sah er ihn verwirrt an. „Was… okay…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe und Damian entfernte sich vom Waisenhaus. Nach etwa einer Minute des Gehens und in dieser Colin ihn mit tausend Fragen bombardiert hatte, die Damian nicht beantwortet hatte, blieb er stehen.

„Das mit uns klappt nicht mehr", sagte Damian.

„Was?" Colin klappte den Mund auf. „Aber… Damian. Das ist doch ein _Witz,_ oder?"

Damian schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt um mit jemanden zusammen zu sein. Ich bin auf Uturona, bei meiner Mutter, und bei meinem Vater. Ich kann da nicht noch immer mit _dir _zusammen sein."

„Damian, sag das nicht", bat Colin ihn. Er sah ihn traurig an und das zerriss Damian das Herz. „Bitte. Ich… ich komme damit klar. Natürlich will ich dich öfters sehen, aber ich verstehe es, dass du nicht oft kannst und… Alles ist besser, als gar nicht mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Damian schluckte und versuchte seine harte Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich komme damit nicht klar. Es tut mir Leid, Wilkes."

„Wilkes?", wiederholte Colin und sah ihn wütend an. „Was zur Hölle ist bei deiner Mutter passiert? Gott, du kannst… doch dich nicht einfach umentschieden haben! Ich liebe dich und ich weiß doch, dass du es auch tust!"

Er hatte recht. Damian liebte ihn und auch wenn es schwer war… „Nichts ist passiert. Mir ist nur bewusst geworden, wo meine Prioritäten liegen."

Colin ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und zitterte. „Fein! Dann geh doch zu deinem ganzen Reichtum! Du hast alles, Reichtum und Macht. Aber wenn du keine Liebe zulässt… eines Tages, ich schwöre, wirst du alleine sein und das bereuen." Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Und du kannst dein Motorrad mitnehmen!"

„Es ist nicht meins", sagte Damian nur leise. Colin hatte recht, er hatte die ganze Zeit rech und es zerriss Damians Herz noch mehr. Aber was sollte er tun?

„Ich will es nicht!"

Damian wollte etwas sagen, ihm etwas nachrufen, vielleicht: Ich liebe dich, oder etwas anderes, aber er wusste, dass er Colin auch so schon das Herz gebrochen hatte. Deshalb lies er es lieber sein und sah nach, wie seine erste Liebe wegging.

„Dick, wir müssen wirklich reden", sagte Barbara eines Tages. Dick runzelte die Stirn und sah dann wieder zu der Lunchbox, die er für sie mitgenommen hatte.

„Willst du nichts essen?", fragte er sie enttäuscht. Dabei hatte er es sich extra in der Cafeteria für sie packen lassen! Barbara seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Lunchbox an sich.

„Nein, ich meine… Doch. Danke." Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „Aber wir müssen _trotzdem _reden."

„Du bist gegen nichts allergisch soweit ich weiß. Es sei denn du hast in letzter Zeit…", fing Dick an. Denn was konnte es sonst sein? Barbara sah ihn ebenfalls verwirrt an.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Das Essen ist okay. Nun, es schmeckt ziemlich gut. Das Mittagessen auch und das von gestern und vorgestern und vorvorgestern…" Barbara seufzte abermals. „Siehst du meinen Punkt?"

„… Ich bin übertrieben nett und du magst das nicht?"

„Nein!" Barbara schien frustriert zu sein. „Okay, doch. Das ist es doch. Du bist _übertrieben _nett. Was soll das? Du gibst mir schon seit etwa einer Woche Essen und wir essen auch immer zusammen, du holst mich von der Arbeit ab und gehst zu mir während deiner Pausen- das ist doch nicht _normal_!"

Dick zögerte. Wie sie es beschrieb klang es, als wäre er anhänglich. „Ich dachte wir sind Freunde. Tut mir Leid, wenn… ich dich nerve. Ich meine, du hast natürlich andere Freunde, das ist mir klar. Sorry."

„Ach, Dick…" Barbara lächelte schwach. „Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen, wir sind Freunde. Aber… alle anderen denken wir sind wieder zusammen oder so. Und du musst zugeben, dass du dich so verhältst, als würdest du versuchen mich noch einmal für dich gewinnen. Die Hälfte aller Mitarbeiter ist neidisch auf mich."

Oh. Daran hatte Dick wirklich nicht gedacht. Er erstarrte und seine Mundwinkeln zogen sich herunter. „Oh."

„Ja. Oh", wiederholte Barbara. „Wir sollten das wirklich klar stellen, okay?"

Dick schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, wenn jetzt alle das denken. Wollte ich gar nicht." Er stöhnte auf und klatschte seine Hände in sein Gesicht. „Aber ich glaube ich wollte _doch._"

Barbara runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Weißt du? Im Unterbewusstsein…"

„Richard Grayson, wir beide waren über zwei Jahre zusammen, du bist ein Womanizer und totaler Romantiker- wenn das aber die Art ist mir zu sagen, dass du auf mich stehst, dann ist das ziemlich schlecht", ermahnte Barbara ihn und Dick lachte. Deshalb mochte er sie so. Und wahrscheinlich war es auch der Grund, weshalb er wirklich versucht hatte sie… für sich zu gewinnen, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Er hatte einfach in letzter Zeit das Bedürfnis gespürt, nett zu ihr zu sein und… Er seufzte. „Tut mir Leid. Darf ich noch mal von vorne anfangen?"

Barbara lachte und verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt bin ich gespannt."

„Okay, du hast wohl recht. Ich habe versucht dich für mich zu gewinnen. Und nun, zugegeben, ich habe es selbst nicht gemerkt. Es war einfach so natürlich, wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein und um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich gar nicht, wann es wieder Klick gemacht hat- wann ich mich wieder in dich verliebt habe. Denn ja, ich habe dich geliebt, über zwei Jahre lang und wir waren wieder gute Freunde danach. Doch irgendwann hat sich das wohl wieder geändert, nur weiß ich nicht wann." Dick nahm ihre Hand. „Ich weiß nur, dass es das gemacht hat. Und, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Nicht einfach direkt wie vorher, sondern neu und in einer ganz anderen Art."

Barbara sah ihn an. Ihre blaugrünen Augen trafen seine und dann lächelte sie. „Das ist der Dick, den ich kenne." Und dann ging sie auf ihre Zehenspitzen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Dick lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Also… Mittagessen?", fragte er dann, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Mittagessen", stimmte sie lächelnd zu.


	48. Rot

48 - Rot

„Mein Dad ist glaube ich nicht glücklich darüber, dass wir wieder zusammen sind", sagte Barbara.

Dick seufzte. „Er hat mich schon immer gehasst."

Barbara schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Er hat dich nicht schon immer gehasst." Nein, das war nicht wahr. Er hat sie gemocht, als sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen ist. Damals, als Barbara im Rollstuhl gefesselt gewesen ist und Dick ihr geholfen hatte. Er war für sie da gewesen. Und als sie dann endlich aus diesem kam und mit Dick Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte ihr Vater Dick gehasst. Sie wusste die Gründe nicht und sie hatte ihm tausend mal gesagt, dass sie aus freien Gründen Schluss gemacht hatte. Aber nun… wie sollte man sagen. Jeder hier kannte Dick für sein aktives Sexleben.

„Weißt er denn nicht, dass ich sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn bin?", fragte Dick grinsend. Barbara lachte und griff an seiner Uniform an dessen Kragen runter und platzierte ihn einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Dick Grayson. Sexy, muskulös, humorvoll, romantisch, Womanizer und wieder Barbaras Freund. Sie waren erst seit einigen Tagen wieder zusammen und schon wusste es wohl die ganze Base. Kein Wunder, denn jeder war eifersüchtig und neidisch auf sie. Barbara musste mit zwei Händen zählen, wenn sie alleine ihre Kollegen aufzählen würden, die gerne mal mit Dick Grayson zusammen wären. Ihre Füße müsste sie dazu nehmen, wenn sie diejenigen mitzählte, die sie fragten, wie er im Bett war und worauf er so stand. Aber das war nicht der Grund warum Barbara mit ihm zusammen war.

Denn sie liebte ihn nicht für seinen göttlichen Körper und seinem Aussehen- wobei dies natürlich schon eine Rolle spielte. Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er aufrichtig, ehrlich, offenherzig und freundlich war. Außerdem war er ein Träumer, im Gegensatz zu ihr, denn sie war eine Realistin.

Dicks Finger gruben sich in ihre roten Haare, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie es vermisst hatte, ihn zu küssen. Dick mit seinen vollen Lippen. Er wusste wie man küsst und es war seltsam gewohnt. Es erinnerte sie an tausende male, die sie sich bereits geküsst hatten und lies sie an tausende male denken, die sie sich noch küssen werden. Seine Zunge leckte an ihrer und Barbara machte ein leises hungriges Geräusch.

„Das ist nur eine Mittagspause", sagte Dick dann lachend.

„Das ist doch egal", erwiderte Barbara, während sie ihre Augen schloss und in seine Haare griff. Sie spürte Dicks vor Lachen zuckende Brust gegen ihre.

„Das habe ich nie erwartet von dir zu hören, Babs", sagte er und seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Arsch.

„Ich auch nicht", gab sie zwischen ihren Küssen zu, „aber du hast recht. Ich arbeite viel zu viel." Sie konnte doch ruhig hier bleiben, oder nicht? Barbara machte mehr Überstunden als der Rest. Und davon würde sie nicht gefeuert werden. Sie schlang ihr Bein um Dicks Hüften, während ihre Hand nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Uniform suchte. Auch Dick versuchte so schnell wie möglich sie zu entkleiden, indem er erst ihren Laborkittel weg streifte.

„Gott, wir waren so lange nicht mehr…", stieß Dick hervor und Barbara küsste ihn.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. Und sie wollte es. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie es wollte. Sie küsste seinen Nacken und Dick stöhnte, als sie ihn langsam auszog. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Top und streiften über ihre Brüste. „Dick…" Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich hab das so vermisst, Babs, du weißt es gar nicht", flüsterte Dick an ihrer Schulter. „Ich habe _dich_ so vermisst."

„Mmh, ich dich auch", murmelte sie, ihr Top ausziehend. Denn ja, es stimmte. Es war fast zwei Jahre her, dass sie zusammen waren. Die beiden haben sich schon seit Jahren gekannt. Schon als sie kleine Kinder waren kannte sie ihn. Den beliebten Jungen. Später in der High School wurden sie dann beste Freunde und mehr als zwei Dates wurde nichts- bis sie dann endlich zusammen gekommen sind. Als sie damals das erste mal hatten, hatte Barbara auch daran gedacht, wie lange sie schon darauf gewartet hatte.

Und jetzt hatte sie es in gewisser Weise schließlich auch. Barbara zog seine Uniform aus und ging auf die Knie, als sie diese über seinen Beinen streifte. Dick wollte sie wahrscheinlich wieder hochziehen, sie küssen und an sich ziehen, doch sie sah ihn von unten mit einem verführerischen Blick an, als sie seine Shorts auszog.

* * *

„Ist das ein Witz?", fragte Stephanie. Denn so fühlte es sich an.

Normalerweise war sie nicht gerade wirklich jemand, der unbedingt eine Beziehung wollte. Aber nachdem sie eine gescheiterte hinter ihr hatte und zusehen musste, wie ihr Ex gerade glücklich verliebt war, machte sie wohl zu einer solchen Person. Ebenso der Fakt, dass Terry und Carrie in letzter Zeit ziemlich heftig miteinander flirteten und Dick mit Barbara wieder zusammen war. Sie wandte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin Cass um, die einzige, die sie wohl wirklich verstand.

„Liegt es daran, dass ich keine rote Haare habe?", fragte sie. Denn schließlich war Jason auch rothaarig, wenn er sie nicht färbte. Cass lächelte.

„Nein, Steph. Außerdem hat Damian mit Colin übrigens Schluss gemacht", fügte Cass hinzu. Stephanie runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte das möglich sein?

„Was?" Stephanie schluckte. Wow, das hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Der Junge hatte wirklich glücklich ausgesehen, aufgeweckter und fröhlicher. „Okay. Weißt du was? Ich glaube doch lieber blond." Sie seufzte dann und stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Handfläche. „Okay, Themenwechsel."

„Gut", sagte Cass.

„Wohnst du in den Ferien wieder bei mir?", fragte Stephanie sie dann. „Wie wäre es mit…" Sie überlegte. „Drei Wochen?"

Cass lächelte abermals und nickte dann. „Klar."

Stephanie grinste nun und dann erstarb ihr Grinsen wieder. „Okay, doch kein Themenwechsel. Glaubst du da kann was zwischen Carrie und Terry werden?"

Cass zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht."

Das hatte Stephanie ebenfalls nicht kommen sehen. Terry und Cass waren sich ähnlicher und Stephanie hätte erwartet, dass der junge Mann vielleicht an Cass interessiert waren- sie waren sich vom Alter her auch näher. Wahrscheinlich war er das auch gewesen, aber Cass hatte nie auch nur einen Anzeichen von Interesse an ihn gefunden.

Vielleicht war sie asexuell? Denn Stephanie hatte sie noch nie Interesse an irgendjemanden finden sehen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur nicht die richtige Person gefunden. Jedenfalls wollte Stephanie sie nicht deswegen nerven, sie wusste genau, wie idiotisch solche Fragen waren.

In diesem Moment kamen Jason und Kory in den Aufenthaltsraum rein. Stephanie seufzte und fragte sich, wie Kory eine Fernbeziehung aushalten konnte. Sie sah Roy schließlich vielleicht alle zwei Wochen, da dieser Verbot auf dem Wayne Territorium bekommen hatte. Zurecht.

„Ich habe gehört Katherine Kane ist verlobt", sagte Cass dann, als Stephanie ihren Kopf auf den Schoß ihrer Freundin legte und an die Decke starrte. Stephanie schnaubte.

„Mit Renee Montoya?" Stephanie stöhnte auf. „Okay, doch. Ich will meine Haare färben. Cass, bist du dabei?"

Cass lachte. „Meinst du damit, dass ich mir sie auch rot färben soll?"

„Nope. Musst du nicht. Vielleicht kommst du mit jemanden zusammen, der rote Haare hat." Stephanie rollte ihre Augen so, dass sie Cass Blick begegnete. „Aber ich glaube ich werde den Part der rothaarigen übernehmen." Stephanie seufzte und richtete ihren Blick wieder gerade aus auf die Decke, da es anstrengend war, Cass in dieser Position anzusehen. „Hast du eigentlich von deiner Mutter gehört?"

Cass schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe sie seit dem nicht wieder gesehen. Bruce ebenfalls nicht."

Stephanie war immer noch schwer beeindruckt von der Frau. „Sie hat das sicher nicht umsonst getan."

„Sie hat nun einen Gefallen bei ihn offen", erklärte Cass. „Ich kann nicht sagen, was für einen, aber es behagt mir nicht. Ich bin Bruce wirklich dankbar, er hätte das nicht machen müssen."

„Er mag dich", erwiderte Stephanie. „Du bist wie eine zweite Tochter für ihn."

„Tim!" Jemand schüttelte ihn und Tim riss seine Augen auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und schwitzte. Verwirrt sah er sich um und entdeckte in der Dunkelheit Jasons Gesicht, das über ihm schwebte.

„Jason", sagte er und versuchte sein starkes Herzklopfen zu regulieren.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum", sagte Jason dann, während sein Arm unter der Decke sich um Tims Hüfte legte und er ihn an sich drückte.

Jetzt erinnerte Tim sich an seinen Traum. Er zitterte immer noch und lehnte seine Stirn an Jasons Schulter und seine Hand an dessen Brust. „Conner… Bart…"

„Ssh, es war nur ein Traum, Tim. Alles ist okay. Die beiden leben und du bist wohlauf und ich bin bei dir", sagte Jason. Tim nickte und schloss die Augen. Alles war okay. Conner und Bart waren beide am Leben, sie waren glücklich. Bart war mit Jaime zusammen und Conner war bei seinem leiblichen Vater. Sie würden alt werden, sie würden zusammen alt werden, sie würden alle heiraten, Kinder kriegen und alles zusammen miterleben.

Und Jason war hier. Jason war neben Tim, unter den Decken von seinem Bett, halbnackt und er würde nicht so schnell wieder gehen. „Danke", sagte Tim dann leise und sah zu seinen Freund auf. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Baby bird", sagte Jason grinsend und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Oh." Tim senkte verlegen den Blick. „Tut mir Leid."

Jason schnaubte. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

„Sorry." Dann schlug Tim sich eine Hand gegen seine Stirn, als er bemerkte, was er getan hatte. Jason lachte leise und rau, während er seine Hand hinter Tims Nacken legte und sein Gesicht seinem näherte. Er küsste Tim abermals und dieser schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Du bist einfach verfickt süß, Baby bird", murmelte Jason.

„Ich bin fast eins achtzig, Jason. Ich glaube da ist man nicht _süß", _entgegnete Tim.

„Solange du nicht weiter wächst", erwiderte Jason nur Achsel zuckend, ohne, dass er Tim losließ. „Glaubst du, du kannst wieder schlafen?"

Tim zögerte. Er wusste, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage nein war, aber er wollte nicht, dass Jason nun deswegen auch nicht schlief. Deshalb nickte er. „Klar. Geh wieder schlafen, Jay."

„Gute Nacht." Jason löste seine Hand und Tim schlang seinen Arm um dessen Brust, während Jasons Arm sich um Tims Schulter legte. Tim lehnte sich halb auf dessen Arm und Brust. Er musste nicht schlafen, er konnte auch einfach hier bei Jason liegen in seinen Armen und dabei zusehen, wie seine Brust sich langsam hob und senkte.

Nach einer Weile sagte Jason: „Du kannst nicht schlafen."

„Was? Ich- nein. Klar kann ich. Schlaf, Jason." Tim versuchte eine ruhige, sanfte Stimmlange einzustimmen, damit Jason davon eher einschlief. „Schlaaaf."

Jason lachte leise. „Ist das dein verfickter Ernst?"

Tim verdrehte die Augen. Jasons Sprachgebrauch konnte man wirklich nicht verändern. „Ja, Jason. Das ist es. Wir müssen morgen arbeiten." Er gähnte noch zur Verstärkung. „Siehst du? Ich bin müde."

„Tim, du kannst mich nicht anlügen."

„Ich… was? Ich lüge dich nicht an!" Tim schüttelte den Kopf und Jason schnaubte.

„Tch. Ich bin so oder so wach. Und die Arbeit ist mir scheiß egal." Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, sodass er Tim ansehen konnte. „Oh Mann. Morgen ist Dick's Geburtstag."

„Siehst du? Wir müssen wach sein und nicht müde!" Tim lächelte und Jason seufzte.

„Halt die Fresse", murmelte er nur und küsste ihn. Tim schloss die Augen und lies sich mit dem Kuss mitziehen. Wenig später spürte er auch Jasons Körper über seinen und fuhr mit seiner Hand über dessen Rücken.

„Jay…", flüsterte er leise und griff in Jasons Haare.

„Willst du wirklich schlafen?", fragte Jason ihn. Unfair! Warum musste er so eine sexy Stimme haben? Tim sah ihn in seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", gab er dann seufzend hinzu, während seine Finger an den Seiten von Jasons Shorts krochen. „Ich will nicht schlafen."

„Gut so", sagte Jason. Tim zog seine Shorts aus und griff in dessen Po. „Ngh, du bist so sexy, Baby bird."

„Ich dachte ich sei süß", erwiderte Tim unschuldig.

„Beides. Aber in diesem Moment eher sexy."

Tim lachte und küsste seinen Freund wieder. Und langsam war ihm der Gedanke daran, dass Jason wirklich sein Freund war, dass die beiden wirklich zusammen waren, gewohnt. Es war vertraut. Nun, sie waren nun etwa drei Monate zusammen, da wurde es schließlich auch Zeit.


	49. Beziehung

49 - Beziehung

„Dick, ich mache _keine _Doppeldates", brummte Jason mürrisch.

Dick klappte seinen Mund auf. „Aber…"

„Keine Doppeldates!", wiederholte Jason. „Das ist der letzte Scheiß. Und Dreck."

Dick stöhnte auf. Jason konnte manchmal wirklich bockig sein! „Ach, Jaybird! Du weißt nicht wie lange ich auf den Moment gewartet habe, dass wir _beide _vergeben sind. Das ist nie vorgekommen und…" Dick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tim und Babs verstehen sich auch gut miteinander."

„Hast du überhaupt mit Babs schon darüber geredet?", fragte Jason und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Jason wollte etwas erwidern, doch konnte er nicht. Denn die Antwort auf diese Frage war natürlich nein.

„Sie würde es schon wollen", sagte Dick. „Frag nur Tim nach. Er sagt bestimmt nicht nein."

„Ja. Aber ich." Jason seufzte und nahm einen Zug. „Was bist du so hartnäckig?"

„Ich bin nicht hartnäckig", brummte Dick daraufhin. „Es wird Zeit für ein Doppeldate. Gott, warum ist _Roy _nicht hier?"

Jason hustete auf einmal und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, während er nebenbei lachte. „Das Date würde in diesem Fall in einer Orgie enden und Dick Grayson hätte seinen Lebenstraum erfüllt."

„Haha", erwiderte Dick trocken. Jason grinste ihn unschuldig an, während er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm. „James schaut mich übrigens immer so seltsam an. Schlimmer als früher. Gott, er hat mich noch nie ausstehen können- außer für die Zeit, in der ich mit Babs zum ersten mal zusammen war. Er schaut mich an, als wäre ich Schuld für alles Böse auf der Welt."

Jason lachte. „So geht es mir jeden Tag."

Dick wollte protestieren und seufzte. „Jaybird, ich wette er würde alles dafür tun, dass ich seinen Platz nicht nachdem er in Ruhestand gegangen ist, kriege!"

„Als ob Bruce dir den Job nicht anbietet." Jason sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Okay, in diesem Fall hatte er recht. Bruce würde ihn den Job so was von vor die Nase werfen, dass Dick nur noch die Hände ausstrecken musste, um diesen aufzufangen.

„Wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind, werden wir dieses Doppeldate haben", warnte Dick ihn. „Ich geh jetzt Babs abholen." Jason verdrehte die Augen und sagte etwas wie „'n Scheiß werden wir haben", als Dick sich umdrehte und ging. Er ging zu dem Labor und traf sofort auf Paul, der ihm sagte, dass Babs nicht hier sei und gerade eben gegangen ist.

Oh, verflucht! Dick seufzte und rief sie an. „Hey, Babs, wo bist du?"

„Das frage ich mich auch! Ich wollte dich überraschen und dich abholen!" Babs lachte. „Musst du irgendwie nie arbeiten?"

„Nope. War mit Jason unterwegs."

„Musst _er _nie arbeiten?"

Dick lachte, als er Babs am Ende des Ganges entdeckte. „Ich sehe gerade jemanden wirklich hübsches."

„Eine Sie oder ein Er?", erwiderte Babs, während sie langsam auf ihn zuging.

„Sie. Definitiv sie." Dick biss sich auf seine Lippe. „Ziemlich heiß."

„Ich hoffe du denkst nicht daran mir fremd zu gehen", witzelte sie lächelnd. Sie stand direkt vor ihm und Dick legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ein Kuss ist schon drin", gab er zu und küsste sie auf ihre Lippen.

„Anruf beenden", sagte Barbara und küsste ihn dann ein weiteres mal. Dick lächelte. Gott, wann war er das letzte mal so glücklich gewesen? Sie alle hatten recht gehabt. Das mit Bette hätte nie was werden können. Es war einfach nicht wie mit Barbara. Und nun war er endlich wieder mit ihr zusammen. Und das war einfach komplett anders. Besser.

„Hey", sagte Dick dann.

„Hm?"

„Ich liebe dich." Es war das erste mal, dass er es ihr sagte. Zumindest das erste mal, seit dem sie wieder zusammen waren. Er hatte ihr diese drei Worte schon tausend mal gesagt. Das erste mal vor etwa fünf Jahren. Und irgendwann kamen sie ihm leicht über die Lippen. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, _Babs. _

Barbara lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Dick nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Sie war wunderschön, das war sie schon immer gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch, als sie in die High School kam. Über die Ferien hatte sie sich von einem Mädchen zu einer Frau verändert und Dick dachte nur: Wow. Sie waren zwar nicht sofort zusammen gekommen, aber auch damals fand er das jüngere Mädchen schön. Seine Lippen streiften über ihre und dann sagte er: „Essen?"

„Essen", stimmte sie hinzu und nahm seine Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit seinen und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Nun, besonders groß war Dick nie gewesen und Babs war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er. Keine zehn. Ebenso Kory- die war fast genau so groß wie er.

„Übrigens. In den Ferien werden wir ein Doppeldate mit Tim und Jason haben."

„Was?" Babs seufzte. „Doppeldates. Die hast du schon immer gemocht."

* * *

Es war schon eine Weile her, seitdem Damian und Colin Schluss gemacht haben.

Die Zeit war schrecklich gewesen und ging nur langsam voran. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gelobt und gesagt, dass er doch noch ihr Sohn sei, und ein wahrer Al Ghul, sein Vater hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und versucht ein Vater- Sohn- Gespräch zu starten, welches gescheitert ist, Helena hatte ihn in den Ferien besucht und versucht abzulenken und Dick versuchte mit ihm über seine _Gefühle _zu reden.

1. War er kein Al Ghul, er war ein Wayne, 2. War sein Vater schrecklich wenn es darum ging mit seinen Kindern über emotionale Dinge zu reden, 3. Beinhalteten die meisten von Helenas Ablenkungen mit Shoppen- von Waffen und 4. Versuchte Dick ihn immer über das Telefon zu ‚umarmen'. Dick selbst ging es schließlich schon fantastisch, so wie Damian es sah. Wieder mit Barbara zusammen.

Nun, es hätte schlimmer sein können, dachte Damian. Besser, als wenn Dick mit Helena zusammen gekommen wäre. Das wäre schlimm. Helena schien aber nicht gerade interessiert an überhaupt jemanden zu sein, abgesehen von der Schule, ihren Waffen und Karen. Diese war so etwas wie ein It Girl. Damian reiste viel um die Welt mit seinem Vater. Er lernte Bilah Asselah kennen, der Chef von W.E. In Frankreich, ebenso Jiro Osamu- Japan, David Zavimbe- Afrika, Santiago Vargas- Argentinien, George Cross- England- so gut wie jeden, mit dem er später arbeiten würde. Aber das brachte ihn auch nicht gerade auf andere Gedanken.

Als er wieder in Gotham war hatte er sich eines Tages dazu entschieden die Garage zu besuchen, in der Colins Motorrad stand, das er ihn geschenkt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob es dort wirklich immer noch stand. Der Ort war schäbig, dennoch hatten beide es für eine gute Idee gehalten. So schnell kam niemand hier her und Colin könnte einfach das Motorrad nehmen, wenn ihm danach war.

Damian entschied sich dagegen, Titus mitzunehmen und ging hinaus. Es wurde langsam immer wieder wärmer- kein Wunder, es war mitten im Frühling und der Sommer stand auch noch bald vor der Tür. Als er in der Garage war, entdeckte er das Motorrad nirgendwo. Damian atmete erleichtert aus. Es konnte sein, dass Colin es mitgenommen hatte und doch noch wollte- oder… es wurde gestohlen.

„Wurde nicht gestohlen."

Damian zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Er hätte Colin hören sollen. Colin hörte man, er war nie leise, wenn er ankam. Abgesehen davon war er Damian. Er sollte nie überrascht sein. Aber er war es. Colin zu sehen, tat ihm weh, vor allem, weil er ihn natürlich immer noch liebte.

„Colin", sagte er resigniert.

„Was für ein Zufall, was? Oft komme ich hier auch gar nicht mehr her." Colin lächelte schief. Zufall oder Schicksal?

„Wo ist es?"

„Du kannst es gerne wieder haben", sagte Colin. „Für ‚ne Zeit war ich jeden Tag hier und habe gewartet, bis du es abholst."

Die Worte taten weh. Nicht die Art, wie Colin es sagte. Er sagte es abwesend, als wäre es keine große Sache. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass Colin gewartet hatte… vielleicht noch die Hoffnung hatte, dass Damian sich um entschied… „Ich war nicht in den Staaten. Und nein, ich will es nicht wieder haben. Ich wollte nur wissen…" Was daraus geworden ist.

Colin senkte den Blick und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. „Ich fühle mich doof."

Damian sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

„Ich hab's verkauft", gab Colin zu. „Ich meine… ich werde in zwei Wochen siebzehn und dann… muss ich ja weg. Bin zu alt für das Waisenhaus. Sie haben mich gefragt, was ich überhaupt danach machen will. Und…"

Damian verstand natürlich. Colin hatte kaum Perspektiven, er war Waise- wo sollte er nachher hin? „Ich verstehe", sagte Damian.

„Tut mir Leid. Du kannst das Geld haben-„

„Ich brauche es nicht, Colin. Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Preis gehabt. Es ist dein Motorrad, du darfst damit machen, was du willst." Er drehte sich um und ging weg. Er musste es tun, bevor er etwas dummes tat. Colin hatte vielleicht mit ihm abgeschlossen, wer weiß, aber er ganz sicher nicht mit Colin.

„Hey, Carrie!" Stephanie winkte sie zu ihnen rüber.

Carrie ging auf sie zu. Stephanie und Cass saßen nebeneinander, während Tim Cass gegenüber saß und Kaffee trank. Dabei hatte Stephanie ihre Beine hoch auf das Sofa gelegt, sodass sie neben Tim lagen.

„Hey, Leute", sagte Carrie.

Sie begrüßten sie, während Tim ihr zunickte und gleichzeitig einen langen Schluck Kaffee nahm. Er war schon immer verrückt nach Kaffee gewesen- es war schwer mit ihm überhaupt reden zu können, wenn er noch keinen hatte.

„Wir wollen gleich Karaoke spielen", sagte Stephanie. „Hast du Lust?"

Carrie lachte. „_Karaoke_?"

Cass nickte. „Steph's Idee." Nun, etwas anderes hatte Carrie auch nicht erwartet. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie Damian dazu gezwungen hätte mit ihr ein Lied von Britney Spears zu singen, wenn er noch hier wäre.

„Wann denn?", fragte Carrie sie nach, als sie sich neben Tim pflanzte und Stephanies Beine wegschob.

„Jetzt sofort. In unserem Zimmer würde ich sagen." Stephanie strahlte und Carrie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Und sie erfuhr erst jetzt davon? Schließlich war es auch ihr Zimmer und das Zimmer war auch gar nicht so groß. „Wir könnten Teams machen. Ecealhunter gegen Odaiarlogen."

„Du hörst dich so enthusiastisch an wie Dick", bemerkte Carrie.

Stephanie lachte daraufhin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du dabei?"

„Später vielleicht", antwortete Carrie Achsel zuckend. „Um acht oder neun können wir zu euch stoßen."

Tims Gesicht näherte sich ihrem „_Wir_?"

Carrie rückte von ihm ab, lachte und antwortete: „Jup. Terry und ich wollten lernen."

Stephanie schnappte tief und schnell nach Luft. „Ihr _lernt_?"

Carrie wusste nicht, was daran so seltsam war, dass sie so auf die Information reagierte. „Äh. Ja. Er hat bald auch seine Prüfungen, Leute. Er musst durch all das durch, wo wir vorher waren."

„Ja", sagte Tim und sah Stephanie an. Es war, als würden die beide Gedankenübertragung machen, ehe Tim wieder Carrie ansah. „_Schon._"

„Ihr lernt nicht wirklich oder? Das ist nur ein Codewort?", fragte Stephanie mit großen Augen. „Lernt ihr in seinem Zimmer?"

„Bitte tut es nicht in meinem Zimmer", bat Tim sie. Nun verstand sie, worauf die beiden hinaus wollten. Sie klappte ihren Mund auf und sah zu Cass, die nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Nein! Ihr versteht das vollkommen falsch!" Carrie stöhnte auf und lies ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand fallen.

„Nun, es macht aber keinen Sinn, dass ihr zusammen lernt", sagte Stephanie und Tim nickte.

„Du musst nicht mal lernen. Du bist Odaiarloge und er ist Ecealhunter. Warum hilfst du ihm?", fragte Tim dann. Okay, da hatte er ein Punkt. Carrie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir sind Freunde. Außerdem weiß ich alles. Und ich bin nett", schnaubte Carrie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich stehe nicht auf Terry. Wir sind nur Freunde!"

„Freunde", wiederholte Stephanie grinsend und sah Tim an. Mittlerweile schienen die beiden das auch zu sein.

„Ich- gott. Ihr versteht das falsch. Ich steh wirklich nicht auf ihn, oder er auf mich." Carrie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag Frauen und er weißt das."

„Oh." Stephanie war enttäuscht. „Cass, meine Rothaartheorie ist falsch!

„Das war sie schon die ganze Zeit."

Carrie stand auf und seufzte dann. „Sagt mir nicht, ihr seid alle bi."

Cass lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe es wie du."

Carrie grinste. „Wie auch immer. Ich bin bei Terry." Sie ging weg und hörte noch Stephanie zu Cass sagen: „Ich dachte… _oh._"


	50. Aussprache

50 - Aussprache

„Wo ist Terry?", fragte Jason, als er in Tims Zimmer stand. Er nahm fast den Größteil des Zimmers ein- er war einfach viel zu groß. Er war zwar nicht so breit wie Conner, aber dafür riesig. Nicht, dass Tim sich allzu klein neben ihn fühlte. Dafür war er nun auch schon groß genug- okay, etwa 1,80.

„Er ist mit Carrie lernen", erklärte Tim daraufhin. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie oft zusammen gelernt haben. Letztes Jahr, bevor… nun, bevor er gehen musste. Genau vor einem Jahr war er nämlich schon wieder auf der Erde.

„Okay, geh duschen. Ich warte hier", sagte Jason schnaubend und lies sich auf Tims Bett fallen.

„Willst du nicht mitkommen?", fragte Tim grinsend und Jason verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf.

„Ich dachte wir sind in deinem Zimmer, weil du alleine duschen wolltest", sagte dieser. Tim seufzte. Er hatte recht. Er konnte nicht jeden Tag bei Jason duschen, bei Jason schlafen, bei Jason aufwachen und… es war ja schon fast, als würde er bei ihm wohnen. Und das tat er definitiv nicht. Er brauchte auch mal wieder seinen eigenen Platz und auch sein eigenes Badezimmer, dass er mit Terry teilte.

„Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Tim und verschwand ins Badezimmer. Er versuchte sich wirklich zu beeilen, aber für Tim hieß beeilen beim duschen etwa zwanzig Minuten. Dann rasierte er sich- auch wenn er nicht viele Bartstoppeln hatten. Er war nicht dazu gemacht einen Dreitagebart zu tragen- anders als Jason. Mit nassen Haaren und einer neuen Uniform ging er wieder in sein Zimmer, wo Jason auf dem Bett aufrecht saß und vor ihm Fotos waren.

Tim klappte den Mund auf und wurde rot. „Jason!"

„Du bist 'n Stalker", sagte Jason.

Tim ging schnell auf ihn zu und sammelte die Fotos ein, die Jason vor sich auf der Bettdecke ausgebreitet hatte. „Du kannst nicht einfach in meinen Sachen rumschnüffeln!"

„Du bist ein verfickter Stalker", wiederholte Jason.

„Ich habe etwas, dass man _Privatsphäre _nennt", murmelte Tim, während er spürte, dass die Hitze immer noch in seinem Gesicht war.

„Sagt der Stalker", murmelte Jason. Tim packte die Fotos auf einen Stapel und Jason schlang seinen Arm um Tims Taille, wobei er ihn auf das Bett vor ihn zwischen seine Beine drückte. Jason schlang seine Arme um Tim und lehnte sein Kopf an dessen Schulter. „Ich meine ich weiß, dass du gerne fotografierst. Aber… Du hast wirklich Talent, Baby bird."

„Ich stalke dich nicht", sagte Tim dann und war froh, dass Jason nicht sehen konnte, wie rot er gerade war. Jason lachte und küsste ihn an der Wange.

„Ja ja. Du hast ziemlich viele Fotos von mir."

„Das war bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind."

„Das macht es nicht gerade besser, findest du nicht?" Jason nahm den Stapel der Fotos wieder aus Tims Hand und Tim wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

„Die hier sind von Silvester, letztes Jahr", erklärte Tim dann nach einer Weile.

Jason zögerte. „Du standest schon damals auf mich?"

Tim verdrehte die Augen. Was für eine Frage! „Natürlich, Jason. Kurz darauf habe ich dich beim Training geküsst." Er spürte, wie Jason hinter ihn lachte. „Aber nein, daran liegt es nicht… ich weiß nicht. Ich finde du… bist ein tolles Motiv. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich immer fotografieren."

„Das darfst du auch", sagte Jason. „Solange ich davon Bescheid weiß. Sonst ist das echt gruselig."

Tim seufzte und lehnte sich an Jason. „Tut mir Leid."

Jason küsste ihn und Tim erwiderte den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen. „Du kannst auch paar Nacktfotos von mir haben, Baby bird."

Tim erstarrte und sah verlegen weg. „Was? Gott, Jason. Doch nicht _solche _Fotos!"

Jason lachte wieder einmal. Wie konnte er einfach so etwas sagen? „Sag nicht, du hast noch nie mit einen dieser Fotos gespielt."

In Tims Gesicht schoss wieder Röte. „Jason, du bist so ein _Arsch. _Natürlich habe ich das nicht! Was… was denkst du überhaupt?"

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Schade, dass du es nicht getan hast. Der Gedanke daran ist wirklich heiß. Wie du alleine in deinem Zimmer saß und meine Fotos-„

„Jaaason!" Tim schubste Jason weg. „Wehe du bringst diesen Satz zu Ende!"

„Du bist so rot wie eine Jungfrau. Du verhältst dich, als hättest du noch nie mit mir Sex gehabt. Außerdem-„ Jason zuckte mit den Schultern, während Tim sich von ihn entfernte und sich ihm gegenüber setzte. „Hey, ich habe mir oft einen runtergeholt und an dich gedacht."

Tim wurde rot bis zu den Ohren und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Oh Mann. Ich weiß." Natürlich. Schon als Jason ihm gesagt hatte, dass er oft eine Morgenlatte gehabt hatte, als Tim noch ‚nur' neben ihn geschlafen hatte… Er war nicht dumm und konnte eins mit eins zusammen zählen. „Wir… wir sollten wirklich los. Du weißt schon, Essen mit deinem Vater."

Jason schnaubte. „Nenn ihn Bruce- nicht ‚dein Vater'."

* * *

„Cass." Jason kam auf sie zu und Cass drehte sich dabei nicht um, sondern ging einfach weiter gerade aus.

„Jason."

„Sitzen wir nebeneinander?"

Cass runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an, wobei sie kritisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe hob. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? _Er_? Jason Todd? „Was?"

„Du hast schon gehört, Cass. Lass mich es verfickt nicht noch mal aussprechen", entgegnete Jason. Cass lächelte amüsiert.

„Mir ist es egal, wo du dich hinsetzt."

„Ja. Mir aber nicht." Seine Stimme verdüsterte sich. „Nicht wenn Helena und Damian sich gegen mich verschworen haben." Er stöhnte auf. „Warum müssen beide auf der Erde leben? Ich könnte mich beschweren und sagen, dass sie mich nur ausschließen, weil ich nicht mit ihnen blutsverwandt bin."

„Nein, könntest du nicht."

„Ich weiß. Sie mögen dich und Dick auch." Jason seufzte. „Nur _mich _hassen sie. Wirklich schrecklich mit denen zu essen. Ich hätte bei Tim bleiben sollen."

Cass lachte daraufhin. „Ich halte zu dir, Jason", versprach sie ihm und Jason schnaubte nur. Dann ging sie in den Esssaal, wo ihre ganze Familie schon wartete. Familie. Es war seltsam sie als dieses an zu sehen. Vor knapp anderthalb Jahren war sie noch im Krankenflügel gewesen, bekannt als das ‚Alienmädchen', dass von Selina Kyle in das Bein geschossen wurde und keinen Nachnamen hatte. Mittlerweile war sie Cassandra Cain, jedoch interessierte sich niemand dafür, sie hatte eine Familie und eine wunderbare beste Freundin. Und sie hatte endlich ein normales Leben.

„Hallo, Alfred. Wayne, Dämon." Jason nickte seinen ‚Geschwistern' zu.

„Und du fragst dich, warum sie sich gegen dich verschwören", flüsterte Cass ihm zu, nachdem sie Alfred, Helena und Damian begrüßt hatte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und Jason verdrehte nur die Augen, als er sich neben ihn niederließ.

„Wir haben uns nicht gegen dich verschworen", erwiderte Helena und lächelte unschuldig.

„Gott, Wayne. Guck mich nicht so an." Jason seufzte und Damian gab sein typisches „Tt" von sich.

„Kommt Dick?", erkundigte sich Cass dann.

„Jup. Mit Terry", ertönte Dicks bekannte Stimme, als dieser durch die Tür ging. Neben ihm war Terry. Eigentlich hätte Dick ihn nicht so in den Hintergrund stellen können sollen. Dick war kleiner als Terry- und das um einiges. Und doch konnte er es. Terry war nicht jemand, der sich in den Vordergrund schob und Dick dafür umso mehr. Er grinste sie alle breit an und ging zu Damian, dem er die Haare verwuschelte.

„Grayson, ich befehle dir, das sein zu lassen!", fauchte dieser auf.

„Befehle? Hat er das wirklich gesagt?" Dick lachte und sah zu Terry, der ebenfalls grinste.

„Ah, ihr seid schon alle da", sagte Bruce, mitsamt Selina. Es war schön, dass ihre ganze Familie wieder vereint war, denn das kam nicht oft vor. Irgendjemand fehlte immer. Und Terry kam auch nicht immer dazu. Er und Bruce hatten mittlerweile ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, soweit Cass es wusste, aber mit dem Rest der Familie, abgesehen von Cass, eher nicht.

Sie redeten über belangloses, Jason und Damian kriegten sich in die Haare, wobei Helena Jason anschnauzte, Dick ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte und Terry und Cass sich stumme Blicke zuwarfen.

„Wie geht dein Lernen voran, Terry?", fragte Bruce ihn.

„Ganz gut", antwortete dieser. „Ich glaube ich schaffe es."

„Selbst wenn nicht würde Bruce dich nicht raus kicken", erwiderte Jason schnaubend. Das war wahrscheinlich wahr. Als ob Bruce ihn nicht einstellen würde, nur weil er die Prüfung nicht bestanden hatte. Er war immerhin in gewisser Weise mit ihm verwandt.

„Du musst uns in den Ferien besuchen", sagte Helena daraufhin. „Ich bleibe auch in Gotham über den Sommer."

Bruce nickte bestätigend. „Außerdem ist Kate's Hochzeit. Wir wollen doch alle dabei sein."

Immer die Hochzeiten im Sommer, dachte Cass daraufhin. „Ich bin auch da."

„Danke", sagte Terry lächelnd.

„Und mich wirst du auch sehen, keine Sorge. Du musst nicht die Tage mit diesem Haufen verbringen", witzelte Dick.

* * *

„Ich habe gehört deine Familie fährt über den Ferien zu eurem Ferienhaus in Seychellen", sagte Dick.

Damian, der neben ihn lag, auf einer Liege, nickte nur.

„Wirst du die Ferien auch bei deiner Mutter verbringen?"

Daraufhin schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe kein Verlangen mich mit ihr zu treffen." Etwas in seiner Stimme sagte Dick, dass da mehr hinter steckte, als dass Damian eine typische Teenagerphase durchmachte, in der er seine Mutter nicht sehen wollte. Damian war sowieso kein typischer Teenager. Eigentlich war das keiner von den Waynes wirklich je gewesen. Dick musterte den jüngeren Mann, während dieser sich in sonnte.

Damian hatte sich verändert. Er war schon immer muskulös gewesen, als kleines Kind hatte er schon viel zu viel trainiert, aber nun wurde er auch endlich größer. Er war bereits so groß wie Dick. Dick dachte daran zurück, wie sie sich das erste mal getroffen hatten. Damals war er fast fünfzehn Zentimeter kleiner gewesen und das war keine zwei Jahre her.

„Willst du mir sagen weshalb?"

„Muss das sein, Grayson?" Damian hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und sah ihn gar nicht an. Dick zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Keine Ahnung? Ja?" Dick legte sich wieder gerade hin und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen. „Wir sind doch Freunde, stimmt's, kleines D?"

„Wenn du mich so nennst, dann nicht."

Dick musste lachen. „Wie auch immer. Und… ich habe das Gefühl, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, ich schwöre." Er dachte nun an letztes Jahr zurück, auf Selinas und Bruce' Hochzeit. Damals hatte Damian ihm erzählt, dass er Colin geküsst hatte. Zwar hatte Dick anfangs gedacht, dass das Gespräch anders verlaufen würde, aber er war wirklich glücklich darüber gewesen, dass Damian sich ihm anvertraute.

Damian schwieg für eine Weile. Als er wieder sprach, war Dick bereits wieder in ganz anderen Gedanken versunken. „Danke."

Dick lächelte und sah zu Damian, der ihn ebenfalls ansah. „Kein Problem. Wollen wir wieder schwimmen?"

„Ich wollte nie mit Colin Schluss machen", begann Damian dann und Dick, der sich langsam aufgesetzt hatte, drehte sich zu Damians Richtung um.

„Was?"

Damian seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es ist lange her, ich weiß."

Etwa drei Monate. Okay, das war schon lange. Aber als damals Barbara mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte er auch über drei Monate gebraucht, bis er sich davon erholt hatte. Sie jeden Tag zu sehen hatte nicht geholfen.

„Warum hast du es dann getan?", fragte Dick. „Hat er dich betrogen oder so?"

„Was? Nein, selbstverständlich nicht." Damian schnaubte verächtlich, wie Jason es sonst immer tat. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Meine Mutter wollte es so."

Dick zögerte und runzelte dann seine Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich bin ein Wayne, aber auch ein Al Ghul. Ich bin der Erbe von zwei Imperien", erklärte Damian. „Ich bin für Höheres bestimmt. Für jemanden besseres. Nicht für Colin, einem _Waisen _ohne Zukunft und Perspektiven. Ich sollte mich nicht mit solch dummen Dingen wie Gefühlen abgeben, das macht schwach."

Dick klappte den Mund auf. Hatte Damian das soeben gerade wirklich gesagt? Denn das klang wie der kompletter und größter Schwachsinn, den je ein Mensch von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Damian blitzte ihn wütend an. „Ja. Und der meiner Mutter. Ich respektiere sie und sie hat recht. Ich habe mich selbst verloren und vergessen, während ich hier war. Colin hat mich schwach gemacht. Das sehe ich."

Dick lachte daraufhin. „Nein, Damian. Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Natürlich hast du dich verändert, während du bei deinem Vater warst! Das heißt aber nicht, dass du dich selbst vergessen hast. Schau, Bruce ist kalt und ernst, aber immer noch das komplette Gegenteil von Talia, soweit ich weiß." Er seufzte und suchte nach Worten.

„Jeder verändert sich. Das gehört zum Erwachsenwerden. Du kannst nicht dien Leben lang gleich bleiben, das tut niemand. Das wäre auch langweilig, findest du nicht? Und du bist nicht schwach geworden. Du hast Leute gefunden, die dich lieben. Freunde- ich, Stephanie, Carrie, Colin. Wir alle sorgen uns um dich und das ändert einen halt. Aber zum positiven. Es macht einen nicht schwach, Dami. Es macht einen höchstens stärker.

Und, Gott, Damian. Du bist so groß wie ich und in einem Jahr auch ein erwachsener Mann und du solltest anfangen nicht auf deine Mutter zu hören. Wie alt bist du? _Zehn_?" Dick lächelte dann. „Du solltest deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Denn du hast recht, du _bist _Damian Wayne. Betonung auf _Wayne. _Du bist ein Wayne und du bist zu Höherem bestimmt und zwar dazu, dass du dein Leben selbst bestimmst. Okay?"

Damian sah ihn an und nickte dann langsam. „Danke."

„Kein Problem." Dick lächelte ihn an. „Wenn wir wieder kommen triffst du dich mit Colin und sagst, dass du ein Idiot warst und es dir Leid tut, okay?"

Damian sagte daraufhin nichts, denn er sah nur traurig aus. „Ich versuche es."

„Nun, okay gut. Dann lasst uns schwimmen."


	51. Ankündigung

51 - Ankündigung

„_Anruf von Roy Harper._"

Jason stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in sein Kissen.

„Jay", flüsterte Tim mit seiner müden Stimme. Jason liebte diese Stimme bei ihn. „Nimm den Anruf ab."

„'N Scheiß werde ich tun. Es ist viel zu früh für Anrufe", schnaubte Jason daraufhin. Tim schüttelte Jason und dieser stöhnte wieder genervt auf.

„Anruf abnehmen", knurrte er dann und setzte sich auf. Was hatte Roy für ein Problem? Konnte er es ihm nicht später sagen? Heute war der letzte Tag auf der Base, denn heute würden sie zu dem Sommer wieder zurückfliegen. Roy erschien auf dem Bildschirm und er sah panisch aus. „Ruf mich nie wieder um so eine Uhrzeit an."

„Jason!", schrie Roy nur. Okay, es musste ernst sein. Roy schien komplett aus dem Häuschen zu sein.

„Hi, Roy." Tim setzte sich verschlafen auf. „Was ist passiert? Soll ich euch alleine lassen?"

„Nein, du bleibst hier", entschied Jason und sah dann zu Roy, der die Achseln zuckte. Was auch immer sein Problem war, dass Tim davon erfuhr war das wohl noch das harmloseste.

„Jason, du musst mir helfen", sagte Roy. „Ich bin so… so am Arsch. Ich kann's nicht glauben… Nein. Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein. Gott, Jason!"

„Okay, beruhige dich, Mann. Chill. Und nun sag mir, was los ist." Jason zog seine Decke hoch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Ich… ich bin Vater!", stieß Roy dann hervor.

Jason lachte daraufhin. „Du meinst wohl du _wirst _Vater. Denn Kory sieht nicht gerade schwanger aus." Nun, aber ja. Jason konnte seine Panik verstehen. Roy Harper als Vater? Nun, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er bekam sein eigenes Leben nicht einmal im Griff.

„Du hast richtig gehört, Jason. Ich _bin _Vater." Roy drehte sich weg und als er wiederkam, hielt er ein Baby in der Hand. „Lern Lian Harper, meine Tochter kennen."

Jason klappte den Mund auf. Alles in diesem Bild war falsch. Er verstand nichts. Er sah zu Tim, der ihn ebenfalls erschrocken ansah. Hatte Kory heimlich eine künstliche Geburt vollzogen? Nun, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Kory würde jetzt keine Kinder haben. Und vor allem wäre sie niemand, die das heimlich tun würde.

„Gott, ich kann das nicht. Sie heult und… ehrlich, wäre Dinah nicht hier, wäre ich schon längst durchgedreht. Oder all die anderen… Ich bin _kein _Vater!" Roy schien verzweifelt zu sein, als wäre er am Rande des Zusammenbrechens. In diesem Moment fing das Baby an zu weinen. „Oh, shit, oh shit. Nicht weinen, Baby." Er wiegte es hin und her.

„Roy, beruhige dich", sagte Tim. „Du schaffst es schon ein Vater zu werden. Was hat sie denn?"

„Keine Ahnung?"

„Wechsel die Windel oder gib ihr was zu essen", schlug Tim vor.

Roy starrte ihn an, als würde er kein Wort verstehen und Tim seufzte. Dann meldete sich Jason wieder zu Wort.

„Du hast ein Baby", sagte dieser. „Wo zur Hölle kommt es her? Nicht von Kory." Das Baby hatte schwarze Haare.

Roy sah ihn an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Nein… es ist von jemand anderes."

„Sag mir nicht, dass du sie betrogen hast." Aber von Donna konnte es auch nicht sein. Es sah nicht aus wie Donna.

„Ich habe sie nicht betrogen! Du… du weißt schon, als wir beide Schluss hatten", sagte Roy dann.

„Und dann schwängerst du einfach irgendjemanden?", fauchte Jason und Roy sah beschämt aus.

„Sie war nicht irgendjemand. Ich meine… ich mag sie wirklich. Hätte ich keine Gefühle für Kory gehabt und wäre Jade nicht… _Jade._"

„Wer ist Jade?", fragte Jason, während Roy sein Kind hin- und her wiegte.

„Jade Nguyen. Die Mutter. Sie… sie ist Ecealhunter." Er zögerte. „Nicht gerade legal. Ich habe sie paar mal getroffen auf dem Queen Territorium und… naja. Sie hat mich verführt und ich konnte sie ja schlecht verpfeifen…"

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Harper", schnaufte Jason und Tim seufzte.

„Weißt Kory davon?", fragte er.

Roy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Jade seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und dann hat sie mir heute das Baby in die Hand gedrückt! Scheiße verdammt. Es ist aber meins, wir haben Tests gemacht." Er stöhnte auf. „Ich bin kein Vater. Ich meine, ich hab's nicht drauf. Und Lian… die hat etwas viel besseres verdient. Ein gutes Leben mit einer tollen Familie und zwei Elternteilen… Keiner Mafiamutter und einem verrückten Dad. Ich bin sowieso zu jung! Ich bin erst vierundzwanzig!"

„Roy", sagte Tim dann. „Du schaffst das. Alleine, dass du so denkst, zeigt doch, dass du ein guter Dad bist. Oder es wenigstens versuchst. Und du hast viel Hilfe. Dinah und die Queens. Du schaffst das und man braucht nicht beide Elternteile um eine gute Kindheit zu haben. Ich wette sie wird dich sehr lieben."

Jason sah zu Tim. Das war der Grund, weshalb er ihn so liebte. „Aber erst sagst du Kory Bescheid", fügte Jason hinzu.

„Ja. Sollte ich wohl. Danke, Tim. Und… dir irgendwie auch." Roy lächelte schief und sah seine Tochter an, die langsam in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist. „Bis dann."

„Ruf sofort zurück, wenn du kannst", sagte Jason und Roy nickte. Der Anruf wurde beendet. Jason sah zu Tim. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Roy Vater war. Es gab niemanden, der wohl als ein schlechterer Vater geeignet war- außer Jason vielleicht. Aber Roy… wenn er es wirklich wollte, würde er es schaffen. Er müsste sich zusammenreißen.

„Wow", sagte Tim dann. „Roy als Vater."

Jason nickte und legte sich neben Tim. „Ich glaube es kaum."

„Sie war süß", sagte Tim dann und lehnte sein Gesicht auf seiner Hand. Jason lächelte. Ja, das stimmte. Ein kleines, neugeborenes Mädchen, das kaum ihre Augen öffnen konnte. So zerbrechlich und neu auf dieser Welt… „Was glaubst du sagt Kory dazu?"

Jason zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie mag Kinder, aber… sie würde glaube ich nicht gerne die Stiefmutter von Roys Tochter sein. Vor allem weil er was mit dieser Jade hatte, während sie kurz auseinander waren. Und keine Ahnung, ob sie selbst schon ein Kind will. Wer will das überhaupt?"

Tim nickte dann nachdenklich. „Willst du keine Kinder?"

Jason starrte seinen Freund an. „Ich… äh. Keine Ahnung, Tim. Hab doch nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich meine irgendwann. Vielleicht. Fuck, Tim wir sind erst zweiundzwanzig."

Tim lachte daraufhin. „Jason, du bist nervös. Keine Sorge, ich will keine Kinder."

Jason zögerte und starrte ihn an. „Du willst keine Kinder?"

Tim schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht so. Ich meine, ich will noch keine Kinder. Ich bin noch nicht mal zwanzig." Er verdrehte die Augen und legte sein Kopf neben Jasons. Dieser lachte daraufhin.

„Außerdem, kannst du dir mich überhaupt mit ‚nem Kind vorstellen? Ich nicht." Das wäre verrückt. Doch Tim kuschelte sich nur an ihn und lächelte.

„Ja, kann ich. Du würdest ein fantastischer Vater sein." Er küsste ihn sanft und Jason erwiderte den Kuss.

„Ich werd's vermissen dich ständig bei mir zu haben", sagte er dann leise.

„Ich besuche dich. Und du mich", sagte Tim dann sachlich, während seine Hand über Jasons dunklen Haaren fuhr.

„Nicht dasselbe", murmelte Jason gegen Tims Haut und küsste ihn auf seiner Stirn.

„Ich muss in mein Zimmer", sagte Tim dann leise. „Sachen packen. Bin noch nicht ganz fertig."

„Nope. Du bleibst bei mir", entgegnete Jason dann und drückte Tim an seiner Hüfte näher an sich. Tim schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, während er seine Hand auf Jasons Brust legte.

„Okay. Ein bisschen noch."

* * *

Der Flug war überraschend schnell vorbei. Damian verabschiedete sich von allen, wobei Dick ihn ernst ansah und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er mit Colin reden sollte und ihn dann umarmt hatte. Sie wartete gerade auf die Limousine, während Jason und Tim sich übertrieben lange Zeit ließen, um sich zu verabschieden. Damian seufzte genervt. Nun, die beiden waren es nicht gewohnt, voneinander getrennt zu sein.

Er fragte sich, wo Colin jetzt lebte. Wie sollte er es rausbekommen? Nun, Möglichkeiten und Mittel hatte er überall. Damian fragte sich auch, ob Colin die High School gut absolviert hatte. Hoffentlich. Helena jedenfalls hat die Highschool recht gut beendet und hatte sich dazu entschieden das nächste Jahr- ebenfalls in Metropolis- zu studieren.

Nun, wenn sie das so wollte. Damian freute sich aber sie über die Ferien wieder zu sehen. Besser als Todd und Drake. Über die Ferien würden sie für eine Woche auch in Urlaub zu deren Ferienhaus fahren. Eines unter vielen. Sein Vater hatte vor ein Anwesen auf Uturona erbauen zu lassen. Es klang zwar verrückt, aber das war nun der neue Trend. Die Welt schien überbevölkert und auf Uturona gab es Eceal. Man konnte alles damit machen, es würde Jobs geben, Platz… Nun, der Immobilienmarkt auf Uturona schien nun seine Geburtsstunde zu haben. Da sie sowieso ein riesiges Gebiet für sich hatten, mussten sie kein Grundstück kaufen. Und ein solches Grundstücke für den Preis, den sie bekommen hatten, würden sie nie wieder als Angebot irgendwo finden.

Damian rief beim Waisenhaus an und erkundigte sich nach Colisn derzeitigen Wohnort. Sie gaben ihm die Adresse, weil er 1. Damian Wayne war und 2. Sie wussten, dass er sein Exfreund war. Damian wollte sofort hin, aber seine Familie sah nicht ein, dass er schon wegsollte. Also gab es erst eine Feier. Damian seufzte und dachte daran, wie er Colin zum ersten mal vor einem Jahr auf der Erde getroffen hatte. Damals mit Titus.

Am nächsten Tag setzte er sich in seinen teuren Wagen und fuhr damit auf dem Weg zu Colins Wohnung. Es war in einem nicht armen, jedoch auch nicht reichen Stadtteil. Wo die meisten Studenten lebten. Damian war froh, dass Colin das Motorrad verkauft hatte. Er würde nicht wollen, dass Colin auf der Straße oder so lebte. Damian parkte vor der Wohnung und merkte die Blicke von allen Menschen auf sich gezogen. Nun, man sah ein solchen teuren Wagen selten. Er hatte ihn zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag bekommen.

Damian musste zwei Treppen hochgehen und klingelte dann vor Colins Tür. Als diese geöffnet wurde, war es ein Mädchen. Sie trug nur ein Hemd, das leicht durchsichtig war, dass man ihren roten BH sah, der von ihrer dunklen Haut hervorstach. „Col-„ Als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht Colin war, sah sie verlegen aus und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine… Hi."

„Colin ist wohl nicht da, nehme ich an", sagte Damian. Wer war dieses Mädchen? War sie Colins Freundin? Alles in Damian schrie. Er durfte gar nicht eifersüchtig sein. Er sollte froh sein, dass Colin nun jemand anderes hatte. Schließlich war er ja das Arsch gewesen.

„Nein, er wollte nur eben was kaufen gehen", sagte das Mädchen und richtete ihre Haare. „Ich bin Nell. Nell Little." Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Damian", sagte er und schüttelte sie. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Du… du bist Colins Exfreund!" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und senkte dann nervös den Blick. „Du kannst reinkommen. Ich… äh. Ziehe mich um."

Damian nickte dann. Am liebsten wollte er fragen, wer sie war- oder eher, wie sie zu Colin stand. Doch sie verschwand durch eine Tür und Damian stand verlassen in der kleinen Wohnung. Er ging durch eine Tür und entdeckte eine kleine, schmutzige Küche, wo das Geschirr beim Waschbecken in Bergen stand. Nell kam rein, sie trug nun ein lilafarbenes T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose.

„Das war peinlich", sagte sie dann lachend. „Neuanfang. Willst du was trinken?"

Damian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Danke." Er war eifersüchtig. Auch, wenn er das Recht nicht dazu hatte. „Ich sollte lieber gehen."

„Aber… du bist extra gekommen." Nell starrte ihn an. „Ich meine, wahrscheinlich sollte ich dich hier raus kicken. Du hast Colins Herz gebrochen." Damian wollte etwas erwidern, aber er konnte sich hier schlecht verteidigen. Sie hatte ja Recht. „Und du bist sein Exfreund. Das ist ziemlich seltsam."

„Seid ihr zusammen?", rutschte es Damian aus. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Es war wohl Colin.

„Gott, der Automat hatte keine Kondome mehr", brummte Colin genervt. „Also musste ich zum Markt. Aber jetzt können wir-„

Okay. Definitiv zusammen. Colin ging in die Küche und starrte Damian mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, bemerkte Damian. Und seine Gefühle für ihn auch nicht. „Damian!"

„Hallo, Colin."

„Was machst du hier?", fuhr Colin ihn an. „Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"

„Tt. Ich habe beim Waisenhaus natürlich angerufen", erwiderte Damian. Colin zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn wütend an.

„Du solltest gehen", sagte Colin.

Damian wollte protestieren. Aber Colin hatte nun Nell. „Ich weiß." Damian senkte den Blick, doch Nell stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Nein, stop. Ich will wissen, was er zu sagen hat." Okay, das war eine komische Freundin. Sie war so klein und sah erwartungsvoll zu Damian hoch.

„Nell-„

„Was?" Sie drehte sich zu Colin um. „Ich bin nicht deine _Freundin _und dein Geheule über diesen Kerl ist unausstehlich. Ich will endlich mal wissen, was da zwischen euch war. Von beiden Seiten."

Damian verstand nicht. Colin heulte sich bei Nell über ihn aus? Sie waren nicht zusammen? Aber er hatte Kondome für sie besorgt. Und… „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte er dann.

Colin stöhnte auf. „Nell, verdammt!" Okay, er hatte sich verändert. Wo war sein Colin hin? Hatte Damian ihn so verändert? „Wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir sind… Mitbewohner."

„Mitbewohner, die Sex haben", stellte Damian fest. Mehr konnte er nicht hervorbringen. Colin wurde rot und sah zu Nell, die nur ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Nun, ja. Wir sind nur Freunde. Und dieser Kerl- Gott. Jedes mal, wenn man nur den Namen Damian erwähnt, ist er so, als ob er losheult. Und nun, ich dachte ich heitere ihn auf. Er hatte lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt und ich mag ihn. Wir mögen uns. Und seit dem tun wir das halt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine große Sache."

Keine große Sache. Es klang verrückt, aber Damian war erleichtert.

„Ich _heule _nicht!", protestierte Colin dann. Nell sah ihn ernst an und Colin seufzte. „Okay. Einmal. Nur _ein einziges _mal." Er senkte den Blick und das zeriss Damians Herz. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass dies geschah.


	52. Erkennung 2

52 - Erkennung

„Colin", flüsterte Damian dann. Colin. Das alles war seine Schuld Er hätte nie kommen sollen. Vielleicht ging es Colin eigentlich gerade gut mit Nell und in der Zukunft hätte da mehr werden können. Aber nun kam Damian und öffnete die alten Wunden.

„Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen", sagte Colin daraufhin. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Damian dachte an Dicks Worte. Er konnte nicht gehen. „Nein."

„Was verstehst du nicht, Damian?", brüllte Colin dann. „Mann, was willst du eigentlich? Was tauchst du vor meiner Haustür auf und… warum? Du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht. Als wir uns das letzte mal gesehen bist, bist du einfach abgehauen! Du bist so ein Arsch, weißt du das? Ich habe dich geliebt und, verdammt. Ich bin endlich über dich hinweg-„

„Ist er nicht", warf Nell ein.

„Halt du dich da raus, Nell, bitte!", fuhr Colin sie an. Er sah wieder zu Damian. „Nach all dem, was du getan hast, hast du wirklich den Nerv wieder herzukommen? Hau ab. Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen und ich kann an nichts denken, was du mir zu sa-„

Ehe Colin den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, beugte sich Damian zu ihn vor und küsste ihn. Colin war nun kleiner als Damian. Er war _wirklich _kleiner. Er spürte, die Wut, die Colin in sich trug, und, dass er etwas zitterte, als Damian ihn mit dem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. Colin schien sich erst dagegen zu wehren, doch Damian umfasste sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Und dann gab Colin nach. Er erwiderte den Kuss.

„Das ist ja wie Kino", flüsterte Nell. Damian löste sich von Colin, der ihn entgeistert anstarrte.

„Du solltest gehen", sagte Damian zu ihr.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin", sagte diese dann.

Und dann schlug Colin Damian. Damian hatte gute Reflexe und sah dies kommen, sodass er blitzschnell zurückfuhr und Colin ihn um nur wenige Zentimeter verfehlte. „Was. Sollte. Das?!"

„Das war ein Kuss, Wilkes", erwiderte Damian dann nervös.

„Das habe ich auch bemerkt. Du kannst mich nicht einfach küssen! Wir sind nicht zusammen! Das macht es alles nur schlimmer! Ich… du kannst das nicht einfach machen. Mit meinen Gefühlen rumspielen…", stieß Colin hervor.

Damian griff an seinem Shirt und zog ihn zu sich um ihn ein weiteres mal zu küssen. Und dieses mal schloss Colin sofort die Augen und küsste ihn ebenfalls. Damian schloss die Augen und schob zwischen Colins Lippen seine Zunge. Er spürte Colins Hände an seinen Körper. Es war wie früher. Und doch anders. Dann drückte Colin ihn wieder von sich.

„Hör auf mich zu küssen!"

„Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof", sagte Nell.

„Ich liebe dich", erklärte Damian daraufhin schlicht. Was sollte er noch sagen? Er war schlecht mit Worten. Er dachte an damals, als Colin ihn an seinen Geburtstag besucht hatte.

„Nein! Hör auf!", schimpfte Colin dann.

„Es ist wahr. Ich liebe dich, Colin. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben."

„Ich brauche Popcorn", murmelte Nell und Damian warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ignoriere sie. Was meinst du? Warum… ich verstehe nichts, Damian." Colin sah verzweifelt an. Damian verübelte es ihm nicht. Er seufzte.

„Ich… es tut mir so Leid, Colin. Ich wollte nie mit dir Schluss machen. Glaube mir, es war für mich schwer genug gewesen. Es hat mein Herz zerrissen." Er schluckte. „Aber…"

„Aber was? Was gibt es für eine gute Erklärung?", fragte Colin wütend.

„Meine Mutter…" Colin wusste genau von Damians Verhältnis von Talia und was für eine Art Mutter sie war. „Und mein Großvater… Ich bin ein Al Ghul, Colin. Ich sollte nicht lieben. Das ist Zeit und Emotionverschwendung und würde am Ende nur weh tun. Das hat meine Mutter bei meinem Vater hart gelernt. Und ich bin deren Erbe. Ich kann den Fehler nicht begehen. Vor allem nicht…"

„… Bei jemanden wie mir?", riet Colin und Damian nickte langsam.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass ich mich selbst verloren habe. Ich habe mich so verändert. Ich wurde schwach, so dachte ich. Viel zu an nahbar und verletzbar. Aber ich habe gelernt, dass es so nicht ist." Dank Dick. „Ich liebe dich und selbst wenn meine Mutter damit nicht einverstanden ist, werde ich damit nicht aufhören. Du hast mich verändert, du hast mich nicht schwach gemacht, sondern stark."

Colin starrte ihn an. „Das hört sich verrückt an."

„Ich weiß."

Colins Stimme hörte sich an, als würde er seine Tränen zurückhalten. „Du… bist so ein Arsch."

„Ich weiß."

Colin drückte sich an Damian und schlang seine Arme um ihn, als er ihn küsste. „Du liebst mich wirklich?"

„Ja. Das habe ich immer." Damian erwiderte seine Umarmung. Und das werde ich hoffentlich auch immer. Wie könnte er so jemanden je verlieren wollen? Colin lächelte schwach.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich auch nicht hasse. Und… du bist größer als ich. Das stört mich."

Damian musste leise lachen. Damals war Colin noch der größere von ihnen beiden gewesen. Vor mehr als einem Jahr, als Damian nicht einmal 1,70 war.

„Ich gehe jetzt aber wirklich", sagte Nell. „Gut, dass du Kondome gekauft hast. Versöhnungssex ist wirklich gut. Aber bitte räumt nachher die Küche auf." Und mit diesen Worten ging sie aus der Küche.

„Wie oft muss ich danke sagen?", fragte Stephanie ihre Freundin, während sie sich im Spiegel ansah und strahlte. Cass, die auf dem Sofa saß, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gar kein mal, Steph."

Stephanie drehte sich um und strahlte Cass an. „Trotzdem. Danke, vielen Dank."

„Du bist meine beste Freundin, Steph", sagte Cass und stand auf. „Natürlich lade ich dich ein."

Stephanie strich ihr Kleid zurecht. „Tim wird auch da sein, oder?"

Cass nickte. Natürlich würde er auf Katherine's Hochzeit anwesend sein, schließlich war er wohl Jasons date. Steph seufzte und dachte an Bruce und Selinas Hochzeit vor einem Jahr zurück. Damals hatte sie gerade angefangen, ständig mit Tim zu telefonieren und es war ihr erstes Date gewesen. Inklusive Blumen. Er hatte ihr immer Blumen mitgebracht. Zwar hatte sie nun gar keine Gefühle mehr für ihn, aber der Gedanke daran machte sie traurig.

Wie sich Jason damals gefühlt hatte? Stephanie wusste nun ungefähr von deren Beziehung. Es war das erste mal, dass Jason und Tim sich seit dem wieder gesehen haben und dann kam Tim mit Stephanie als Date. Aber heute nicht. Heute…

„Ich bin dein Date", rutschte es Stephanie aus. Cass starrte sie an. „Weißt du… ich habe nur gerade eben an die Hochzeit von letztes Jahr gedacht. Mehr nicht."

Cass nickte dann langsam. Sie sah… enttäuscht aus. Wirklich? Stephanie war nicht gut im deuten von Menschen. Sie zögerte und wandte sich ab. Nun, Helena Wayne nahm schließlich Karen mit und diese hatte einen Freund.

„Hey, Cass, Steph. Limousine ist da", berichtete Jason, der durch die Tür kam. Gut sah er aus, wenn auch nicht Steph's Typ. Dafür war er viel zu riesig. Und sah zu… keine Ahnung. Gefährlich aus. Steph griff nach ihrer Tasche und nickte dann. Hinter Jason stand Tim, ebenfalls im Anzug und lächelte sie an. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie damals den Anblick von Tim in Anzug über alles geliebt hatte.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie. Sie begrüßten sich alle ebenfalls und gingen dann auf die Limousine zu. Dort war Damian mit Colin- die beiden waren seit kurzem wieder zusammen.

„Hey, Kiddo", sagte Steph grinsend. Damian sah sie unbeeindruckt an.

„Tt. _Kiddo_?"

Okay, er war fünfzehn Zentimeter größer als sie und bald siebzehn, aber trotzdem… Sie hatte noch das Bild von dem gleich großen Jungen vor sich. Stephanie grinste nur und Alfred öffnete ihnen die Tür. Helena saß schon drinnen mit Karen und die beiden unterhielten sich. Nachdem sie einstiegen, waren die letzten Bruce und Selina. Die Hochzeit war nicht groß, sie war schlicht gehalten.

Aber Stephanie mochte es. Sie liebte sowieso Hochzeiten. Irgendetwas hatten sie. Dick und Babs waren bereits da und die beiden unterhielten sich mit Bette- als wäre das vergangene Jahr gar nicht gewesen und Dick und Bette kein Paar gewesen. Aber anscheinend schaffte es Dick sowieso mit jeden seiner Ex befreundet zu bleiben.

Sogar Kory, die nicht mehr mit Roy zusammen war, nun dass er Vater war. Roy und ein Baby. Das würde Stephanie nur all zu gerne sehen.

„Willst du nicht tanzen?", fragte Cass sie dann irgendwann.

„Was?"

„Du willst normalerweise immer tanzen", erklärte Cass dann. „Ich dachte, dass es dir hier nicht gefällt…"

„Nein! Ich mag es hier. Du hast recht." Stephanie musterte Cass. Irgendetwas war anders. Oder sah sie etwas anders als Cass? „Wir… wir können tanzen." Cass lächelte sie daraufhin an und Stephanie ging mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche.

* * *

„Wie geht es Roy?", fragte Barbara Dick nach. Dick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ganz gut. Er war letztens bei uns. Er… ist ein chaotischer Vater, aber er schafft das schon. Und Lian ist _total _süß." Dick lächelte und Barbara ebenfalls. Dick kam schon immer mit Kindern aus. Okay, er kam eher gesagt mit jedem aus. „Und Tim ist die totale Mutter. Ehrlich, er weißt mehr über Kinder als Selina. Und sie _hat _ein Kind."

Dass Dick Helena als Kind bezeichnete, wunderte sie. Barbara hakte sich bei ihren Freund ein. „Das freut mich. Ich würde Lian auch gerne mal sehen."

„Kannst ja morgen mitkommen", schlug Dick vor. „Roy fährt erst übermorgen."

Babs nickte dann. „Das würde ich liebend gerne."

Dick lächelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich heute komme."

„Ist okay", erwiderte Babs darauf. „Meine Mutter ist auch morgen und übermorgen noch da." Sie hatten heute eigentlich vorgehabt mit ihrer Familie zu essen, da ihre Mutter zu Besuch kam. Ihre Mutter hatte im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater Dick schon immer gemocht. Nur leider war nicht sie diejenige, die auf Uturona mit ihnen lebte.

Sie gingen vom Blumenladen weiter zu dem Friedhof. Dick seufzte und nahm Barbaras Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Das erste mal, dass Dick sie hier mitgenommen hatte, war Jahre her. Sie war siebzehn gewesen und damals nur gute Freunde. Er hatte ihr zum ersten mal seine Sicht davon erzählt, wie seine Eltern gestorben sind. Die Fliegenden Graysons. Seit dem hatten sie das Grab jedes Jahr zusammen besucht. Ein Jahr hatte er sie als seine Freundin vorgestellt. Und als dann Schluss war… nun, dann war es auch Schluss mit den Besuchen.

Dick seufzte, als sie vor dem Grab stehen blieben. Er legte die Blumen auf das Grab und versank für einen Moment im Anblick des Grabsteines, während er mit einem Knie davor kniete. „Hallo, Mum. Dad." Er lächelte schwach. Es war über fünfzehn Jahre her, seitdem seine Eltern gestorben sind.

Dick drehte sich zu Babs um und diese legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, die er ergriff. „Natürlich erinnert ihr euch an Babs." Er stand auf und sah sie an. „Wie kann man sie auch vergessen? Sie und ich… wir sind wieder zusammen."

Barbara lächelte schwach und lehnte sich an ihren Freund. Das erste mal, als sie hier waren, hatte er geweint. Aber mittlerweile nicht mehr. Er sah sie ebenfalls und lächelte. ‚Wie kann man sie auch vergessen?'. Sie liebte ihn so sehr und war froh, dass sie wieder zusammen waren.

„Ihr hättet sie wahnsinnig gemocht", sagte Dick dann. „Mehr als ihr Vater mich mag jedenfalls." Babs musste leise lachen und Dick fuhr mit der Hand über den Grabstein. „Es hört sich komisch an, aber… Barbara ist wohl die einzige Person, mit der ich mir eine Zukunft vorstellen könnte."

Sie sah ihn an und hielt die Luft an. Aber jetzt wo er es sagte… ja. Er war auch die einzige Person, mit der sie sich vorstellen konnte alt zu werden. Dick war immer in ihrem Leben gewesen, wieso auch nicht in der nächsten Zukunft?

„Also werdet ihr hoffentlich noch viel von ihr sehen." Er drehte sich zu Barbara um und küsste sie sanft. Sie war glücklich. Sie umarmte ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ich habe auch vor in der Zukunft bei dir zu sein", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr und als sie sich lösten, nahm er ihre Hand.

„Lasst uns Heim", sagte er und Barbara nickte daraufhin. Heim. Und somit gingen sie vom Friedhof runter.


	53. Frieden

53 - Frieden

Wenn Helena eins sagen konnte, dann das sie froh war, dass ihre Eltern ein eigenes Ferienhaus hatten. Eins nur für sich. Denn sie hatte keine Lust die ganze Zeit zu hören, wie ihre Eltern es miteinander trieben. Vielleicht würde es sich verbessern, da sie nun ein Jahr zusammen waren. Nach dem Einjährigen wurde es doch immer ruhiger, oder? Aber abgesehen davon waren sie schon so lange zusammen, dass es kaum ruhiger werden konnte.

Helena schloss die Augen und ließ die Sonne auf ihre Haut strahlen. „Das ist das Leben", flüsterte sie dann leise.

Jason schnaubte und bevor er ein idiotischen Kommentar ablassen konnte, hob Helena den Kopf und warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu. Er stöhnte auf und schloss dann ebenfalls wieder seine Augen. Nun lagen sie alle vier nebeneinander. Cass, Helena, Jason, Damian.

„Was machen wir heute Abend?", fragte Helena dann.

„Zu der Bar gehen", schlug Jason vor.

Helena dachte daran, dass Karen sich bei der Bar amüsieren würde. Es hätte ihr bestimmt gefallen in luftigen und bunten Kleidern mit den Einwohnern die traditionellen Tänze zu vollführen.

„Tt. Die Bar schmeißt dich wahrscheinlich raus und du kriegst Hausverbot, Todd", sagte Damian.

Helena musste lachen und sah zu Jason, der seine Augen verdrehte. „Nur weil du da nicht hindarfst", brummte er. Damian klappte empört den Mund auf.

„Selbstverständlich darf ich es. Ich bin-„

„Damian Wayne. Wir wissen es. Halbzeit Dämon und Vollzeit Biest." Jason setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und sah zu Cass. „Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich finde, dass es eine gute Idee ist", sagte diese dann. „Wir könnten vorher essen gehen."

Helena nickte dann schnell. „Da ist ein klasse Restaurant hier in der Nähe. Lasst uns dort hin und dann zu einer Bar."

Cass lächelte daraufhin. Helena war froh, dass Cass hier war, sie hatte keine Lust das einzige Mädchen zu sein. Helena mochte Cass sowieso gerne. Eigentlich mochte sie auch Jason, selbst wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde. Sie mochte es ihn gemeinsam mit Damian zu nerven.

„Ich gehe ins Wasser." Jason stand auf. „Noch wer?"

„Tt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, würde ich dir nicht folgen", brummte Damian. Jason musterte den Jungen und Cass stand auf.

„Ich komme mit." Sie folgte Jason ins Meer und Helena lächelte. Sie genoss den Urlaub. Er war nicht zu hektisch, sondern ruhig und gelassen. Nach all dem Prüfungsstress, den sie hatte, war ihr das nur allzu willkommen. Sie wollte sich erholen und einfach nicht mehr an ihre Probleme denken.

Irgendwann später kamen auch Helena und Damian zu Jason und Cass und schwammen. „Wie wär's mit einer Runde Volleyball?", schlug Helena vor und nahm den Ball aus ihrer Tasche.

„Sicher. Ich nehme Cass in mein Team", sagte Jason sofort.

„Nope. Mädchen gegen Jungs." Helena grinste und sah zu der Kleineren Cass, die sie anlächelte.

„Tt. Nun gut." Damian nickte zu Jason. „Enttäusch mich nicht."

Jason schnaubte daraufhin nur. Am Ende des Spiels hatten sie wirklich gewonnen. Nun, Cass und Helena waren ein klasse Team, im Gegensatz zu Jason und Damian. Und Cass war sowieso eine gute Spielerin. Danach trafen sie ihre Eltern und gingen zu viert Abend essen. Sie sah am Blick von ihrem Vater, dass er froh war. Ja, sie verstanden sich alle mittlerweile eigentlich gut und waren eine Familie geworden. Helena lächelte über den Gedanken, dass sie vor knapp zwei Jahren noch nicht hier waren.

* * *

Tim wartete geduldig- oder eher ungeduldig- auf Jason. Sie hatten sich ganze _zwei _Wochen nicht gesehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich vorher jeden Tag gesehen haben… Nun, vor den zwei Wochen hatten sie sich auch nur einmal in der Woche gesehen. Es fiel Tim schwieriger, als er dachte. Ja, er hatte seine Freunde, die ihn ablenkten, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Sie alle haben ihn dazu gedrängt, ihn das nächste mal mitzunehmen, damit sie ihn kennenlernen konnten.

Das war deren Ritual. Es war schrecklich. Sie zogen den Freund oder die Freundin auf und sagten Dinge wie: „Wie war dein Name noch mal? Jacob?" Sie ersetzten die peinlichen Eltern. Tim seufzte über den Gedanken, dass Jason nie seinen Vater kennenlernen würde.

„Das wird nicht so schlimm. Jaime hat es auch überlebt", versicherte Bart ihm und Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. Jaime war aber nicht gerade Jason. Und Jason war schon eine Sache für sich. Tim hatte erst gewollt Blumen mitzunehmen, aber irgendwie… konnte er es nicht. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Stephanie. Nicht, dass er nicht über sie hinweg war. Und man schenkte jedem Blumen, warum erinnerte es ihn zu sehr an sie? Nun, weil es ihr ‚Ding' war. Wie das telefonieren. Telefonieren und lilafarbene Blumen, jedes mal wenn sie sich trafen. Als Ritual.

„Sie brauchen wirklich lange", sagte Colin dann.

Tim nickte. Auch er war nervös. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Treppenstufe. Sie hätten beim Flughafen warten sollen.

„Kopf hoch, Jungs", erwiderte Karen dann. „Da ist die Limousine!"

Tim hob den Blick und sah die Limousine sich dem Anwesen nähern. Er lächerte und wünschte sich, die Scheiben wären nicht schwarz getönt, dass er Jason schon von hier aus sehen könnte. Er sprang auf und die Tür öffnete sich. Als erstes kamen Bruce und Selina, dann Helena, die von Karen begrüßt wurde und Cass, die Tim begrüßte, Damian, der Colin umarmte und dann Jason. Tim strahlte und warf sich um Jason.

„Willkommen zurück", sagte Tim lächelnd.

Jason lachte und legte seine Hände um Tims Taille. „Hast du eine Pistole in der Hose oder freust du dich so mich zu sehen?"

„Ich habe dich vermisst. Wir haben uns zwei Wochen nicht gesehen", sagte Tim dann Augen verdrehend. Und dann ging er auf die Zehenspitzen um Jason zu küssen. Er lächelte, als sie sich voneinander trennten.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Baby bird. Aber wenn ich jedes mal so begrüßt werde, bin ich gerne weg", flüsterte Jason dann und Tim lachte.

„Also ich hätte es nicht so gerne, wenn du weg bist", erwiderte Tim dann und küsste ihn ein weiteres mal. „Kommt, lasst uns rein." Er drehte sich um, denn alle anderen waren bereits wieder im Anwesen. Er nahm Jasons Hand und wollte ihn rein ziehen, doch dieser blieb stehen und drehte Tim wieder zu sich, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hand und küsste ihn. Dieses mal leidenschaftlicher, voller Verlangen und der unterdrückten Lust der vergangenen zwei Wochen.

„Du. In mein Zimmer. Sofort", stieß Jason hervor.

Tim schloss die Augen und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Jasons Lippen waren auf seine und er saugte an seinen Lippen und seine Zunge… Und dann waren dann noch Jasons große Hände, die einfach überall waren. An Tims Taille, halb unter dem Shirt, sodass es hochgezogen wurde und an seinem Po.

„Jason", seufzte Tim dann und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Jason stöhnte daraufhin und küsste Tims Hals. „Zimmer. Jetzt sofort." Tim schnappte nach Luft und Jason lachte.

„Hmm, wir können's ja nicht draußen treiben", sagte Jason dann.

„Nein", sagte Tim atemlos und zog Jason mit sich rein.

„Aber es hört sich an wie eine Herausforderung", fügte Jason dann grinsend hinzu.

Tim verdrehte die Augen, während er die Treppe hoch eilte, so schnell wie er konnte.

* * *

„Wann war das Anwesen zuletzt so voll?", fragte Dick.

„Vor zwei Wochen bei einer Feier, Grayson", erwiderte Damian daraufhin.

Dick verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meine voll, ohne, dass es eine _Feier _war."

Cass musste Dick zustimmen. Das Anwesen war voll. Oder zumindest der Raum. Jason, Tim, Dick, Damian, Colin, Helena, Karen, Stephanie, Barbara, Connor, Roy, Wally, Lian und sie. Sie alle haben sich hier zusammen versammelt. Die meisten, weil sie einen Blick auf Lian erhaschen wollten. Und Connor und Wally wurden auch einfach eingeladen. Das schien niemanden zu kümmern, denn Wally und Dick verstanden sich ziemlich gut. Die beiden wurden früher zusammen ausgebildet, bevor Dick bei den Waynes angefangen hatte und Wally erst für die Polizei gearbeitet hatte. Seitdem hatten sie also viel aufzuholen.

Und Conner… Cass mochte Connor. Er war wie Cass auch erst neu bei den Waynes. Sowie Terry. Dick hatte Terry ebenfalls eingeladen, als ihnen klar war, wie viele Leute einfach mal hier waren, doch dieser war mit seiner Freundin unterwegs. Anscheinend hatte er eine Freundin, bevor er auf Uturona angefangen hatte und nachdem er zurück gekommen ist, hat er sie wieder für sich gewonnen.

Und Stephanie dachte, da wäre etwas zwischen ihr und Terry. Oder Carrie und Terry. Nein, Terry hatte schon seine eigene Freundin.

„Tim, du bist wie eine Mutter", sagte Stephanie. „Woher kannst du das alles?"

Tim wurde rot und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kinder mögen mich halt."

„Ein bisschen viel zu sehr", bestätigte Karen daraufhin lachend.

„Hey, Jason", sagte Roy auf einmal. Jason sah ihn an.

„Hm?"

„Ich weiß, bisschen spät. Aber willst du Lian's Patenonkel sein?"

Jason starrte ihn an und grinste dann. „Klar doch." Cass musste lächeln. Sie stellte sich Jason mit Lian vor. Das wäre wirklich süß.

„Warte, warum sagt mir der Name Artemis Crock was?", fragte Dick dann und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Wieso?", fragte Barbara ihn. „Natürlich kennst du Artemis Crock."

„Ist Wally's Freundin." Roy grinste in Wally's Richtung. „_Endlich._"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte dieser empört.

Roy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Soll heißen, dass ihr beide lange gebraucht habt."

„Sie war mit uns auf der Schule", erklärte Barbara, während Tim ihr Lian reichte und mit ihr spielte. Die Welt war wirklich klein, stellte Cass fest. Sie sah zu Stephanie, die sich vor Barbara kniete, da Lian auf ihrem Schoß saß, und Grimassen schnitt.

„Ich glaube sie ist müde", sagte Tim nach einer Weile.

„Tt. Du musst es ja auch wissen, Drake", sagte Damian. Barbara stand auf.

„Legen wir sie schlafen", sagte diese dann. Sie überreichte Lian Roy, der mit Jason aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

„Okay. Wer hat Lust auf Karaoke?", fragte Stephanie daraufhin begeistert. Damit enterte sie auf mehreren Seiten ein genervtes Stöhnen und sie warf allen ein ernsten Blick zu.

„Ich finde, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Wir könnten alle nachträglich für Damian singen", schlug Dick grinsend vor. Damian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich warne dich, Grayson", schnaubte dieser.

Damian war siebzehn. Und wo er vor zwei Jahren ziemlich jung ausgesehen hatte, sah er nun älter für sein Alter aus, als er war. Er war groß- wie ein Wayne halt. 1,80 und dazu hatte er auch einen muskulösen Körper. Größer als Cass war er zwar schon immer gewesen, aber er hatte immer noch dieses rundliche Gesicht gehabt… Tja, die Pubertät kam früher oder später.

Stephanie, Karen, Dick, Colin und Wally nahmen kein ‚Nein' an. Sie würden so was von Karaoke spielen. Nachdem sie jeweils Zweierteams gemacht hatten (Cass und Steph, Dick und Babs, Tim und Jason, Damian und Colin, Karen und Helena, Roy, Connor und Wally). Stephanie grinste sie an, nach dem Motto, dass sie so was von gewinnen werden. Am Ende des Tages waren es aber Karen und Helena die gewannen.

„Unfair!", beschwerte Dick sich, der auf dem dritten Platz war. Er drehte sich zu Babs um und diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sie hatten sich alle Pizza bestellt und der Raum sah aus wie ein Schweinestall. Zehn Pizzaschachtel überall verteilt, darunter auch viele Gläser mit Cola und da einige nicht auf das Sofa passten, lagen sie auf dem Boden mit den Kissen herum. Cass lächelte. Sie mochte es, dass sie alle zusammen waren.

Sie unterhielt sich mit Connor. „Hey, wir sollten langsam los", sagte Roy dann und stand auf. Wally rappelte sich ebenfalls auf. Er und Dick schienen vollkommen versunken in deren Gespräch zu sein.

„Klar." Er nahm das letzte Pizzastück aus der Schachtel heraus. „Danke für's einladen."

Nachdem sie sich alle verabschiedet haben wandte sich Connor an Cass. „Ähm. Krieg ich deine Nummer?"

Sie sah ihn an und für einen Moment dachte sie an Steph. Und eigentlich daran, dass sie nur auf Mädchen stand. Dachte sie jedenfalls. Aber sie mochte Connor wirklich, auch wenn sie sich gerade eben erst kennengelernt hatte. Also lächelte sie und nickte, als sie ihm seine Nummer gab.

„Danke. Ich ruf dich dann an."

Cass nickte und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Nachdem die drei gegangen sind rannte Stephanie zu Cass.

„Du hast ihm deine Nummer gegeben", stellte Stephanie fest. Cass nickte daraufhin.

„Ja. Habe ich", sagte diese dann. Stephanie zögerte und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich dachte…"

„Dass ich lesbisch bin? Ich auch", gab Cass zu. Aber wahrscheinlich war sie es gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es nur gedacht, weil sie niemanden außer Stephanie je in so einer Hinsicht gesehen hatte. „Aber vieles kann sich ändern."

„Das… das meine ich gar nicht", flüsterte Stephanie dann. Cass musterte ihre Freundin. „Ich… ich gehe dann auch mal." Sie umarmte Cass nur kurz und verabschiedete sich von dem Rest, ehe sie ging.


	54. Streit

54 - Frieden

„Hey, ähm…" Miguel schnippte mit de Fingern in Jasons Richtung. „Wie war es noch mal…?"

„Jacob", rief Bart rein.

„Jacob? Nein, das war _dein _Freund. Das hier ist Jeremy." Miguel lächelte und nickte dann. „Genau, Jeremy. Würdest du hier bitte warten?"

„Ihr wisst verdammt genau, wie ich heiße", sagte Jason daraufhin nur.

„Ja. Jeremy." Cassie nickte. „Wir wollen nur kurz mit Tim reden."

„Er hatte von uns noch nicht _das _Gespräch gehabt", erklärte Bart Jason und Tim stöhnte auf, während er sein Gesicht in seine Hände klatschte. Jedes mal dasselbe! Auch wenn er zugab, dass er auch gerne mit machte, wenn es nicht gerade um seinen Freund handelte. Bisher war Tam die einzige, die er sonst seinen Freunden vorgestellt hatte- Cassie musste man nicht vorstellen. Tam war ziemlich eingeschüchtert gewesen.

„Das Gespräch", wiederholte Jason.

„Von Bienen und Blumen. Oder eher von… Bienen und Bienen", sagte Miguel nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Wie auch immer, muchacho." Er schob Tim von Jason weiter weg und die anderem folgten ihm. Tim seufzte.

„Gott, wir sind schon seit über einem halben Jahr zusammen", sagte Tim. „Können wir damit aufhören? Außerdem muss ich noch mit Jason reden."

„Nichts da. Du hast dieses Treffen bis zum Ende hinausgezögert, bevor du gehst", entgegnete Cassie.

„Worüber wollt ihr reden?", fragte Tim dann. Er musste es wohl oder übel über sich ergehen lassen. Cassie grinste und sah zu ihren Freunden. Wäre Conner doch hier, oder Kiran, dachte Tim seufzend.

„Oh, ihr macht es uns wirklich _schwer_", sagte Miguel seufzend.

„_Wir_?" Tim lachte daraufhin. „Wohl eher ihr!"

Miguel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe den beiden hier erst gar nicht geglaubt, dass dein Freund ein Badboy ist. Aber er ist es ja wirklich. Und dann noch das ganze Fluchen- wie soll man ihn aufziehen?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. Helena und Damian schafften das jedenfalls ziemlich gut. „Können wir bitte gehen?", bat er dann.

Cassie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar. Aber der Kerl ist mir unheimlich. Er ist so riesig."

„Ähm. Conner auch?"

Bart verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist es nicht! Conner ist lieb. Und er rennt nicht den Großteil seiner Zeit mit zwei Pistolen rum."

Tim klappte den Mund auf und seufzte dann. „Okay, ich gehe jetzt." Er drehte sich weg und winkte seinen Freunden zu. Er fragte sich, wie es Cassie ging, jetzt wo sie und Conner nicht mehr zusammen waren. Tim steuerte seufzend auf Jason zu, der den Arm um Tim legte.

„Geez, ich dachte das Kennenlernen von Eltern sei schlimm."

Tim versteifte. „Du… hast schon mal die Eltern von jemanden kennengelernt?"

Jason lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope. Du bist doch der einzige für mich, Baby bird." Er küsste Tim auf den Kopf und Tim lächelte schwach.

„Das mit meinen Freunden tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe dich ja vorgewarnt", sagte Tim mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Ist okay", sagte Jason sofort.

„Hey… Ich muss mit dir reden." Tim nahm seine Hand und Jason sah ihn verwirrt an. Tim rief nach einem Taxi, das auf sie zukam. Er setzte sich hinein und Jason sich neben ihm. Tim nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse.

„Okay, spuck's aus."

„Ich habe es Bruce und Selina schon gesagt", erklärte Tim. „Und… ich habe bis jetzt immer den passenden Zeitpunkt gesucht, aber ich habe ihn irgendwie nie gefunden…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Jason hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Laber nicht um den heißen Brei, Tim. Du weißt, wie sehr ich das hasse. Sag mir einfach verfickt was los ist."

Tim wollte ihn auf seine Sprache aufmerksam machen, doch lies er es sein. „Ich komme für das nächste Jahr nicht nach Uturona. Ich fliege übermorgen nicht mit."

Jason erstarrte und sah Tim an. Tim senkte den Kopf und kauerte sich leicht zusammen.

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…" Er zögerte und sah Jason an. Er sah wütend aus. Nun, Tim hatte sich auf das schlimmste vorbereitet und das war es wohl. „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte es dir früher sagen, aber ich wusste nie genau wie."

Jason schnaubte und lachte dann. „Ja du sagst es mir zwei Tage bevor wir fliegen? Was soll der Scheiß?" Jasons Kiefer verhärtete sich. „Und Bruce sagt mir nichts?"

„Ich habe ihm gebeten es nicht zu tun. Ich wollte es dir sagen", erklärte Tim ihm.

„Und wieso?" Jason sah aus dem Fenster. Es tat weh, dass er ihn nicht in die Augen sah.

„Ich…" Tim senkte den Blick. Jason würde die Erklärung nie verstehen. Er würde es einfach nicht nachvoll ziehen können.

„Was?", fuhr Jason ihn an.

„Ich bleibe hier. Für meine Mutter", erklärte Tim. Sie hatte ihn gebeten. Sie bat ihn sonst um gar nichts. Sie war nie wirklich eine Mutter für ihn gewesen, sie war immer weg und nie da. Und sein Vater ebenso. Und Dana hat ihn auch gebeten. Und diese war in gewisser Weise eine zweite Mutter für ihn. „Ich bin ein Drake." Zwar war sein Name nicht so groß wie der Name Wayne, aber nichtsdestotrotz. „Meine Mutter will, dass ich das Geschäft meines Vaters fortführe. Und ihres. Und wieder in die Gesellschaft komme…"

„Fuck nein", sagte Jason nur.

„Was?" Tim blinzelte und das Taxi blieb vor Tims Wohnung stehen. Er reichte dem Fahrer Geld und stieg aus.

„Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?" Jason lachte. „Du _hasst _die Gesellschaft. Du magst es nicht auf diese hübschen Partys zu gehen und mit all den Geschäftsleuten zu plaudern."

Tim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste, dass Jason es nicht verstehen würde. „_Du _hasst das. Wer hat je gesagt, dass ich es hasse?"

Jason starrte ihn an. „Ähm, du?"

„Als Kind, Jason! Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann!" Er war bereits zwanzig. „Und dein Vater hatte nichts dagegen. Wir sind übrigens jetzt Geschäftspartner."

Jason lachte daraufhin. „Das ist doch ein schlechter und kranker Scherz! Du bist kein… Unternehmer, Tim! Du bist Odaiarloge!"

Tim starrte ihn an. „Ich kann immer noch tun, was ich mag. Odaiar erforschen. Jason, bloß weil du kein Interesse an das Unternehmen deiner Familie hast, heißt es nicht, dass ich auch so bin!"

„Doch!", brüllte Jason. „Doch, so ist es halt. Deine Mutter war nie für dich da, warum dackelst du ihr jetzt hinterher?"

„Jason", ermahnte Tim ihn und sah sich um. „Können wir das bitte nicht auf der Straße klären?"

„Fuck, nein. Wir klären es jetzt und hier", knurrte Jason. „Du bist so ein _Heuchler_."

Das verletzte Tim. „Nenn mich nicht so!"

Jason schnaubte daraufhin. „Wieso? Das bist du doch. Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du das wirklich sein willst. Tim Drake, reicher Unternehmer, immer mit einem hübschen Anzug rumlaufend."

Es verletzte Tim, dass Jason es nicht verstand. Vielleicht wollte Tim es wirklich nicht. Aber… er musste. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es sollte. „Jason…"

„Sag. Es!"

„Meine Mutter bittet mich sonst um nie was. Wir haben kaum Kontakt. Und ich möchte Dana helfen-„ Dana ging es erst neuerdings wieder besser nach dem Tod seines Vaters. Kein Wunder, schließlich war sie dabei gewesen, als er erschossen wurde.

„Oh, deshalb willst du etwas tun, was du gar nichts willst? Scheiß auf deine Mutter, sie war nie für dich da!"

Tim schubste ihn. „Hör auf! Sie ist immer noch meine Mutter!", schrie er ihn an.

Jason starrte ihn an. „Hast du das gerade verdammt noch mal wirklich getan?"

„Ja", erwiderte Tim wütend. „Ich bleibe hier auf der Erde. Komm damit klar, Jason!" Es tat ihm doch auch weh. Er wollte Jason nicht verlassen.

„Ich habe nie gedacht, dass du so ein Heuchler bist. Du bist zwanzig, du kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen", fuhr Jason ihn an. Tim biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Das ist meine Entscheidung. Akzeptiere es oder nicht." Tim sah ihn herausfordernd an und Jason erwiderte den Blick.

„Ich werde das verfickt nicht akzeptieren", brummte dieser dann. „Dann spiel doch den Drake." Er drehte sich um und ging. Tim war viel zu wütend, als dass er ihn zurück rief. Er stampfte kochend vor Wut in seine Wohnung und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Verdammt. Das war alles einfach ein großer Mist.

* * *

Okay, es tat Jason Leid. Es tat ihm wirklich Leid, dass er so über reagiert hatte und Tim so angefahren hatte. Aber er konnte nicht zu ihn hin und sich entschuldigen. Er war nun ein Arsch. Früher oder später würde Tim realisieren, dass er es immer noch war. Er war das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Nein, es war nicht Helena, die für einige Jahre für die Mafiosi gearbeitet hatte. Nein, es war nicht der nervtötende Dämon, der Sohn der Konkurrenz. Die beiden waren wenigstens die leiblichen Kinder von Bruce. Und es war auch nicht die stille Cass, die Tochter von David Cain und Lady Shiva, die erst neuerdings bei ihnen war.

Es war Jason. Jason, der Junge, der auf der Straße für eine Zeit gelebt hatte, ehe Dick ihn fand. Er hatte schon vorher immer viele Straßenkämpfe und Prügeleien über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Obwohl er so jung war, hatte er schnell gelernt dort zu überleben. Bevor er adoptiert wurde und auf einmal der reiche Junge war. Und dann… dann wurde er entführt.

Gefoltert. Davon hatte er immer noch unzählige Narben an seinen Körper. Ein Trauma, das nicht gerade schnell wegging. Oder eher nie. Jason, der Bruce dann dafür beschuldigt hatte. Und voller Wut sich gegen seine Familie gestellt hatte.

Seufzend sah Jason zu Dick. „Du solltest zu ihm gehen, Jason."

„Geht nicht. Wir fliegen in fünfzehn Minuten", erwiderte Jason daraufhin nur. Dick schnaubte.

„Du fliegst irgendwann nach", beharrte dieser. „Ihr könnt euch nicht ein ganzes Jahr nicht sehen! Außerdem- Gott. Das erinnert mich viel zu sehr an letztes Jahr. Genau dieselbe Zeit."

Jason warf Dick einen wütenden Blick zu. „Such my Richard." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wollte zu Tim. Aber was, wenn er nicht mehr Jason wollte?

„Jason!"

Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Tim. Tim, der aus dem Taxi stieg und auf ihn zu rannte. Jason lies seine Tasche fallen und ging ebenfalls auf ihn zu. Seinem Baby bird. Er umarmte ihn, als dieser sich an seine Brust warf und ihn küsste.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin", sagte er. „Aber ich war schrecklich wütend. Und traurig."

„Mir tut es auch Leid", sagte Jason. „Ich… ich dachte vielleicht wolltest du mich nicht mehr. Ich meine, warum solltest du auch?"

„Nicht schon wieder _das. _Wir haben darüber doch schon mal geredet, oder? Ich werde dich nie verlassen. Ich liebe dich." Tim sah ihn mit seinen hellblauen Augen an und Jason lächelte, als er ihn wieder küsste.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Baby bird. Es tut mir Leid, ich habe über reagiert. Aber es kam so plötzlich. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du etwas tust, dass du gar nicht willst. Und… ich war wütend und traurig, weil wir uns dann nicht sehen würden. Ich meine Fernbeziehungen sind nicht gerade klasse." Er dachte an Roy und Kory, die nicht mehr zusammen waren. Und die waren auf denselben Planeten gewesen. Anders als zum Beispiel Tims Freundin Cassie und sein Freund Conner, die jetzt auch nicht mehr zusammen waren.

„Wir schaffen es", sagte Tim. „Ich besuche dich oft und du mich. Wir schaffen das, du und ich."

Jason nickte langsam. „Ja… vielleicht." Er küsste Tim wieder, leidenschaftlich. „Ja, wir schaffen das ganz sicher. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Jay." Tim lächelte ihn an. „Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es das richtige ist. Das zu tun, weißt du?"

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte Jason dann leise. Sein Herz schwoll an. Wie sollte er ohne Tim überleben? Jetzt wusste er, wie Bruce und Selina sich fühlten. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich bei jedem Zusammentreff aneinander an den Hals schmissen.

„Wir können telefonieren", sagte Tim dann und strich mit der Hand über Jasons Wange. Er ging auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seine Wange. „Wir beide haben schon viel schlimmeres zusammen durchgemacht."

Jason nickte daraufhin. „Ich weiß. Aber ich werde dich trotzdem vermissen."

„Ich dich auch", sagte Tim seufzend. Er sah ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln an.

„Jason! Der Shuffle!", rief Dick ihm zu.

„Sag dem Pilot er soll verdammt noch mal warten!", brüllte Jason. Er war schließlich ein Wayne. Er sah wieder Tim an. Verdammt, hatte er Tränen in den Augen? „Weinst du, Baby bird?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Etwas. Ich meine… das ist ein Abschied." Er schloss die Augen und Jason küsste seine Tränen. Es zerriss ihm das Herz.

„Ich weiß. Aber nicht für lange." Dann küsste er ihn ein letztes mal. „Und wenn wir telefonieren erwarte ich, dass du nichts anhast."

Tim wurde rot und Jason grinste dann. „Bis dann. Ich liebe dich."

„Du weißt, dass ich es tue", sagte Jason, als er Richtung Shuffle ging.


	55. Partner

55 - Partner

Wenn man eins schlecht konnte, dann Beziehungen auf Uturona aufrecht erhalten, wenn der andere Partner auf der Erde lebte. Oder überhaupt Fernbeziehungen. Das war überhaupt sowieso der Grund, weshalb Stephanie und Dean Schluss gemacht hatten. Fernbeziehungen waren einfach nicht gut. Oder sie klappten kaum. Selbst die engsten Paare, die sich wirklich liebten, wurden dadurch auseinander gerissen.

Nun, einige schafften es. Man könnte Bruce Wayne und Selina Kyle als Beispiel nehmen. Die beiden waren immer noch ein glückliches Paar, obwohl sie sich nur alle paar Wochen sahen. Als anderes Beispiel würde Stephanie aber gerade niemanden einfallen. Kory und Roy… nun, da war es wohl ganz schief gelaufen. Zwar haben sie letzten Endes nicht Schluss gemacht, weil sie zu weit voneinander lebten, sondern wegen Lian. Roy wollte sich auf seine Tochter und vollkommen auf sie konzentrieren, Vollzeit Dad und Kory war damit einverstanden. Sie war nicht bereit dazu Mutter zu spielen. Oder die ‚Freundin' des Vaters.

Oh, und dann waren da noch Jason und Tim. Stephanie hatte aber das seltsame Gefühl, dass die beiden es schaffen würden zusammen zu bleiben. Die beide haben ein ganzes Jahr gebraucht, obwohl sie füreinander das selbe empfanden, um zusammen zu kommen. So schnell würden sie dann nicht wieder auseinander sein, so dachte Stephanie zumindest.

Dann war da noch Terry. Terry hatte eine Freundin auf der Erde, die er von der High School kannte, doch ehe er sich beworben war, haben sie sich gestritten. Weil sie nicht wollte, dass er ging nach Uturona. Ist auch klar, Stephanie wäre auch rasend gewesen. Doch er wollte sich davon nicht beirren lassen und die beiden haben sich getrennt. Ihr Name war Dana Tan. Und anscheinend wollten sie es wieder versuchen. Wie zur Hölle die beiden das hinkriegen wollten, war Stephanie ein Rätsel.

Und doch fand sie es süß. „Das ist wirklich romantisch!", sagte sie dann seufzend. Anscheinend fand wirklich jeder um sie herum die Liebe (abgesehen von Roy, der hat sie verloren, aber andererseits war er auch nicht um ihr herum). Sogar _Carrie. _Sie hatte zwar nicht die Liebe gefunden aber da war eine neue Sekretärin und sie und Carrie schienen heftig miteinander zu flirten.

„Ähm… ja." Terry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie ist eigentlich dein neuer Mitbewohner?", fragte Stephanie dann.

„Nicht Tim", antwortete Terry nach einer kurzen Weile. Stephanie lachte. Aber das stimmte, es war schwer an den Standart von Tim ranzukommen. Der neue Mitbewohner war sowieso schon viel älter als sie- Ende zwanzig.

Nach dem Abendessen kam Cass zu Steph's Zimmer, da Carrie weg war. Cass setzte sich neben Stephanie auf das Bett und diese sah ihre Freundin musternd an. Etwas war anders. Irgendetwas. Aber Stephanie wusste nicht, was. Nicht Cass' Aussehen, sondern ihre Freundschaft. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert und wenn Stephanie darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr trotzdem nichts ein.

„Mit Connor schon telefoniert?", fragte Stephanie sie.

Cass sah sie an und nickte dann. „Ja."

Stephanie lächelte dann. Sie war froh für ihre Freundin. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sie nie auch nur Interesse an irgendwem gezeigt. Außer Steph, aber sie waren ja Freunde. Stephanie hatte gedacht, dass Cass vielleicht asexuell wäre. Anscheinend wohl nicht. Und anscheinend stand sie auch nicht nur auf Frauen. Wie sich alles ändern konnte.

„Und? Kann da was werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Cass. Stephanie seufzte.

„Komm, schon. Er ist heiß und steht auf dich. Und du magst ihn. Dass er der Sohn der Konkurrenz ist, gibt es nur noch einen cooleren Touch." Stephanie grinste sie daraufhin an.

„Ich mag ihn", gab sie dann zu und Stephanie lächelte.

„Hm… also könnte da mehr werden", stellte Stephanie fest. Cass musterte Stephanie.

„Das wäre nicht fair ihm gegenüber", erklärte Cass.

„Warum?"

Cass stand auf. „Ich bin müde. Wir können ein andern mal darüber reden."

Normalerweise wäre Stephanie aufgesprungen und ihr hinterher gejagt, damit sie etwas aus Cass rausbekam. Normalerweise hätte es sie auch brennend interessiert. Nicht, dass es sie jetzt nicht brennend interessiert. Aber etwas in ihr sagte Stephanie, dass sie es nicht sollte. Dass sie ihr nicht nachrennen sollte, um es aus ihr raus zuquetschen.

„Okay. Gute Nacht."

* * *

Nach all diesen Wochen war es für Tim immer noch ungewohnt, hier zu leben. Es war eine komplett neue Wohnung, hell und riesig. Sie war hoch gebaut, sodass er die ganze Stadt durch die breiten und riesigen Fenster sehen konnte. Nicht, dass der Wohlstand für ihn ungewohnt wäre. Aber die Wohnung war viel zu groß für nur eine Person. Vor allem für Tim, der sowieso nie viel gebraucht hatte. Aber ein riesiges Wohnzimmer, mit einer Bar, ein Whirlpool, Ein Billiardtisch und einem riesigen Balkon? Nun, nicht, dass er sich beschwerte.

Aber es war ungewohnt. Und oft war er hier auch nicht. Er war fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs und das war wirklich erschöpfend. Erschöpfender als seine Tage als Odaiarloge. Und wenn er wieder kam war Jason nicht da. Wie damals. Wenn er damals mit Cass arbeiten war und wiederkam aß er mit Jason zu Abend und dann gingen sie zusammen ins Bett. Und wenn er wieder kam, war alles dunkel. Leer und sauber und er hatte bereits gegessen in einem Restaurant oder er bestellte sich eine Pizza und aß alleine. Und wenn er sich in sein Bett legte fühlte es sich merkwürdig leer an.

Obwohl Jason noch nie in seiner neuen Wohnung war, hatte Tim die linke Seite für sich beansprucht, sodass Jason die rechte haben konnte, wenn er ihn besuchte. Er hatte es sich einfach angewöhnt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Er fühlte sich einfach furchtbar einsam. Es war endlich Wochenende und morgen wollte er Dana besuchen. Und die beiden würden zusammen Mittagessen gehen. Er brauchte ruhige Tage. Er hatte viel zu viel Stress. Tim war schon immer laut vielen Leuten ‚ein alter Opa gefangen im Körper eines Kindes' gewesen. Man nannte ihn zu ernst, zu nachdenklich für sein Alter. Aber nun? Er war erst zwanzig. Er musste sich natürlich all den Leuten beweisen, dass er ein Geschäftsmann war.

„_Anruf von Jason Todd._"

„Anruf annehmen", sagte Tim und setze sich auf sein Bett, während er seine Kravatte löste, die schon schwer an seinem Nacken hing.

Jason erschien auf dem Bildschirm und er lächelte Tim an. „Hi, Baby bird."

„Hey, Jason." Tim lächelte seinen Freund an, während er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Jason grinste daraufhin.

„Kriege ich eine Show?"

Tim verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin gerade erst wiedergekommen."

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

Tim sah auf die Uhr. „Zwanzig Uhr", antwortete Tim. „Bei euch?"

Jason überlegte. „Äh, sieben. Oder zumindest euer sieben."

Tim seufzte und zog sich sein Jackett aus. Dagegen war deren Uniform nichts. Er kickte seine Schuhe in die Ecke und Jason hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was?"

„Sonst bist du immer so ordentlich", sagte Jason.

„Ich bin müde. Und erschöpft."

„Ich weiß, Baby bird."

Tim lächelte schwach. „Und ich vermisse dich."

„Ich dich auch. Ich fühl mich wie ein Teenager, die ganze Zeit erregt, weil du nicht da bist."

Tim wurde rot und Jason lachte. „Gott, wie sehr ich dich jetzt küssen würde."

„Ich dich auch Jay", flüsterte Tim dann.

„Ich würde dich gerne massieren. Du bist wahrscheinlich verdammt entspannt."

Tim sagte darauf nichts. Er hatte recht. Und der Gedanke daran, wie Jason ihn massieren würde…

„Und ein Bad für dich einlaufen lassen. Mit Kerzen. Dich vollkommen verwöhnen. Und ich würde auch einsteigen", fuhr Jason mit seiner tiefen Stimme fort.

„Hmm, das würde mir gefallen." Tim lächelte. „Aber ich muss wirklich baden."

„Rufst du mich zurück?"

„Klar. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch", sagte Jason.

Gott, das würde wirklich schwer werden, dachte Tim seufzend.

* * *

Steph ignorierte Cass. Am Anfang war es nicht so. Steph war nur etwas abweisend. Oder, nein. Sie war wie ein normaler Mensch. Sie war nicht mehr so aufdringlich und so berauschend. Sie nahm Cass nicht mehr bei der Hand und zog sie irgendwo voller Enthusiasmus hin. Sie legte ihren Kopf nicht mehr auf Cass Schoß und starrte an die Decke, wobei sie von irgendetwas redete.

Damit kam Cass klar. Aber irgendwann redete sie immer weniger mit Cass. Sie besuchte Cass nicht in ihrem Zimmer und wenn Cass zu ihr kam, redeten sie nicht viel. Sie kamen zu einem Punkt, wo Cass mehr mit Terry und Babs machte, als mit Stephanie. Und Cass war nicht die einzige, die das bemerkte, sondern auch alle anderen.

Carrie hatte sie gefragt, ob die beiden sich gestritten hatten, aber Cass hatte verneint. Als sie Jason gefragt hatte, sagte dieser, dass es an Connor liege.

„Was?", fragte Cass verwirrt.

„Warum wohl? Du scheinst Interesse an diesem Queen zu haben." Jason zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist ein Hawke. Und wir beide wissen, dass es nicht so ist." Cass liebte natürlich Stephanie. Das würde sich nicht ändern. „Und warum sollte das sein?"

„Nun, sie hat dich vorher noch nie teilen müssen", erklärte Jason. „Freunde können auch eifersüchtig sein, weißt du?"

Das wäre idiotisch. Cass und Connor hatten sich noch gar nicht gesehen. Es war schwer, er lebte bei den Queens. Und Cass traute sich irgendwie nicht Bruce um Erlaubnis zu fragen, dort hin zu dürfen. Auch, wenn sie wusste, dass er es ihr erlauben würde. Und so groß war das Bedürfnis gar nicht. Wenn sie hinging… nun anfangs hatte sie gedacht, dass sie sich darauf einlassen sollte. Sie mochte ihn wirklich und vielleicht konnte sie sich mehr vorstellen. Aber es würde letzten Endes immer Stephanie sein, sie sollte sich nicht jemanden anderen suchen, nur weil daraus sowieso nichts werden könnte. Vor allem wäre das Connor nicht fair gegenüber.

Sie alle hatten gesehen wie das mit Stephanie und Tim war.

Cass würde einfach nie mit jemanden zusammen sein. Nicht, wenn sie Stephanie liebte. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das lange tun würde. Aber… Stephanie redete nicht mehr mit ihr. Oder ignorierte sie. Und das tat noch mehr weh, als nur ihre Freundin zu sein. Lieber wollte sie nur eine gute Freundin sein, als gar keine.

Cass ging also am Wochenende zu dem Zimmer ihrer Freundin.

„Hallo, Cass", begrüßte Stephanie sie.

Cass ging in das Zimmer. „Wo ist Carrie?"

„Du weißt schon."

Cass nickte daraufhin. „Was machst du gerade?"

„Ich schaue einen Film." Normalerweise hätte Stephanie sie gefragt, ob Cass nicht mit sehen will. Oder sie hätte den Inhalt des Films kurz zusammen gefasst. Und über die Schauspieler geschwärmt. Aber jetzt nicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Cass.

Stephanie sah sie an. „Was soll sein?"

Cass nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete aus. Und Stephanie protestierte nicht einmal. „Warum ignorierst du mich?"

„Ich ignoriere dich nicht."

„Tust du."

„Wenn ich dich ignorieren würde, würde ich nicht mit dir reden, oder?" Stephanie sah ihr dabei nicht direkt in die Augen.

„Du meidest mich", sagte Cass dann sachlich. Und es tat weh, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Wieso? Bist du wütend auf mich?"

Stephanie sprang auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Cass…"

„Sag mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe", bat Cass dann. Sie hörte sich wirklich verletzt an, wobei sie doch so hoffte, stark zu klingen. „Ich… ich weiß nicht warum, aber du meidest mich."

„Cass", wiederholte Stephanie dann seufzend. Ihre Augen sahen Cass traurig an. „Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht. Du bist die tollste Person auf der Welt."

„Warum meidest du mich dann?", fragte Cass sie und Stephanie legte ihre Hände auf Cass' Schultern.

„Du…" Stephanie sah kurz zur Seite, ehe sie Cass dann ansah. „Liebst du mich?"

„Was?" Cass starrte sie an. Und dann wurde sie rot. „Ich meine. Ja. Wir sind beste Freundinnen. Natürlich liebe ich dich."

Stephanie lies sie nicht los, sondern sah sie weiterhin an. „Nein, lass es mich anders formulieren. Du _liebst _mich."

Cass hielt die Luft an. Woher wusste Stephanie das? „Ich…" Nein. Bitte nicht. Sie wollte lieber Stephanies gute Freundin sein als gar nichts. Stephanie hatte es herausbekommen, keine Ahnung wie, aber sie hatte es. Und sie hatte Cass gemieden, weil sie ihr keinen Korb geben wollte. Aber sie konnten auch keine Freunde mehr sein.

Und dann beugte sich Steph leicht zu Cass runter und küsste sie. Sie _küsste _Cass auf die Lippen. Cass war so erschrocken und verwundert, dass sie sich kaum rührte, als Stephanie sie wieder los lies.

„Wie lange schon?", fragte Stephanie sie.

Cass biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich… ich habe mich in die verliebt kurz nachdem ich dich kennengelernt habe. Ich glaube, als wir gegen die Odaiar gekämpft haben und wir uns alle getrennt haben." Der Tag, an dem Tim vergiftet wurde.

„Das ist lange her", bemerkte Stephanie dann und Cass nickte. Fast zwei Jahre. „Du… du hast mich all die Zeit geliebt?" Ihre Stimme war leise und Cass nickte abermals. „Während ich… ich mit Tim zusammen war." Nicken. „Du hast mir nichts von Jason und Tim erzählt, weil du wolltest, dass ich glücklich bin." Nicken. „Du hast versucht mich zu retten, als dein Vater dich hatte." Nicken. „Du hast mich geliebt, als ich Tim mit Dean betrogen habe." Weiteres Nicken. „Und… und als Tim und ich Schluss gemacht haben. Du hast mich all die Zeit geliebt." Stephanie hielt die Luft an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so blind war."

„Ich konnte es gut verstecken", sagte Cass daraufhin nur.

„Nein, ich bin eine Idiotin. Ich habe vor dir die ganze Zeit geschwärmt, wie toll es wäre jemanden zu haben, der mich so sehr liebt und… dabei… warst du die ganze Zeit da. Du warst die ganze Zeit vor mir."

Und als Stephanie diese Worte sagte, war Cass glücklicher als je zuvor. Sie war so glücklich und ihr Herz schwoll an. Stephanie nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hand und sie küssten sich wieder. Und dieses mal reagierte Cass darauf. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss, während sie Stephanie fest hielt. Wie lange sie darauf gewartet hatte. Auf diesen Moment.


	56. Prolog

56 - Prolog

„Ich kann das nicht mehr", sagte Jason dann.

Tim starrte ihn an. „Jason…" Seine Stimme zerbrach. Was wollte er sagen? Nein, bitte nicht. Er nahm Jasons Hand. „Bitte nicht." Es war Weihnachten und Jason besuchte ihn über die Feiertage. Das zweite mal, dass er auf der Erde war, seitdem sie voneinander getrennt wurden.

Er wusste, dass es schwer war. Wer zur Hölle überlebte schon Fernbeziehung? Aber Tim hatte gedacht, dass sie es schafften. Es waren schließlich er und Jason. Tim und Jason, Jason und Tim. Die beiden liebten sich. Sie waren nun fast ein Jahr zusammen und eigentlich schon viel länger, hätte das Schicksal nicht mit ihnen solch schlimme Scherze gespielt. Ohne Jason war Tim nicht ganz und ohne Tim Jason nicht. Sie liebten einander, was niemand erwartet hätte.

„Tim", sagte Jason dann und fuhr mit der Hand über Tims Gesicht. „Ich kann das nicht mehr, Baby bird. Dich so selten zu sehen. Nur alle paar Monate. Es… es zerfrisst mich."

Tim traten Tränen in die Augen. „Aber ich liebe dich."

Jason erstarrte und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Was zur Hölle, Baby bird?" Dann erhellte sich sein Ausdruck. „Was- _oh._ Oh! Gott, Tim, fuck, nein! Ich will nicht Schluss machen."

Tim blinzelte und sah ihn an. „Was?"

Jason lachte und umarmte ihn. „Tut mir Leid, falls ich dir so Angst eingejagt habe. Wollte ich nicht. Ich würde dich nie verlassen. Fuck, der Tag an dem das passiert, wird der sein, an dem die Welt untergeht. Wobei, streich das. Selbst da nicht."

Tim sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie… wie meintest du es dann?"

Er nahm Tims Hand. „Lasst uns zusammen ziehen."

Tim schluckte. „_Was_?"

„Du hast schon gehört. Ich gehe auf die Erde für dich. Wir leben glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage. Ich meine wir sind schon ein Jahr zusammen. Wir können ruhig zusammen ziehen, oder? Und du beschwerst dich ständig darüber, wie groß deine Wohnung für eine Person ist." Jason lächelte und Tim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht- du… du lebst auf Uturona."

„Na und?"

„Du bist Ecealhunter! Einer der besten! Das ist… dein Job. Das tust du. Du kannst nicht… was willst du denn überhaupt auf der Erde machen?" Tim sah ihn verwirrt an. Er konnte nicht von Jason verlangen, das alles für ihn hinzuschmeißen.

„Keine Ahnung, Tim. Ich bin Jason Todd- Wayne, mir wird schon was einfallen. Vielleicht werde ich für Wayne Enterprise arbeiten." Dann verzog Jason das Gesicht. „Ich werde wie Selina enden. Erst nur Ecealhunter und dann _das. _Oh Mann, Damian wird ein nicht toller Boss sein."

Tim lachte und dann küsste er Jason lange und innig. „Okay."

„Okay?"

„Lasst uns zusammen ziehen!" Tim strahlte und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Ich habe wirklich genug Platz."

* * *

„Hey, Dami." Stephanie ging auf ihn zu. „Alles okay?"

Damian sah sie an und nickte langsam. „Ich schätze schon." Er seufzte und sah sich im Spiegel an, während er seine Fliege zurecht rückte. Stephanie sah ihn an. Ihm ging es ganz und gar nicht gut. Cass hatte sie gebeten mit ihm zu reden. Die einzige andere Person, die es konnte, wäre laut Cass Dick. Aber der war gerade bei Jason und half ihm dabei nicht zu hyperventillieren.

Damian hatte sich über die Jahre so verändert. Als Stephanie ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte, waren die beide gleich groß, Damian hatte noch die dicken Wangen, obwohl er schon fünfzehn war und bereits einen muskulösen Körper hatte. Aber nun war er zwanzig, wahrscheinlich vollkommen ausgewachsen. Denn ernsthaft- konnte er _noch _größer werden? Er hatte bereits Jason aufgeholt und das hieß was. Nicht nur Jason. Sondern Damians eigener _Vater_ Bruce Wayne, der ebenfalls größer als Jason war.

Damian, der anfangs der kleinste von ihnen war, war nun der größte. Wenn sich eins nicht geändert hatte, dann sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hey… wenn du darüber reden willst", fing Stephanie an, doch Damian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden", sagte er nur. Stephanie seufzte. Colin war Damians erste und bisher einzige Liebe. Natürlich würde ihn die Trennung schwer mitnehmen. Er und der Junge waren seit sie sechzehn sind zusammen gewesen- nun, mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung. Sie waren länger als Stephanie und Cass zusammen.

„Ich kann sonst Dick holen", schlug Stephanie vor. Er war schließlich nicht Jasons Trauzeuge, also…

„Tt." Okay, noch etwas, was sich nicht geändert hatte. „Grayson hat selbst gerade eine Trennung durch. Wir reißen uns doch alle nur für die Hochzeit zusammen."

„Nicht wahr. _Ich _freue mich hier zu sein." Stephanie lächelte. „Stimmt es, dass Jason Tims Namen nimmt?"

Damian sah sie an und nickte dann. Das hatte Stephanie nicht erwartet. „Nun, eher: Jason Todd- Wayne Drake", erklärte dieser dann.

„Jason Drake hört sich am besten an", sagte Stephanie dann. Stephanie Cain. Cassandra Brown. Sie fand, dass sich beides toll anhörte. „Okay. Wollen wir… dann?"

Damian sah sie an und nickte dann. „Nun gut, Brown."

* * *

„Dick."

„Ja?"

„Liebst du mich?"

„Natürlich." Dick sah in ihre strahlend grüne Augen. „Natürlich liebe ich dich, Kory. Warum fragst du?"

„Nein. So nicht. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du mich so sehr liebst, dass du dir mit mir eine Zukunft vorstellen kannst. Nicht, dass du mich liebst. Nicht, dass ich vielleicht die Liebe deines Leben bin. Sieh mich an und sag, dass du dir vorstellen könntest, mich zu heiraten. Dass wir zusammen leben, vielleicht Kinder kriegen. Dass wir als alte Menschen noch nebeneinander lieben und unsere Hände halten, während wir einschlafen. Dass einer von uns stirbt, den anderen aber immer noch im Herzen trägt. Sie mich an und sag mir, dass du mich _so _sehr liebst."

Und Dick sagte darauf nichts. Er sah Kory an. Sie waren seit… wie lange zusammen? Nun, nicht lange. Es war das erste mal, dass sie überhaupt wirklich offiziell zusammen waren. „Kory, warum fragst du das?"

„Weil ich nicht wieder jemanden lieben will, der mich hängen lässt." Roy, dachte Dick. Sie dachte an Roy, der eine fünfjährige Tochter hat. Roy, der letztens mit Jade Schluss gemacht hatte, nachdem diese wieder aufgetaucht ist, sie sich gestritten haben und sie ihre Tochter zum ersten mal gesehen hatte und sie versucht haben eine Familie zu werden.

Dick sah weg. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er dann leise. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass er sie liebte. Dass sie vielleicht die Liebe seines Lebens war, oder eine davon. Manche Menschen hatten mehr als eine, oder? Aber er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Eine Zukunft mit Kory. Vielleicht eine Hochzeit, aber weiter? Würde er mit ihr alt werden wollen? Kinder kriegen?

Kory sah ihn an und nickte dann. „Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit."

Und somit war es beendet. Dick wandte sich nicht an Wally, seinen besten Freund, sondern an Damian. Damian, der nun fast ein Kopf größer als Dick war. Dabei war es früher Dick gewesen, der fast einen Kopf größer gewesen ist. Er heulte sich bei Damian aus.

„Und du?"

„Was?"

„Könntest du dir eine Zukunft mit Irey vorstellen?"

Damian erstarrte. „Wir sind noch nicht so lange zusammen."

„Denk einfach darüber nach. Einfach… ich meine… als du mit Colin zusammen warst. Hattest du es dir schon früh vorstellen können, oder auch erst später?" Dick sah ihn an und Damian erwiderte den Blick.

„Ja", sagte Damian.

„Also könntest du dir vorstellen Irey zu heiraten?", stocherte Dick weiter. Er fand es seltsam, dass Damian mit Wallys jüngeren Schwester zusammen war. Nun, jedenfalls haben die sich so kennengelernt. Und ja, Damian schlug nach Dick. Immer nach rothaarigen Ausschau haltend.

„Nein. Aber ich habe es mir mit Colin vorstellen können", gab Damian nach einem Moment zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken."

„Tt. Mit Colin ist schon seit Jahren Schluss."

„Das meinte ich nicht… ich meinte, dass du über die Beziehung von dir und Irey nachdenken solltest. Nicht, dass du wieder mit Colin zusammen kommen solltest. Aber schön, dass du daran gedacht hast."

Und in diesem Moment erkannte Dick, was er tun musste. Er war zweiunddreißig Jahre jung. In acht Jahren hätte er das Versprechen einhalten können. Aber er tat es schon vorher. Als er Barbara traf- die beiden haben erst seit kurzem langsam wieder versucht miteinander zu reden- hatte sie ihre Brille auf. Ihre Brille, die es ihr ermöglichte, bis aufs Detail heran zu zoomen.

Sie lebte nicht mehr in der Base. Das tat kaum noch jemand. Die meisten hatten ihre eigenen Häuser auf Uturona. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und strahlte in allen Richtungen. Und da saß Barbara. Das Mädchen, dass er seit fast zwanzig Jahren kannte.

„Barbara", sagte er dann.

„Dick…" Ihre Augen sahen ihn an und ihre roten Locken schimmerten im Licht der Sonne. Er ging auf sie zu.

„Vor sechs Jahren habe ich dich etwas gefragt und du hast ja gesagt", sagte Dick dann. „Du hast ja zu etwas gesagt, dass erst in acht Jahren sein sollte… aber…" Dick ging auf die Knie und sah sie an. „Du bist die einzige Frau, mit der ich je an eine Zukunft denken kann. Nach all dem. Nach all dem, was wir durchgemacht haben. Ich liebe dich. _Du _bist diejenige, die ich liebe. Diejenige, mit der ich alt werden will. Diejenige, dessen Hand ich halten will, wenn wir alt sind. Oder wenn wir sterben. Diejenige, der ich zusehen will, wie sie mit unseren Kindern redet."

Barbara starrte ihn an. Natürlich kam das plötzlich. Er hatte mit Kory erst vor kurzem Schluss gemacht. Und seit dem haben sie auch nicht besonders viel geredet. Es kam viel zu überrumpelt. Nicht wie damals, als sie zum zweiten mal zusammen gekommen sind. Und da hatte er ihr nicht gleich einen Antrag gemacht. Und doch war er hier, kniete vor ihr und hielt ihr eine Schachtel mit einem glänzenden Ring aus Eceal vor den Augen.

Und als sie den Ring nahm und ihn sich anstreifte, war Dick nervös. Dann sah sie ihn an, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn abrupt, wobei sie ihre Brille vorher weggerissen hatte. „Ja, ich will."

ENDE


End file.
